Toujours là pour toi TegoMass
by MrsMorganCollins
Summary: Takahisa Masuda est le meilleur ami, tel est le rôle qu'on lui a attribué, tel est le rôle qu'il s'est donné. Face à la tragédie qui frappe Yuya Tegoshi, il va devoir décider s'il souhaite rester le meilleur ami ou dépasser ses craintes et devenir plus.
1. Chapter 1

Shizuna était la femme la plus heureuse du monde. Elle était née tout près de Tokyo et n'avait jamais quittée son village mais peu importe, elle s'y plaisait plus que nul part ailleurs. Elle avait connue son compagnon au lycée, le coup de foudre comme on dit. Pendant longtemps elle n'y avait pas cru mais lorsque ses yeux s'étaient posés sur Taisuke elle avait bien dut admettre que parfois l'amour né en une fraction de seconde. Même si les mois et les annèes qui suivent participent à son évolution. Aujourd'hui, à bientôt 25 ans, Shizuna était une femme comblée. Son boulot dans une petite entreprise suffisait largement à ses dépenses, toutes ses amies avaient une bonne situation. Pour couronner le tout...elle allait se marier. Elle-même n'arrivait pas à y croire. La jeune femme éclata de rire en repensant à la tête qu'avait fait sa mère avant de fondre en larmes. La petite Shizuna devenait une adulte pour de bon cette fois. Mais une perspective l'a rendait presque encore plus heureuse que celle de devenir Mme. Sarutobi...quoi qu'elle ne devait pas trop espérer ! Après tout les jeux comme ça ne débouchaient presque jamais sur rien. "Combien de personnes jouent toute leur vie sans jamais gagner une seule fois ?" C'était ce que lui répètait Taisuke à longueur de journée depuis qu'il lui en avait parlé la première fois. Mais c'était déjà trop tard. Comment ne pas espérer lorsque la chance de rencontrer de près votre idole était à votre portée ? Le problème était qu'elle ne devait sûremment pas être la seule dans la course. Pourtant elle espérait...et en parlait tout le temps ! D'ailleurs, Taisuke commençait presque à regrétter d'avoir souscrit son inscription pour faire une surprise à sa futur femme. Il aurait mieux fait d'attendre de savoir la réponse avant de lui en parler ! Maintenant Shizuna était devenue une vraie boule de nerf qui répètait à chaque seconde ce qu'elle dirait à Yuya Tegoshi si elle le rencontrait. Car le jeu était simple : il suffisait de s'inscrire et celui ou celle qui avait été tiré(e) au sort receverait un appel de l'idole de son choix pour un rendez-vous...Taisuke savait parfaitement que sa futur femme était complètement raide dingue de Tegoshi et avait donc eut l'idée de l'inscrire comme cadeau de mariage. S'il gagnait, Shizuna serait au courant, s'il perdait elle n'en serait rien et il achèterait un vrai cadeau. Sauf que la méche avait été vendue. La jeune femme l'avait apprit et était devenue complètement surexcitée. Taisuke n'y avait jamais vraiment cru, s'étant déjà préparé à recevoir une réponse négative mais maintenant que Shizuna était dans la partie ce n'était plus pareil. Il avait beau dire ce qu'il voulait, elle finissait toujours par retrouver son optimiste légendaire. Heureusement pour lui, aujourd'hui c'était le résultat du tirage au sort. Tout allait enfin finir et il ne se faisait pas vraiment d'illusions. Ce qui n'était vraiment pas le cas de Shizuna. Cette dernière passa devant lui pour attraper une tasse de café. Tout dans son comportement laissait présager qu'elle était comme une pile surevoltée : son sourire béat à chaque seconde, son regard qui pétillait, ses mouvements saccadés. Jamais elle n'avait été aussi belle...mais jamais elle n'avait été aussi épuisante. Souriant devant celle qu'il aimait, il se contenta d'ouvrir le journal avant que sa futur femme ne dépose un baiser sur sa joue.

- A ce soir. Si je suis prise je t'appels, ne ?

- Shizuna !

- Oui oui je sais, je ne dois pas trop espérer. Mais on n'a toujours eut de la chance jusqu'à prèsent, ne ? Pourquoi le ciel nous lâcherait-il maintenant ?

Taisuke sembla prendre une minute pour réflèchir avant d'hausser les épaules.

- Pourquoi ne le ferait-il pas ?

Shizuna éclata de rire en fronçant les sourcils avant de déposer un deuxième baiser, cette fois sur ses lèvres.

- A ce soir.

- Ouai ouai. Fais attention à toi !

- Comme toujours ! Souhaites-moi bonne chance...

- Si ça continue je vais croire que tu aurai préfèrée l'épouser lui plutôt que moi !

- Qui sait ?

Taisuke fit semblant de vouloir l'arroser avec son café avant que sa futur femme ne s'échappe en riant aux éclats. Une fois qu'elle eut frenchit la porte d'entrée, un silence presque iréel naquit dans la maison. Le jeune homme esquissa un sourire, reprenant sa lecture. Shizuna, de son côté, entra en trombe dans sa petite twingo noir. Mettant rapidement le chauffage, elle sortit du garage toute guillerette. Il n'y avait qu'une veingtaine de minutes de route entre chez elle et là où elle travaillait pourtant Shizuna adorait ce moment. Bien sûr elle préfèrait plus que tout être avec son futur époux mais quelques minutes de solitude par jour ne faisaient pas de mal. Au contraire, la jeune femme pouvait alors réflèchir sur sa vie au calme, sans personne pour la sortir de sa rêverie. Car il fallait l'avouer, elle était très rêveuse...ce qu'on lui repprochait d'ailleurs souvent. Alors elle profitait de tout son être de ces veingtaine de minutes où il n'y avait qu'elle...et elle. C'était largement suffisant. Prenant la petite nationale de campagne qu'elle connaissait si bien et qui était si peu fréquentée à une heure aussi matinale, Shizuna s'accorda alors une petite pause musique. Au programme : Yuya Tegoshi et Tegoshi Yuya du début à la fin ! Favoritisme ? Non...ou alors juste un peu. Montant le volume à fond pour "Ai Nante", la jeune femme commença alors à fredonner les notes de sa chanson préfèrèe. Le refrain allait arriver quand son portable se mit à vibrer, donnant des bruits lourds sur le tableau de bord. Sursautant en sentant son coeur se mettre à battre à cent à l'heure, Shizuna paniqua complètement. N'arrivant pas à lâcher son volant elle se mit à gémir comme une hystérique avant de saisir son télèphone avec brutalité. On n'aurait presque dit une groupie de quinze ans ! La jeune femme ferma les yeux à peine quelques secondes le temps de respirer profondèment avant de regarder l'écran de son portable. Le nom de la personne en train de l'appeler s'afficha et elle écarquilla les yeux, tétanisée. Soudain, des phares l'aveuglèrent. Poussant un cri, elle releva la tête, ne sachant plus sur quelle côté de la route elle était. Son télèphone lui échappa des mains et atterit sous sa pédale de frein, l'empêchant d'appuyer dessus. Donnant un violent coup de volant, elle essaya d'échapper au camion qui lui faisait à prèsent face mais ne réussit qu'à perdre totalement le contrôle de son véhicule. Subitement un coup de klaxon la fit sursauter, lui faisant tout lâcher. Elle cria une dernière fois en fermant les yeux...puis ce fut le néant.

Taisuke était assit sur une chaise très peu confortable. Ses vêtements étaient trempés car le temps semblait s'acharner à vouloir noyer le monde entier dehors. Son regard était vide, son corps était figé comme une statue. Aucune vie n'émanait de lui car aucune vie n'existait encore dans son coeur. Comment peut-on survivre à la personne qu'on n'aime plus que tout ? Comment peut-on espérer de nouveau sourire ou rire ? Comment peut-on imaginer aimer quelqu'un d'autre aussi fort ? Taisuke fut sortit de ses pensèes par un medeçin passant les portes battantes au-dessus desquelles était écrit "Morgue". Pourtant ses yeux ne se levèrent même pas vers celui qui s'approcha de lui. Sa seule réaction fut lorsque ce dernier lui donna un petit sac en lui disant que c'était les affaires personnelles de Shizuna. Taisuke ne répondit pas, ne sourcilla pas. Seules quelques larmes coulèrent sur ses joues. Plusieurs heures plus tard il était toujours là, toujours incapable de bouger et seul...si seul. Son regard hagard se posa soudain sur la petite pochette qu'il avait dans ses mains. Fonctionnant comme un robot, il l'ouvrit pour la vider sur la chaise d'à côté. Alors voilà tout ce qui restait de la vie de celle qu'il avait aimé de tout son coeur. Un collier en forme de coeur brisé dont Taisuke avait l'autre moitié autour du cou, la bague de fiancaille que le jeune homme lui avait offert il y avait quelques semaines et son portable...allumé. Se saisissant lentement de l'appareil, il l'ouvrit d'un air absent avant que ses yeux ne se fixent sur l'écran lumineux. Quelque chose de noir sembla naitre dans son regard et dans son coeur alors que ce nom qu'il avait si souvent entendu apparaissait devant lui. Le portable n'avait qu'un seul message : "4 appels manqués, Yuya Tegoshi".

Deux mois plus tard :

- Oui oui j'arrives c'est bon !

Très stressé et au bord de l'énervement, Yuya laissa tombé ce qu'il essayait de terminer pour enfin aller ouvrir. S'adossant contre le battant de la porte, il fronça les sourcils lorsque ses yeux se posèrent sur son meilleur ami.

- Massu !

Ce dernier lui envoya son plus beau sourire avant de rire nerveusement.

- Et oui, c'est moi...

- Encore !

- Eh oui...

- Qu'est-ce tu veux ? Encore !

- Les autres ne sont pas encore arrivés ?

- Hé ?

Profitant de la confusion de Tegoshi, Takahisa entra en trombe dans l'appartement de son ami. Le cadet y avait emmènagé il y a trois mois et malgré ce qui s'était passé, il y était resté contre l'avis de tout le monde. Ecarquillant les yeux en ne voyant plus Masuda, Yuya s'exclama, exaspérè.

- MASSU !

- Tu avais bien dis que ce soir on se réunissait tous chez toi, ne ?

Masuda semblait si passionné dans ce qu'il disait, si sûr de lui que Tegoshi ne put que sourire de lassitude.

- C'est surtout dans ta tête que ça se passe !

- Il y a pas de dinner ?

- Non...

- Pas de rendez-vous ?

- Non...

- Ah...

- Ah ?

Yuya ouvrit la bouche en grand, les yeux fronçés. Takahisa lui envoya son regard le plus innocent.

- Quoi ? Tu ne vas pas me mettre à la porte tout de même ?

- Massu...On sait très bien tous les deux que tu as inventé cette excuse de toute pièce !

- Héééé ?

- Arrêtes de faire l'innocent ! Hier c'était soi-disant pour réparer ma télè qui allait très bien...

- Mais je croyais avoir entendu que t'avais des problèmes...

- Avant-hier c'était pour réparer l'évier...et ainsi de suite !

Masuda fit une moue, regardant ailleurs le regard triste.

- Si t'aimes pas me voir dis-le tout de suite et je m'en vais !

Se relevant d'un coup il fit de la peine à Yuya qui capitula, inquiét de l'avoir vexé.

- D'accord...tu peux resté ! Mais tu pars avant que la nuit ne tombe, ne ?

- Comme toujours !

- T'es resté dormir la semaine dernière !

- J'avais mal au ventre, c'est dangereux pour conduire tu voudrais pas que j'attrape un accident à cause de toi ?

Le sourire chaleureux de Massu se figea alors qu'il prenait conscience de ce qu'il disait. Tegoshi, lui, le fixa un moment avant de lui envoyer son plus beau sourire, un voile pourtant devant les yeux.

- Oui ça serait un peu du déjà vu, ne ?

Yuya se dirigea alors vers la cuisine tandis que Takahisa se relevait, paniqué et gêné.

- Je...je suis désolé !

- C'est rien...

- Je suis vraiment qu'un imbécile !

- Massu !

- Un idiot et un imbécile !

- MASSU !

Takahisa sursauta. Tegoshi éclata d'un rire léger, le regard tendre.

- Tu parles trop !

Ils se regardèrent un moment avant que Masuda ne sourit de nouveau. Il s'approcha alors de la cuisine américaine de son ami tandis que ce dernier préparait le repas sur le plan de travail.

- Il y a quoi au menu ce soir ?

- Ramens !

- Hé ? Mais c'était déjà ça hier soir !

- Si t'es pas content la porte est grande ouverte !

Le regard de chien battu de Takahisa plongea dans celui de Yuya qui se figea avant de tapper du pied sur le sol, les lèvres pinçées.

- Ah arrêtes de me regarder comme ça !

- Personne ne me résistes quand je fais ce regard là !

Tegoshi fronça les sourcils, peu convaincu. Aussitôt, Masuda refit le même mannège avant que son ami ne s'avoue désarmé.

- D'accord ! Tu es irrésistible ! Ca te vas ? Monsieur est content ?

- Hum t'as pas d'autres compliments en réserve ?

Yuya éclata de rire en prenant un regard taquin.

- Tu es beau, musclé, les épaules assez larges, de beaux cheveux, un regard à faire chavirer les coeurs, un sourire irrésistible, de grosses joues...

- DE GROSSES JOUES ?

S'exclama soudain Takahisa, outré. Le visage de Tegoshi devînt écarlate alors qu'il sursautait.

- Heu...de très belles joues ?

- Ah laisses tomber tu m'as blessé !

Sous le regard térrorisé de Yuya, Massu alla s'assoir comme un pantin sur son canapé. Tout gêné, le plus jeune s'approcha lentement. Une fois arrivé à ses côtés, il commença à tirer sur les vêtements de Takahisa pour que ce dernier le regarde enfin. Mais son ami ne répondait toujours pas. Tegoshi commença à gémir, la voix toute penaude.

- Massu...

Masuda fit exprès de tourner sa tête de l'autre côté. Yuya rouvrit alors la bouche, réflèchissant.

- T'as dis une boulette, moi aussi...on n'est quittes, ne ?

Takahisa sembla peser le pour et le contre avant de regarder de nouveau Tegoshi, un grand sourire chaleureux sur les lèvres.

- D'accord !

- J'y crois pas ! Tu me harcèles chaque jour et c'est moi qui dois faire en sorte que tu ne m'en veuilles pas !

Levant les yeux au ciel Yuya allait repartir vers la cuisine quand les bras de Masuda le saisirent à la taille. Le prenant au dépourvu, l'ainé le fit basculer sur le canapé avant de se mettre à le chatouiller. Aussitôt, Tegoshi se mit à hurler, gigotant dans tous les sens. La seule réponse à son malheur fut le fou rire de Takahisa. Très vite, l'amusement tourna à l'acharnement puisque Yuya commença à ébouriffer les cheveux de Masuda. Ce dernier répondit en le griffant inconsciement à la taille. S'exclamant soudain, Tegoshi se releva en quatrième vitesse, surprit. Son ami ne l'en empêcha pas, trop inquiét de lui avoir fait mal. C'était typique...dès que Yuya faisait semblant d'être blessé son ainé arrêtait tout ce qu'il faisait pour se rassurer sur l'état de santé du plus jeune. Et ca durait depuis deux mois...Relevant son t-shirt pour dénuder son ventre, Tegoshi se mit à crier d'une voix suraigüe, cherchant une quelconque marque rougâtre sur sa peau.

- TU M'AS GRIFFE ! GRIFFE ! TU T'ES PRIS POUR UN CHAT OU QUOI ? J'ALLAIS PAS T'ARRACHER LES CHEVEUX !

Yuya hurla pendant plusieurs minutes avant que l'absence de réponse de son ami ne l'intrigue. Relevant la tête, il remarqua alors que Masuda semblait fixer quelque chose sur son ventre. Son regard était tétanisé alors que ses lèvres étaient entrouvertes. Suivant ses yeux, Yuya tomba alors sur la fine marque qu'il avait sur le côté droit. Comprenant aussitôt pourquoi son ainé semblait si choqué, Tegoshi voulut rabaisser son t-shirt mais la voix de Masuda l'en empêcha.

- Attends !

Ce n'était qu'un murmure pourtant Yuya l'entendit. Quelque peu surprit, il garda son t-shirt relevé avant de pencher légèrement la tête sur le côté, observant Massu.

- Est-ce que ça va aller ?

Takahisa éclata de rire. Un rire faible alors que ses yeux étaient toujours bloqués sur la marque de Yuya.

- Ce n'est pas moi qui est faillit mourir ce soir là...

- Massu...

Commença Tegoshi mais il ne trouva rien à dire. Soudain, Masuda leva sa main, semblant vouloir faire quelque chose mais finalement il abandonna très vite. Yuya fronça les sourcils avant de lui faire son plus beau sourire. Se baissant légèrement, il attrapa les doigts de son ami avec les siens avant de les faire doucement entrer en contact avec sa peau, là où était sa marque. Takahisa se laissa faire, le corps soudain tremblant. Lorsque le bout de ses doigts éffleura la peau de Tegoshi, il se sentit sursauter. Il dut attendre plusieurs minutes avant que sa respiration ne redevienne stable au lieu de celle sifflante et saccadée qu'il avait. Mais son cadet avait fait ses gestes d'une façon rassurante et lente, le méttant en confiance. Lorsque Yuya fut sûr que son ami s'était remit du choc, il entrouvrit les lèvres, ne lâchant pas l'étreinte chaleureuse qu'il avait sur la main de Masuda. Un sourire complice flottait sur ses lèvres.

- Tu vois tu n'as rien à craindre...Je ne vais pas m'écrouler juste parce que tu m'as touché...

- J'ai faillis perdre mon meilleur ami ce soir là...

Le sourire de Tegoshi se dissipa lentement alors que Masuda commençait à carrésser avec une lenteur infinie la marque sur la peau de Yuya. Ce dernier écarta légèrement ses doigts, remarquant que la main de Takahisa tenait toute seule à prèsent. Masuda semblait enfin avoir accepté l'idée de toucher Tegoshi. Ce dernier rouvrit la bouche, observant attentivement les gestes de Takahisa.

- Mais je vais bien, grâce à toi. Tu m'as sauvé la vie !

- Il y avait tellement de sang...

- Massu...

- Et j'ai appuyé sur ta peau...comme ça...

Joignant les gestes à la parole, Masuda appuya légèrement sur la peau de Yuya. Ses lèvres restèrent entrouvertes alors que ses paupières papillonnaient lentement. Tegoshi eu un léger rire, essayant de faire revenir son ami dans le prèsent.

- Tu as appuyé beaucoup plus que ça !

- Mais le sang coulait toujours...

- Massu tu as diminué l'hémoragie. C'est le médeçin qui nous l'a dit et c'est ce qui m'a sauvé...avec...

- Le bouche à bouche...

Yuya ne dit plus un mot, un sourire quelque peu gêné sur le visage. Takahisa choisit ce moment pour lever enfin les yeux vers son ami, observant plusieurs secondes ses lèvres avant de remonter. Leurs regards se croisèrent, chacun semblant se remémorer ce qui s'était passé ce soir là...même si pour Tegoshi c'était très flou. Soudain, Masuda éclata de rire.

- Tu sais que je reçois encore chaque jour des lettres de groupies qui me disent qu'elles sont heureuses qu'on se soit enfin embrassés !

- Héééééé ?

- Elles croivent qu'il y a quelque chose entre nous...

- C'est pas nouveau ça !

- Le fait de t'avoir "embrassé" devant tout un public a dut donner un nouveau coup de pousse aux rumeurs.

Yuya éclata à son tour de rire avant de froncer les sourcils.

- Sauf que ce n'était pas un baiser...elles sont quand même du genre à exagérer un petit peu !

- Beaucoup tu veux dire...

- Beaucoup...

- On n'est meilleurs amis c'est déjà pas mal !

- Meilleurs amis...

Répèta Tegoshi, un sourire chaleureux sur les lèvres et la tête toujours penchée sur le côté. Ses yeux n'avaient pas quittés ceux de Takahisa qui parut perdre son sourire une fraction de seconde avant de le retrouver. Soudain l'ainé se mit à rougir brutalement, revenant à la réalité. Yuya éclata de rire alors que Masuda dégageait lentement sa main après avoir une dernière fois vérifié que la peau de son ami cicatrisait bien. Ce dernier décida d'embêter un peu plus Takahisa.

- Alors docteur ? Est-ce que je vais bien ?

Masuda fronça les sourcils en grognant légèrement.

- D'accord ça va ! Je m'inquiétes un peu trop...

- UN PEU ? S'exclama Yuya, scandalisé. TU PASSES TOUTES TES JOURNEES CHEZ MOI !

- D'accord ! Je m'inquiétes beaucoup !

- Sans aucune raison !

- ...

- Massu !

- Si j'ai mes raisons !

Le ton soudain ferme et dur de Takahisa surprit Tegoshi qui fit de grands yeux. Masuda se releva alors lentement, plongeant un regard brûlant et brillant dans celui de son ami.

- Alors que ma vie était parfaite j'ai faillis perdre mon meilleur ami en quelques secondes ! J'ai dut boucher sa plaie avec mes doigts pour que le sang s'arrête de couler ou tout du moins diminue ! J'ai dut lui faire un massage cardiaque pour que son coeur recommence à battre ! Je sais que j'en fais un peu trop...mais tu ne peux pas m'en vouloir d'avoir peur à chaque seconde de la journée qu'il revienne et recommence...

Yuya baissa la tête, coupant leur échange. Takahisa savait qu'il détestait en parler mais lui en avait besoin. Lui n'avait pas été forçé d'aller voir un psy pendant plusieurs heures.

- Il est là...quelque part et tant que la police ne l'aura pas retrouvé je continuerais à venir t'harceler tous les jours ! Tu sais le pire ? C'est qu'à chaque fois que je frappe à ta porte j'ai peur de te retrouver te vidant de ton sang comme cette fois-là et...

Mais Masuda ne put continuer, soudain enlaçé à la taille par les bras de Tegoshi qui le sérra de toutes ses forces. Takahisa resta les lèvres entrouvertes alors que Yuya rafermissait sa prise, le visage niché dans le cou de son ami.

- Je suis désolé...

- Hé ?

- Je te causes beaucoup de soucis...je t'inquiétes tout le temps...même si c'est aussi de ta faute t'es trop sensible !

- Tego !

- Il va falloir qu'on trouve quelque chose pour remédier à ça ! Je ne veux plus que tu passes ton temps à avoir peur pour moi !

- A ce propos...

Fronçant les sourcils, Tegoshi recula légèrement sa tête de sorte de regarder Massu dans les yeux. Yuya n'était pas idiot, il savait que si son ami prenait des gants pour dire ce qu'il avait à dire c'est que ça ne lui plairait sans doute pas. Takahisa regarda en l'air avant d'ouvrir de nouveau la bouche.

- Voilà ma plomberie a quelques problèmes chez moi alors...je me suis dis que je pourrais venir ici pendant quelques jours ?

- Héééééééééé ?

Sous le choc, Yuya s'écarta complètement de Masuda, le fixant avec des yeux écarquillés. Takahisa reposa son regard sur lui, déterminé comme jamais.

- Hier j'ai emmené un pyjama que j'ai caché dans la chambre d'ami...je passerais chez moi prendre le reste de mes affaires demain...

- Je rêve où t'as déjà tout prévu ?

- Tu rêves...

- Je n'ai pas mon mot à dire ?

- Si, bien sûr que si ! Je ne vais pas m'incruster chez toi comme ça sans te prévenir, ne ?

Tegoshi le fixa un long moment, la bouche ouverte avant de gémir en se cachant le visage dans les mains. Savourant sa victoire, Masuda fit son plus beau sourire avant de sautiller d'un pas guilleret jusqu'à ce qui était à prèsent sa chambre. Soudain son portable se mit à sonner, le faisant sursauter. Se trémoussant dans tous les sens, il finit par le sortir de sa poche et l'ouvrit.

- Moshi moshi ?

- T'es où ?

- Ryo !

- T'es où ?

- Heu...

- ENCORE CHEZ MOI !

Cria Yuya en passant derrière son ami. Takahisa lui lança un regard noir avant de se préparer mentalement à l'attaque qu'il allait subir.

- ENCORE !

- Ryo, arrêtes d'hurler !

- Oh Yamapi t'avais raison, il est encore fourré chez Tego !

- Ah tu vois ! Je te l'avais dis ! Shige t'as perdu, passes l'argent !

- Ouai Shige vides ton porte-feuille !

Masuda leva les yeux au ciel alors que Ryo enfonçait un peu plus Shige suivit de près par Koyama.

- Yattah j'ai gagné aussi !

- On n'a tous gagnés ! Le seul qui a perdu c'est Shige comme d'habitude !

- Ryo je crois qu'on n'a compris !

- Ah mince je t'avais oublié la boulette de pâtte cuite à la vapeur !(Massu)

- ...

- Bon qu'est-ce que tu fou encore chez Tego ? Je croyais qu'on n'avait décidé d'arrêter de l'étouffer !

- ALORS QU'EST-CE QUE TU FAISAIS CHEZ MOI CE MATIN ?

Takahisa éclata de rire alors que Yuya hurlait de nouveau. Nishikido se mit à grogner à l'autre bout du fil.

- Arrêtes de rire ma voiture est tombée en panne devant chez lui, baka !

- Ben voyons !

- Au moins mon excuse était mieux que celle de Yamashita !

- Et c'était quoi ?

- BESOIN DE PARLER DE SES PROBLEMES EN MATIERE DE FILLES !

Cria Tegoshi de la cuisine à prèsent.

- Ah ouai c'était pas très recherché !

- BEN YAMAPI PARS-PAS COMME CA ! Enfin bref tu sors de chez Tego tout de suite ou sinon on lui dit de porter plainte pour harcèlement !

- Je ne peux pas...

- Pourquoi ?

- Ma plomberie ne marche plus et Tego m'a gentiement proposé de venir passer quelques jours chez lui le temps que les techniciens me la répare.

- Oh le con ! YAMASHITA T'AS ENTENDU CA ? POURQUOI ON N'Y A PAS PENSE NOUS AUSSI ?

- Peut-être parce qu'à cinq chez lui, il aurait sentit l'arnaque !

- Ah ouai pas mal la boulette de pâtte !

- Arrêtes de m'appeler comme ça !

- T'avais qu'à dire quelque chose de plus intélligent lors des concerts à Taiwan !

- Tss !

- N'essayes pas de changer de sujet de toute façon ! Tu as peut-être eu le petit morveux avec ton excuse débile mais ça ne prend pas avec tes ainés !

- Ah ouai ?

- Ouai tout à fait ! On sait très bien que t'as tout inventé !

- Tego aussi le sait !

- Héééééééééééé passes le moi !

Poussant un long soupir, Masuda se dirigea vers Yuya qui l'acceuillit avec son sourire le plus moqueur.

- Ryo ?

- Ouai il veut s'assurer que je ne te harcèles pas !

Tegoshi prit le télèphone en riant.

- Moshi moshi ?

- Tego ? Comment ça va ? Tu dors bien la nuit ? T'as reçu aucun truc bizarre ? Rien d'inabituel ?

- Ryo...

- Si je te demandes ça ce n'est pas pour moi, ne ? C'est pour Yamapi qui se morfond dans son coin depuis tout à l'heure !

- Ben voyons...

- Enfin bref ! Si la boulette de pâtte t'éfouffes trop tu nous appels, ne ? T'hésites pas !

- Pour que vous trouviez le moyen de venir vous aussi dormir ici ? Non merci !

Takahisa lui fit le signe de la victoire plusieurs fois, sautillant comme un bien heureux. La voix de Ryo s'éleva de nouveau, mennaçante.

- Dis à la boulette de pâtte que si elle se fou de moi je la tuerai !

- Trop tard...

Nishikido se mit à grogner comme un animal sauvage tandis que Yuya fronçait les sourcils.

- Bon ben à plus alors...

- ATTENS !

- Quoi ?

- Ton télèphone est coupé, on n'a essayés plusieurs fois de t'appeler mais il y a même pas de tonalité.

Les paupières de Tegoshi papillonnèrent nerveusement alors qu'il béguèyait sans émettre un mot. Masuda plissa les yeux, semblant chercher de quoi il parlait. Yuya rouvrit la bouche.

- J'ai mal raccroché la dernière fois que tu m'as appelé !

- Tss sale mioche irrespectueux !

- Bonne nuit Ryo-chan ! Passes le bonjour aux autres aussi !

Sans laisser le temps à son interlocuteur de répondre, Tegoshi referma le portable, coupant la conversation. Aussitôt, Takahisa lui sauta dessus, lui criant dans les oreilles en riant.

- Ah comment tu t'es bien défendu ! C'est bien je suis fière de toi !

- Tu me prends pour un gosse là ?

Comprenant que Yuya lui en voulait encore pour s'incruster sans lui laisser le choix, Masuda fit de grands yeux en levant les mains pour bien lui montrer qu'il ne le touchait plus. Tegoshi retourna à la cuisine avant de tapper dans ses mains, un léger sourire espiègle sur le visage.

- Allez à table !

- YOSHHHHH !

Se retournant pour la énième fois dans son lit, Masuda bailla une fois de plus, se frottant les yeux. Décidèment il n'arrivait vraiment pas à dormir, quoi qu'il essaye de faire. Un coup d'oeil au réveil lui fit savoir qu'il était un peu plus de deux heures du matin. Il se mit à gémir en pensant à la mine qu'il aurait le lendemain...ou plutôt dans quelques heures. Et dire que c'était pourtant le jour où ils retravaillaient enfin...après deux mois de congés. Baillant encore une fois, il gigota dans tous les sens, à bout de nerf. Soudain un bruit le fit se figer. Fronçant les sourcils, il préta une oreille attentive à ce qui se passait autour de lui. Apparemment, Yuya semblait s'être levé pour aller dans la salle de bain, sûremment au toilette. Ca aurait été anodin s'il n'y avait pas été en courant, arrachant un sourire affectueux à Masuda. Sourire qui s'effaça aussitôt que Takahisa commença à attendre des bruits étranges. Si au début la situation paraissait tout à fait normal, elle devînt tout à coup inquiétante lorsque l'ainé crut entendre son cadet se mettre à renvoyer ce qu'il avait dans le ventre. Plusieurs fois, Yuya sembla être sur le point de recracher ses poumons, agonisant presque. Plusieurs fois, Masuda sursauta avant de se tétaniser aux sons de son ami. Puis vînt les sanglots...horribles, déchirants et sans fin. Le coeur de Takahisa sembla se briser plusieurs fois en mil morceaux alors que des larmes venaient couler sur ses propres joues. Ca dura pendant plusieurs longues et abominables minutes qui parurent être des heures pour l'ainé. Lorsque Tegoshi sembla avoir vidé toutes les larmes de son corps, ce ne fut plus que des plaintes. Des plaintes saccadées, destructrices. Rien qu'à l'entendre, Masuda pouvait être capable de le voir se balancer d'avant en arrière accroupit par terre, gémissant de désespoir. Plusieurs fois, son cerveau lui hurla de se lever et d'aller réconforter Yuya mais à chaque fois il n'arrivait pas à bouger. Tous ses muscles étaient raidit, son coeur battait la chamade. Son souffle était rauque alors que ses mains étaient moites. Il aurait tant voulu aller le retrouver mais restait tétanisé. Soudain, les bruits semblèrent se rapprocher avant que la porte de sa chambre ne s'ouvre. Le corps entier de Takahisa arrêta de vivre, en suspend. Gardant les yeux fermement fermés, Masuda fit semblant de continuer à dormir alors qu'il sentait Yuya se rapprocher de son lit. Il sentit alors ses couvertures êtres tirées plusieurs fois par des mains glaçées.

- Massu...

N'ouvrant pas les yeux il fit semblant de rester endormit tout en parlant d'une voix lointaine et faible alors que celle de Tegoshi était larmoyante, éffrayante.

- Hm ?

- Massu...

- Hmmmm ?

- Je...je peux venir dans ton lit ? Juste pour cette nuit...

- ...

- Pitié...

- Hm !

Le prenant pour une affirmation Yuya monta sur le lit pour rester sur le bord, à l'air libre. Le coeur de Takahisa semblait exploser dans sa poitrine alors qu'il sentait que son ami était térrorisé par quelque chose qu'il ne voulait pas lui dire. Voulant à tout prix le rassurer sans lui donner la peur d'avoir à s'expliquer, il rabattit soudain les couvertures vers lui pour que Tegoshi se glisse dessous avant de les rabattre sur eux. Comme Yuya restait toujours au bord, Masuda se rapprocha de lui, l'enlaçant contre son torse. Il fit bien attention à ne pas ouvrir les yeux. Tegoshi crut donc ainsi que son ami somnolait à moitié. Sinon il se serait enfuit en prétendant que tout allait bien. Takahisa ne fit plus aucun geste, attendant une quelconque aide de Yuya. Ce dernier resta un long moment sans bouger avant de s'accrocher lentement au pyjama de Masuda, pensant qu'il s'était complètement rendormit. Quelques secondes plus tard, ses doigts sérraient de toutes ses forces la texture, au point de s'en faire pâlir les phalanges alors qu'il se blotissait presque timidement contre le torse de Masuda. Son corps entier était crispé de la même manière alors que ses yeux étaient fermés à l'extrême comme s'il essayait d'échapper à quelque chose. Ceux de Takahisa se rouvrirent doucement, faisant attention à ce que son ami ne voit pas qu'il ne dormait pas. Ce qu'il vu le térrifia alors plus que tout. La peau du visage de Yuya était pâle, beaucoup trop pâle ! Sa mâchoire était sérrée presque autant que ses paupières, son corps étant parsemé de petites convulsions. Il semblait mettre toutes ses forces dans la crispation de son corps mais petit à petit il sembla se détendre alors que le sommeil reprenait posséssion de lui. Masuda ne le quitta pas des yeux, terriblement inquiét pour son meilleur ami. Une fois que Tegoshi parut être complètement endormit, Takahisa attendit encore un long moment avant de ressérrer son étreinte sur le corps si tremblant et frêle de son voisin. Yuya avait la tête contre son épaule et Masuda n'eut qu'à se baisser légèrement pour que leurs visages soient face à face, sèparés par quelques centimètres. Levant une de ses mains, il essuya délicatement les traces de larmes qui perlaient encore sur les joues de Tegoshi avant de lui dégager quelques mèches sur le front. S'avançant légèrement il y posa ses lèvres avant de de nouveau fixer son visage tandis que son cadet avait les lèvres entrouvertes. Son souffle chaud brûlait sur la peau du menton de Masuda. C'est alors que ses propres joues furent mouillées par ses sanglots tandis qu'une lueur de détermination pur et dur naissait dans ses yeux. Yuya avait beau faire semblant d'aller bien depuis deux mois, Takahisa venait d'avoir la preuve que ce n'était qu'une facade. Deux choses étaient sûr : Tegoshi n'allait pas bien du tout et il ne l'abandonnerait pas.

A suivre...


	2. Chapter 2

Flash-Back :

Le concert battait son plein alors que les estrades transportant chacune deux membres de NewS faisaient le tour du public. A ses côtés, Yuya se mit à sourire avec complicité alors que leurs regards se croisèrent. Chacun pépillait d'une flamme qu'ils savaient faire vibrer lors de leurs concerts lorqu'ils allaient chercher dans le plus profond de leurs âmes pour faire ressortir le meilleur d'eux-même. Masuda était le plus heureux des hommes à cet instant précis alors que son coeur se noyait dans celui guilleret de son meilleur ami. Tout était si beau, si parfait...trop parfait. Tout avait subitement tourné au cauchemar. Le paradis était devenu l'enfer. Lorsque Takahisa s'était retourné vers le public, quelque chose lui avait frôlé la hanche. Malgré le vacarne qui régnait dans l'immense salle, Masuda l'avait entendu distinctement. Ce son si strident, comme si l'air autour de lui avait été forçé par un élèment perturbateur. Ses paupières papillonnèrent. Autour de lui, les fans hurlaient à en perdre la raison, le rire amusé de Yuya résonnait dans ses oreilles. Puis en une seconde, tout bascula. Il le sentit au moment où il sursauta sous l'effet de ce frisson qui lui parcourut le corps entier. Il l'entendit lorsque la chanson qu'ils étaient en train de faire s'arrêta subitement ainsi que le son de son micro. Il comprit alors que tous les micros avaient été éteints. Il l'entendit aussi lorsque les cris changèrent. D'abord de joie et d'extase, ils devînrent des hurlements de terreur, de panique. Takahisa n'entendait plus crier le nom de ses amis ou des messages d'amour, tout le monde ne hurlait plus qu'un seul nom, un seul mot. Tegoshi. Le coeur battant la chamade, il se retourna comme un pantin. Aussi désarticulé et sans sentiment. Il ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait, il était complètement perdu et n'avait plus aucun repaire. Mais ce fut le cadet de ses soucis lorsque son regard se posa enfin sur la source de toute cette pagaille. Yuya était étendu dos au sol, inconscient. Masuda crut d'abord qu'il avait fait un malaise avant de voir le sang...une marre de sang qui déjà encadrait son corps, se répendant sur l'estrade telle l'image de la mort enveloppant celle de la vie. Son propre sang ne fit qu'un tour alors que son coeur s'arrêtait subitement de battre. Soudain il comprit la raison de tous ses hurlements, de toute l'agitation des fans pour s'enfuir par n'importe quelle sortie de secour. La situation frappa son cerveau comme l'aurait fait un boulet de canon, aussi brusque et destructeur : quelqu'un venait de tirer sur Yuya Tegoshi, en plein concert, parmit une foule de personnes de tout âge...En quelques secondes, la vie de Masuda venait de s'éffondrer. Il n'arrivait plus à réflèchir, à avoir la seule pensée qui tienne la route. Tout ce qu'il arrivait à voir était tout ce sang qui continuait de se répendre sur le sol alors que le visage de Tegoshi blanchissait à vu d'oeil. L'odeur du liquide sanglant vînt d'ailleurs lui chatouiller les narines et sa tête le lança horriblement. Pendant quelques secondes il manqua de s'écrouler, sentant ses jambes trembler sous le poids de son corps. Soudain, ses yeux lui brillèrent alors que son esprit revenait enfin à lui. La situation qui lui avait ébranlée le coeur lui fit avoir un électrochoc. Tout à coup, il se mit à crier...tout comme l'avait et continuait de le faire des centaines de fans. Un seul mot, un seul nom.

- TEGOSHI !

Les sons autour de lui qui jusqu'à maintenant lui avaient parut si lointain revînrent à l'assaut aussi violemment que férocemment. Ce n'était que cris, larmes et courses dans tous les sens. Soudain il s'élança, parcourant les quelques mètres qui le séparaient de son ami avec le maximum de vitesse. Arrivé à ses côtés, il se laissa tomber sans ménagement avant de vouloir lui attraper les épaules pour le secouer. Mais ses mains restèrent en suspend, tétanisées. Les yeux de Masuda s'écarquillèrent sous la terreur. Ses genoux s'étaient posés dans la marre de sang qui s'échappait du corps de Yuya...il le sentait traverser son pantalon et coller à sa peau. Ici, l'odeur était encore plus prononçée, nauséabonde. Mais ce qui le choqua le plus fut le visage de son meilleur ami, aussi livide que celui d'un mort. C'est là que son esprit percuta quelque chose d'horrible : il n'y avait plus aucun signe de vie qui émanait du corps de Tegoshi. Les yeux de Takahisa qui se posèrent sur le torse de Yuya ne virent aucun soulèvement de ses poumons, aucune inspiration, aucune expiration...rien. Ses doigts qui se posèrent sur son poignet à défaut de ses épaules ne sentirent aucune pulsation. Masuda se figea alors, comprenant ce qu'il était en train de vérifier. Le coeur de Yuya ne battait plus...il était...mort...Les yeux de Takahisa se posèrent sur le visage de son ami qui était en réalité bien plus que ça. Ses larmes frenchirent ses paupièrent et coulèrent à flot sur son visage sans même qu'il ne les sentent. Enfaite il ne sentait plus rien, ne voyait plus rien à part Tegoshi. Bientôt un sentiment naquit en lui, d'abord insignifiant pour peu à peu se répendre dans ses veines, lui insufflant une nouvelle force. Non ! Il ne laisserait pas celui à qui il tenait le plus mourir comme ça, juste devant ses yeux. Non ! Ce simple mot résonna à ses oreilles alors qu'il le murmurait infiniment et sans même s'en apercevoir. Son murmure vînt alors un ton ferme pour finalement se finir dans un deuxième cri, dur et ferme.

- NON !

Tandis qu'il le répètait de toute ses forces, ses mains osèrent déchirer la chemise de Yuya, révèlant son torse et l'impact de la balle. Ou tout du moins ce qu'il pouvait en apercevoir à travers tout le sang. Délaissant son buste, il revînt au visage de son ami, plus perdu que jamais. Soudain les gestes de premiers secours lui revînrent comme s'il les avait apprit la veille. Faisant doucement basculer la tête de Tegoshi vers l'arrière, il lui ouvrit délicatement la bouche avant de mettre son oreille juste au dessus. Il n'y avait toujours aucun signe de respiration. Se redrèssant soudain avec violence, Masuda essuya les larmes de son visage, répendant à la place le sang de Yuya qui lui imprégnait les doigts. Revenant au torse de Tegoshi, il joignit ses deux mains l'une sur l'autre, enlaçant ses doigts plein de sang avant de poser le tout au creux de la poitrine du jeune garçon. Le bout de ses doigts étaient relevés, ne touchant pas les côtes. Bloquant ses épaules, il tendit ses bras à l'extrême avant de fermer les yeux, térrorisé. Sa resiration était rauque, sifflante. S'il faisait un seule geste de travers, il pouvait briser le buste de Yuya et le tuer pour de bon. Mais il n'avait pas le choix, c'était soit ça, soit le laisser partir...et il n'en avait pas la force. Soudain il commença alors le massage cardiaque, appuyant tout le poids de son corps dans la paume de sa main. Il fit 30 compressions, chacune en prenant le risque de lui briser une côte s'il ne bougeait pas de la bonne manière. A chaque fois, le visage de Yuya basculait sur le côté, mollement, sous les yeux déterminés mais appeurés de Masuda. Puis vînt les insufflations par le bouche-à-bouche. S'approchant d'abord rapidement de sa tête, Takahisa se figea soudain. Tegoshi avait beau être officiellement son meilleur ami, il était bien plus que ça dans le coeur de Masuda...mais là il était question de refaire partir celui de son voisin. Il n'avait pas le temps d'hésiter, pas le temps de se dire qu'il pourrait enfin vérifier si ses lèvres étaient aussi douces qu'elles en donnaient l'impression. Prenant une profonde inspiration, il boucha le nez de Tegoshi et ouvrit en grand la bouche pour recouvrir entièrement celle de Yuya avant de souffler deux fois de sorte que la poitrine de son ami se soulève. Ses larmes recommençèrent à couler alors qu'il s'efforçait de ne pas penser qu'elles étaient belle et bien douce...bien plus qu'il ne l'aurait jamais imaginé. Vérifiant que Tegoshi ne respirait toujours pas, Masuda continua. 30 compressions, 2 insufflations. Alors que les hurlements continuaient autour de lui, alors que des sanglots lui résonnaient dans les oreilles. Une voix couvrait le tout, la sienne. Celle avec laquelle il comptait chacun de ses gestes, veillant à ne pas tout faire de travers. Entre chaque compression il parlait avec Yuya, le suppliant de respirer, de revenir. Avant chaque insufflation, il s'excusait de devoir "l'embrasser" avant d'éclater en sanglot tandis qu'il reprenait les compressions. C'était un cercle sans fin alors que le sang de Tegoshi s'écoulait toujours autour de lui, lui recouvrant les mains, le torse ainsi que le visage à chaque fois qu'il s'essuyait ou se penchait. Un cercle qui forçait Masuda à se dire qu'il n'allait pas réussir, que Yuya ne respirerait plus jamais, qu'il devait le laisser partir. Dès que cette pensèe le traversait il commençait à hurler, disant qu'il ne l'abandonnerait jamais, qu'il serait toujours là pour lui, qu'il était hors de question que Tegoshi meurt comme ça. Soudain alors qu'il se penchait une fois de plus sur la bouche de Yuya, il sentit quelque chose de chaud sur son oreille. La chose la plus merveilleuse qu'il n'est jamais entendu où à laquelle il n'avait jamais prêté autant d'importance : son souffle. Se figeant, il mit quelques secondes à comprendre que c'était bel et bien la respiration de Tegoshi qui brûlait sa peau. Ses mains encadrèrent le visage de Yuya avant qu'il ne pose son front contre le sien, riant aux éclats malgré ses larmes. Sa voix s'éleva dans un murmure, signe qu'il n'arrivait toujours pas à y croire.

- Ca va aller maintenant, ne ? Tu vas t'en sortir ! Une ambulance va bientôt arriver, tout va bien se passer tu mentends ?

Mais Tegoshi était toujours inconscient, blanc comme un linge. Masuda se souvînt alors du sang qui coulait encore. Il devait sûremment faire une hémorragie et si son corps se vidait son coeur recommençerait à lâcher. Il ne pouvait pas laisser faire ça ! Attrapant avec précipitation le t-shirt de Yuya il le roula en boule pour l'appuyer férocement contre la plaie de Tegoshi. Attendant plusieurs secondes, il constata que ça n'avait aucun effet, le sang s'échappait toujours. Grognant à travers ses sanglots, il chercha quelque chose de plus adéquate, paniqué. La plaie était petite, il fallait quelque chose de fin mais quoi ? Hurlant d'impuissance, Takahisa enfouit son visage dans ses mains pleines de sang. Soudain, ses yeux se posèrent sur ses doigts. Ecarquillant les yeux, il se redressa violemment en se penchant sur la blessure de Yuya. Quelque chose de fin...Passant un bras dans le dos de Tegoshi, il lui souleva tout le buste, le callant fermement contre son propre buste. Puis il mit sa main encore libre sur la peau sanglante de l'abdomen de Yuya. Fermant les yeux, il prit une profonde inspiration avant de faire buter son index et son annulaire contre la plaie de son ami. Sa peau toucha le trou engendré par la balle pour finalement faire pénètrer légèrement ses doigts dans la plaie, la bouchant. Le sang ne s'arrêtait pas mais ne s'échappait à prèsent que part quelques gouttes. Soufflant de soulagement, il ressérra son étreinte sur le corps de Tegoshi tout en posant ses lèvres contre sa tempe.

- Je te tiens, je ne te lâcherai pas...jamais. Je serai toujours là pour toi, que tu le veuilles ou non. Je viendrai de jour comme de nuit, je te harcèlerai chaque jour et tu finiras par me détester...

Masuda se mit à rire avant d'éclater en sanglot, sérrant toujours Yuya un peu plus.

- Ils vont venir, ils vont te soigner. Et tu vas de nouveau nous en faire voir de toutes les couleurs, ne ?

Takahisa fixa le visage livide de Tegoshi, attendant une quelconque réponse. Mais ce dernier était toujours inconscient, aux portes de la mort. Sa tête était posée contre l'épaule de son ainé. Ses lèvres étaient entrouvertes, suite aux gestes de premier secour de Masuda. L'ainé posa ses yeux dessus, sentant ses larmes redoubler. S'avançant légèrement, il frôla sa joue avec le bout de son nez avant de presser ses propres lèvres contre le coin de la bouche de Yuya. Ne bougeant plus la tête, Takahisa commença à basculer doucement d'avant en arrière. Sa voix s'éleva dans un souffle, presque inaudible.

- S'il n'y avait pas autant de monde autour de nous, je t'embrasserai en espérant que ça t'énerve assez pour que tu te réveilles histoire de me giffler...

La voix entravée par ses sanglots, il s'arrêta en fermant les yeux. Tout son corps sentait la prèsence de celui de son meilleur ami, chaque fibre de son être cherchant à le réchauffer. Pendant plus d'une demi-heure, il berça Yuya, le gardant fermement contre lui. Même lorsque Yamapi arriva pour prendre le relais. Même lorsque Ryo hurla après les ambulançiers qui arrivèrent en retard pour finalement se battre en rage avec l'un d'entre eux. Même lorsque ces derniers demandèrent à Masuda de le lâcher. Car il n'y avait rien de plus important pour Takahisa Masuda que de sentir celui qu'il aimait le plus au monde contre lui, en sécurité dans ses bras.

Fin du Flash-Back.

Lorsque Takahisa rouvrit les yeux le lendemain matin en sursaut, Yuya n'était plus à ses côtés. Fronçant les sourcils tout en se frottant le visage, il se retourna pour voir le réveil : 8h. Ils n'avaient rendez-vous au studio qu'à 9h donc ils avaient encore largement le temps. Baillant à s'en décrocher la mâchoire, Masuda finit par se lever de son lit, titubant dans la chambre. Plus le sommeil se dissipait dans son esprit, plus les questions qu'avaient sucitée cette nuit lui revenaient en mémoire. Lorsqu'il arriva dans le salon, il était de nouveau appeuré, aux aguets, ne sachant pas dans quel état il trouvait Tegoshi. Mais quand ce dernier arriva, il avait son plus beau sourire aux lèvres. Les yeux de Takahisa se plissèrent, prêt à lui faire passer un intérrogatoir jusqu'à ce qu'il est ses réponses. Sauf que le sourire de Yuya était si beau que Masuda avait presque honte de lui enlever. Il ne dit finalement rien, se contentant de s'assoire alors que Tegoshi venait avec de la nourriture. Leurs regards se croisèrent, celui pétillant de Yuya avec celui inquiét de Takahisa.

- Petit-déjeuner !

- Merci...

- Tu as passé une bonne nuit ?

Masuda fronça les sourcils alors que ses yeux devenaient brûlant.

- Pas très bonne et toi ?

- La meilleur depuis longtemps !

- Hééé ?

Takahisa ne put s'empêcher d'avoir un hoquet de surprise. Comment Yuya pouvait-il prétendre avoir passé une bonne nuit alors qu'il s'était effondré en larmes dans sa salle de bain ! Voyant que son ami ne comprenait pas, Tegoshi éclata de rire avant d'expliquer avec un ton condescendant.

- Normalement je me réveilles plusieurs fois dans la nuit...mais cette fois je ne me suis réveillé qu'une seule fois ! C'est presque un miracle !

Riant tout seul, il retourna à la cuisine sous le regard perçant de Masuda qui sentit son inquiétude augmenter. Plusieurs fois par nuit ? Yuya revînt avec une carafe d'eau. Lorsqu'il reposa ses yeux sur son ami, il paraissait soucieux.

- Et toi ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé pour que t'as nuit ne soit pas très bonne ?

Tegoshi faisait vraiment comme s'il n'était au courant de rien, comme s'il n'était pas venu le rejoindre en larmes ! Takahisa décida de tenter le tout pour le tout.

- J'ai fais un cauchemar. Tu venais me rejoindre en pleine nuit !

Yuya éclata de rire, quittant ses yeux pour se contentrer sur la nourriture. Masuda, lui, ne le quitta pas des yeux. Malgré sa bonne humeur, Tegoshi semblait soudain gêné. Il décida de boir un verre d'eau. Takahisa rouvrit la bouche.

- Ce n'est pas le cas n'est-ce pas ?

Sursautant, Yuya manqua de s'étouffer avant de se mettre à tousser. Lorsqu'il se redressa, il était aussi rouge qu'une pivoine. Pour se défendre, il envoya son plus beau sourire à Masuda.

- Bien sûr que non ! Tu as toi-même dis que c'était un rêve !

- Un cauchemar !

- Pourquoi ? Je suis si repoussant ?

- Non pas du tout...mais tu paraissais souffrir.

- Massu !

- Quoi ?

- Arrêtes de t'inquiéter pour moi !

- J'aimerai bien...mais à chaque fois que tout à l'air de rentrer dans l'ordre, quelque chose vient tout mettre par terre.

Leurs regards se croisèrent de nouveau alors que Tegoshi semblait soudain sérieux. Takahisa le fixa avec toute la force qu'il avait. Pendant une minute, une tension palpable sembla naitre dans la pièce alors qu'ils semblaient plus s'affronter qu'autre chose. Lorsque chacun eut manger assez pour quatres Yuya mit fin au repas en tappant dans ses mains, retrouvant son immense sourire.

- Il faut y aller ! Aujourd'hui est un grand jour !

- Le retour au studio...

Tegoshi remarqua très bien l'absence d'enthousiasme dans le ton de son meilleur ami. Il plissa les yeux tout en se relevant pour débarasser.

- Tu n'as pas envis de recommencer à travailler ?

- Disons que tant que ce fou restera dans la nature, je continues à penser que tu ne seras pas en sécurité au studio !

Fermant les yeux pendant une seconde sous le regard brûlant de Masuda, Yuya retourna à la cuisine avant de revenir, l'air fatigué.

- Massu...

- Tu vas encore me dire que je m'inquiétes trop ?

- Oui...

- Alors tais-toi !

- Massu tu sais très bien que la police a plusieurs agents chargés de me suivre partout où que j'ailles !

- Mais pour combien de temps ? Ils ont déjà arrêtés de surveiller ta ligne télèphonique depuis plus de quatres semaines !

- Massu ils connaissent leur travail !

- Et moi je dis qu'ils ne prennent pas cette affaire assez au sérieux ! Ils sont persuadés que ce gars a disparu dans la nature et qu'il ne reviendra pas...

- Et toi tu n'arrêtes pas de me faire peur en me disant qu'il peut revenir à tout moment alors que je veux reprendre une vie normal !

Balança soudain Yuya avec un ton ferme. Ses yeux étaient blessés, las. Takahisa resta les lèvres entrouvertes, le regard honteux. Tegoshi rouvrit la bouche.

- Merci de me gâcher la journée !

Tournant les talons, il alla s'habiller. Lorsqu'ils furent tous les deux prêts, ils sortirent de l'appartement sans dire un mot. Dans la voiture, ce fut le même silence. Yuya garda les yeux fixés sur le paysage, fatigué de toujours se battre contre son meilleur ami. Depuis deux mois, leur amitié n'était pas vraiment au beau fixe. Même s'ils tenaient toujours autant l'un à l'autre, l'inquiétude de Masuda pesait lourd sur son cadet qui le supportait de moins en moins. Chacun avait un avis opposé sur la protection de Tegoshi et leurs disputes se faisaient de plus en plus récurrentes. Parfois, Yuya se disait que l'expérience avait beaucoup plus traumatisée Masuda que lui-même, ce qui était sûremment vrai. Mais Takahisa forçait Tegoshi à rester dans une bulle protectrice envers le monde entier. Il n'en avait pas conscience mais il enfermait en réalité son meilleur ami dans une cage dorée et ce n'était pas comme ça qu'ils pourraient passer à autre chose. Lorsque le duo Tegomass arriva au studio, ils n'étaient pas vraiment au sommet de l'extase mais en revoyant le bâtiment, Yuya reprit peu à peu son sourire. Lorsqu'il entra dans le hall d'entrée, il arborait alors son plus beau sourire, comme un enfant qui revient dans un musée avec des dinosaurs. Malgré son inquiétude, Masuda sentit un léger sourire tendre apparaitre sur son visage. Comment ne pas rester heureux lorsque son ami paraissait tant l'être ? Soudain le groupe NewS se retrouva au complet lorsque les autres membres arrivèrent. D'abord Yamashita qui enlaça aussitôt Tegoshi alors que ce dernier riait aux éclats. Puis vînt Ryo qui sermona pendant un long moment Takahisa avant de bousculer affectueusement Yuya. Koyama l'enlaça également alors que Shige se contenta de lui demander d'être gentil avec lui. Tegoshi se contenta de lui lancer son regard le plus sadique en souriant taquinement. Ils s'étaient à peine retrouvés depuis quelques minutes que déjà Johnny-san aparaissait, surprenant tout le monde. Son regard se posa sur chacun des membres avant de s'attarder sur Yuya qui fronça les sourcils. L'ainé ouvrit la bouche.

- Dans mon bureau s'il vous plait.

Les NewS se regardèrent tous les un après les autres avant de le suivre. Une fois dans le plus grand bureau du bâtiment, leur patron désigna plusieurs chaises sur lesquelles ils s'asseyirent. Un silence pesant s'installa alors que personne n'osait parler en premier tandis que Johnny-san se méttait à l'aise dans son fauteuil, ses deus mains jointes devant lui. Enfin il se décida à parler alors que ses yeux se reposaient sur Yuya.

- Tegoshi est-ce que tout va bien ?

L'intéressé sursauta avant de sourire en s'inclinant, gêné.

- Heu...oui oui très bien merci.

- Parfait. Si je vous ai fais venir c'est pour m'assurer que tout était redevenu normal. Comme vous le savez vous reprenez enfin le travail et il est important qu'il n'y est plus de problème.

- Il n'y en n'a plus Monsieur.

Répondit Yamashita, prenant son rôle de leader à coeur. Johnny-san posa ses yeux sur lui avant de sourire légèrement, insondable. S'adossant à son fauteuil, il regarda alors par la fenêtre.

- Tegoshi tu ne seras plus surveillé par les agents de la police. Ils ont estimés que si cet homme avait voulut s'en prendre de nouveau à toi, il l'aurait déjà fait. Tu es donc officiellement "libéré". Je supposes que tu l'attendais avec impatience.

- Oui merci beaucoup Monsieur.

- QUOI ?

Soudain fatigué, Yuya ferma les yeux en entendant son meilleur ami se mettre à hurler, déjà relevé. Johnny-san se tourna vers lui.

- Masuda ?

- Vous n'allez pas les laisser faire tout de même ?

- Et pourquoi ça ?

- Parce que ses policiers font n'importe quoi ! Cet homme est toujours dans la nature ! Qu'il en veuille encore ou non à Tego ils se doivent de l'arrêter avant qu'il ne soit complètement laissé tomber.

Tout le monde se tourna vers lui, les yeux écarquillés. Ryo fut le premier à ouvrir la bouche alors que leur patron fixait toujours Takahisa sans dire un mot.

- Hé calmes-toi ! Ils connaissent leur boulot.

- J'essayes de protéger mon meilleur ami !

- Oui on sait mais...

- Eh ben on dirait pas ! Ca ne vous déranges pas que Tegoshi soit laissé tout seul sans surveillance ?

- Hé attends on tiens à lui autant que toi !

- C'est mon meilleur ami !

- Ca on n'a comprit ! Tu ne crois pas que tu en fais un peu trop là à répèter tout le temps le lien qui vous unit ? On dirait que t'essayes de te justifier, on dirait presque un gars amoureux...

- LA FERME !

- ARRETES !

Cette fois c'est Yuya qui s'était mit à hurler, se relevant pour faire face à Masuda qui céssa de s'en prendre à Ryo. Takahisa se tourna vers lui, l'air toujours aussi énervé sauf que Tegoshi paraissait être sortit de ses gongs aussi. C'est alors que l'ainé remarqua que les yeux du cadet brillaient alors qu'il recommençait à crier.

- J'EN AI MARRE, JE N'EN PEUX PLUS ! TU NE PEUX PAS ARRETER DE FAIRE CA ? TU ES TOUJOURS SUR MON DOS, PRETENDANT QUE TU FAIS CA POUR MOI MAIS TU M'EPUISES ! TOUT LE MONDE PENSE A MOI ALORS ARRETES DE CROIRE QUE LES AUTRES SONT MES ENNEMIS !

- Il est toujours dehors...

- JE VEUX RECOMMENCER A VIVRE !

- MAIS C'EST DANGEREUX !

- ET ALORS ? JE POURRAI TRES BIEN ME FAIRE RENVERSER EN SORTANT OU EN TRAVERSANT !

A prèsent, les larmes coulaient à flots sur le visage de Tegoshi qui n'arrêtait plus d'hurler. Mais Masuda ne voulait rien entendre. Il savait que son ami souffrait mais il ne voulait pas s'arrêter. Yamashita se releva soudain, se positionnant entre les deux hommes.

- Massu tu ferais mieux de sortir prendre l'air !

Takahisa lui envoya un regard noir mais Yamapi se contenta de prendre Yuya dans ses bras qui éclata en sanglots. Johnny-san, qui n'avait pas cessé de les observer, reprit la parole.

- Je ne penses pas que cela soit nécèssaire...Tegoshi ?

Le cadet releva la tête vers son patron, les yeux embués de larmes.

- Hm ?

- Veux-tu que ses policiers continuent à te protéger ou ils peuvent arrêter ? Réflèchis-bien ! Est-ce que tu es assez sûr de ta sécurité ?

Tegoshi le fixa un moment, les lèvres entrouvertes. Il pouvait sentir le regard brûlant de Masuda sur lui. Il rouvrit la bouche, déterminé.

- Oui.

- C'EST FAUX !

Yuya ferma les yeux, ne surportant plus d'entendre son meilleur ami agir comme ça. Il se tourna vers lui, toujours sérré par les bras de Tomohisa.

- ARRETES !

- TU SAIS QUE C'EST FAUX !

- TAIS-TOI !

- TU AS ENCORE PEUR ! TU NE VAS PAS BIEN !

- Je crois qu'en ce moment prècis c'est toi qui le fais pleurer et personne d'autres !

- YAMASHITA LA FERME !

- Cette fois tu commences vraiment à aller trop loin !

Ryo aussi s'était levé. Soudain leur patron ouvrit la bouche.

- Je crois que vous n'êtes pas prêt à reprendre le travail...je vous laisse une semaine de plus.

Yuya se tourna avec violence vers lui, les yeux écarquillés.

- Non pas ça je vous en prie !

- Désolé Tegoshi.

- On n'a besoin de recommencer à chanter, j'en ai besoin !

- Certains d'entre vous ne sont pas prêt.

Au bord d'une nouvelle crise de larmes Tegoshi tappa férocement du pied au sol avant de se tourner vers son meilleur ami. Le regard qu'il posa alors sur lui fut des plus noirs, blessé. Masuda ne tarda pas à baisser la tête, la mâchoire sèrrée. Mais Yuya ne s'arrêta pas là.

- Pourquoi tu fais ça ? Tu es mon meilleur ami, ne ? C'est ce que tu dis tout le temps...pourtant tu es celui qui me détruit le plus en ce moment, est-ce que tu t'en rends compte au moins ? Tu es en train de tout gâcher !

Ne supportant plus de voir qui que ce soit, Tegoshi se dégagea de l'étreinte de Yamashita avant de partir en courant. Takahisa voulu aussitôt le suivre mais Ryo l'attrapa par le bras.

- Je crois qu'il ne veut pas te voir !

- Fiches-moi la paix !

Repoussant violemment son ami, il se précipita après Yuya.

- TEGOSHI !

Se retournant une fraction de seconde, Tegoshi écarquilla les yeux avant de redoubler de vitesse. Arrivant à un ascenseur il s'y jeta avant d'appuyer sur n'importe quel bouton. Mais alors qu'il allait enfin souffler, Masuda mit sa main entre les portes qui se refermaient. Elles se rouvrirent pour finalement le laisser entrer. L'ascenseur se referma alors, commençant à monter. Le regard désespèré de Yuya plongea dans celui énervé de son meilleur ami.

- Laisses-moi tranquil !

- Non.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que je sais que tu ne vas pas aussi bien que tu veux le faire croire !

- Oui à cause de toi ! C'est toi qui ne me laisse pas respirer ! A chaque fois tu t'incrustes et tu fiches tout par terre !

- Je veux juste t'aider...

- JE N'AI PAS BESOIN DE TON AIDE !

Soudain, Tegoshi éclata de rire. Takahisa fronça les sourcils, inquiét. Yuya continua, le ton de sa voix se voulant subitement rassurant.

- Tu es mon meilleur ami, celui qui me comprend mieux que personne...mais en ce moment tu fais n'importe quoi ! Je sais que me sauver t'as beaucoup secoué...mais c'est finit maintenant. Je vais bien ! Je ne suis plus en danger !

Masuda comprit alors qu'il était en train d'essayer de l'amadouer pour le faire lâcher prise. Son regard devînt plus dur.

- Tu te fou de moi ? Ce type est encore dehors mais personne ne prend sa mennace au sérieux ! A croire que tout le monde a oublié ce qui s'est passé !

- Massu...

- ARRETES DE ME DIRE DE NE PLUS M'INQUIETER ! CE GARS T'AS TIRE DESSUS MERDE ! TU POURRAS DIRE TOUT CE QUE TU VEUX, FAIRE CE QUE TU VEUX CA NE CHANGERA RIEN A CE QUI C'EST PASSE !

- MAIS C'EST FINIT ! CA REMONTE A PLUS DE DEUX MOIS !

- ET S'IL REVIENT ?

- ON N'EST PAS MARIES ! JE NE DEPENDS PAS DE TOI !

- JE NE VEUX PAS TE PERDRE !

- TU NE COMPRENDS DONC PAS QUE TU M'ETOUFFES ?

- ET CETTE NUIT JE T'ETOUFFAIS ?

Yuya se figea, les yeux écarquillés et plein de larmes. Masuda continua, le regard ferme et mennaçant.

- Cette nuit lorsque tu t'es éffondré en larmes dans ta salle de bain, que tu es venu me rejoindre térrorisé et que tu ne t'es calmé qu'après que je t'ai pris dans mes bras...je t'étouffais là ?

Les lèvres de Tegoshi tremblèrent alors que son corps était soudain fébrile.

- Tu...tu m'as dis que c'était un cauchemar !

- Toi aussi tu m'as mentis !

- Tu...tu n'aurais pas dut me voir comme ça...

- Hé ?

Masuda resta tétanisé avant de devenir fou de rage.

- C'est tout ce que tu trouves à dire ? Après que je t'ai entendu vomir et pleurer et que je t'ai vu me supplier de te laisser venir dormir avec moi ? C'est tout ce que tu trouves à dire ?

Yuya baissa la tête, fermant les yeux. Takahisa s'avança vers lui.

- Tu veux la vérité ? Vous essayez tous de vous enfuir, d'oublier ce qui c'est passé. Vous vous voilez la face ! Vous faites comme s'il avait été arrêté mais ce n'est pas le cas il est toujours là ! Tu dis que tu vas mieux mais c'est faux tu essayes juste de faire semblant que t'as vie a repprit son cour normal...mais ce n'est pas le cas.

- ARRETES !

Hurla Tegoshi alors qu'il éclatait en sanglots. Mais il en fallait beaucoup plus pour que Masuda cesse d'être sûr de faire ce qu'il fallait.

- Mais la peur est toujours là, sourde et destructrice. La blessure est toujours là, sanglante et posséssif. Tu as beau faire tout ce que tu veux tu n'arrives pas à oublier et tu ne pourras pas y arriver si tu te ments à toi-même ! AVOUES-LE MERDE !

Yuya sursauta, sentant le ton de son meilleur ami monter. Ses yeux se relevèrent vers lui, larmoyants, écarquillés. Pendant une seconde il manqua de le lui hurler mais les mots moururent dans sa gorge sans qu'il puisse les dire. Sa bouche était entrouverte mais rien n'en sortait. Quelque part au fond de lui, il savait que Masuda avait raison mais l'avouer était comme accepter de revivre ce qu'il avait veçu il y a deux mois. Il ne pouvait pas...il ne voulait pas...Soudain, Takahisa se rapprocha encore plus de lui avant de le prendre dans ses bras, le sérrant de toutes ses forces. Le visage de Tegoshi se retrouva niché dans le cou Masuda alors que tout son corps se figeait. La voix de son ami s'éleva tout près de son oreille.

- Je m'excuse...d'être aussi violent, d'être le seul qui te fasses encore souffrir mais je ne veux pas que tu refoules ce que tu ressents. Je t'en prie...fais-moi confiance. Ce n'est pas grave d'avoir peur, ce n'est pas grave d'être faible. L'important c'est de ne pas être seul...

Yuya ferma les yeux, sentant d'autres larmes couler sur ses joues. Tout à coup, il se laissa aller, refermant ses bras sur la taille de Masuda, se blotissant contre lui. Takahisa ressérra son étreinte, carrèssant doucement son dos. Il rouvrit aussi la bouche.

- Je suis ton meilleur ami, tu peux tout me dire...quoi qu'il se passe, quoi que tu ressentes...

- Je...je veux juste que ça s'arrête...

- Je sais.

- Je...je veux passer à autre chose...

- ...

- Mais je n'y arrives pas...

Masuda s'écarta légèrement, posant ses deux mains sur chacune des joues de Tegoshi pour lui faire relever la tête. Leurs regards se croisèrent. Celui déterminé et rassurant de Takahisa avec celui perdu de et blessé de Yuya. Ce dernier continua, prit de sanglots.

- J'ai...j'ai peur...à chaque fois que j'ouvres une porte, que je change de pièce, que je me retourne, que j'ailles quelque part...où que ce soit j'ai l'impression qu'il me suit, qu'il va débarquer...j'ai l'impression de sentir ses yeux sur moi...chaque seconde de chaque minute de chaque heure de chaque journée...

Tegoshi ne put continuer, éclatant en larmes. Aussitôt Massuda l'enlaça de nouveau contre lui, comme si sa vie en dépendait. Il ouvrit la bouche.

- Ca va aller ! Je vais rester chez toi...

- Je ne veux pas de toi !

Takahisa éclata de rire avant de continuer.

- Je le sais très bien mais tu devras faire avec...Tu auras même le droit de venir dormir avec moi lorsque tu auras peur.

- Je ne suis plus un enfant.

- Pourtant cette nuit tu l'as fais...

- C'était une erreur.

- Tu as toi-même avoué que ça avait été ta meilleur nuit depuis longtemps !

Yuya siffla de rage. Masuda se mit à rire avant de reprendre son sérieux. S'écartant encore une fois il posa son front contre celui de Tegoshi, ses mains de nouveau sur ses joues.

- Tu es mon meilleur et c'est mon devoir de te protéger...

- Tu le prends bien trop à coeur si tu veux mon avis !

- Je me passerai de ton avis, tu n'es pas objectif !

Yuya éclata de rire, baissant la tête. Aussitôt les yeux de Takahisa pétillèrent alors que les portes de l'ascenseur se rouvrirent sur les autres membres de NewS. Le duo Tegomass se demanda comment ils avaient put savoir où ils arriveraient tandis que Ryo s'exclamait.

- Ah vous voyez quand je disais qu'ils ressemblent à un vieux couple !

- LA FERME !

Répondirent en coeur Tegoshi et Masuda.

Pour une journèe qui s'annonçait parfait elle avait plutôt tournée au cauchemar. Mais c'est avec un petit sourire que Yuya remit les oreilles en place sur son canapé. Takahisa pouvait devenir très excité devant un film qu'il aimait...Heureusement maintenant il était partit se coucher et Tegoshi était enfin tranquil. Parcourant son salon, il passa soudain devant son télèphon débranchée. Son corps se figea alors qu'il perdait son sourire. Hésitant quelques secondes, il s'approcha finalement de l'appareil avant de se pencher, rebranchant les cables. Un petit bruit lui fit savoir que son télèphone était de nouveau opérationel. Lorsqu'il se releva un voyant rouge s'était allumé avec un message dit à voix haute par une femme : "vous avez 120 appels manqués". Les larmes aux yeux et le corps tremblant, Yuya se jeta presque de nouveau sur les cables pour les arracher. Il resta agenouillé par terre quelques minutes, se bouchant les oreilles pour ne plus rien entendre. S'il avait avoué à Takahisa qu'il avait peur, il n'était pas question de le prévenir de ça...il l'aurait inquiété pour rien. D'ailleurs, Tegoshi ferait en sorte que son ami ne s'inquiéte plus de quoi que ce soit. Il avait déjà un plan parfait : à partir de maintenant il ne dormirait plus. Comme ça plus de cauchemar et plus de réveil en pleine nuit...jusqu'à ce que les avertissements soient terminés.

A suivre...


	3. Chapter 3

Flash-Back :

Une semaine. Ca peut paraitre court tout comme ça peut paraitre une éternitè. Si Massu l'avait passé en train de faire des concerts au côtè de Yuya, il aurait sûremment dit que cette semaine aurait été la plus courte de sa vie...Mais au lieu de ça il l'avait passé à l'hôpital, veillant nuit et jour sur son meilleur ami. Les médeçins parlaient d'un "coma" que seul Tegoshi pouvait décider de quitter et de revenir parmit eux. Depuis, Takahisa faisait tout ce qu'il pouvait pour convaincre le jeune garçon d'avoir envie de vivre. Le premier jour il lui avait emmené les cassettes des concerts précèdents pour lui donner envie de remonter sur scène...sans succès. Le deuxième jour, les autres membres de NewS et lui avaient fait venir ses parents...sans succès. Le troisième jour, Massu avait fait un numéro de clown devant le lit de Yuya...sans succès. Le quatrième jour, il avait décoré toute sa chambre de cartes postales envoyées par les fans en les lisant une par une...sans succès. Le cinquième jour, Takahisa avait parlé toute la journèe du temps, de ce que les gens faisaient dehors, de qui il rencontrait lorsqu'il se promenait dans la rue, de tout et rien...sans succès. Le sixième jour, il lui avait hurlé dessus pendant des heures, lui crachant au visage toutes les raisons pour lesquelles il lui en voudrait s'il se laissait mourir comme ça...sans succès. Aujourd'hui était le septième jour et il n'avait plus aucune idée de quoi faire. La nuit, il se contentait de monter dans le lit de Yuya, se blotissant contre lui pour s'assurer qu'il n'abandonne pas pendant ces heures où personne ne le surveillait. Ces heures où il observait le torse de son ami se lever à mesure qu'il respirait. Mais il n'avait pas pleuré une seule fois, depuis qu'il était monté dans l'ambulance avec Tegoshi, depuis qu'il était arrivé à l'hôpital. Il en avait souvent eu envie mais elles n'avaient coulées sur ses joues. Lorsqu'on lui disait que ça le soulagerait il avait toujours la même réponse ; "Pourquoi je pleurerai alors que je sais qu'il va se réveiller ?" A chaque fois qu'il sortait ses mots il éclatait de rire. A chaque fois il avait une envie destructrice de hurler et de s'écrouler par la suite. Mais si lui abandonné alors pourquoi Yuya continuerait à se battre ? C'est ainsi qu'il voyait les choses. Tant que lui ne baisserait pas les bras, Tegoshi en ferait autant. Les médeçin lui avaient dit qu'il lui avait sauvé la vie. Que sans lui, Yuya serait mort à la seconde où cette balle l'avait atteinte...mais lorsqu'il regardait son meilleur ami, semblant dormir paisiblement dans ce lit d'hôpital, il était obligé de penser qu'il ne voyait pas la diffèrence. Tegoshi était Tegoshi parcequ'il riait tout le temps et prenait un mâlin plaisir à taquiner les gens même s'il pouvait parfois se révèler extrêmement naif ou capricieux. C'était ce Tegoshi là qu'il connaissait. Celui qui avait en permanence ce regard pétillant de malice et de bonheur. Celui qui lui sautait dessus dès qu'il le voyait. Mais en aucun cas celui qui était étendu là dans ce lit, livide. Il ne connaissait pas ce Tegoshi là et il ne voulait pas le connaitre. Massu voulait qu'on lui rende le sien, juste le sien. Celui qui était son meilleur ami...celui qu'il avait finit par aimer de tout son coeur. Et voilà qu'aujourd'hui il était assit là, les coudes contre la hanche de Yuya, sans la moindre idée de quoi faire pour le ramener à lui. Pourtant il se torturait l'esprit depuis des heures mais plus rien ne venait comme si inconsciemment il comprenait qu'il ne pouvait plus rien. Pour la énième fois depuis des jours, les yeux de Masuda se posèrent sur le visage de Tegoshi. Sa peau était redevenue légèrement halé tandis que ses lèvres avaient reprises leur couleur rosie. Mais ses yeux restaient clos, horriblement clos. Levant sa main, Takahisa passa ses doigts dans ses cheveux, les démèlant avant de refaire proprement sa méche sur le côtè qu'une infirmière avait dut enlevée pour un examen. Rapprochant ses doigts les uns des autres, il se carréssa doucement la peau, sentant encore la texture qu'il venait de traverser. Soudain, Masuda entrouvrit les lèvres alors que ses doigts frolaient les lèvres entrouvertes également de Yuya. Elles étaient si chaudes. Son cerveau ne réflèchissait plus, bien trop extènué pour ça. A prèsent seul, son coeur parlait. Ses doigts bifurquèrent lentement vers sa joue, la carréssant tendrement avant de passer sur sa tempe. Sans prévenir, une larme coula finalement sur la joue de Takahisa avant que d'autres ne viennent la rejoindre. Sa voix s'éleva dans un souffle presque inaudible, comme un secret qu'il aurait voulut partager.

- Il...il faut que je te t'avoues quelque chose...

Il s'arrêta, comme s'il attendait une quelconque réponse. Mais Yuya était dans un sommeil si profond, si éloigné de lui. Ses larmes redoublèrent alors qu'il reprenait.

- Je...je sais que je répètes tout le temps que tu es mon meilleur ami...et tu l'es. Mais...quand je te regardes...quand je te touches...ce n'est pas comme un meilleur ami le ferait. Je...mes yeux posés sur toi lorsque tu chantes ne reflètent pas la même chose que ceux de Yamashita lorsqu'il te regardes aussi...tu comprends ?

Masuda marqua une nouvelle pose avec toujours aucune réponse. Il se pinça les lèvres jusqu'au sang en fermant les yeux. Sa main était toujours contre le visage de Yuya, ne pouvant quitter la chaleur de sa peau à défaut d'avoir celle de son regard posé sur lui.

- Je...tu n'es pas mon meilleur ami...tu es beaucoup plus que ça. Tu es...tu es toi !

Trouvant ses paroles tellement ridicules il éclata de rire en relevant la tête, cherchant une échapatoire. Mais il avait fuit ses sentiments si longtemps que maintenant il ne pouvait plus. Reposant ses yeux sur Tegoshi, il continua, le regard désespèré.

- Tu es...celui que j'aime le plus au monde. Celui pour qui j'irai décrocher la lune ou ce que tu veux...celui pour qui je me teindrai les cheveux en n'importe quelle couleur qui te plaise...Je sais que je ne devrai pas ressentir ça...avoir envie de t'embrasser lorsque tu me souris...avoir envie de te toucher lorsque tu me sautes dessus...avoir envie de plus lorsque tu me prends dans tes bras. Mais je ne peux pas...je ne peux pas te voir simplement comme mon meilleur ami...mais j'essayes ! C'est pour ça que je le répètes tout le temps...pour essayer de m'en convaincre. Ca ne marche pas très fort...

Riant une nouvelle fois, Masuda reprit soudain son sérieux, une lueur insondable dans le regard. Se redréssant légèrement, il s'avança vers le visage de Yuya toujours endormit. Sa bouche se retrouva tout près de l'oreille de son ami alors qu'il murmurait.

- Je t'aime...

Ravalant de son mieux les larmes qui entravaient sa respiration il se releva, pressant ses lèvres contre celles de Tegoshi tout en fermant les yeux. Elles étaient si chaudes, si douces. Masuda méttait dans son baiser toute la douceur du monde, tout l'amour qu'il ressentait pour Yuya. Il ne quitta ses lèvres que plusieurs minutes plus tard, baissant la tête pour s'éffondrer. Il n'arrivait plus à faire semblant de croire que Tegoshi allait se réveiller, de croire que tout allait bien. Il n'arrivait plus à rien. Ses larmes étaient devenus des sanglots, presque des gémissements. Soudain, une petite voix s'éleva, toute basse et rauque.

- Massu...

Se figeant, Takahisa releva avec une extrême lenteur la tête. Ses yeux écarquillés plongèrent alors dans ce regard qu'il avait si souvent recherché et admiré. La bouche grande ouverte, Masuda resta bouleversé devant ce léger sourire qui naquit sur la bouche de Yuya alors que ses doigts cherchaient ceux de son ami. Mais l'ainé était toujours aussi figé et Tegoshi dut partir à la recherche de sa main tout seul pour finalement la retrouver sur sa propre joue. Sans l'enlever, il enlaça ses doigts avec les siens, son sourire s'étirant alors qu'il déposait un baiser sur la peau de Massu. Ce dernier revînt enfin à la réalité alors que cette chaleur l'envahissait de nouveau. Celle qui lui avait tellement manquée. Ses larmes redoublèrent en quelques secondes tandis qu'il éclatait en sanglots, gémissant pour de bon. Se jetant presque sur son ami, il nicha son visage dans son cou, l'écrasant sans faire attention. Mais Yuya ne fit aucun commentaire, se contentant de passer son bras encore libre derrière les épaules de Takahisa et de déposer son propre visage dans son cou. Il le sérra de toutes les forces qu'il trouva, cherchant à le rassurer. Cependant, Massu se mit à gémir encore plus avant d'ouvrir la bouche.

- J'ai eu si peur de te perdre !

- Pardonnes-moi...

- Je ne laisserai plus jamais quelqu'un recommencer ça...je ne laisserai plus jamais quelqu'un t'approcher.

- ...

- Je te protégerai à chaque seconde...

- Massu ?

- Hum ?

- J'aime plus que tout t'avoir dans mes bras mais...tu m'étouffes !

Pour la première fois depuis une semaine, Masuda éclata d'un rire pure et vrai, ne servant pas à cacher ses réels sentiments. Il fut très vite suivit d'un deuxième, beaucoup moins sonore mais tout autant sincère. L'atmosphère était des plus joyeuses avant que Yuya ne rouvre soudain la bouche, posant la question fatidique.

- Massu, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

Fin du Flash-Back.

Lorsque Yuya se leva le lendemain, il avait une mine affreuse. Des cernes grosses comme des pastèques ! Une peau fade ! Enfin bref il n'était pas au mieux de sa forme mais un séjour prolongé dans sa douche sous une eau bouillante à souhait lui redonna un surplus de force. Quand il en sortit, il avait déjà moins une tête d'entérrement. Tegoshi partit alors à la recherche de Massu mais il ne le trouva nul part. Il fit toutes les pièces de son appartement de fond en comble, pourtant son ami restait introuvable. Finissant par abandonner, les lèvres pinçées et les yeux plissés, il s'écroula dans le canapé. Il ne s'inquiétait pas de Masuda, loin de là...Il préfèrait ne pas le voir depuis la veille mais quand même il aurait put lui laisser un mot avant de partir. Le saligaud ! Poussant des petits grognements aigus la bouche à moitié déformée et écrasée par le canapé, il finit compter les minutes qui passaient. Son regard était fixé sur la pendule qui lui faisait face. Rien sur cette terre n'aurait put le faire changer de place sauf peut-être un Massu revenant comme par magie à dix heures et demi. Massu qui fut d'ailleurs plus que surprit de recevoir un Yuya surexcité dans les bras de si bonne heure. Ce dernier s'exclama aussitôt, les yeux écarquillés.

- Où t'étais passé espèce de baka ? T'aurai pu laisser un mot !

D'abord presque choqué par ce débordement d'affection, Takahisa finit par faire son plus beau sourire en refermant ses bras sur le dos de Tegoshi qui ne le quittait pas.

- J'étais...sortit !

- Non pas possible ? Ca j'avais pas remarqué tu vois ! T'étais où ?

Masuda éclata de rire devant l'air renfrogné de Yuya avant de froncer les sourcils, rapprochant son visage du sien.

- Je croyais qu'on était pas mariés ?

- Peut-être mais en attendant t'es venu t'incruster chez moi alors tu dois me dire quand tu t'en vas et où tu vas !

- Ben voyons ! Et aussi avec qui je sors ?

- Pourquoi pas !

- Tegoshi tu deviens jaloux...

- Hééééé !

Piqué au vif, Tegoshi repoussa violemment son meilleur ami avant de retourner dans son salon, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine pendant que Masuda riait aux éclats. Yuya fit de son mieux pour ne pas regarder son ami mais lorsque ce dernier se retourna pour attraper un paquet posé sur le sol avant de revenir avec, il ne put s'empêcher de plisser les yeux. Takahisa le fixa en riant.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Ta curiosité légendaire dépasserait-elle ta jalousie ?

- M'en fiches de ton paquet et je suis pas jaloux !

- Alors quoi ? T'étais inquiét ?

- Hé ? N'importe quoi !

Malgré ses paroles, Yuya fit en sorte de se rapprocher de Masuda et de son fichu paquet. Ce dernier éclata de rire avant de terminer leur rapprochement, s'asseyant par terre juste à côté de Tegoshi qui finit par s'agenouiller tout près de lui. Le cadet observa la boîte sous toutes les coutures. C'était une boîte de couleur noir avec un ruban blanc autour. Elle était très simple mais le plus étrange était qu'elle semblait trembler par moment, comme si elle était vivante. Lorsque Yuya s'en aperçut, il sursauta en poussant un petit cri sous le rire de Masuda.

- Ah mais elle bouge !

- C'est normal Tego...

- Hé ?

- Ouvres !

- Pourquoi moi ? C'est peut-etre une bombe !

- De ma part ?

Devant l'air soudain volontairement boudeur de Takahisa, Tegoshi lui tira la langue avant de réflèchir intensément.

- C'est un cadeau ?

- Oui.

- Pour moi ?

- Oui.

- Mais c'est pas mon anniversaire !

- En effet monsieur le rabat-joie.

Yuya releva la tête, plongeant des yeux sérieux et brûlant dans le regard rieur de Masuda qui sembla rougir quelque peu.

- Alors pourquoi tu m'offres un cadeau ?

- Ces derniers temps...on n'a pas vraiment été très d'accord sur certains points...et je t'ai pas mal embêté...

- Tu m'as torturé !

- Oui bon n'en rajoutes pas s'il te plait ! Disons que je voulais me rattraper.

- Donc tu m'as acheté un cadeau ?

- Oui.

- C'est quoi ?

Devant l'air enfantin et l'immense sourire qui venait de naitre sur le visage du cadet, l'ainé ne put que se mettre à rire avant de geindre.

- T'as qu'à l'ouvrir, Baka !

- Baka toi-même !

- Tu veux que je repartes avec ?

Aussitôt, Yuya perdit son sourire alors que ses yeux devenaient ceux d'un chien battu et qu'il se pinçait les lèvres. Pendant une seconde, il sembla vouloir se jeter sur le paquet pour partir en courant avec mais arriva à se retenir. Masuda éclata de rire avant de se pencher, lui ébouriffant les cheveux. Tegoshi commença à protester, se libérant de son emprise pour se recoiffer. Une lueur taquine sembla apparaitre dans ses yeux, forçant Takahisa à se mettre sur ses gardes.

- C'est des menottes ?

- TEGOSHI !

- Ben quoi ?

- Qu'est-ce que t'aurai fais d'une paire de menottes ?

- J'aurai joué avec toi !

Devant l'air si innocent et enfantin de Yuya, Masuda ne put que fermer les yeux, se maudissant d'être autant sensible au sens de l'humour si particulier de son ami. Ami qui était à prèsent plié de rire.

- Je t'ai eu !

- Comme toujours.

- Je te l'ai déjà dis t'es trop sensible !

- Il parait...

- Tu veux savoir quelle sorte de jeu on aurait fait ?

- NON !

- Ah...

Tegoshi semblait presque deçu de n'avoir pas put aller jusqu'au bout de ses idées. Mais dans son intérêt et celui du coeur de Takahisa, il vallait mieux qu'il s'arrête là. Pourtant, Yuya ne put retenir une dernière remarque, un sourire tellement léger sur le visage qu'il passait presque inaperçut.

- Pourtant on n'avait déjà tout le matériel : un lit, deux corps...AIE !

Le pauvre garçon se mit à hurler lorsqu'il reçut soudainement le programme télèvisé en plein visage balançé par Takahisa qui était devenu rouge pivoine. Tombant à la renverse, Tegoshi se mit à pousser des jurons à tout va avant de se relever en grimaçant. Il croisa alors le regard noir de Masuda. Le cadet lui envoya son plus beau sourire innocent.

- Je plaisantais ! Rabat-joie !

- Ouai ben ouvres ce paquet avant que je n'ai plus aucune envie de te faire un cadeau !

Secouant la tête de gauche à droite avec un air dépité, Yuya s'approcha enfin du paquet. Défaisant les rubans l'un après l'autre, il s'arrêta une seconde avant d'enlever le couvercle. A sa grande surprise, le couvercle bougeait encore plus maintenant, comme si quelque chose voulait s'en échapper. Jetant un regard intérrogateur à Masuda, il n'obtenu qu'une image de ses yeux malicieux et doux. Revenant au paquet, il l'ouvrit enfin. Aussitôt quelque chose lui sauta sur les genoux, le faisant sursauter en hurlant. Takahisa éclata de rire alors que Tegoshi gardait les yeux volontairement fermés.

- Tego ce n'est pas méchant !

- Mais ça gigote sur moi !

- Regardes !

Baissant la tête, Yuya ouvrit lentement les yeux avant de les écarquillés en grand quelques secondes plus tard. Un magnifique chiot s'amusait à essayer de gravir ses genoux pour atteindre sa taille comme si c'était une montagne immense. Un petit labrador de couleur beige, sûremment le plus adorable qu'il est jamais vu. Toujours sous le choc, un large sourire finit par naitre sur son visage alors que son regard pétillait plus que jamais. La bouche grande ouverte, il plongea ses yeux dans ceux de Masuda qui souriait toujours tendrement.

- Un chien !

- Oui j'ai vu !

- Tu m'as acheté un chien ?

- Ouaa c'est fou ce que tu analyses vite la situation !

Takahisa éclata de rire alors que Yuya rabaissait son regard émerveillé d'enfant sur le chiot. Ce dernier leva la tête vers lui, plongeant un regard de chiot en manque complet d'affection dans celui de son maitre. A la limite de l'extase, Tegoshi s'exclama.

- KAWAII !

- Arrêtes tu vas lui faire peur !

D'abord hésitant à le toucher de peur de lui faire mal, Yuya finit par mettre ses deux mains sur chacune de ses joues. Bientôt, il le carrèssa avec toute la chaleur du monde, déposant des baisers sur son visage et sur ses pattes. Masuda ne pouvait plus s'arrêter de rire.

- Je ne sais pas si j'ai bien fais finalement ! Tu risques de le traumatiser.

Soudain Tegoshi se mit à renifler, faisant comprendre à Takahisa qu'il pleurait. Aussitôt ce dernier se rapprocha de lui, attrapant ses épaules. Mais comme Yuya ne répondait pas à ses appels, Masuda prit doucement le chiot sous ses pattes pour le soulever. Il le métta à hauteur du visage baissé de Tegoshi qui releva lentement le sien. Il était complètement en larmes. Takahisa sentit son coeur se briser alors que le labrador posait soudainement sa patte sur une des joues de Yuya. Ce dernier sentit la douceur des coussinets sur sa peau, semblant presque le carrèsser. Il éclata de rire suivit de Masuda. La voix de Tegoshi s'éleva alors, toute faible et tremblante.

- Merci...

- Hé ? Pourquoi ?

- Pour le chien...pour tout. Je ne sais pas ce que je ferai sans toi.

Yuya se mit à rire légèrement avant de de nouveau fondre en larmes. Aussitôt, Masuda s'avança pour de bon, le prenant dans ses bras pour le bercer légèrement. Le chiot avait pour sa part trouvé sa place dans les bras de Tegoshi qui le sérrait tendrement. Yuya nicha son visage dans le cou de Takahisa, se blotissant de tout son coeur conre lui. Son ami se contenta de fermer les yeux, savourant cette chaleur qui l'envahissait. Plusieurs minutes passèrent sans qu'aucun ne bouge, trop confortablement installé. Soudain, Masuda entrouvrit les lèvres, sans pour autant lâcher le corps de Yuya.

- Je suis fière de toi...

- Hé ?

- Cette nuit. Tu n'as pas fais de cauchemar, ne ? Je ne t'ai pas entendu te lever.

Les yeux de Tegoshi se rouvrirent, brûlant et sérieux. Finalement, un sourire naquit sur son visage malgré les larmes qui coulèrent sur ses joues.

- Tu m'avais épuisé !

Masuda éclata de rire.

Ils passèrent la journèe à marcher dans la ville. Yuya qui n'avait pas très faim, ne manga presque rien aux repas qu'ils achetèrent sur la route. Takahisa ne fit aucune commentaire, pensant qu'il avait dut se goinffrer la veille au soir. La grande question de la journèe fut le nom que Tegoshi donnerait à son nouveau chiot qui prenait un plaisir fou à gambader dans les rues à leurs côtés sous leurs yeux attendris. Mais dès que Masuda proposait une idèe, Yuya éclatait de rire en disant que c'était ringuard. au bout de la dixième fois, Takahisa n'ouvrait plus la bouche, vexé sous les éclats de rire de Tegoshi qui n'en pouvait plus. Ils auraient put passer la soirée dehors cependant Yuya se sentait fatigué et demanda à Massu s'il voulait rentrer. Une fois à l'appartement, Tegoshi alla s'occuper de la cuisine, sous le regard inquiét de Takahisa qui fronçait de plus en plus les sourcils.

- Est-ce que t'es sûr que ça va ?

- Oui oui je suis juste un peu patraque.

- T'as attrapé froid ?

- Peut-être, je ne sais pas mais ne t'inquiétes pas c'est rien !

- Tu pourrais au moins me laisser faire le dinner et aller te reposer ?

- Tu crois ?

- Vas !

Lui adréssant un sourire après l'avoir remercié, Yuya fit un petit détour à la salle de bain, voulant se rafraichir le visage. De son côtè, Massu put enfin s'occuper de ce qu'il aimait plus que tout après Tegoshi : La cuisine ! Même s'il n'était pas très doué ça ne l'empêchait d'être un fin gourmet. Il allait se mettre à la tâche lorsque le chiot qu'il avait offert à Yuya commença à s'acharner sur ses chaussons, lui mordillant. En riant dans un premier, Takahisa finit par froncer les sourcils avant s'agenouiller, prenant l'animal dans ses bras. Il n'arrêtait pas de gémir et vouloir courir partout en continuant de l'embêter. Masuda finit le reposer par terre, regardant dans quelle direction il partait. Le chien fila à toute vitesse vers les chambres avant de revenir en aboyant comme jamais de ses couinements plaintifs. Takahisa se gratta l'arrière de la tête en réflèchissant tandis que l'animal refaisait plusieurs fois le même chemin. Là où il allait il n'y avait que les chambres et la salle de bain...et Yuya. Se relevant soudain avec violence, Masuda se mit à courir derrière le chiot dont les aboyements doublèrent de volume. Ce ne fut qu'une fois arrivé dans la salle de bain qu'il s'arrêta. Takahisa retrouva alors Tegoshi étendu dos au sol, presque inconscient. Se précipitant à ses côtés, Masuda mit une de ses mains sur le front de son ami avant de s'exclamer.

- Ah t'es bouillant c'est pas vrai ! Tu m'entends ? Qu'est-ce qui t'arrives ? TEGOSHI !

Les paupières de Yuya battirent furieusement alors qu'il tournait lentement la tête vers Takahisa. La voix qui sortit de sa bouche fut horriblement faible.

- Je...je ne me sens pas très bien...j'arrives plus à tenir debout...

- D'accord d'accord ça va aller ! Je vais t'emmener à l'hôpital !

- Non pas encore...

- Tu crois pas que je vais te laisser là peut-être ?

Masuda passa un bras sous les épaules de Yuya tandis qu'il passait l'autre sous ses genoux. Quelques secondes plus tard, Tegoshi était porté par Takahisa qui sortit en hâte de l'appartement, laissant le chiot gémissant derrière lui.

- T'inquiétes pas toi ! On va guérir ton maitre je te le promets.

A peine quinze minutes plus tard, ils étaient à l'hôpital. Yuya avait été conduit dans une chambre pour des examens alors que Masuda était torturé par l'inquiétude. Il dut encore attendre une bonne heure avant qu'un médeçin passe le voir.

- Monsieur Masuda ? Votre ami va bien, il se repose.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

- Nous lui avons donné un sédatif. Il semble qu'il est fait une inflammation des instestins suite à un trop grand stress. Le manque de sommeil et une mauvaise alimentation n'ont pas vraiment améliorés les choses.

- Trop de stress ?

- Oui.

- D'accord, merci. Je peux allé le voir ?

- Bien sûr mais il ne va pas tarder à s'endormir.

La chambre était assez simple : un lit, un fauteuil et une table de nuit. Mais du moment qu'on lui rendait un Yuya en bonne santé...Accourant au chevet de Tegoshi, il souffla de soulagement en posant sa main sur son front, sentant que la fièvre avait déjà commençée à baisser. Son meilleur ami tourna ses yeux vers lui, souriant légèrement. Masuda lui adressa aussitôt son plus beau sourire, carréssant son front tout en dégageant quelques mèches trempées.

- Il parait que tu es trop stressé !

Yuya parut éclater de rire mais son corps ne se secoua qu'un tout petit peu avec le peu de forces qu'il avait.

- Ca doit être à cause de toi ! Tu me tortures chaque jour !

- N'empêches que j'ai bien fais de t'acheter ce chien ! S'il ne m'avait pas prévenu, tu serais encore en train de souffrir tout seul.

- Massu n'éxagères pas !

- Ben voyons avec toi c'est jamais grave ! Tu dois vraiment te faire du soucis pour en arriver là, ne ?

- Pourtant c'est pas moi qui harcèle l'autre et qui passe mon temps à m'inquiéter.

Masuda ne put s'empêcher de rire.

- C'est vrai ! Toi tu préfères t'inquiéter en silence...

Un malaise s'installa dans la pièce alors que le regard de Takahisa redevenait soudainement sérieux et brûlant. Yuya ne tarda pas à sentir ses joues s'enflammer.

- Je suis désolé.

- Tego...je sais que tu as peur mais je suis là, tu n'es pas tout seul, ne ?

Honteux, le cadet hocha positivement de la tête avant la baisser. Masuda s'approcha, déposant un baiser sur son front.

- Je veux que tu essayes de ne plus avoir peur, ne ?

Sans le regarder, Tegoshi hocha une nouvelle fois de la tête avant de sentit son meilleur ami l'enlacer. Très vite, des larmes lui échappèrent et s'écoulèrent sur ses joues alors que des sanglots secouaient son corps. L'étreinte de Masuda se ressérra alors qu'il fronçait les sourcils avant de reculer, cherchant le regard de son cadet. Quelque chose semblait le tracasser et plus il réflèchissait, plus il était perdu.

- Tu...tu ne me dis pas tout n'est-ce pas ?

Le corps de Yuya se figea alors que ses lèvres s'entrouvraient. Pour Takahisa ce fut comme s'il lui avait répondu oui. Levant la main, il attrapa le menton de son ami pour le forcer gentiment à le regarder mais Tegoshi garda les yeux baissés, tremblant de tout son être. Il n'avait pas besoin de voir Masuda pour savoir qu'il avait lui aussi les larmes aux yeux à prèsent. L'ainé reprit la parole.

- Tego...je t'en prie...

- Je...j'ai sommeil...

- Tu dois me faire confiance sinon on n'y arrivera pas !

- J'ai sommeil...

Répèta Yuya en larmes, fermant les yeux pour être sûr de ne pas croiser ceux de son ami. Ce dernier écarquilla les yeux, pensant soudain à quelque chose.

- Cette nuit tu n'as pas fais de cauchemar...c'est parce que tu n'as pas du tout dormis ?

Tegoshi ressérra un peu plus la pression sur ses paupières closes alors que ses larmes redoublaient. Masuda sembla sur le point d'éclater de rire avant de mettre ses mains sur ses tempes.

- Alors c'était ça ta solution ? Arrêter de dormir ? MAIS T'ES CINGLE OU QUOI ?

- JE VOULAIS JUSTE QUE TU ARRETES DE T'INQUIETER.

Se précipita Yuya, tremblant sous la colère soudaine de Takahisa. Ce dernier inspira profondément, se forçant à rester calme. Ils s'étaient déjà bien assez criés dessus comme ça ! Se penchant vers Tegoshi, il lui attrapa les joues avec ses mains pour les carrésser. Lentement, Yuya rouvrit les yeux, plongeant son regard larmoyant dans celui rassurant de son ami.

- Tego...ce n'est pas comme ça que tu me protègeras, au contraire. Plus tu me caches des choses, plus je vais m'inquiéter. Alors tu dois tout me dire.

- MAIS JE NE PEUX PAS !

Hurla soudain Yuya devant les yeux écarquillés et inquiét de Masuda. Ce dernier respira une deuxième fois profondément avant de faire un compromis avec lui-même, espérant aussi en faire un avec Tegoshi.

- D'accord, je n'ai qu'une seule question...tu n'es pas obligé de tout me dire, je ne vais pas t'y obliger. Mais je veux juste savoir si ça fait de toi quelqu'un qui est en danger ?

Le corps de Yuya se figea une nouvelle fois, les lèvres entrouvertes, avant qu'il éclate en sanglots sous les yeux impuissant de Takahisa. Devant l'absence de réponse de son ami, Masuda se sentit perdre ses esprits, une peur sourde s'insinuant en lui.

- TEGOSHI REPONDS-MOI !

- NON ! JE NE SUIS PAS EN DANGER CA TE VAS ? MAINTENANT VAS T-EN !

Mais Takahisa ne bougea pas d'un pouce, fixant Tegoshi pendant un long moment alors que ce dernier pleurait toujours. Yuya rouvrit la bouche, légèrement calmé.

- Vas t-'en s'il te plait. Maya t'attends...

- Maya ?

- La chien que tu m'as acheté ! T'as pas remarqué que c'était une femelle ?

- Si, si. Maya ?

- Maya.

- C'est jolie comme nom.

- Merci.

Mais il n'y avait pas le moindre enthousiasme dans la voix de Yuya comme dans celle de Masuda. Tegoshi semblait regarder par la fenêtre alors que Takahisa ne le quittait pas des yeux une seule seconde, essayant de le comprendre. Peu à peu, les calmants firent leur effet et petit à petit Yuya sombra dans un sommeil profond. Inconsciemment, Masuda avait enlaçé ses doigts avec ceux de Tegoshi. Il ne s'en rendit compte qu'une fois que son ami fut complètement endormit et qu'il voulut se redrésser. Carréssant lentement la peau de Yuya, il finit par déposer un baiser sur son front. C'est alors qu'il remarqua qu'une larme perlait au coin de l'oeil de Tegoshi. Finalement elle s'écoula sur sa joue avant d'être éssuyée par Takahisa qui se pencha vers son oreille, murmurant.

- Je serai toujours là pour toi.

Il serait bien resté toute la nuit mais comme Yuya lui avait bien fait comprendre, il y avait Maya. C'était sa première nuit chez Tegoshi et mieux vallait qu'elle ne soit pas toute seule. Mais Masuda détestait l'idée de laisser Yuya tout seul ici. Il rentra donc à l'appartement en trainant les pieds, poussant des jurons à tout va. Heureusement, il eu l'agréable surprise en ouvrant la porte d'avoir une petite chienne lui sautant sur les pieds, jouant avec ses chaussons. S'accordant un sourire, Takahisa se baissa pour la céresser pendant un moment. Mais l'image de Tegoshi passant la nuit tout seul à l'hôpital immergea dans son esprit, le torturant. Il décida alors d'appeler pour savoir si tout se passait bien là-bas. C'est alors qu'il remarqua que le télèphone était débranché. Fronçant les sourcils, il rebrancha rapidement avant de sursauter sous la voix enregistrée d'une femme : "Vous avez 135 appels manqués". Poussant un hoquet de surprise, Masuda se pinça les lèvres avant d'appuyer rapidement sur la touche pour écouter les messages laisés. Le premier remontait à quatres semaines. La voix d'un homme s'éleva, froide, éffrayante, brisant le silence rassurant de l'appartement.

"Yuya...Yuya...Yuya...tu ne réponds plus à mes appels à ce que je vois ! Aurais-tu osé le débrancher ? Tu crois que ça va m'arrêter ? Tu crois que ça va faire revenir ma femme ? Je n'abandonnerai jamais...Tant que tu serais en vie et capable de sourire, je n'abandonnerai jamais. Tu peux débrancher tous les appareils que tu voudras je continuerai à t'appeler jour et nuit. Tu ne pourras jamais te débarasser de moi. Tu dois être punit tu comprends ? Un meurtrier comme toi aurait dut finir en prison mais tu es encore là alors que Shizuna, elle, est morte. Comment peux-tu vivre après ce que tu as fais ? Comment peux-tu te regarder dans une glace le matin sans vomir ? Tu n'es qu'un monstre et je vais sauver le monde du danger que tu reprèsentes tu verras...plus que 36 jours Yuya...plus que 36 jours."

Le deuxième message datait du même jour.

" Assassin...assassin...assassin"

Et ça continuait ainsi pendant près de veingt minutes jusqu'au troisième message. Les yeux de Masuda étaient écarquillés alors qu'il avait du mal à y croire. Peu à peu des larmes perlèrent avant de s'écouler sur ses joues alors que la même voix revenait sans cesse.

"Plus que 34 jours...34"

"Plus que 20 jours...20"

"Assassin...assassin...assassin...je vais te détruire"

"Meurtrier...comment peux-tu te regarder en face ? Si j'étais toi j'aurai déjà mis fin à mes jours !"

"Plus que 10 jours...10"

"Est-ce que je te manques ? A moi tu me manques beaucoup...j'ai hâte de te revoir. Ne t'inquiétes pas, je n'utiliserai pas une arme à feu cette fois. Ca sera beaucoup plus bestial. Plus que 9 jours...9"

"Tu vas mourir Yuya...tu vas mourir...je te le promets"

Le dernier message datait d'aujourd'hui il y avait à peine dix minutes.

"Plus que 7 jours...7. Assassin, tu vas enfin payer."

Soudain, la voix enregistrée d'une femme refit son apparition pour informer qu'il n'y avait plus de messages et Takahisa s'éffondra, en larmes. L'appartement qui lui avait toujours parut chaleureux et rassurant lui paraissait à prèsent hostil, éffrayant. Chaque bruit le faisait sursauter et le térrorrisait. Chaque sifflement, chaque respiration lui donnait l'impression qu'il n'était pas seul. Masuda comprit alors de quelle peur parlait Yuya, pourquoi il se réveillait chaque nuit en sanglots.

Tegoshi dormait à prèsent d'un sommeil léger lorsque un bruit le réveilla en sursaut. Le coeur soudain en surpend, il écarquilla les yeux avant de voir la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrir. Son corps se figea alors qu'il était tétanisé. Subitement, la lumière s'alluma, l'aveuglant. Il manqua de crier lorsqu'une voix familière le rassura.

- Ne t'inquiétes pas, ce n'est que moi.

Rouvrant les yeux, Yuya les posa sur Masuda qui s'approchait de lui avec son plus beau sourire. Il avait les joues rosies mais Tegoshi n'y fit pas attention, trop fatigué. Par contre il comprit très bien que son meilleur ami se glissait dans son lit. Ouvrant grand la bouche, il allait protester mais déjà Takahisa s'était glissé sous les couvertures après avoir déposé un sac devant eux. Masuda plongea alors un regard brûlant dans celui surprit de Tegoshi.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Les visites sont interdites à cette heure si !

- Je ne voulais pas que tu restes tout seul et puis il suffit de passer inerperçu !

- Hé ?

- Si jamais tu fais un cauchemar cette nuit ?

Yuya sembla y réflèchir alors que Takahisa le prenait dans ses bras. Tegoshi s'exclama aussitôt.

- Attends tu peux rester dans ton coin au moins !

Soudain la lumière s'étteignit et la pièce se retrouva de nouveau plongée dans le noir. Yuya se figea mais n'émit plus aucune objection à ce que Masuda le blottisse contre lui. Ce dernier sentit ses larmes lui piquer de nouveau les yeux mais y résista de tout son être, s'occupant de Tegoshi à la place. La voix de Yuya s'éleva, toute fluette et basse. Takahisa y sentit même de la peur.

- Et Maya ?

- Maya !

Aussitôt, quatres petites pressions se posèrent sur le lit, remontant jusqu'aux deux hommes pour qu'un corps bouillant et touffue se calle chaleureusement entre leurs deux visages, sur l'oreiller. Le rire de Yuya résonna alors dans la pièce. Un magnifique sourire naquit sur la bouche de Takahisa alors que son ami reprenait la parole.

- Massu...

- Hm ?

- Merci...

Takahisa y sentit la note sérieuse qu'il n'aurait pas comprise s'il n'avait pas écouté les messages laissés par un fou sur son télèphone.

- Pas de problème ! J'espères juste que ses fesses sont de ton côté et pas du mien !

A nouveau, le rire de Tegoshi résonna aux oreilles de Masuda qui était bien décidé à protéger son ami coûte que coûte, quitte à le forcer à parler.

A suivre...


	4. Chapter 4

Flash-Back :

Yuya était assit sur son lit d'hôpital, les yeux écarquillés. Sa petite voix s'éleva avec une certaine frayeur.

- Shizuna Fukiwa ?

- Oui.

- Celle qui avait gagnée le fameux concours ?

- Oui.

- Celle que j'ai essayé d'appeler ?

- Oui...

Les yeux baissés de Tegoshi se relevèrent lentement vers ceux du policier qui lui faisait face. Des larmes avaient commençées à perler sur son visage alors que ses lèvres étaient entrouvertes et désespérèment sèches.

- C'est...c'est moi qui l'est...

- NON !

Le cri de Massu le fit sursauter et il ferma les yeux, laissant échapper ses larmes. Masuda qui n'avait pas émit depuis l'arrivé du policier lança un regard haineux à ce dernier avant de se précipiter au chevet de Tegoshi, le saisissant par les épaules pour le forcer à le regarder. Mais Yuya tourna la tête de l'autre côté, rouvrant péniblement les yeux. Takahisa ouvrit alors la bouche.

- Ecoutes-moi ! ECOUTES-MOI !

D'abord réticent, Yuya finit enfin par plonger son regard larmoyant dans celui paniqué de Masuda qui enchaina.

- C'était un accident tu m'entends ? Un accident. Ce n'est la faute de personne et surtout pas de la tienne...

- Mais si je ne l'avais pas appeler...

- JE TE DIS QUE CE N'EST PAS DE TA FAUTE !

Tegoshi le fixa un long moment, les lèvres pinçées avant d'éclater en sanglots sous les yeux impuissants de son meilleur ami. L'homme de la loi encore prèsent dans la pièce ouvrit la bouche d'une voix dénuée d'émotions.

- Je suis désolé mais il semble que toutes les conditions étaient réunis pour que son trajet se passe le mieux possible. La seule chose que nous avons trouvées était l'appel de M. Tegoshi. Cet élèment a dut mener M. Sarutobi à supposer que c'était de votre faute si sa femme est morte...

Yuya leva les yeux vers le policier, une lueur insondable dans le regard.

- Et vous ?

- Pardon ?

- Vous pensez aussi que c'est de ma faute ?

- TEGO !

- Je veux savoir ce qu'il pense !

- TEGOSHI ARRETES ! Ne lui répondez pas.

- JE VEUX SAVOIR !

- Je penses que vous êtes un facteur déclencheur de l'accident.

Tegoshi ne sourcilla même pas alors que Takahisa se retournait en hurlant.

- DEGAGEZ D'ICI ! CET HOMME LUI A TIRE DESSUS, C'EST A LUI QU'IL FAUT EN VOULOIR PAS A TEGOSHI !

Le policier n'émit plus un mot mais sortit tout de même de la pièce. Aussitôt, Masuda se tourna de nouveau vers Yuya qui regardait l'homme partir d'un air absent. Térrorisé, Takahisa attrapa fermement les joues de Tegoshi pour le forcer à le regarder plutôt que cette ordure. Mais même si sa tête se retrouva face à celle de Massu, ses yeux ne quittèrent pas la porte alors qu'il murmurait.

- Un facteur déclencheur...

- ARRETES !

- Tu l'as entendu, ne ? C'est de ma faute...

- JE T'INTERDIS DE DIRE CA !

- Tout le monde le dit, la presse, les fans...tout le monde.

- Mais pas moi...

Enfin, Yuya posa ses yeux sur son ami qui lui envoya son plus beau sourire en continuant.

- Moi je ne le dis pas et je ne le dirais jamais, ne ? Car même si tout est contre toi, je refuses de croire que c'est vrai. Je te connais, je sais que tu n'aurais jamais voulu qu'il lui arrive quelque chose. Je sais que tu es la personne la plus gentille dans tout le système solaire.

Tegoshi éclata de rire avant de frapper légèrement l'arrière du crâne de Massu en ouvrant la bouche.

- Baka !

Takahisa se mit à rire également à travers ses larmes, posant son front contre celui de Yuya. Mais ce dernier reprit très vite son sérieux, baissant la tête.

- Je suis un assassin.

- C'est faux...

- Tu n'en sais rien ! Eux-même ne savent pas. Ce gars m'a tiré dessus parce qu'il a perdu la personne qu'il aimait le plus...si on m'avait fait ça j'aurai fait pareil...

- Sauf que toi tu n'est amoureux de personne.

Tegoshi ne répondit pas, se contentant de garder les yeux vitreux. Finalement il reprit la parole après un moment.

- J'ai mérité ce qui s'est passé !

- TEGOSHI !

- J'aurai dut mourir...j'aurai dut payé ma dette...

- Je t'interdis de dire ça !

Le ton de Masuda devenait froid, glacial. Yuya releva la tête pour croiser son regard le plus noir. Tegoshi ouvrit de nouveau la bouche, ne craquant pas devant l'intensité de Takahisa.

- Mais tu m'as sauvé...

- Alors quoi ? Tu vas me repprocher de t'avoir sauvé la vie c'est ça ?

Masuda paraissait scandalisé et horrifié. Les yeux écarquillés, sa bouche était grande ouverte alors qu'il fronçait les sourcils. Yuya se pinça les lèvres alors que des larmes coulaient sur son visage. Takahisa le fixa un moment avant de reprendre la parole.

- Tu m'en veux de t'avoir sauvé !

- J'aurai dut mourir !

- Tu m'en veux de t'avoir sauvé !

- J'AURAI DUT MOURIR !

- ECOUTES-MOI BIEN : JE NE REGRETTES AUCUN DES GESTES QUE J'AI FAIS CE SOIR LA ET SI CE GARS REVIENS JE TE JURES QUE JE NE LE LAISSERAI PAS T'APPROCHER ET QUE JE LE TUERAI DE MES MAINS ! JE ME FICHES DE CE QUE LES AUTRES PENSES TU NE MERITES PAS DE MOURIR POUR UN MALHEUREUX ACCIDENT !

Fin du Flash-Back.

- Ah enfin de retour chez soi !

Un grand sourire aux lèvres, Yuya se mit à courir joyeusement suivit de près par Maya qui se fit un plaisir d'essayer de suivre son maitre. Takahisa frenchit à son tour la porte, couvant du regard son meilleur ami et l'animal. Meilleur ami qui ouvrit de nouveau la bouche.

- Je vais faire le repas tu veux quoi ?

- Pas question !

- Hé ?

- A partir de maintenant c'est moi qui m'occupe des repas, toi tu te reposes.

Tegoshi éclata de rire pensant que Massu se moquait de lui mais en voyant son sourire conspirateur et son regard sérieux, il comprit que ce n'était pas le cas. Vexé, il tappa au sol avec son pieds avant de faire une moue. Takahisa se contenta de lui sourire en lui ébouriffant les cheveux.

- Peux-tu aller me chercher l'annuaire ? Je dois trouver quelqu'un...

- Qui ?

- Vas juste me le chercher s'il te plait.

Les yeux de Masuda brillaient d'une lueur enflammable que Yuya lui avait rarement vu et qui le mettait très mal à l'aise. Rougissant sans raison il finit par accepter, se précipitant vers son télèphone. Sifflotant comme un bien heureux, il se pencha pour ouvrir le tiroir de sa commode avant de se figer, les yeux soudain écarquillés. Tous les cables étaient branchés, il n'y avait aucun problème...pour quelqu'un qui aurait cherché à ce que tout soit en ligne. Ce n'était pas son cas, loin de là. Son télèphone était branché ce qui voulait dire que...Il sursauta violemment en sentant la langue de Maya passer sur sa peau. Manquant de tomber à la renverse, il caressa affectueusement la petite chienne avant de se relever avec lenteur. Lorsque la petite lumière lui indiquant qu'il avait des nouveaux messages entra dans son champs de vision, il sentit son coeur s'affoller alors que son corps se méttait à trembler. Il y avait beaucoup moins de messages que la dernière fois, c'était impossible à moins que...quelqu'un les ai écoutés. Entrouvrant les lèvres, ses yeux se tournèrent vers la cuisine mais Masuda n'y était pas. Soudain, il sentit quelque chose le froler dans le dos avant que le souffle de Takahisa ne lui brûle sa peau derrière son oreille.

- Ah des nouveaux messages il faut les écouter, ne ?

Un frisson parcouru le corps entier de Yuya alors que le ton de son meilleur était presque dur. La main de ce dernier passa alors à côtés des hanches de Tegoshi pour finir par mettre en route les messages qui résonnèrent bientôt dans la pièce. Yuya voulut l'arrêter mais son corps était tétanisé alors que son coeur semblait s'être arrêté. Ses mains étaient moites alors que son sang semblait s'agiter dans ses veines. Les messages étaient simples, répètitifs :

"Plus que 6 jours Yuya...6 jours...et tu va enfin payer pour ce que tu m'as fais à moi et à Shizuna."

"6 jours Yuya...6."

"Ah ? Tu as enfin rebranché ton télèphone...je vais t'appeler toutes les heures jusqu'à ce que tu déccroches toi-même..."

Le silence revînt dans l'appartement, lourd et oppressant alorsque Tegoshi n'osait plus faire un seul geste. Le seul bruit venait de la respiration légèrement accélèrée de Massu juste à côté de son oreille. Il semblait hors de lui, à la limite de la crise de pure folie. Lorsqu'il avança ses mains, le corps entier de Yuya se tendit au maximum, craignant le pire. Mais son ami se contenta de le forcer à se retourner vers lui. Aussitôt, Tegoshi baissa la tête et Masuda resta là un moment, juste à le regarder. Les mains du cadet étaient jointes et se tordaient dans tous les sens. Takahisa enlaça soudain ses doigts avec les siens, carrèssant doucement la peau de son ami qui ne bougea plus d'un pouce. La logique des choses aurait voulue que ça soit Massu qui parle en premier pourtant ce fut Yuya, comme s'il cherchait à se justifier. La tête toujours baissée, sa voix s'éleva dans un murmure presque inaudible.

- Ca...ca doit être une blague...une mauvaise blague...

Une légère grimace apparu sur son visage lorsque Takahisa ressèrra son emprise sur ses doigts, le faisant gémir.

- Tu crois ça ?

- Bien sûr...

- Je sais tout.

- Hé ?

Yuya éclata de rire. Un rire aussi dénué de bonheur que le regard noir et intense de Masuda.

- Je...je ne sais pas ce que tu crois mais c'est juste une blague.

- Je sais tout, absolument tout.

Tegoshi releva lentement les yeux, croisant ceux de son ami qui paraissait si sérieux. Yuya se pinça subitement les lèvres, se dégageant de l'emprise de Masuda. Ce dernier ne le quitta pas une seule fois des yeux alors que Tegoshi s'avançait vers son canapé, térrifié.

- Tu...tu ne sais rien...

- Si.

- C'est impossible !

- Et pourtant si.

- Non...non...non...

- Tu aurais dut m'en parler !

- Il ne me fera rien.

- Pardon ? Tu te fou de moi là ?

Yuya s'arrêta de bouger alors que le ton de Takahisa montait sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte lui-même.

- CE GARS T'AS TIRE DESSUS ET MAINTENANT TE HARCELE AU TELEPHONE ET TU OSES ME DIRE QU'IL NE TE FERAS RIEN ?

- Il...il est juste triste...

- Hé ?

Tegoshi marqua une pause avant de répondre, fermant les yeux alors que des larmes s'écoulaient sur ses joues en silence.

- J'ai...j'ai tué la femme de sa vie...

- JE CROYAIS T'AVOIR INTERDIS DE DIRE CA !

- MAIS POURTANT C'EST LA VERITE ! CE N'EST PAS MOINS QUI ME CACHE LA VERITE A PRESENT C'EST TOI !

- Hé ?

- Personne n'a put prouver que je n'avais pas ma part de responsabilité dans l'accident...personne, pas même toi alors à quoi bon encore lutter ?

- Personne n'a put prouver le contraire non plus !

- Je l'ai tué...

- C'est faux...

- J'ai tué cette femme...dis-le !

- Non.

- Pourtant tu sais que c'est vrai...

- ON NE SAIT PAS !

Hurla soudain Masuda. Yuya resta en suspend, les lèvres entrouvertes avant de se mettre à sourire doucement.

- Tu vois !

- Ne pas savoir ne veut pas dire que c'est de ta faute.

- Ben voyons !

- Qu'est-ce que tu essayes de me faire comprendre là ?

Tegoshi le fixa avec une intensité incroyable avant de répondre, les yeux déterminés.

- Tu n'aurai pas dut me sauver.

- Tu ne vas pas recommencer avec ça ?

Takahisa crut qu'il allait le frapper dans la seconde. Se forçant à rester le plus calme possible, il passa ses paumes sur ses temps, inspirant profondément. Yuya se contenta de sérrer les dents. Soudain Masuda reprit la parole, se tournant de nouveau vers son ami.

- Alors c'est tout ce que tu as trouvé pour me distraire ? M'emmener sur un autre sujet où nous ne sommes pas d'accord ?

- Je ne fais que te montrer les faits.

- ARRETES DE TE FOUTRE DE MA GUEULE !

Surprit, Tegoshi sursauta avant de se figer en voyant Takahisa s'avança vers lui pour l'attraper par les épaules.

- Tu essayes quoi là ? De me faire avouer que j'ai eu tord de te sauver la vie ?

- Peut-être...

- Je t'ai déjà dis ce que j'en pensais et ce n'est pas la question ! Tu m'as mentis ! Tu m'as dis que ce que tu me cachais était sans danger pour toi mais c'est faux !

- Tu ne dois pas t'en mêler cette fois !

- Hé ?

- Je ne veux pas que tu me protèges !

- Alors là tu peux rêver.

- J'AI TUE CETTE FEMME ET JE DOIS PAYER !

Soudain, la main de Masuda se leva avant qu'il ne se fige. Yuya ferma instinctivement les yeux mais il ne sentit aucun coup. Lorsqu'il les rouvrit, Takahisa le fixait, le regard larmoyant. Ils s'affrontèrent pendant plusieurs minutes, sans que la main de l'ainé ne s'abaisse. Inconsciemment, des larmes s'écoulèrent sur les joues de Tegoshi alors qu'il se méttait à trembler. Soudain, Masuda frenchit l'espace qui les séparait pour le prendre dans ses bras, l'enlaçant de tout son coeur contre lui. Le visage de Yuya se retrouva aussitôt niché dans le cou de son ami. Très vite, Tegoshi leva les bras pour s'accrocher également au dos de Massu, comme s'il craignait de s'éffondrer s'il ne le faisait pas. Très peu de temps après, Yuya griffait presque son ami alors qu'il ressèrrait continuellement sa prise. Ses larmes s'étaient transformées en sanglots alors que Masuda le berçait presque sans que ni l'un ni l'autre ne s'en rende compte. Bientôt, Tegoshi entrouvrit les lèvres.

- Je suis désolé...

- Tu ne supportes jamais de m'en vouloir en sachant que tu as tords.

- Je...je ne voulais pas te mêler à ça. Je...je pensais qu'il arrêterait...qu'il se laisserait...

- Mais il ne l'a pas fait et il est dangereux, tu ne peux pas rester comme ça.

- Je ne peux pas prévenir la police.

- Pourquoi ?

- S'il te plait fais-moi confiance !

Délicatement, Takahisa se dégagea de Yuya, plongeant son regard chaleureux dans le sien.

- Je suis désolé mais là ce n'est plus de la confiance mais de la survie.

- Il ne fera rien...

- Tu n'en sais rien !

- Je ne veux pas prévenir la police, s'il te plait.

Tegoshi se tassa légèrement en plissant les yeux, implorant de tout son être son meilleur ami. Masuda le fixa avant de prendre la parole.

- Et qui va te protéger ? Maya ? Tu te rends compte que c'est ta vie qui est en jeu ?

- Massu...par pitié !

Des larmes coulèrent sur les joues de Yuya, brisant le coeur de Takahisa qui ferma les yeux en tappant du pied par terre. Finalement il parvînt enfin à se calmer et rouvrit les yeux.

- A une condition...

- Laquelle ?

- Que je restes ici le temps qu'il faudra et que tu me laisses te protéger.

- Hé ?

- Personne ne prend au sérieux la menace de ce gars alors je vais faire ce qu'il faut moi-même !

- Massu...

- C'est soit ça soit je vais au commissariat le plus proche à toi de choisir...

Leurs regards se rencontrèrent pour ne plus se quitter. Si Massu venait emmènager pour de bon ici nul doute qu'il ne laisserait plus une seule seconde de rèpit à Yuya...mais cette pensèe rendait au contraire heureux de dernier. Mais si son ami venait vivre avec lui, il serait aussi en danger...Comme si Takahisa lisait dans l'esprit de Tegoshi il leva les bras pour les plier et gonfler ses muscles.

- Ne t'inquiétes pas, je peux me défendre tout seul !

- Moi aussi !

- J'en ai pas vraiment l'impression !

- Tss !

- Alors que choisis-tu ?

- Tu...tu ne prèviendra pas non plus les autres, ne ?

- Les autres membres de NewS ?

- Oui.

- Non...même si je pense que ça serait quand même mieux qu'ils soient au courant !

- Yamapi et Ryo me tueraient !

- J'ai bien envie moi aussi !

Yuya lui lança un regard auquel Masuda ne répondit pas. Soudain, Tegoshi leva la main sous l'air intrigué de Takahisa.

- D'accord marché conclus !

S'accordant un sourire, Massu repoussa la main de son meilleur ami pour s'avancer et déposer un baiser sur son front avant de murmurer.

- Marché conclus ! Je ne vais plus te lâcher !

6 jours étaient passés depuis que Massu et Yuya s'étaient enfin mis d'accord et pourtant, rien n'avait évolué. Takahisa ne savait toujours pas comment faire pour empêcher de fou furieux de s'approcher de Tegoshi alors que ce dernier faisait toujours comme s'il ne risquait rien. Si bien que Masuda venait à regretter d'avoir promis de ne pas mettre au courant le groupe entier car là au moins il aurait eu de l'aide. Mais sa fiertè l'en aurait peut-être empêché. Qui n'a jamais rêvé de pouvoir entièrement protéger la personne aimée ? Sauf que dans le cas prèsent, il commençait à douter d'en être capable. Et la situation était d'autant plus critique que le décompte répèté par Taisuke s'était finit la veille...Autant dire que l'atmosphère avait était des plus tendues lorsqu'ils s'étaient levés le matin mais les secondes s'étaient transformées en minutes puis en heures sans que rien n'arrive. C'était à croire que Sarutobi avait oublié Yuya...Etait-ce possible ? Massu aurait tant voulu que ce soit vrai mais il doutait alors que Tegoshi lui s'était déjà fait une raison et gambadait partout. Pour lui tout était déjà finit alors Takahisa restait sur ses gardes, la journèe n'était pas totalement finie. Mais alors pourquoi Sarutobi n'avait toujours rien fait ? Après tout, peut-être qu'il avait vraiment rennonçé. Yuya n'était pas n'importe qui, c'était un acteur et chanteur très connu dans tout le Japon. Si quelque chose lui arrivait, des fans pourraient vouloir se venger à tout pris, ne ? Mais la mort de la personne qu'on aime le plus ne rend t-il pas l'esprit un peu désespèré ? Et c'était justement pour ça que Masuda n'accepterait jamais que ça lui arrive...Soudain Tegoshi se laissa tomber comme une masse à ses côtés sur le canapé tandis que la nuit tombait peu à peu dehors.

- Alors mon ange gardien ? Toujours inquiét ?

L'immense sourire joueur de Yuya s'insinua comme une vague de chaleur dans le corps de Takahisa mais pourtant il ne se détendait toujours pas, l'estomac noué. Tegoshi s'approcha alors un peu plus avant de finalement s'allongé dos sur le canapé pour poser sa tête sur le ventre de Massu qui se contenta de l'observer. Le cadet enchaina après avoir reprit quelque peu son sérieux.

- Tu sais ça ne sert à rien de s'inquiéter...s'il doit arriver quelque chose il arrivera quelque chose un point c'est tout.

- Tu essayes de me dire que si ce gars essayes de te tuer, c'est que tu dois mourir ?

- C'est à peu près ça...

- Mais si j'ai réussis à te sauver, c'est que tu devais être sauver, ne ?

Yuya ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer mais fronça les sourcils, ne trouvant rien à répondre. Il provoqua alors le rire de Takahisa qui tappa légèrement avec son poing sérré sur le front de Tegoshi comme s'il s'attendait à ce que ça sonne vide. Comme seule réponse, Yuya lui tira la langue au nez et Massu fit semblant de vouloir l'attraper pour la mordre. Aussitôt, Tegoshi s'exclama de dégoût sous le regard soudain snobe de Takahisa qui ouvrit la bouche.

- Dis tout de suite que je te révulses !

- Tu es ma peluche préfèrée !

- HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE ?

Masuda se mit à hurler alors que Yuya éclatait de rire. Ce dernier se releva brusquement pour se lover contre le torse moelleux de son ami, frottant sa joue contre son t-shirt. Cette fois, ce fut Massu qui fit signe d'être dégoûté. Tegoshi plongea un regard taquin dans le sien, le menton contre le corps de son meilleur ami.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Je te révulses ?

- Fais gaffe je pourrai t'embrasser !

- Même pas cape !

Le regard de Yuya était confiant et pendant une seconde, Takahisa fut tenté de l'embrasser juste pour lui prouver qu'il avait tord mais il se retînt de toutes ses forces avant de tourner a tête. Très vite, Tegoshi afficha son plus beau sourire victorieux pourtant Masuda crut apercevoir une lueur triste dans ses yeux. Finalement le cadet rouvrit la bouche avec un air de nouveau malicieux.

- Je le savais tu n'es pas du genre à embrasser des garçons !

- Parce que toi si ?

- Si je suis saoul pourquoi pas !

- TEGOSHI !

- Quoi ?

- Je ne t'emmènerai jamais dans un bar !

- Parce que tu voulais m'emmener dans un bar ? Humm ce n'est pas très sain comme proposition tu sais ?

Takahisa fit de grand yeux avant de comprendre que plus il parlait plus il s'enfonçait. Tandis que son ami éclatait de rire, il le repoussa brusquement, sentant son corps commençait à en réclamer plus. Bientôt, Yuya se retrouva de nouveau assit à ses côtés, une moue sur le visage signe qu'il était vexé. Masuda leva les yeux au ciel avant de lui demander.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- Je veux mon câlin du soir !

- Plus capricieux que toi il y a pas !

- Plus mignon que toi il y a pas !

Aussitôt, Takahisa vira au rouge écarlate alors que Tegoshi lui tirait de nouveau la langue, aux anges et certain d'avoir de nouveau gagné. Incapable de renoncer à la victoire, Masuda s'approcha subitement, attrapant avec ses lèvres la langue de Yuya qui écarquilla les yeux. Massu s'écarta aussi rapidement qu'il s'était rapproché, le tout s'était produit en même pas une fraction de seconde. Tétanisé, Tegoshi baissa lentement les yeux en levant le bout de sa langue, comme s'il cherchait à savoir si ce qui venait de passer était réel ou pas. Takahisa de son côté devînt aussi rouge qu'une tomate, se tassant le plus possible dans le coin du canapé. Lorsque Yuya releva des grands yeux comme des secoupes vers lui, Masuda lui tira à son tour la langue.

- NAH je t'ai eu !

Finalement il se tourna vers la télè, toujours aussi écarlate. Les paupières de Tegoshi papillonnèrent, signe qu'il ne se reméttait toujours pas. Soudain la sonnerie de la porte d'entrée retentit, le faisant sursauter alors que Takahisa était raide comme un piquet. Sortant enfin de sa torpeur Yuya se releva comme un pantin, son petit coeur tout chamboulé. Concentré en apparence sur la télè, Masuda était en réalité complètement ailleurs. Essayant de calmer les battements effrènés de son coeur, il ferma les yeux pour inspirer profondèment. Mais rien n'y faisait, ses mains restaient moites alors que des frissons le parcouraient. Il n'arrivait pas à croire ce qu'il venait de faire. Comment avait-il put se laisser aller de la sorte ? D'habitude il arrivait à résister, c'était parfois dur surtout lorsque Yuya le prenait dans ses bras mais il y arrivait. Mais là tout était arrivé si vite...il n'avait même eu le temps de réflèchir à ce qu'il faisait. S'assurant que Tegoshi était hors de vu, Masuda se tappa plusieurs fois avec violence la tête contre son poing sérré tout en poussant des petits cris désespérès.

- Baka...baka...baka...

Sa seule consolation était de se dire que les lèvres ne s'étaient pas frôlées, Massu n'avait fait que toucher sa langue mais c'était déjà énorme tout de même ! Soudain un bruit d'explosion retentit suivit d'un cri qui résonna dans tout l'appartement, déchirant, éffroyable et le faisant sursauter. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent sans qu'il ne fasse un seul geste alors que le silence revenait, opréssant. Très vite, un hurlement résonna de nouveau suivit par plusieurs autres. Ca n'en finissait plus. Sortant enfin de sa torpeur, Takahisa parvînt à se relever pour se précipiter vers l'entrée alors que Yuya hurlait toujours sans s'arrêter. Le spectacle qui s'offrit alors à lui fut des plus catastrophiques. Un carton était disposé par terre, juste devant la porte d'entrée. Masuda s'en approcha en premier pour découvrir la chose la plus monstrueuse qu'il n'avait jamais vu : un phoetus. Humain ? Animal ? Il n'arriva pas à le déterminer mais ça restait un phoetus. Il semblait avoir été jeté comme ça dans la boîte puis avoir été noyé dans une marre de sang qui arrivait au moins au trois/quart du carton. Les yeux de Takahisa s'embrumèrent alors qu'ils distinguaient le crâne, le nez, la bouche, le cou, les mains...Mais les hurlements en continues le sortirent du traumatisme dans leque il était en train de sombrer pour finalement le faire prendre conscience d'une autre réalité. Des sortes de poches étaient disposées sur les bords et le couvercle du carton. Chacune contenait du sang et chacune avait explosée, sûremment lorsque la boîte avait été ouverte. Masuda se tourna alors lentement vers le coin du mur à qui il tournait le dos. Yuya était là, recroquevillé par terre, la tête entre ses mains. Basculant d'avant en arrière avec frénèsie il hurlait sans s'arrêter, les yeux fermés de toutes ses forcs comme pour oublier. Takahisa aperçut tout de suite le sang...absolument partout, sur ses mains, son visage, dans ses cheveux, sur ses bras, son buste mais aussi sur le sol et les murs. Il y en avait absolument partout. Le tout dégoulinait vers le sol et dégageait une odeur nauséabonde. Sans même s'en apercevoir, des larmes s'écoulèrent en abondance sur le visage de Massu. Soudain la sonnerie du télèphone retentit dans l'appartement pour être remplaçée par la messagerie. Takahisa ne sursauta même pas, les écarquillés et accrochés sur Yuya. Il ne pouvait plus bouger, il était tétanisé, térrorisé. Une voix résonna alors autour d'eux, horriblement rieuse.

"Alors ma deuxième apparition vous plait ? J'espère que vous riez autant que moi car ce n'est que le début...Quoi vous n'étiez pas au courant ? Shizuna était enceinte de plusieurs semaines...elle portait notre enfant...Tu vas payer Yuya...tu vas payer...tu vas payer..."

Ses derniers mots passèrent alors en boucles aussitôt complètés par les hurlements toujours incessants de Tegoshi qui semblèrent doubler de volume alors que ses sanglots essayaient de lui couper la voix. Ce ne fut qu'à cet instant que Masuda reprit enfin le contrôle de lui-même, qu'à cet instant qu'il analysa enfin la situation, qu'à cet instant qu'il put enfin agir. Se jetant presque sur son meilleur ami, il lui attrapa fermement les poignets mais Yuya hurla encore plus fort sans lâcher prise. Takahisa l'attrapa alors par la taille, le blotissant contre lui, l'empêchant de basculer d'avant en arrière. Tegoshi essaya aussitôt de le repousser, lui perçant les tympans mais Masuda résista, malgré ses larmes.

- CALMES-TOI ! CALMES-TOI !

Mais Takahisa avait beau hurler lui aussi, Yuya ne l'entendait même pas. Les yeux clos, il était déjà prisonnié de l'enfer dans lequel l'avait jeté Sarutobi. Chaque cri de Tegoshi brisait le coeur de Masuda, chaque cri le détruisait une nouvelle fois, chaque cri lui donnait envie de mourir. Ne supportant plus ce son, il s'écarta pour plaquer sa main contre la bouche grande ouverte de Yuya qui ouvrit soudain ses yeux. Leurs regards se croisèrent pour ne plus se quitter. Celui de Tegoshi était remplit de terreur alors que son visage était recouvert d'un sang qu'il ne connaissait même pas. Celui de Masuda était remplit de larmes alors que celui qu'il aimait se consummait d'une douleur qu'il ne pouvait pas chasser. Les hurlements de Yuya ne céssaient pas, comme si c'était son seul moyen de communiquer encore avec le monde extérieur. Les tentatives de le calmer de Masuda ne céssaient pas, car c'était la seule chose qu'il pouvait faire. Mais ce qui ne céssait surtout pas, c'était les derniers mots de Taisuke qui passaient encore en boucle...

"Tu vas payer..."

A suivre...


	5. Chapter 5

Masuda était assit sur une chaise du salon. Comment était-il arrivé là ? Il ne savait plus vraiment. Pourquoi est-ce Shige et Koyama faisaient tous les deux les cents pas devant lui ? Il ne se souvenait plus non plus. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il était recouvert d'un sang qu'il ne connaissait pas ? Ça par contre il se rappelait...Taisuke Sarutobi ! Cette ordure s'en était prit à Yuya. D'ailleurs où était Yuya ? Il ne s'en souvenait pas également. Tout ce qu'il se rappelait c'est avoir serré de toutes ses forces le corps tremblant et apeuré de Tegoshi contre lui pendant plusieurs avant que Taisuke raccroche enfin. Mais même là, Masuda s'était révélé incapable de bouger. La seule chose qu'il avait put faire avait été d'appeler Yamapi qui avait appelé Ryo et ainsi de suite. Depuis qu'ils avaient passés la porte, Takahisa avait perdu le fil des évènements, ne se rappelant plus de rien. C'est avec des yeux vitreux qu'il avait regardé Yuya qui continuait toujours de hurler être peu à peu calmé par Yamapi et Ryo qui avaient dut s'y mettre à deux. C'est avec un regard hagard qu'il avait observé Yamapi emmener Tegoshi dans la salle de bain pour le laver. A présent, Tomohisa et Nishikido étaient dans la chambre, faisant de leur mieux pour aider Yuya à s'endormir. Shige et Koyama avaient préférés rester avec Massu qui ne devait pas avoir une mine très rassurante. Mais Takahisa ne pouvait pas faire semblant d'aller bien car ce n'était pas le cas. Il avait fait n'importe quoi, il avait tout fait de travers. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il avait fait enfaite ? Absolument rien. Il s'était contenté de rester là, sans rien faire. Tout ce qu'il pouvait dire c'est ce qu'il n'avait pas fait. Il n'avait pas débrancher le téléphone alors que Taisuke était en train de traumatiser Yuya depuis plusieurs heures. Il n'avait pas nettoyé Tegoshi alors qu'il était recouvert de sang et qu'il devait se sentir horriblement sale. Il n'avait pas dis ce que voulait entendre Yuya : que tout allait bien se passer, qu'il allait le protéger. Et tout ça parce qu'il n'avait pas eu la force suffisante. Il était resté aussi tétanisé que son jeune ami alors qu'il lui avait si souvent promit qu'il le protégerait constamment. Ce soir il n'avait fait que l'abandonner un peu plus à Sarutobi, le rendre un peu vulnérable. Même lorsque les cris de Tegoshi ne s'étaient arrêtés, même lorsque Yuya s'était accroché à lui en le suppliant du regard pour que Massu lui dise quelque chose...Il n'avait absolument rien put faire et il se détestait pour ça. Il se dégoûtait. Inconsciemment, des larmes commencèrent à s'écouler lentement sur son visage mais il ne les sentit même pas. Que pouvait-il ressentir de toute façon ? Que pouvait-il encore éprouver après avoir entendu celui qu'il aimait hurler de terreur sans avoir rien fait ? Il l'avait abandonné, l'avait laissé tomber. Pourquoi avait-il fait ça ? Soudain il se mit à hurler tout en envoyant valser la lampe qui était gentiment posée à côté de lui. Elle alla s'écraser contre le mur avec un bruit strident. Aussitôt, Ryo débarqua en trombe de la chambre de Yuya, l'air énervé.

- Putain c'est qui le boulet qu'à fait ça ? Il était enfin en train de s'endormir !

Lorsque Shige et Koyama regardèrent avec une immense gêne Masuda, Nishikido se pinça les lèvres avant d'essayer de se rattraper, un sourire rassurant sur le visage.

- Ah c'est pas bien grave tu ne pouvais pas savoir, ne ?

Takahisa ne répondit pas, se contentant d'éclater d'un rire dément avant de s'écrouler à genoux par terre, en larmes. Le visage de Ryo devînt écarlate tandis qu'il cherchait de l'aide auprès des deux autres mais aucun ne savait quoi faire. Finalement Nishikido s'approcha lentement avant de s'accroupir aux côtés du cadet, lui tapant amicalement dans le dos.

- Hé ça va aller, ne ? Tegoshi est un dur à cuire il va s'en remettre et il recommencera à nous pomper l'air tout le temps avec ces théories débile sur l'amour éternel...

Ryo éclata de rire avant de reprendre son sérieux en quelques secondes lorsqu'il vit que son voisin ne riait pas du tout. Fronçant les sourcils, il chercha quelque chose d'autre mais rien ne vînt. Baissant la tête en se mordant les lèvres, il finit par rouvrir la bouche, ne quittant pas le sol des yeux.

- Aucun d'entre nous n'aurait rien put faire...on n'a vu tout le sang qu'il y avait et aucun de nous n'aurait eu le courage de rester. Toi tu es resté. Peu importe que tu n'es pas eu l'idée de le laver ou de l'emmener loin de cette fichue boite. Tu es resté. Tout comme tu es resté le jour où ce con lui a tiré dessus. Ce jour là tu l'as sauvé tu te rappels ? Aucun de nous n'aurait put faire ce que tu as fais ! Même pas Shige et son intelligence à la con !

Ce dernier haussa les sourcils avant de lever les yeux au ciel tandis que Koyama souriait sincèrement. Ryo enchaina.

- Peu importe ce que tu n'as pas fais...tu es resté et c'est ce qui compte tu ne crois pas ? Tu ne l'as pas quitté et je suis sûr qu'il t'en remercie de tout son cœur. Il tient beaucoup à toi...

Avec une lenteur extrême, Masuda releva ses yeux vers ceux de Ryo. Il avait le visage couvert de larmes et d'autres coulaient toujours. Nishikido l'observa un moment avant de sourire et de lui essuyer le visage délicatement. Lorsqu'il eut finit, il regarda autour de lui avant de se pencher vers Massu.

- Si tu racontes ce que je viens de faire à qui que ce soit je te tues, ok ?

Riant légèrement, Takahisa hocha positivement de la tête alors que le visage de Nishikido s'illuminait. Finalement, Masuda se releva lentement tout en se regardant des pieds à la tête avec dégoût. Ryo approuva.

- Ouai il vaut mieux que t'ailles te laver aussi.

Sans dire un mot, Takahisa se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte il se retourna une dernière fois pour sourire devant le spectacle qui s'offrait à lui. Ryo était en train de frapper Koyama et Shige derrière la tête pour l'avoir laissé tomber en "temps de guerre" pour reprendre ses mots exacts. La salle de bain de Yuya était toute simple mais chaleureuse. Masuda se demanda plusieurs fois si cette chaleur avait atteint Tegoshi lorsque Yamapi et Ryo étaient venu avec lui pour le laver précédemment. Il prit une longue douche, bouillante. L'eau ruisselant sur son visage et son corps lui fit le plus grand bien même s'il se brûla les trois quart de la peau. Il resta de longues minutes à observer le sang s'écouler en même temps que l'eau à ses pieds. Quelques larmes coulèrent de nouveau avant qu'il prenne une profonde inspiration, fermant les yeux. Lorsqu'il sortit, il s'enveloppa dans un peignoir blanc appartenant à Yuya. Comme tout objet lui appartenant, il contenait son odeur et Masuda ne put s'empêcher d'étreindre le tissu contre lui, savourant cet arôme si particulier. S'asseyant par terre, il se recroquevilla quelques minutes. Ce qu'il redoutait le plus était de se retrouver en face de Tegoshi, le regarder dans les yeux et devoir affronter sa déception. Car Yuya ne pouvait qu'être déçu...Soudain, quelqu'un frappa à la porte de la salle de bain. Se relevant, Masuda alla ouvrir pour se retrouver face à un Ryo encore plus gêné que tout à l'heure.

- Heu...voilà...on n'a besoin de toi là !

Takahisa fronça les sourcils avant de sortir de la pièce pour retourner dans le salon. Il était encore en peignoir mais personne n'y fit attention. Masuda vit alors que Yamashita aussi était présent et qu'il le regardait avec une mine exténué. Les yeux de Takahisa devinrent inquiet. Tomohisa lui fit un sourire.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas il va bien mais...j'ai tout essayé et je n'arrives pas à le convaincre de dormir. Je lui ai dis qu'on resterait à côté de lui mais ça n'a pas suffit.

Massu ne dit pas un mot. Enfaite il n'avait rien dit depuis que les autres étaient arrivés. Il se contenta de lancer un regard interrogateur à Yamashita qui enchaina, regardant avec gêne les autres.

- Il sait que nous sommes là mais nous savons aussi que nous ne pouvons rien faire de plus. Il n'y a que toi qui le peut. Si tu pouvais aller le voir...

- Non !

- Masuda...

- Il doit me détester...

- IL TE RECLAME DEPUIS TOUT A L'HEURE !

Takahisa sursauta en entendant le haussement de ton de son leader alors que les yeux de ce dernier s'étaient endurcis. Yamashita les ferma pour se forcer à reprendre son calme puis les rouvrit, fixant Massu qui hésitait.

- Il te réclame depuis tout à l'heure. Il ne veut que toi, tu comprends ça ? Il a besoin de toi...

- Mais...

- Soit tu y va, soit c'est moi qui vais le chercher !

Massu et Yamashita s'affrontèrent du regard pendant plusieurs minutes. Finalement, Takahisa se dirigea enfin vers la chambre de Yuya avec une extrême lenteur. Arrivé devant la porte, il se figea les lèvres entrouvertes et la main sur la poignée. La voix de Tomohisa résonna une dernière fois dans ses oreilles.

- Si tu es si sûr de l'avoir abandonner, fais tout pour ne plus jamais que ça recommence...

Fermant les yeux, Masuda entra pour de bon dans la chambre de Tegoshi. Ce dernier était allongé dans son lit dans un peignoir également blanc. Il avait le dos tourné à Takahisa mais ça ne le gêna pas, au contraire car il redoutait déjà le moment où leurs regards se croiseraient. L'ainé s'approcha doucement, sentant ses larmes refairent surface. Soudain la voix de Yuya s'éleva dans la pièce, faible et fragile.

- Je veux voir Massu...

Takahisa se figea, les yeux larmoyants. Finalement il grimpa sur le rebord du lit avant d'ouvrir la bouche.

- Je...c'est moi...

Aussitôt, Yuya se retourna, plongeant un regard bouleversant dans celui honteux de Masuda. Subitement, le jeune garçon se jeta sur son ainé en éclatant en sanglot. Par réflexe, Takahisa le serra contre lui de toutes ses forces alors que Tegoshi se blottissait un peu plus avant de prendre la parole.

- Je suis désolé.

- Hé ?

- Je ne voulais pas te faire peur...je ne voulais pas que tu assistes à ça je suis vraiment désolé. Je t'en prie ne m'en veux pas...

Choqué, Masuda attrapa les épaules de Yuya pour l'écarter de lui. Leurs regards se croisèrent pour ne plus se lâcher. Tegoshi était en larmes, les lèvres entrouvertes et pincées alors que Takahisa avait les yeux écarquillés et brûlant. Yuya reprit la parole, sanglotant.

- Je t'en prie ne m'en veux pas.

- Tegoshi écoutes moi bien...Tegoshi !

Les mains de Masuda passèrent des épaules de Yuya à ses joues, les essuyant pour passage avant de les caresser. Tegoshi, qui avait commençé à baisser la tête, la releva. Takahisa entrouvrit les lèvres, les larmes aux yeux.

- Ce n'est pas à toi de me dire ça ! C'est moi qui est tout fait de travers. J'aurai dut t'éloigner au lieu de te laisser là, j'aurai dut te nettoyer alors que tu étais si sale...j'aurai dut...C'est à moi de m'excuser.

- Je ne veux pas que tu m'abandonnes...

- Hé ?

- Tu...tu ne voulais plus me voir ?

Voyant que Yuya était terrifié à cette idée Masuda l'étreignit de nouveau, nichant son visage dans le cou de son cadet qui frissonna à travers ses larmes. Une des mains de Takahisa voulut lui toucher les cheveux mais il se pinça les lèvres en pensant à ce que croyait Tegoshi. Finalement, il le serra de toutes ses forces au niveau de la taille.

- Si bien sûr que si ! Tu comptes plus que tout pour moi !

- Alors pourquoi ? Je ne voulais pas de Yamapi ou de Ryo moi !

- Je suis désolé...vraiment désolé...

- Tu ne vas pas partir ?

- Non.

- Jamais ?

- Jamais.

- Alors ne refais plus jamais ça s'il te plait !

- Promis. Je suis vraiment désolé.

Yuya ne dit plus un mot et Masuda ne reprit pas la parole. Ils se contentèrent de se serrer l'un contre l'autre pendant plusieurs minutes. Peu à peu, les sanglots de Tegoshi se calmèrent et toute larme disparut progressivement de son visage. Takahisa le berçait lentement, ses lèvres dans les cheveux de son cadet. Parfois il avait du mal à se retenir d'éclater en sanglot mais le corps de Yuya contre lui le forçait à rester fort. Il ne voulait plus jamais blesser celui qu'il aimait, celui à qui il tenait le plus. Plus jamais. La voix basse et fluette de Tegoshi le tira soudainement de ses pensées.

- Massu ?

- Hm ?

- Tu...tu peux rester avec moi...cette nuit ?

- Bien sûr, je ne bougerai pas d'ici.

- Même si t'as faim ?

- Même si j'ai faim !

S'écartant légèrement, Yuya lui fit un petit sourire alors que Masuda posait son front contre le sien en souriant également.

- Je ne bougerai jamais d'ici...

Une larme s'échappa et coula le long de sa joue. Délicatement, Tegoshi l'essuya avec sa main avant de carésser doucement sa peau pour être sûr qu'il n'y avait plus rien. Inconsciemment, Masuda ferma les yeux, savourant le toucher de celui qu'il aimait. Lorsqu'il les rouvrit, Yuya le regardait avec un léger sourire gêné. Entrouvrant les lèvres, Takahisa se pencha doucement. Les yeux de Tegoshi s'écarquillèrent l'espace d'une seconde mais Masuda déposa un baiser sur le bout de son nez. Leurs regards ne se quittèrent pas une seule fois, aussi brûlant l'un que l'autre. Lorsque Takahisa se redressa, Yuya s'allongea dans son lit, apparemment épuisé. Le couvant des yeux, Masuda fit de même avant d'avancer un bras vers la tête de son voisin. Ce dernier la leva légèrement pour finalement la poser sur le bras de son ami une fois qu'il l'eut posé sur sa tête d'oreiller. Lorsque Takahisa fut complètement allongé, Tegoshi se glissa contre son torse pour s'y blottir. Le bras encore libre de Masuda l'encercla alors à la taille, le calant définitivement contre son ainé. Yuya coinça sa tête dans le creux de l'épaule de Takahisa qui posa ses lèvres dans ses cheveux. Ils restèrent un long moment ainsi avant que les bras de Tegoshi encerclent eux aussi la taille de Masuda. Finalement, la voix du cadet s'éleva, à moitié endormit.

- Tu sens bon...

Takahisa afficha son plus beau sourire avant de fermer les yeux.

- J'ai utiliser ton shampoing baka !

- C'est bien pour ça que tu sens bon !

- Merci quand même.

- Il ne se passera rien cette nuit, ne ?

Les yeux de Masuda se rouvrirent, brûlant.

- Non.

- Massu...

- Hm ?

- Je t'aime.

Takahisa se figea, le cœur battant la chamade. Il sentit ses mains devenir moites en même temps que son front avant qu'il n'essaye de reprendre le contrôle de lui-même. Resserrant son étreinte sur le corps de Yuya il entrouvrit les lèvres.

- Je t'aime aussi, tu es mon meilleur ami.

Tegoshi ne répondit pas. Masuda ne put voir que son regard était devenu blessé et brûlant. Il ne put voir non plus la larme qui coula lentement sur sa joue avant qu'un sourire dépité s'affiche sur son visage. Finalement il ferma les yeux, se blottissant de tout son cœur dans les bras de Takahisa. Peu à peu, le sommeil le prit sous son aile et son étreinte se détendit quelque peu. Masuda se chargea de la resserrer, le cœur encore tout tremblant et bouleversé. Bien sûr, Yuya ne devait pas savoir que Takahisa était amoureux de lui, ça aurait signifié briser leur amitié. Et ça il ne le permettrait jamais. Peu à peu il finit par s'endormir, berçé par la respiration apaisée de Tegoshi. Quelques minutes plus tard, Yamapi ouvrit la porte de la chambre pour voir où ça en était. S'accordant un sourire rassuré, il revînt dans le salon où l'attendait les autres. Koyama fut le premier à prendre la parole, suivit de Shige.

- Alors ?

- Il dort ?

Yamashita hocha positivement de la tête tout en souriant. Tout le monde poussa un soupir de soulagement avant que Ryo n'ouvre la bouche, juste à côté du téléphone.

- On leur dit ?

Tomohisa plissa les yeux, rendant son regard brûlant alors qu'il s'approchait de Nishikido pour observer l'appareil téléphonique.

- Et que veux-tu qu'on leur dise ? Que Sarutobi a rappelé, que tu l'as menacé de mort, qu'il t'a rit à la figure en disant qu'il allait recommencer ?

Ryo laissa échapper un grognement, vexé. Yamashita enchaina.

- Laissons les dormir en paix pour cette nuit. Demain on verra...

Lorsque Yuya rouvrit les yeux le lendemain matin, il se sentait immensément bien et dans une telle sécurité qu'il n'avait pas souvent connu ses derniers temps. Il comprit tout de suite pourquoi en sentant le corps de Masuda entre ses bras. S'accordant un léger sourire, il ferma les yeux pour s'endormir à nouveau. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était rester là, ne plus sortir et ne plus affronter la vie qu'il menait. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était rester dans les bras de Massu. Au moins quelques secondes de plus, si possible quelque minutes...ou une vie toute entière. Mais soudain, Takahisa se trémoussa contre lui, immergeant du pays des songes. Lorsque ce dernier ouvrit les yeux, il eut le bonheur de voir le visage levé vers lui de Yuya accompagné de son plus beau sourire.

- Merci d'être resté cette nuit !

A moitié réveillé, Masuda lui renvoya son plus beau sourire également avant de déposer un baiser sur son front. Ils se levèrent doucement pour ne pas réveiller les autres mais lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans le salon, tout le monde les attendaient déjà. Le duo Tegomass fit de grands yeux alors que Yuya était assit de force à table pour manger un bon déjeuner bien consistant. Ryo fit office de serveur, donnant un fou rire à Tegoshi.

- Quoi qu'est-ce que t'as à te marrer ? Fais gaffe un peu à ce que tu fais c'est moi qui suis responsable de ton estomac aujourd'hui alors si tu veux manger...

Mais il fut coupé en plein dans son élan par l'étreinte de Yuya qui se blottit contre lui. Écarquillant les yeux, Nishikido tira sur la manche de Yamashita qui passa à côté et le supplia du regard. Mais ce dernier se contenta de rire en ébouriffant les cheveux de Tegoshi avant de repartir. Ryo fit une grimace de chien battu avant de lever les bras, comme s'il avait peur de toucher son cadet.

- Heu c'est bon là tu peux me lâcher !

- Merci beaucoup Ryo...

- Hé ?

- Pour tout...

- Et les autres alors ?

- Ils auront le droit à un câlin aussi !

- Rah ben va y et lâches moi le vermisseau !

Soudain, Yuya leva des yeux larmoyants vers lui et Nishikido se mit aussitôt à hurler de désespoir.

- Ah désolé ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire, j'aime beaucoup que tu me fasses des câlins te fais pas d'idées, ne ? J'aime beaucoup beaucoup...autant que...YAMASHITA A L'AIDE !

Ce dernier arriva en trombe un immense sourire aux lèvres. Voyant la situation, il se pencha vers Yuya qui arborait un léger sourire taquin. Tomohisa ouvrit la bouche.

- Tego je t'ai déjà dis que Papa était timide en matière d'affection !

- Voui Maman !

Aussitôt, Tegoshi relâcha le pauvre Nishikido pour enlacer Yamashita qui se fit un plaisir de répondre à son étreinte. Yuya reprit la parole.

- Mais avec tout le respect que je lui dois Papa n'est vraiment pas doué !

- Oui je crois qu'il n'a pas comprit que lorsqu'on répond à tes câlins ils durent moins longtemps...

- HEEEEEE ?

Tomohisa et Tegoshi se tournèrent vers Ryo qui avait les yeux ronds comme des soucoupes volantes. Yuya éclata de rire en même temps que Tomohisa. Finalement après plusieurs minutes, Tegoshi se dégagea et Yamashita déposa un baiser sur son front. Yuya leva les bras.

- Voilà ça c'est une bonne Maman !

Tomohisa le couva du regard avant de hausser les épaules devant un Ryo renfrogné.

- On dirait qu'en cas de divorce je récupère notre enfant, désolé chéri !

- Ah vous me faites chier tous les deux ! SHIHE T'ES OU QUE JE TE TORTURES UN PEU ?

Yuya éclata de rire avant de poser furtivement ses yeux vers l'entrée. Yamashita suivit son regard avant de revenir vers son voisin.

- On a tout nettoyé.

- Ah d'accord merci.

- Tu n'es pas obligé de faire semblant...

- Hé ?

Surprit, Tegoshi plongea ses yeux dans les siens. Tomohisa se pencha vers lui comme il l'aurait fait avec un enfant.

- On n'est là pour te protéger ! Alors ce n'est plus la peine que tu fasses comme si tu n'avais pas peur.

- Ça ne changerai rien que je le montre ou non.

- Ça te soulagerai tu ne crois pas ?

Yuya ne répondit pas mais son sourire avait disparut alors qu'il baissait la tête. Yamashita s'agenouilla, se mettant à la hauteur de la tête Tegoshi.

- Je ne dis pas que tu dois te morfondre tout le temps mais sourire constamment ne rassurera pas Massu, au contraire.

Aussitôt, Yuya releva la tête, inquiet. Tomohisa lui adressa un sourire avant de lui ébouriffer les cheveux.

- Et je ne penses pas que tu veuilles que Massu soit inquiet ?

Tegoshi secoua vivement la tête de droite à gauche. Yamapi enchaina, le regard brûlant malgré son sourire.

- Il a était très blessé hier soir. Il a peut-être besoin que quelqu'un s'occupe un peu de lui aujourd'hui...

- Tu veux que je l'emmène dehors ?

- Tu crois qu'il aimera ?

- Il adore les parcs de jeu...

- Alors c'est parfait !

- Marché conclut !

Yuya lui fit son plus beau sourire alors qu'il tendait sa main comme pour seller un pacte. Yamapi éclata de rire avant de serrer sa main. Ce fut justement à ce moment là que Masuda sortit de la salle de bain, les cheveux encore trempés. Aussitôt, Tegoshi se précipita sur lui, le faisant presque tombé alors que Takahisa sursautait.

- Tego tu te sens bien ?

- Voui ! Ça te dirait de sortir aujourd'hui ?

- Hé ? Pour aller où ?

- On verra une fois sur place...

- Je ne suis pas sûr que ça soit une bonne idée. Avec ce gars qui est en liberté et ce qu'il est capable de faire...

L'immense sourire de Yuya se dissipa lentement ainsi que la lueur guillerette de ses yeux. Soudain, deux bras se posèrent sur ses épaules, l'alourdissant quelque peu. La voix de Yamapi résonna tout près de ses oreilles.

- Massu si j'étais toi je sortirai avec Tegoshi ! C'est un bon parti ! Très gentil, il sait faire la cuisine...

- HEEEE ?

Masuda semblait outré mais Tegoshi éclata de rire. Yamashita enchaina.

- Sortez dehors ! On garde la maison et puis vous avez nos numéros il ne peut rien se passer...

Mais Takahisa ne semblait pas convaincu. Yuya s'approcha de lui et lui lança son regard le plus suppliant. Massu le fixa un moment avant de grogner d'exaspération en tapant du pied sur le sol. Aussitôt, Tegoshi leva les bras en signe de victoire. Maugréant dans son coin, Takahisa se saisit tout de même de sa veste alors que Yuya faisait de même. Juste avant de sortir, le cadet leva son pouce tendu vers Yamapi qui le lui rendit en lui faisant un clin d'oeil.

La journée se passa plus que bien. Tegoshi fit de son mieux pour occuper l'esprit de Masuda qui faisait de son mieux pour occuper celui de Yuya. Ce qui donnait un résultat assez intéressant puisque Tegoshi eut le droit à un bisou sur la joue et Takahisa eut le droit à un câlin plus que passionné. Yuya avait raison : Masuda adorait les parcs de jeu. Aussitôt qu'ils eut passés la limite du bac à sable l'ainé était devenu comme enfant de cinq ans jouant avec tout ce qu'il avait entre les mains. Tegoshi l'observa en riant avant de finalement se prendre au jeu. C'est vrai que redevenir un enfant pensant quelques minutes ne pouvaient être que bénéfique. Bientôt, ils se retrouvèrent à faire une bataille de sable, le but : en mettre le plus possible dans les chaussettes de l'autre. Pourquoi les chaussettes ? Pourquoi du sable ? Allez savoir ! Ils passèrent des heures à jouer, à oublier la vie et l'enfer qu'ils étaient en train de vivre. Ici la seule chose qui comptait c'était le prochain jeu auquel ils allaient jouer. Malgré la peur qui lui rongeait le corps, Yuya ne put s'empêcher de rire de bon cœur lorsque son meilleur ami s'étouffa à moitié en avalant une touffe d'herbe...ne demandez pas comment elle est arrivée dans sa bouche ! Lorsqu'ils furent complètement épuisés ils s'écroulèrent comme des masses dans l'herbe, les jambes et bras écartés. Plusieurs fois, Massu s'amusa à pousser la main de Yuya qui s'approchait trop de la sienne. A chaque fois, le rire de son voisin fut sa seule attaque. Leurs respirations étaient essoufflées et ils ne disaient pas un mot. Pourtant lorsque les yeux de Tegoshi croisèrent ceux de Masuda ils se comprirent parfaitement. C'était plus qu'un merci, c'était une bénédiction. Soudain, Yuya regarda de nouveau le ciel.

- Massu...

- Hm ?

- Tu crois que c'était un garçon ou une fille ?

Une tension s'abattit soudain sur eux, pesante et angoissante. Tegoshi s'empressa de continuer, gêné.

- Je...je suis désolé. Je ne voulais pas t'inquiéter mais...

- Je ne crois pas que c'était un humain.

- Hé ?

- Il a dut aller dans un élevage de bœuf où de je ne sais quoi mais ce n'était pas humain j'en suis sûr.

- Comment tu peux le savoir ?

- Si ça avait vraiment été son enfant, il ne te l'aurait pas envoyé comme ça, ne ?

- C'est vrai...

Le silence revînt pendant quelques minutes avant que Yuya ouvre de nouveau la bouche.

- D'après toi...ça sera quoi la prochaine fois ?

- Je ne sais pas, on verra.

- Tu tiendras ta promesse, ne ?

- Laquelle ?

- Celle de ne pas m'abandonner.

- Bien sûr.

Soudain, Masuda se tourna vers lui, plongeant son regard brûlant dans celui surprit de Tegoshi.

- A ton tour de me promettre quelque chose.

- Quoi ?

- Quoi qu'il se passe...ne doute jamais de moi.

- De toi ?

- De mon amitié...ne doute jamais que je tiennes à toi.

Ils se fixèrent pendant un bon moment avant que Yuya lui offre son plus beau sourire.

- Promis.

Yamashita était en train d'essayer de dormir pour rattraper son sommeil en retard lorsque le téléphone de l'appartement se mit à sonner. Il sursauta ainsi que tous les autres membres de NewS. Tomohisa put entendre le grondement de colère de Ryo derrière lui mais n'y prêta pas attention. Se relevant doucement, il s'approcha du téléphone avec lenteur pour finalement le décrocher en mettant le haut-parleur. Aussitôt, une voix grave remplit la pièce.

- A qui ais-je l'honneur cette fois ? Je supposes que maintenant que Ryo s'est excité sur moi il n'a plus le droit de me parler...hum alors peut-être le leader du groupe, ne ?

Yamashita ne répondit pas, serrant les dents de toutes ses forces. Nishikido se frappa dans les mains alors que Shige se rongeait les ongles. Koyama se contenta d'observer Yamapi, comme s'il voulait vérifier que le jeune homme ne craque pas. La voix s'éleva de nouveau.

- Que se passe t-il ? Tu m'en veux de m'en être pris à ton petit protéger ? Je n'y suis pour rien si tu n'es pas à la hauteur de ton rôle de grand frère...

- Allez vous faire voir !

Le ton de Yamashita était acerbe. Sarutobi se contenta de rire.

- Quoi ? Tu ressens peut-être quelque chose de plus fort pour lui, ne ?

- LA FERME !

- Ah nous y sommes...vous êtes tellement faibles...tous autant que vous êtes. Il suffit d'un rien pour que vous partiez au quart de tour.

- Ne touchez plus à Tegoshi !

- Trop tard...

Soudain la communication fut coupée alors que Yamashita écarquillait les yeux. Ryo se jeta presque sur lui.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?

- Il faut les retrouver au plus vite !

Les rues étaient désertes. C'était très rare à Tokyo mais à force de marcher, Yuya et Massu s'étaient en quelque sorte perdu...dans un coin paumé. Alors que Takahisa cherchait n'importe qui pour demander leur chemin, Tegoshi essayait de trouver du réseau. Normalement ils auraient dut être énervés mais ils étaient pliés de rire, au contraire. Et puis comme ça, ils pouvaient passer un peu plus de temps ensemble sans avoir l'obligation de rentrer chez eux. De toute façon ils n'auraient pas put. Alors que Tegoshi sautillait sur place, il quitta le trottoir pour aller sur la route déserte. Soudain, il s'exclama.

- MASSU J'AI DU RESEAU !

- Ah !

Takahisa se tourna son ami qui était à quelques mètres de lui. Yuya était en train d'appeler quelqu'un, sûrement Yamashita. Alors que son ami mettait son portable à son oreille, Masuda regarda autour d'eux. Il n'y avait vraiment absolument personne, à part cette voiture noire qui s'avançait vers eux...vers Tegoshi plutôt. Takahisa fronça les sourcils, se rendant compte qu'elle arrivait beaucoup trop vite. Faisant quelques pas, il attendit quelques secondes mais elle ne ralentissait toujours pas. Yuya ne semblait pas l'avoir remarqué. Soudain, une peur sourde s'insinua dans tout son corps et Masuda se jeta sur son meilleur ami, le poussant sur le côté. Poussant un cri de surprise, Tegoshi se retrouva avec brutalité sur le trottoir. Sa tête heurta le coin et il manqua de perdre connaissance, perdant le sens des réalités pendant quelques secondes. Quelque chose de brûlant commença à lui couler le long de la tempe et de la joue puis sur sa chemise. Posant sa main dessus, il la retira entièrement rouge de sang. Poussant un gémissement plaintif, il se retourna avec des gestes saccadés, complètement sonné. Là il se figea, les yeux écarquillés. Massu était étendu sur le sol. D'où était Tegoshi il ne distinguait rien à part que ses bras formaient un angle bizarre. En moins d'une fraction de seconde, son visage fut inondé de larmes alors qu'il se mettait à hurler.

- MASSU !

Se relevant précipitamment, Yuya fut prit de vertige avant de s'écrouler près du corps de son meilleur ami. C'est à ce moment là qu'il remarqua le sang sur la tempe de Massu ainsi que sous son corps. L'appelant plusieurs fois en hurlant, Tegoshi ôta sa veste pour la poser sur le corps de Masuda et vérifia qu'il respirait toujours. Sa respiration était sifflante, saccadée. Sanglotant à en perdre la raison, Yuya chercha des yeux son portable pour le retrouver en mil morceaux un peu plus loin sur la route. Criant de rage, il se tourna de nouveau vers Takahisa pour s'approcher de son visage tout en prenant une de ses mains délicatement.

- MASSU ! Massu réponds-moi ! Serres moi la main si tu m'entends !

Mais Takahisa n'avait aucune réaction. Yuya se mit à crier de désespoir, cherchant une quelconque aide autour de lui mais il n'y avait toujours personne. La solitude qu'ils avaient aimés était à présent leur pire ennemi. Soudain, la lumière du soleil n'éclaira plus Tegoshi qui releva les yeux. Un homme était de bout devant lui. C'était sans doute parce qu'il était assit par terre mais Yuya eut l'impression que cet homme faisait le double de sa taille. Tout à coup quelque chose le frappa en plein sur la tempe, là où il était déjà blessé. Poussant un hoquet de surprise, il s'écroula sur le sol, complètement sonné. Le sang s'écoula de plus belle sur lui alors qu'il ouvrait en grand la bouche, cherchant de l'air. L'homme s'approcha alors de lui tandis que Yuya cherchait quoi que ce soit pour l'aider des yeux. Mais il ne put que pousser un gémissement de douleur lorsque son agresseur se laissa assoir sur son bassin sans ménagement. Une voix lui résonna alors dans la tête, semblant être beaucoup trop forte à son goût.

- On ne sait jamais vu et pourtant tu m'as tout pris...

Tegoshi tourna ses yeux vers lui alors que ses paupières papillonnaient.

- Sarutobi ?

Son agresseur se pencha vers lui et la lumière cessa de le rendre tout noir. Ses traits s'affichèrent enfin aux yeux de Yuya qui les écarquilla. C'était bien le même homme que celui qu'il avait vu une fois en photo dans le journal. Les même cheveux bruns, les même yeux froids. La même lueur meurtrière. Les sanglots de Tegoshi reprirent de plus belle alors qu'un sourire sadique naissait sur le visage de Taisuke.

- Eh oui c'est ça. On se rencontre enfin...

- S'il vous plait...Massu n'a rien avoir avec ça, appelez une ambulance...je vous en prie.

- Chut...

Pour le faire taire, Sarutobi le frappa une autre fois au visage, le faisant tousser. D'un geste nonchalant, Taisuke lui déchira sa chemise, révélant le torse fin de Yuya. Son sourire s'élargit alors qu'il approchait ses lèvres du menton de Tegoshi.

- Shizuna avait raison, tu n'es pas mal du tout...

Les yeux de Yuya se fermèrent avec force alors qu'il sanglotait toujours.

- Pitié...je ferai ce que vous voudrez mais Massu...

Mais Tegoshi se figea en apercevant ce que tenait Sarutobi dans un de ses poings. Un poignard bien aiguisé, luisant à la lumière du soleil et l'aveuglant par moment. Son corps entier se crispa alors que Taisuke l'approchait de son torse.

- Tu n'aura rien à faire...je m'occupe de tout. Première étape : marquer ma propriété !

Yuya essaya alors de se redresser, voulant partir. Mais un seul coup de Sarutobi le fit s'effondrer de nouveau, à moitié conscient. Soudain, il sentit quelque chose de piquant lui pénétrer la peau juste au dessus du nombril. Ça lui fit l'effet d'une brûlure horrible. Serrant les dents, il grogna avant que la douleur ne devienne trop forte pour qu'il se retienne de hurler. Aussitôt, la main encore libre de Taisuke se plaqua sur sa bouche avec violence alors que son visage se rapprochait à quelques centimètres du sien. Sarutobi brandit son couteau devant les yeux de Yuya en murmurant d'une voix menaçante.

- Chut !

Tegoshi posa ses yeux sur l'arme. Son bout était ensanglanté et quelques gouttes lui coulèrent sur la joue, se mêlant avec ses larmes. ll ferma les yeux.

A suivre...


	6. Chapter 6

Flash-back :

Yuya se tortillait les mains, terrifié. Il ne voulait pas y aller, il ne voulait pas y monter. Décidant soudain de ne pas y aller, il se retourna vivement. Masuda était juste derrière lui, le fixant en souriant d'un air rassurant. Tegoshi se figea, les larmes aux yeux. Finalement, Takahisa s'approcha doucement et le prit par les épaules pour le serrer contre lui. Yuya nicha sa tête dans son cou, enfermant son buste dans ses bras. L'étreinte devint très vite presque étouffante mais aucun des deux ne voulut l'arrêter. La voix de Masuda s'éleva alors toute proche des oreilles de Tegoshi.

- Ça va aller ! Je resterai à côté de toi tout le temps, je ne bougerai pas de là.

- Je ne veux pas y aller !

- Tego...

- S'il te plait...

La voix entravée par ses larmes naissantes, Yuya s'arrêta, baissant la tête. Takahisa s'écarta légèrement en posant ses mains sur ses joues pour les relever. Leurs regards se croisèrent pour ne plus se quitter. Celui de Masuda était brûlant alors que celui de Tegoshi était larmoyant.

- Tego...on doit le faire ! Plus on repoussera, plus tu auras peur. Il vaut mieux le faire maintenant comme ça on sera débarrassé et tu pourras passer plus vite à autre chose, ne ?

Mais Yuya ne semblait pas convaincu. Soudain, il glissa ses doigts dans la main de Massu pour les enlacer avec les siens. Surprit, Masuda leva des yeux écarquillés vers son ami qui avait viré au rouge. Affichant un petit sourire, Takahisa s'approcha de nouveau de lui et déposa un baiser sur son front avant de poser son propre front contre le sien.

- Je resterai tout le temps à côté de toi !

- D'a...d'accord...

Aussitôt, Masuda se tourna vers Yamapi qui attendait derrière eux. Takahisa leva son pouce et Yamashita hocha positivement de la tête avant de partir. Massu fit de nouveau face à son meilleur ami pour lui sourire chaleureusement avant de reculer de quelques pas jusqu'à ce que leurs mains jointes soient en l'air et tendues. Les yeux de Yuya plongèrent alors dans ceux de Takahisa. Si Tegoshi pouvait avoir confiance en quelqu'un, c'était bien lui. Après tout, Massu ne l'avait jamais abandonné et il pouvait parier que jamais il ne le ferait. Prenant une profonde respiration, Yuya s'avança vers son meilleur ami. Masuda commença alors à l'entrainer vers les deux portes donnant sur la grande salle où se déroulait la conférence de presse. Aussitôt, des flashs les éblouirent. Ils y étaient habitués mais Yuya commença à paniquer. Massu ne lâcha pas sa main, le menant jusqu'à la chaise qui lui était destinée. Hasard ou pas, celle de l'ainé était juste à côté de la sienne. Tegoshi prit place en même temps que Masuda. La tête baissée jusque là, Yuya releva doucement les yeux. Ils étaient peut-être une cinquantaine...peut-être plus, tous les yeux rivés vers lui. Les photographes, ceux qui criaient des questions, ceux qui écrivaient avec frénésie...Tegoshi sentit ses joues devenir écarlate alors que des larmes perlaient au coin de ses yeux. Tournant la tête, il croisa le regard brûlant de Masuda qui serra un peu plus fort sa main. Tout de suite, une vague de chaleur submergea le cadet qui fut rassuré. Mais à présent il ne pouvait plus quitter les yeux de Takahisa, enfermé comme dans une bulle protectrice. Il sentit seulement Yamapi s'assoir de l'autre côté de sa chaise et aperçu les autres membres prendre place de l'autre côté de Massu. Yamashita dut donner le feu vert car soudain Takahisa lui fit signe de regarder les journalistes alors que l'un d'entre eux commençait. C'était une jeune femme. Yuya évita de croiser son regard et se concentra sur son bloc-note alors qu'elle ouvrait la bouche.

- Tegoshi Yuya...vous sortez déjà de l'hôpital après seulement deux semaines de repos. N'êtes-vous pas encore fragile ?

- Heu...si les médecins m'ont laissés sortir c'est que mon état devait être satisfaisant, ne ?

- Et pour votre santé psychologique ?

Sur le coup, Tegoshi éclata d'un rire bref avant de tourner rapidement ses yeux inquiets vers Masuda qui se contenta de lancer un regard noir à la jeune journaliste. Yuya continua, baissant la tête, se tortillant les mains.

- Heu...je ne comprends pas votre question ?

- Vous avez subit un traumatisme. Un homme vous a tirez dessus pour venger sa femme !

- L'en...l'enquête n'est pas encore finit...

- Mais selon les premières constations vous auriez une part capitale dans cet accident, ne ?

Tegoshi ne sut pas ce qui était le pire : voir dans les yeux de cette femme qu'elle n'attendait qu'un aveu de sa part ou voir que la plupart des personnes présentes l'attendait aussi. Il fit une légère grimace, sentant soudain les doigts de Masuda serrer plus que de raison les siens. Un léger sourire s'afficha sur son visage malgré ses larmes qui ne demandaient qu'à couler. Takahisa semblait se retenir de toutes ses forces de ne pas s'en mêler, ayant reçu des instructions strictes de la part de Yamashita. Mais un coup d'oeil vers ce dernier suffit à faire savoir à Tegoshi que son leader aussi faisait son possible pour se contenir. Finalement, Yuya revint vers la jeune journaliste, serrant les dents. Il n'avait pas le droit de flancher, pour eux.

- Nous ne savons encore rien !

Sa voix était ferme mais son interlocutrice ne baissait pas les bras.

- Que répondez-vous aux fans qui ne savent plus qui croire entre vous et cet homme ?

- Qu'elles sont sûrement assez aptes pour savoir discerner si je suis quelqu'un de bien ou pas.

- Et si elles pensent que ce n'est pas le cas ?

- Alors c'est que je ne serai pas quelqu'un de bien. C'est ça que vous voulez entendre, ne ?

- Je ne fais que représenter les lectrices de notre magasine.

- Alors arrêtez de tourner autour du pot et posez-moi la vrai question qui vous brûle tant les lèvres !

La journaliste fixa Yuya un moment avec un air dédaigneux avant de poursuivre, les yeux noirs.

- Vous sentez-vous coupable d'avoir tué cette femme ? Vous croyez-vous digne de reprendre votre statut d'idole auprès de tant de jeunes filles alors que l'une d'entre elles est morte parce qu'elle vous idolâtrez ? Ne devriez-vous pas plutôt penser au groupe des NewS et le quitter pour son bien ? Le groupe ne cesse de perdre sa côte de popularité, tout le monde se porterait bien mieux sans vous à présent...

Tegoshi n'entendit pas la suite, les oreilles soudain bouchées par les paumes que Masuda avaient posés sur elles. Mais c'était trop tard, les larmes coulaient à flot à présent sur ses joues. Subitement, Yamashita posa ses mains sur ses hanches, le soulevant avec force. Il se mit devant lui, cachant Yuya aux photographes avant de mettre sa tête sous sa chemise déboutonnée. Massu et lui se précipitèrent vers la sortie, entrainant Tegoshi avec eux. Ce ne fut qu'une fois derrière le rideau qu'ils le relâchèrent. Yuya entendit alors des cris de rage qui lui étaient familiers venant de l'estrade.

- ESPECE D'ORDURES ! SI J'EN CHOPE UN SEUL OU UNE SEULE D'ENTRE VOUS QUI LUI TOURNEZ AUTOUR POUR POSER VOS QUESTIONS DEBILES JE JURES QUE JE LE TUERAI ! VOUS POUVEZ VOUS LES METTRES OU JE PENSE VOS PUTAIN DE QUESTIONS...JE VAIS VOUS ARRACHEZ LES YEUX, LES OREILLES, LES ONGLES, LE NEZ, JE VOUS ATTACHEREZ A UN POTEAU AVANT DE VOUS DECOUPEZ DE HAUT EN BAS LENTEMENT, DEVERSANT VOS BOYAUX SUR LE SOL COMME DES MERDES CAR C'EST CE QUE VOUS ETES BANDES D'ENFLURES, FURONCLES, PUSTULES...

- Tss Ryo est encore en train de faire une scène !

Murmura Yamashita, soucieux de ne pas pouvoir en même temps s'occuper de son cadet ainsi que de son ainé. Les mains de Massu sur ses épaules, Yuya posa ses yeux sur son leader, les joues mouillées.

- Je n'ai pas besoin d'aide, il vaut mieux que t'ailles le chercher !

Yamapi se tourna vers lui, les yeux brûlant.

- Ça c'est hors de question ! Shige et Koyama vont se charger de lui, Massu et moi on se charge de toi, ne ?

Finit-il par demander à Takahisa qui hocha positivement de la tête avec fermeté. Yuya enchaina, tremblant.

- Mais le groupe n'a pas besoin d'une publicité pareil en plus, il faut l'arrêter !

Tegoshi manqua d'échapper à l'étreinte de ses deux ainés pour s'élancer vers la scène mais soudain Yamashita l'encercla à la taille avant de le soulever. Finalement, Yuya se retrouva plaqué contre le mur par son leader alors que Massu essayait apparemment de se retenir. Tegoshi écarquilla les yeux en voyant des larmes perler dans ceux de son meilleur ami. Il manqua d'éclater en sanglot alors que Masuda baissait la tête mais Yamapi se hâta d'expliquer.

- Tu ne comprends pas qu'on s'en tape complètement de l'image du groupe ? La seule chose qui est importante est que chacun des membres soit heureux, le reste on s'en fiche ! Peu importe qu'on doive s'énerver contre une horde de journalistes ou qu'on doive se battre contre nos fans ! Chacun d'entre nous est ce qui importe le plus, tu comprends ça ?

Les yeux de Tomohisa étaient brillant, intense. Tegoshi se sentit honteux de blesser tout le monde...Il allait répliquer quand Masuda se mit à parler.

- Tu es réputé pour être égocentrique, ne ? Alors agis comme tel et arrêtes de penser aux autres ! Penses un peu à toi !

Relevant la tête, Takahisa plongea son regard dans celui de son meilleur ami, brisant toutes ses barrières. Peu à peu, Tegoshi éclata en sanglot, tremblotant comme un bébé.

- Je...je ne veux plus voir de journalistes ! Je ne veux plus souffrir ! Plus jamais !

Aussitôt, Masuda s'approcha pour le serrer contre lui, l'étouffant presque. Yuya passa tout de suite ses bras autour de son ami, l'attirant un peu plus près, nichant son visage dans le cou de Takahisa. Ses yeux tombèrent sur ceux de Yamapi qui se baissa pour être à sa hauteur.

- Tant que le groupe sera soudé et unis, l'avis des autres ne vaudra absolument rien ! C'est à peu près ce qu'essaye de dire Ryo depuis tout à l'heure à travers ses insultes et menaces !

Tegoshi éclata de rire malgré ses larmes. Un sourire protecteur naquit sur les lèvres de Yamashita alors que Masuda resserrait sa pression sur le corps de celui qu'il aimait en secret, profitant du son de son rire comme d'un baume pour le cœur.

Fin du Flash-Back.

Ses paupières étaient lourdes, si lourdes. Pourtant il eut la force de les rouvrit, difficilement. Aussitôt, une lumière vive l'éblouit et il les referma, gémissant. Attendant quelques minutes pour s'accommoder à l'extérieur, il finit par ouvrir de nouveau ses yeux, les plissant. Il était dans une pièce entièrement blanche, allongé dans un lit moelleux. Masuda en conclut qu'il devait être à l'hôpital. Il y avait passé suffisamment de temps, suffisamment de nuit pour en reconnaitre l'aspect et l'odeur lorsqu'on s'y réveillait. Il voulut se tourner mais quelque chose l'en empêcha. Il remarqua alors qu'il avait des bandages au bras et en sentit un de la même espèce sur son front mais ce n'est pas ça qu'il l'empêcha de se tourner. Ce fut plutôt la chose lourde blottie contre ses côtes. Baissant les yeux, Takahisa aperçu alors le bout du nez de Yuya. Apparemment, le plus jeune s'était endormi à moitié avachi sur le côté de son ami, la tête relevée vers son visage. Autant dire que Masuda avait une vue imprenable sur son visage. Écarquillant les yeux, ses joues s'empourprèrent très vite avant que la douleur ne le force à se reprendre. Si Tegoshi avait l'air d'un ange dans son sommeil, il appuyait surtout sur certaines blessures de son ainé. Pourtant, Takahisa n'eut pas le courage de le réveiller. Ses yeux descendirent malgré lui vers les lèvres de son cadet, s'y attardant plus qu'il en fallait ! Ses propres lèvres s'entrouvrirent, comme pour confirmer le désir soudain qui venait de naitre en lui. Tout à coup, son cœur lui fit atrocement mal et il reprit ses esprits, se retenant de commettre un acte qu'il aurait put regretter plus tard. Il observa plutôt sa condition physique...mais très vite ce fut plutôt celle de son ami qu'il jugea. Les bras repliés contre son torse, Yuya avait la tête juste en dessous de son cou, son souffle brûlant la peau de son menton. Ses sourcils étaient fronçés et quelques mèches lui collaient sur le front. Il semblait soucieux...Masuda ne put s'empêcher de s'inquiéter pour lui même si à la base ce n'était pas Yuya qui s'était fait renverser par une voiture. Finalement, ses yeux revinrent sur les lèvres de son meilleur ami. Ce n'était pas la chose la plus intelligente à faire mais quoi qu'il fasse il y revenait toujours. Tegoshi était en train de l'écraser, il avait bien le droit à un petit plaisir en échange, ne ? Non, ça sonnait pervers pensé comme ça ! Poussant un juron inaudible, Massu agita la tête en faisant une grimace avant de s'arrêter, aillant le tournis. Se calmant enfin, le jeune chanteur regarda autour de lui, s'assurant qu'il n'y avait personne. Reposant son regard sur celui qu'il aimait le plus, il se pinça les lèvres, rougissant jusqu'aux oreilles. Avec une extrême lenteur, ses sens aux aguets, il commença à se pencher. Fermant les yeux, ses lèvres entrèrent doucement en contact avec celles de Yuya, toujours endormit.

- Est-ce qu'il embrasse bien pour quelqu'un qui dort ?

Masuda sursauta violemment, manquant de réveiller Tegoshi qui ronchonna avant de s'avachir un peu plus sur son ainé, le faisant grimacer de douleur. Relevant son visage en feu, Takahisa croisa le regard amusé de Yamashita. Ce dernier semblait aussi excité qu'un enfant qu'on aurait emmené à Disneyland ! S'avançant jusqu'au lit, le leader observa la grimace de Masuda avec une pointe d'amusement.

- Tu l'as cherché !

- Heu...je...

- Attends que je racontes ça à Ryo, il serait capable d'en faire un livre et de le publier dans tout le Japon !

- Je prenais juste sa température !

- Ah ! Je peux la prendre aussi pour vérifier ?

Yamashita se penchait déjà vers Yuya lorsque Masuda hurla.

- NON !

- Hum possessif, ne ? C'est un bon point si ce n'est pas trop poussé !

Incrédule, Takahisa fit de grands yeux alors que Tomohisa prenait finalement place dans le seule fauteuil de la pièce, ne quittant pas des yeux son cadet. Soudain Masuda baissa la tête, les larmes aux yeux. Yamashita enchaina.

- Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de mal à éprouver des sentiments pour quelqu'un d'autre !

- Hé ?

Surprit, Takahisa releva les yeux alors que Yamapi lui souriait d'un air bienveillant avant de reprendre.

- On est fait pour être ensemble, ne ? Les êtres humains !

- Mais...mais Tego est un...

- Garçon ?

- Homme...

Tomohisa éclata de rire avant de lever les mains, comme pour se protéger.

- Oh excuses-moi ! C'est vrai qu'il ressemble vraiment à un homme comme ça ! Un vrai mâle viril !

Yamashita lui désigna le visage de Yuya et Masuda baissa les yeux pour l'observer. C'est vrai qu'à cet instant précis, il ressemblait plus à un enfant...ou à un ange. Inconsciemment, un léger sourire naquit sur son visage. Tomohisa continua.

- L'important c'est que ça soit de véritables sentiments...

- Ça l'est !

- Alors où est le problème ?

Yamapi semblait ne pas comprendre. Takahisa releva ses yeux vers lui, larmoyant.

- Il me détesterait...

- Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ?

Masuda fixa un moment le regard brûlant et sérieux de Yamashita avant de poursuivre, un pâle sourire aux lèvres.

- Ça parait évident pourtant ! Comment pourrait-il m'adresser encore la parole tout en sachant que je suis amoureux de lui ?

- Hum...peut-être parce que tes sentiments seraient partagés par exemple ?

- C'est impossible...

Répondit Takahisa d'un ton catégorique. Yamapi l'observa pendant plusieurs minutes avant d'ouvrir la bouche, parlant d'une voix quelque peu froide, comme s'il était en colère.

- Alors tu es le seul à décider de votre avenir à tous les deux si j'ai bien compris ?

- On n'a pas d'avenir ! On doit juste rester amis...

- T'es vraiment têtu ! Tu ne comprend rien à rien !

Masuda ne répondit pas. Maugréant dans son coin, Yamashita se releva pour s'approcher avant de passer ses bras sous les genoux et épaules de Yuya. Takahisa fit de grands yeux, vexé qu'on lui enlève ce qu'il appréciait le plus. Tomohisa se contenta de répondre sans un seul regard pour lui.

- Il serait blessé de savoir qu'il s'est appuyé sur toi et a compressé tes blessures ! Vaut mieux qu'il se réveille dans une chambre à part, Shige et Koyama le surveilleront.

Avant même que Masuda est eu l'idée de répondre, Yamashita était sortit. Takahisa se retrouva de nouveau tout seul, mais sans Yuya. Presque inconsciemment, quelques larmes coulèrent sur ses joues alors qu'il fermait les yeux. Yamapi avait tord, il avait raison ! Il en était sûr. Takahisa ne pouvait pas risquer de tout dire à Tegoshi alors que leur amitié était en jeu, il ne pouvait pas...Il fut sortit de ses pensées par Ryo qui entra d'un pas timide malgré ses yeux qui lançaient des éclaires dans tous les coins. Masuda ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

- Sarutobi n'est pas là !

- Mince je l'aurai bien étripé ! Je ne comprends pas pourquoi il ne s'en prend pas à Shige ? Encore là ça serait logique !

Takahisa éclata de rire avant de grimacer, ravivant ses blessures. Yamashita arriva également, frappant derrière la tête de Nishikido qui protesta.

- HEEEEEE !

- C'est pour tes bêtises !

- Tss je ne fais que dire ce que tout le monde pense ! Je ne comprend pas pourquoi il s'en est prit à Massu et pas à Tego alors qu'il était si près de lui !

Tomohisa le fixa avec des yeux noirs et Ryo s'empressa d'ajouter.

- Non pas que j'aurai voulu qu'il s'en prenne à Tegoshi, ne ? Mais c'est étrange...

- Il veut jouer...

Surprit, Yamapi et Nishikido se tournèrent vers Masuda qui avait les yeux dans le vide, l'air songeur. Tomohisa fronça les sourcils.

- Hé ?

- Je me souviens de ce qui s'est passé...et il ne roulait pas vers moi mais vers Tego. Pourtant je suis persuadé qu'il savait que j'allais me jeter devant lui. Tegoshi n'avait rien vu, il n'y avait que moi qui est comprit ce qui allait se passer. D'ailleurs comment je suis arrivé ici ?

- Tego nous a juste dit qu'il avait réussit à te trainer jusqu'à un taxis qui vous a conduit ici...

- C'est étrange...il aurait put en profiter pour s'en prendre à Tegoshi.

- Tu crois qu'il a fonçé sur Tego en sachant que c'est toi qui prendrait ?

- Je ne sais pas...Mais ce dont je suis sûr c'est qu'il s'amuse avec nous. Il nous montre à quel point il est dangereux, qu'il peut s'approcher de Tego et le tuer quand il en a envie sans que nous ne puissions rien faire...Il aime ça. Il joue avec nous comme...

- Un chasseur avec sa proie...

- Oui.

Approuva Massu alors que Yamapi passait ses mains sur ses tempes, réfléchissant. Ryo prit la parole.

- On pourrait peut-être prévenir la police ?

- Non...

- Mais nous ne sommes qu'un groupe de chanteurs ! Nous n'avons pas les ressources ou les moyens des flics pour le retrouver !

- Pourtant de son côté il est tout seul !

- Oui mais il a une araignée au plafond ! Un pète dans la caboche ! Un câble de débranché ! Un neurone qui se fait la belle ! Appel ça comme tu veux n'empêche qu'il est complètement taré et ça le rend deux fois plus dangereux que nous !

- Ryo a raison ! Il nous a déjà prouvé qu'il pouvait tous nous détruisent ! Il m'a cloué dans un lit d'hôpital et a tiré sur Tego !

- Je sais tout ça !

- Yamapi...

- JE SAIS TOUT CA ! Mais réfléchissez ! La police n'a jamais rien fait pour protéger correctement Tegoshi ! Vous ne vous rappelez pas du jour où quelqu'un lui a envoyé un paquet sans adresse où répondre ? Aucun flic n'a prit ça au sérieux et le colis à était donné à Tego !

- Mais il n'y avait rien de dangereux dedans...

- Et si ça avait le cas ?

Ryo n'émit plus aucun mot, réfléchissant. Yamashita continua.

- On ne peut pas leur faire confiance...

Soudain ils furent coupés dans leur réflexion par des cris venant du couloirs. Une voix familière résonna dans l'espace bientôt suivit par deux autres, plus graves.

- IL EST OU ?

- TEGOSHI REVIENS ICI !

- ATTENDS-NOUS AU MOINS !

Mais c'était trop tard. Yuya était déjà arrivé dans la chambre de Massu. Chacune des trois personnes déjà présentent le regardèrent comme s'il était un ovni mais Tegoshi se précipita aussitôt vers son meilleur ami, en larmes.

- Je suis désolé, tout est de ma faute !

- Tego calmes-toi !

- Je suis vraiment désolé, tellement désolé...

- Tego tu veux que je m'énerve alors que je suis gravement blessé ?

Tout de suite, Yuya se calma, droit comme un piquet et se pinçant les lèvres pour être sûr de ne plus dire quoi que ce soit. Masuda éclata de rire avant de lui attraper les joues avec ses doigts, les secouant légèrement.

- Je vais bien, baka !

Mais Tegoshi garda fermement les lèvres pincées. Takahisa leva les yeux au ciel, observant plutôt Shige et Koyama qui semblaient essoufflés après avoir essayés d'attraper Yuya. Ryo ne put s'empêcher une petite remarque.

- Shige on dirait une vieille femme ! A peine quelques pas et te voilà déjà exténué ! Quelle constitution de femmelette !

- TOI !

Ce fut Yamapi qui s'occupa d'empêcher Shige d'étriper Nishikido alors que ce dernier était plié en deux, tapant parfois sur l'épaule de Yuya qui le regardait de travers. Tegoshi finit par poser ses yeux sur Masuda qui faisait son possible pour éviter de le regarder. Il semblait soucieux, pensant à quelque chose qui le travaillait. Yuya fronça les sourcils avant de mettre ses paumes contre ses joues pour le forcer à se tourner vers lui. Massu se laissa faire, toujours au prise avec lui-même et les paroles qu'avaient prononcées Yamapi quelques minutes plus tôt. Leurs regards se croisèrent. Celui de Tegoshi était brûlant et inquiet.

- Massu, ça va ?

- Oui très bien !

- Pourquoi j'ai l'impression que tu m'évites ?

- Parce que ton cerveau débloque !

- Massu...

Ce dernier refusa de répondre. Croyant qu'il était en train de le perdre pour une raison qu'il ignorait, Yuya sentit des larmes lui monter aux yeux. Il continuant, la gorge nouée.

- Massu...je t'en prie !

- FICHES-MOI LA PAIX !

S'énervant soudain, Takahisa se dégagea des mains de Tegoshi pour appliquer les siennes sur le buste de Yuya, le repoussant avec violence et brusquement. Sous les yeux surprit de tout le monde, le cadet du groupe s'écroula au sol, une grimace horrible sur le visage. Masuda sentit son cœur s'arrêter de peur de lui avoir fait mal mais très vite il se mit à se plaindre, exaspéré.

- Tego ! Je ne t'ai pas poussé assez fort pour que tu tombes !

Tegoshi ne répondit pas, se pinçant les lèvres de toutes ses forces jusqu'à les faire saigner. Des larmes commencèrent à couler sur son visage alors qu'il fermait les yeux, semblant essayer de se calmer. Tomohisa fronça les sourcils tout en s'approchant.

- Hé Tegoshi ça va ?

Yuya ne répondit pas, trop occupé à se retenir de tout gémissement. Soudain, il craqua et se mit à hurler de douleur. Ses deux bras étaient repliés contre son torse, ses mains serrant sa chemise jusqu'à s'en faire blanchir les phalanges. Masuda écarquilla les yeux tandis que Yamashita accourait aux côtés du cadet.

- TEGOSHI QU'EST-CE QUI SE PASSE ?

Le leader voulut le toucher mais Yuya recula, terrorisé et en larmes.

- NE ME TOUCHES-PAS !

- Ryo !

Aussitôt, Nishikido vint aider son ami en attrapant les poignets de Tegoshi qui se mit à hurler.

- LACHEZ-MOI !

Sans prêter attention à ses paroles, Yamapi attrapa les cols de la chemise de son cadet avant de la déchirer en deux, révélant son torse aux yeux de tous. Des petits cris brefs résonnèrent alors dans la pièce, venant de toute part. Mais le seul à ne faire aucun son fut Masuda, trop tétanisé pour faire quoi que ce soit. Très vite, un murmure sortit de sa bouche, incessant.

- Non...non...non...

Sur le torse de Tegoshi était gravé plusieurs lettres, luisantes d'un sang encore frais. Commençant à la base du cou et finissant juste en dessous du nombril, les lettres positionnées l'une après l'autre formaient un mot : Assassin. Gravé dans la chaire sur quelques millimètres, les traits étaient définis avec une précision irréelle, presque poétique. Comme si son auteur avait prit son temps, sachant que le mot resterait sûrement plusieurs années ou même toute une vie. Alors que Yamapi entrait dans une colère noir, Yuya se contenta d'éclater en sanglot, le dos contre le ventre de Ryo qui l'enlaça au niveau des épaules.

- Il ne s'en est prit qu'à Massu, ne ? C'est bien ce que tu nous avais dis ?

Tegoshi ne répondit pas, les yeux baissés. Yamashita sembla fulminer mais ses yeux croisèrent ceux brûlant de Nishikido. Ils s'observèrent un moment avant que Tomohisa ne ferme les yeux, laissant échapper quelques larmes sur ses joues alors que Yuya gémissait encore de douleur. Soudain, Yamashita s'avança vers Tegoshi qui crut l'espace d'une seconde qu'il allait le frapper. Mais le leader se contenta de le soulever en tenant ses genoux et ses épaules, serrant le corps de Yuya contre son buste. Sous la douleur, le corps du plus jeune commençait à transpirer, collant quelques mèches sur son front et ses tempes. Alors que Tomohisa allait sortir de la pièce, bien décidé à emmener Tegoshi vers un médecin, ce dernier croisa les yeux de Masuda. L'ainé le fixait comme s'il était un monstre, comme s'il l'avait trahit. Yuya sentit son cœur se briser en mil morceaux, semblant se déverser sur le sol. Il aurait voulu que Sarutobi l'ait achevé...il aurait voulu mourir plutôt que de faire face à cette lueur dans le regard de son meilleur ami. Il aurait voulu ne jamais le rencontrer, ne jamais faire partir du groupe, ne jamais vivre. Baissant la tête en éclatant en sanglot, Tegoshi ne put que murmurer d'une voix extrêmement faible.

- Je suis désolé...

- Comment t'as pu faire ça ?

La voix de Masuda fut froide, glacial. Une colère nouvelle semblait vibrer dans ses yeux, proche de la haine. Ceux de Yuya s'écarquillèrent.

Yamapi essaya de trouver une position plus confortable sur l'affreuse chaise de cet affreux couloir ! Mais rien n'y faisait, il n'arrivait toujours pas à dormir. Yuya avait était admit dans une des chambres de l'hôpital et était censé dormir à cause des sédatifs en ce moment même. Il n'avait plus dit aucun mot depuis que Masuda lui avait parler. Quand à ce dernier il devait lui aussi dormir dans sa propre chambre. Elles étaient chacune à une l'extrémité du couloir. Tomohisa avait choisit de veiller près de celle de Yuya, pressentant qu'il valait mieux ne pas le laisser seul. Le cadet ne s'était pas encore expliqué sur les raisons qui l'avaient poussé à cacher sa blessure aux autres...le fait que Ryo lui dise qu'il n'en avait aucune ne l'avait pas encouragé ! Plus Yamashita y pensait et plus il comprenait que les membres de NewS étaient en train de se monter les uns contre les autres, se détruisant mutuellement...et surtout Tegoshi et Masuda. Etait-ce la vrai attaque de Sarutobi derrière toutes celles physiques ? Tomohisa n'y comprenait plus rien. Exaspéré dut au manque de sommeil, il se releva finalement en grognant. S'étirant comme un grand-père, il se dirigea vers la chambre de Yuya, guettant le moindre signe de vie à l'intérieur. Tegoshi semblait dormir. Yamapi allait revenir sur ses pas quand un bruit le fit s'arrêter. Quelqu'un semblait avoir ouvert l'accès au balcon. Fronçant les sourcils, il ouvrit la porte, ne prenant pas la peine de s'annoncer. Aussitôt, il se figea, les yeux écarquillés, le cœur en suspend. C'était Yuya qui avait ouvert la porte de son balcon. A présent, il était contre la balustrade. Sous le regard terrifié de Yamashita, Tegoshi l'enjamba pour finalement se retrouver de l'autre côté, juste au dessus du vide. Ses talons étaient contre le métal qui dépassait du plancher du balcon, ses mains étaient accrochées aux bords de la rambarde mais autrement son corps entier virevoltait au souffle du vent qui ne semblait demander qu'à le faire tomber. Tomohisa se mit à courir vers lui, hurlant à en faire éclater ses poumons.

- TEGOSHI !

Ce dernier sursauta, manquant de tomber avant de tourner des yeux remplit de larmes vers son leader. Ce dernier ne s'arrêta qu'à quelques centimètres de la rambarde. S'il avait tendu les bras il aurait put frôler Yuya mais ce dernier aurait put sauter avant qu'il ne l'atteigne. Yamapi se figea, les mains légèrement relevées.

- Tegoshi reviens-ici !

- Noooon !

La voix de Yuya était sifflante, saccadée. Il était en larmes et avait du mal à voir ce qui était autour de lui. Tomohisa s'approcha un peu plus. Aussitôt, Tegoshi s'exclama.

- N'AVANCES PAS OU JE SAUTE !

- D'accord, d'accord ! Dis-moi ce qui se passe...

Yuya tourna une fois de plus ses yeux vers lui, se pinçant les lèvres. Yamashita sentit ses propres yeux lui piquer.

- Je suis un assassin...

- Tegoshi !

- Massu aussi le pense...

- C'est faux, tu le sais très bien !

- NON JE NE SAIS RIEN !

- D'accord, d'accord !

Tegoshi tourna sa tête vers le vide, la ville qui lui faisait place, semblant l'attirer.

- Il me déteste...

- Tegoshi arrêtes ça !

- Il me prend pour un monstre...

- Reviens-ici !

- JE NE VEUX PAS QU'IL ME PRENNE POUR UN MONSTRE !

- D'accord, viens avec moi et on va aller lui dire !

- JE NE SUIS PAS STUPIDE !

Se retournant pour lui crier dessus, Yuya manqua de tomber une nouvelle fois. Aussitôt, Tomohisa faillit lui sauter dessus mais finalement se rattrapa à temps. Tegoshi continua, gémissant à travers ses sanglots.

- Il ne comprend rien ! Ce n'est qu'un idiot ! Mais je ne veux pas qu'il me déteste...je ne veux pas...

- Je sais...Tego laisses-moi attraper ta main, juste ta main, je te le jures...

- NON !

- Très bien...

- ET NE T'APPROCHES PAS !

- Je reste là, je te le promets !

- Je ne veux pas qu'il me déteste...

- Tegoshi...

- Je...je...je ne voulais pas la tuer...ni son bébé...

- TEGOSHI ARRETES CA TOUT DE SUITE !

- VOUS VOUS VOILEZ LA FACE MAIS A PART VOUS TOUT LE MONDE A COMPRIT QUE C'ETAIT DE MA FAUTE !

- CE N'EST PAS DE TA FAUTE !

- JE SUIS AMOUREUX DE MASSU !

Yuya se figea, sanglotant en tremblant des pieds à la tête. Yamashita se permit un pas vers lui, un pâle sourire sur son visage. Leurs regards se croisèrent pour ne plus se quitter. Tegoshi semblait détruit de l'intérieur alors que Tomohisa faisait son possible pour rester calme.

- Je sais...je sais...

- Je ne veux pas qu'il me déteste...

- Il ne te déteste pas !

- Je l'aime...

- Je sais...

Les yeux de Yuya se tournèrent lentement vers le vide, beaucoup trop lentement. Soudain, il lâcha prise sur la rambarde. Son corps sembla s'envoler dans le ciel mais Yamashita se jeta sur lui, l'enlaçant au niveau de la taille. Aussitôt, Tegoshi commença à se débattre. La bataille entre lui et Tomohisa fut désespérée mais finalement, Yamapi se retrouva sur le sol du balcon, tenant de toutes ses forces le corps de Yuya contre lui. Ce dernier éclata en larmes, se mettant à hurler.

- JE NE VEUX PAS QU'IL ME PRENNE POUR UN MONSTRE !

- Ça va aller...ça va aller...

- JE SUIS AMOUREUX DE LUI !

Quelques larmes coulèrent sur les joues de Yamashita tandis qu'il resserrait son étreinte en entendant les plaintes sanglotantes de son cadet.

- Je sais.

- JE L'AIME...

A suivre...


	7. Chapter 7

Il devait être tard pourtant Massu n'arrivait pas à fermer les yeux. Incapable de dormir, il ne pouvait que fixer le mur qui lui faisait face avec un regard vide et hagard. La peinture avait beau être d'un blanc des plus communs, Takahisa semblait y voir ce qu'il n'arrivait pas à trouver ailleurs. C'était dingue comment de simples objets pouvaient se révéler très utiles pour s'échapper du monde réel...car Masuda ne voyait en aucun cas ce fichu mur. Si on lui avait demandé de quelle couleur il était, il aurait répondu juste pour la simple raison que tous les murs de l'établissement étaient de la même couleur ! Mais il aurait été incapable de répondre à une question portant sur les motifs bleutés qui y serpendaient. Aucun objet de la pièce n'occupait vraiment l'esprit de Masuda, seul Yuya le faisait. Il était présent tout comme il ne l'était pas. Son corps était là mais pas son cœur. Ce dernier était en train de se jeter du haut d'une falaise dont il n'arrivait pas à s'éloigner. Une chute dans laquelle l'avait poussé Sarutobi, inlassablement. En ce moment, tout le ramenait vers lui. Cette ordure qui avait juré de se venger de Tegoshi était bel et bien en train de parvenir à ses fins. Le pire était qu'il n'arrivait même plus à distinguer quelles étaient ses véritables intentions. Tuer Yuya ne lui semblait plus assez satisfaisant, ce qu'il voulait c'était le détruire. L'empêcher de se relever de tous les coups qu'il lui donnait. Assassin. Un tel mot gravé sur un seul corps. Rien que pour ça, Masuda aurait voulu se retrouver face à Sarutobi. Rien que pour ça il aurait voulu le voir en privé et pouvoir lui dire le fin fond de sa pensée. Il avait toujours été d'une nature pacifiste mais là il aurait eu le courage de le tuer, il le savait, au plus profond de lui-même. Tout comme il savait que plus le temps passait et plus il s'éloignait de Tegoshi. Il avait beau s'en rendre compte il n'arrivait pas à faire autrement. Ça avait toujours été facile entre eux, Masuda était amoureux de lui mais bon il finirait bien par passer à autre chose...Mais ses sentiments devenaient trop fort, il ne pouvait plus les contenir. Moins il y arrivait et plus il repoussait Yuya, de peur de le perdre définitivement. Mais plus il le repoussait plus il le perdait aussi. C'était un cercle vicieux dont il ne pouvait pas se défaire. Masuda avait beau retourner le problème dans tous les sens, il n'y avait plus qu'une seule question qui lui brûlait le cœur : de quelle manière perdrait-il Yuya ? En lui avouant qu'il l'aimait ou en le repoussant sans cesse ? Il avait déjà commençé à le rejeter et la peine qu'il avait lu dans les yeux de Tegoshi l'avait brisé mais ça ne serait sans doute rien comparé au dégoût qu'il pourrait y lire si Yuya apprenait ses sentiments malsains. En plus de ça, il n'était même pas capable de le protéger. A chaque fois, c'était soit Yamashita, soit Ryo qui venait en aide à Tegoshi. Lui ne pouvait que rester tétanisé, incapable de faire quoi que ce soit. Méritait-il encore d'être l'ami de Yuya ? Sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte, une larme coula lentement sur sa joue, finissant sa course dans le drap qui le recouvrait. Il était fou d'une personne qu'il n'arrivait même pas à protéger. Son amour pour lui l'empêcher de s'approcher trop de Yuya pour pouvoir rester à ses côtés, il le maintenait à distance. Soudain il fut sortit de ses pensées en sursaut par Yamapi qui débarqua en trombe dans sa chambre, claquant la porte avec fracas sur son passage. Masuda fit de grands yeux alors que Tomohisa lui tournait le dos, les coudes repliés sur son visage qui était relevé. Il semblait être hors de lui, comme si quelque chose l'avait blessait et scandalisé en même temps. Takahisa remarqua alors que sa respiration était essoufflée, saccadée. Son corps entier tremblait, comme s'il était terrorisé. Au bout de plusieurs minutes sans que le leader ne prononce un seul mot, Masuda ouvrit la bouche, les sourcils fronçés.

- Yamapi ? Est-ce que ça va ?

Tomohisa sembla exploser, sortant enfin de sa léthargie. Se retournant violemment vers son cadet, ce dernier aperçut alors des traces rouges sur ses joues, comme s'il avait pleuré. Soudain, le ton fou de rage de Yamashita résonna dans la pièce, comme si la foudre s'abattait sur Takahisa.

- VOUS COMMENCEZ VRAIMENT A ME TAPPER SUR LE SYSTEME TOUS LES DEUX !

Le regard de Tomohisa était noir, brûlant mais surtout blessé et désespéré. Masuda ne comprit pas le moins du monde où il voulait en venir. Ses lèvres s'entrouvrirent alors qu'il voulut lui demander ce qui se passait mais Yamashita enchaina, lui coupant la parole. Cette fois, il ne hurla pas, sa voix semblait s'être cassée. Ses yeux s'étaient baissés vers le sol, larmoyant.

- Lorsqu'on m'a dit que je serais le leader d'un groupe, j'ai été tellement heureux même si au début j'étais vraiment surpris. Je me disais que ça serait génial et pas difficile. Qu'il suffirait que je fasse attention et tout se passerait bien...Je me disais que les humains ne devaient pas être si compliqués que ça, qu'il suffisait juste de savoir les cerner. Après avoir passé tant d'années à rejeter les autres, je tenais enfin la clé pour de nouveau m'intégrer. Le petit Tomohisa qui avait grandit en solitaire avait enfin l'occasion de se créer des liens. J'avais déjà réussis avec Toma (Ikuta)...pourquoi pas avec les NewS. C'est vrai qu'on avait tous une personnalité très différente les uns des autres mais on était devenu un seul groupe, unis malgré tout, ne ? J'étais tellement heureux malgré le fait que je doive quitter mon ancien groupe. C'était ma revanche sur la vie et contre mon père en quelque sorte. Ma revanche sur le monde. Peu à peu on a apprit à se connaitre : Ryo était en apparence froid et méchant mais en réalité ce n'était qu'un gros nounours tout timide et qui ne devenait que de l'affection à travers ses remarques débiles ! Koyama avait un don presque miraculeux pour les relations humaines, je trouvais ça carrément irréel. Il parlait avec tant de facilité aux autres ! Shige et sa tendance à être un véritable boulet, un vrai chat noir empoté et très drôle. Toi qui était le plus calé en danse avec un tempérament de feu malgré tes airs calmes. Celui qui pouvait tout d'un coup devenir complètement foufou sur scène, tête comme une mule. Et puis le petit dernier, Tegoshi. Du moins ce fut le cas une fois que le groupe fut ressoudé, après le renvoi de Uchi et Kusano. J'ai l'impression qu'on est vraiment devenu un groupe qu'après leur départ c'est méchant, ne ? Toujours est-il que pour moi, Tego a toujours été le dernier. Monsieur pourri gâté car il était enfant unique et quelque peu égocentrique. La plupart des gens le prenait pour un ange alors qu'il pouvait se révéler sadique et pervers quand il le voulait. Mais malgré toutes les bêtises qu'il a fait, il a toujours gardé cette aspect fragile qui semblait demander aux autres de le protéger. Il en a d'ailleurs toujours un peu joué, à réclamer des câlins sans vraiment le dire à haute voix. Bizarrement on a beaucoup de photos où Tegoshi est dans les bras d'un des membres, toujours à aller à la limite de l'amitié/amour...

Yamashita fit une pause, à bout de souffle. A présent, son visage était complètement mouillé à mesure qu'il sanglotait. Un léger sourire s'était affiché sur le visage de Massu alors qu'il avait lui-même fondu en larmes. Ce dernier releva lentement ses yeux vers son ainé, croisant son regard pour ne plus le quitter. Tomohisa continua, riant à moitié malgré ses larmes.

- La première fois que je l'ai vu, je me suis dis que ce n'était qu'un enfant...à peine sortit du berceau. C'était limite ça. Je l'ai observé grandir, évoluer, aimer...Comme l'aurait fait un grand frère, un père ou même une mère. C'est ainsi que Ryo et moi sommes arrivés à se surnommer les "parents" de Tegoshi. C'est parce que lui aussi avait le même regard sur Tego. Je ne dis pas que je ne voulais pas protéger les autres membres mais avec Tegoshi c'était différent. Je le couvais des yeux, faisant de mon mieux pour le protéger. J'ai toujours vu que tu n'éprouvais pas que de l'amitié pour lui et ça m'a rendu le plus heureux du monde...Vous n'avez jamais vraiment réussit à vous comprendre tous les deux, ça m'a toujours mis sur les nerfs. J'ai toujours pensé que ce n'était pas à moi de dire ce que l'un ressentait pour l'autre et inversement et je ne le dirais toujours pas...mais si je ne peux pas tout régler, je peux au moins participer. Sarutobi a fait bien plus que s'en prendre physiquement à Tegoshi. Il est en train de vous montez l'un contre l'autre et plus le temps passe plus vous vous éloignez. Il est en train de détruire votre relation en même temps qu'il détruit chacun de vous deux psychologiquement. Je ne sais pas comment il a fait mais il semble savoir exactement ce que Tego et toi pensaient, comment vous fonctionnaient et il joue avec ça, vous manipulant à sa guise. A cause de ça, tu as finis ici et Tegoshi s'est fait tiré dessus. Pendant quelques minutes son cœur s'est arrêté...Mais il y a des répercussions encore plus grandes qui même si elles semblent peu importantes font toute la différence...

Yamapi fit une nouvelle pose, un air grave sur le visage. Masuda avait les lèvres pinçées, semblant se repasser en mémoire tous les moments qu'il avait vécu avec Yuya. Yamashita reprit la parole, en larmes.

- Il lui a prit son sourire...Il lui a prit toute la joie qui pouvait l'animer en tant normal. Quoi qu'il se soit passé, Tegoshi a toujours gardé le sourire. Aujourd'hui il n'y arrive plus et ce n'est pas seulement la faute de Sarutobi. Si Tego a toujours réussit à vaincre les épreuves que la vie à mit sur son chemin jusqu'à présent c'est parce qu'il a toujours eu la présence d'une personne importante à ses yeux qui était à ses côtés. Toi.

Takahisa ferma les yeux, sanglotant, avant de baisser la tête. Tomohisa enchaina, d'une voix plus ferme.

- Tu as le droit d'être persuadé que Tegoshi n'est pas amoureux de toi et qu'il te rejettera si tu lui avoues tes sentiments, tu as le droit...Mais tu n'as pas le droit de l'abandonner pour ça. Tu n'as pas le droit de t'éloigner de lui juste parce que tes sentiments sont devenus trop fort à étouffer au fond de ton cœur. Tu n'as pas le droit de l'abandonner maintenant alors qu'un fou furieux est en train de le détruire de l'intérieur. Tu n'as pas le droit de partir maintenant alors qu'il n'arrive plus à sourire...

- Je...

- JE VEUX REVOIR SON SOURIRE !

Masuda sursauta, en larmes alors que Yamashita se mettait soudain à hurler, hors de lui malgré les sanglots qui lui secouaient le corps et le cœur.

- JE SUIS PEUT-ETRE EGOISTE MAIS JE VEUX REVOIR SON SOURIRE CAR RIEN QUE CA SUFFIT A ME RENDRE HEUREUX...ET JE NE SUIS PAS EN MESURE DE POUVOIR LE LUI RENDRE, JE NE SUIS PAS ASSEZ IMPORTANT A SES YEUX POUR CA...MAIS TOI SI ! TU NE COMPRENDS PAS QUE TEGOSHI A BESOIN DE TOI PLUS QUE JAMAIS ?

Takahisa releva lentement les yeux, fixant Tomohisa qui se retenait de s'écrouler de désespoir.

- TU N'AS PAS LE DROIT DE LE LAISSER MOURIR DE L'INTERIEUR TU COMPRENDS CA ?

- Je...je ne peux rien faire...

- TEGOSHI VIENT D'ESSAYER DE SE SUICIDER !

Masuda se figea, les yeux écarquillés. Très vite, il se mit à trembler avant de blottir son visage dans les paumes de ses mains, se balançant d'avant en arrière.

- Non...

- QU'EST-CE QUE TU ESPERAIS ? APRES L'AVOIR REPOUSSE AUTANT DE FOIS ALORS QU'IL NE DEMANDAIT QUE TON SOUTIEN !

- Non...

- IL A FAIT CA PARCE QU'IL CROIT QUE TU LE PRENDS POUR UN MONSTRE !

- C'est faux...je...

- IL A FAIT CA PARCE QU'IL CROIT QUE TU VAS LE QUITTER !

- Non...

- IL CROIT QUE TU LE DETESTE !

- ARRETES !

Masuda semblait au bord d'un précipice sans fin, une lente agonie. Il releva des yeux terrifiés vers Yamashita.

- Je ne le détestes pas...je l'aime plus que tout...

- Comment pourrait-il le savoir si tu ne lui dis pas ?

- Je ne peux pas...

- J'en ai plus que marre de tes excuses à la noix ! Tegoshi a essayé de sauter d'un balcon parce qu'il croit que tu le prends pour un monstre et toi tu te trouves encore des excuses pour te défiler ? Il est temps que tu lui dises que tu l'aimes !

- Je ne peux pas...

- ARRETES DE DIRE CA ! TU N'AS PLUS LE CHOIX !

- Et s'il me déteste...si je le dégoûte...

- Tu n'as même pas confiance en lui...

Takahisa éclata en sanglot alors que Tomohisa quittait la chambre après lui avoir lançé un dernier regard froid. Aussitôt, Masuda plaqua ses deux mains devant sa bouche alors que des gémissements de désespoir s'y échapper. Ses doigts griffèrent presque ses joues alors qu'il s'empêchait d'hurler. Soudain, Yamashita revint. Au début, il fut seul mais très vite il fit quelques pas en arrière avant de tirer violemment sur la manche de Yuya qui espérait pouvoir rester dans le couloir. Tegoshi se retrouva alors à côté de Yamapi qui l'entraina vers le lit de Masuda alors que ce dernier s'était figé. Il avait encore ses mains crispées sur son visage. Instinctivement, Yuya s'approcha lentement pour les défaire délicatement avec ses doigts. Une fois terminé, il s'écarta de nouveau, revenant comme un pantin derrière son leader. Il n'avait pas une seule fois levé les yeux vers Takahisa, n'avait pas une seule fois sourit. Masuda sentit ses lèvres trembler alors qu'un nouveau sanglot le secouer. Finalement il baissa la tête. Pourtant malgré tout il sentit les yeux aussi brûlant que la braise de Yamapi se poser sur lui avant que sa voix ferme ne résonne à ses oreilles.

- Maintenant ça suffit tu dois lui dire !

Masuda se pinça les lèvres, en larmes. Yuya fronça les sourcils, levant des yeux interrogateurs vers Yamapi qui lui lança un regard noir. Aussitôt, le cadet se mit à rougir, encore honteux d'avoir essayé de se tuer devant son leader. Soudain, Yamashita poussa Tegoshi dans le dos et ce dernier buta contre le rebord du lit de Massu. Ce dernier sembla hésiter avant de tout à coup frapper Yuya derrière la tête avec violence. Le cadet ne chercha pas à se protéger, se contentant de fermer les yeux en attendant d'autres coups. Masuda le fixa un moment, les lèvres entrouvertes, des larmes coulant toujours sur son visage. Il sentait Tomohisa l'observait avec intensité. Finalement, Takahisa attrapa les épaules de son meilleur ami avant de les amener vers lui avec violence. Surprit, Yuya s'écroula dans les bras de Masuda qui les referma aussitôt sur le corps de Tegoshi, le compressant contre lui. Sa voix s'éleva près des oreilles de Yuya qui avait le visage calé dans le cou de son ainé.

- Je suis désolé...je suis désolé...pardonnes-moi...

Tegoshi ne répondit pas. Takahisa attendit une quelconque réponse avant de sentir la peau de son cou lui piquer. Il comprit alors que Yuya pleurait également. Se pinçant les lèvres, il raffermit son étreinte sur son cadet et déposa ses lèvres dans ses cheveux, humant leur odeur.

- Je ne t'abandonnerai jamais...

Soudain, Masuda sentit les bras de Yuya s'accrocher fermement à son dos. S'accordant un sourire malgré ses larmes, Takahisa croisa le regard de Yamashita. Ce dernier n'avait pas eu exactement ce qu'il voulait mais il semblait accepté de n'avoir qu'une petite partie pour l'instant. Affichant lui-même un léger sourire, Tomohisa s'avança avant de tirer les draps du lit de Masuda. Libérant un espace suffisant, il poussa un peu plus Tegoshi.

- Toi ce soir tu dors avec Massu !

- Hé ?

Yuya semblait incertain de la réaction de son meilleur ami et commença à se relever, inquiet. Cependant, Masuda le rattrapa aussitôt par la taille pour de nouveau le prendre dans ses bras et l'installer à ses côtés, sous les couvertures. Tegoshi dut croire que son ami allait changer d'avis car il s'empressa de se blottir contre lui avant de fermer les yeux. Très vite, il fut happé par le sommeil malgré le fait que ce n'était sûrement pas ce qu'il avait prévu de faire en premier. Takahisa l'admira des yeux pendant plusieurs minutes avant d'oser déposer ses lèvres sur son front. S'accordant un sourire, Yamashita en déposa un sur sa joue. Yuya grogna légèrement avant de se coller un peu plus contre son meilleur ami. Tomohisa eu un léger rire en lançant un regard complice à Masuda qui souriait. Le leader ouvrit la bouche.

- Il va falloir que tu lui dises, ça devient urgent...si ça continue on va vraiment le perdre !

- Je comprends...mais laisses-moi juste me préparer à sa réaction...

Le sourire de Yamashita s'étira légèrement.

- Tu pourrais avoir quelques surprises...

Une semaine plus tard :

Yuya chercha pendant plusieurs minutes avant de finalement enfin réussir à trouver les croquettes pour Maya. Poussant un léger cri victorieux, il ressortit la tête de son placard en désordre et s'approcha de la gamelle vide. Aussitôt, une boule de poile sautilla vers lui. Riant légèrement, Tegoshi versa assez de nourriture pour tenir pendant plusieurs jours avant de caresser longuement le dos de Maya qui s'était empressée d'enfouir sa tête dans la gamelle. Ça faisait une semaine que Tegoshi avait essayé de se suicider, une semaine qu'il regrettait son geste immature et débile. Il avait beaucoup inquiété Yamapi mais heureusement aujourd'hui tout allait mieux. Masuda semblait avoir retrouvé un comportement normal et Sarutobi n'avait plus montré le bout de son nez. Quelque part c'était encore pire d'attendre sa prochaine attaque mais Yuya n'en pouvait plus de vivre avec la peur au ventre. Surtout que ce soir était un grand soir ! Pour la première fois de sa vie, Masuda l'avait invité à dîner. Au début, Tegoshi n'avait rien vu de spécial, ce n'était qu'une soirée normal avec tout le groupe mais à peu à peu, Takahisa avait expliqué les détails...personne sauf eux-deux...un dîner...une conversation importante...Yuya avait mit un certain temps avant de comprendre que ce n'était pas une soirée comme toutes celles qu'ils avaient passés ensemble mais Massu avait refusé de lui en dire plus. Tegoshi n'avait donc aucune idée de ce que son meilleur ami allait lui annoncer mais lui aussi aurait quelque chose d'important à lui dire. Yuya avait décidé de tout avouer à Masuda. Tout à propos de ses sentiments. Au début il avait été terrifié et en avait parlé à Yamashita mais ce dernier lui avait certifié qu'il faisait le bon choix. Son leader avait toujours été très doué pour savoir ce qui était bien ou non alors il lui faisait confiance. Après tout, Massu n'allait pas le quitter juste parce que Tegoshi était fou de lui, ne ? Du moins il le souhaitait de tout son cœur. De toute façon, les choses devenaient trop compliquées pour qu'il ne lui dise pas. Alors qu'il allait partir vers la salle de bain, la sonnerie de son interphone résonna dans la pièce. S'y précipitant, il eut la surprise d'entendre la voix de la gardienne de l'immeuble.

- Monsieur Tegoshi ? Oui bonjour excusez-moi de vous déranger c'est pour vous demandez si vous n'auriez pas quelques œufs ?

- Vous voulez aussi de la farine ?

- Non merci vous m'en avez assez donné hier...

Tegoshi éclata de rire avant de répondre.

- J'arrive tout de suite !

La gardienne de l'immeuble était une femme extrêmement gentille sauf qu'elle ne sortait jamais de chez elle pour aller faire les courses. Les gens disaient qu'elle ne mettait jamais un pied dehors, qu'elle était bizarre. Pour Yuya, elle restait une dame très serviable qui lui semblait très respectable. Attrapant rapidement tous les œufs qui lui restaient, Tegoshi prit au passage du sucre vanillé avant de finalement sortir de son appartement. Les deux mains chargées, il ne ferma pas sa porte sa clé, c'était inutile, l'immeuble était assez sécurisé. Descendant les marches quatre à quatre, il arriva rapidement chez la gardienne appelée Haruko qui l'attendait sur le seuil, un immense sourire sur le visage.

- Tegoshi, que ferais-je sans vous ?

- Vous ne feriez plus de gâteaux à vos petits enfants sans doute !

Ils rirent tous les deux avant que Yuya ne lui donne ce dont elle avait besoin. Comme elle insistait, il passa un petit moment chez elle, lui montrant comment battre des œufs en neige. Finalement au bout d'une heure, Tegoshi dut s'excuser et partir, il devait absolument se préparer pour aller chez Masuda. Alors qu'Haruko le remerciait un nombre incalculable de fois en souriant d'un air chaleureux, Yuya remonta à son appartement, fermant sa porte à clé derrière lui. Maya lui sauta aussitôt dessus, aboyant plusieurs fois. Tegoshi s'abaissa à sa hauteur avant de sentir qu'elle était toute crispée. Fronçant les sourcils, il l'a prit dans ses bras et la caressa longuement le temps qu'elle se détente. La reposant au sol, il se dirigea vers sa chambre. Il devait être beau ce soir, pour être sûr d'avoir toutes les chances de son côté. Après tout, même si Massu ne l'aimait pas, il devait être sûr qu'ils restent au moins amis. Alors il devait venir bien habillé ! Il sortit plusieurs vêtements, tous plus moches les uns que les autres. Très vite, l'exaspération le submergea et il commença à paniquer. Il n'allait pas y aller tout nu quand même ! S'énervant contre son armoire, il finit par tout balancer par terre, rouge de colère. En réalité, il était surtout très stressé. Une foule de questions lui irradiaient l'esprit et il ne parvenait à trouver une réponse à chacune d'entre elles. Se dirigeant vers sa salle de bain, il se déshabilla pour prendre une douche. L'eau chaude dégoulinant sur son corps lui fit le plus grand bien. Yuya put enfin se détendre quelque peu et prit son temps, allant jusqu'à mettre de l'eau bouillante, lui brûlant la peau. Il ne voyait plus rien autour de lui, la vapeur d'eau avait envahit la cabine de couche et sûrement la salle de bain entière. S'accordant un sourire, Tegoshi s'appliqua le shampoing qu'avait utilisé plus tôt Masuda...ainsi que le gel douche dont l'odeur plaisait le plus à son meilleur ami. Si avec ça, il le repoussait, Yuya se jetterait sûrement sous un train ! Une fois son moment de détente terminé, Tegoshi put enfin sortir de la douche. Comme il s'y attendait la pièce était remplit de vapeur d'eau, ce qui le fit rire un bon moment. S'immergeant dans un peignoir blanc, il secoua la tête comme un chien pour empêcher ses cheveux de gouter par terre. Aussi incroyable que cela puisse paraitre, il était heureux. Malgré tout ce qui était arrivé ces derniers mois, Yuya respirait enfin...ou tout du moins juste ce soir. Qu'importe ce qui arriverait demain ou après-demain du moment que sa soirée se passait bien. Toussant légèrement à cause de la chaleur, Tegoshi alla jusqu'à sa glace. Il dut passer sa main dessus pour effacer toute trace de condensation, ce qui le fit sourire. S'observant un moment, il se demanda brièvement s'il avait une chance avec Masuda. Mais très vite, la peur de la vérité l'empêcha de continuer sur sa lançée et il se pencha pour attraper une serviette pour ses cheveux. Lorsqu'il se releva, il sursauta violemment en voyant son reflet n'être plus le seul dans la glace. Alors qu'il allait crier, une main se plaqua sur sa bouche en même temps que le canon d'un révolver se posait sur le côté de son cou. La silhouette d'abord flou se colla contre son dos et le visage de Sarutobi se nicha dans le cou de Yuya qui écarquilla les yeux. Son bourreau lui fit un immense sourire, ses yeux pétillant d'un désir inconnu.

- Comme on se retrouve...tu ne m'avais pas oublié j'espère ?

Tegoshi se mit à trembler alors que le bout du canon glisser lentement sur sa peau pour finalement se coincer contre ses côtes. Les lèvres de Taisuke frôlèrent la peau de son cou avant que Yuya ne l'entende renifler ses cheveux, semblant appréciait l'odeur. Le cadet ferma les yeux, laissant échapper une larme sur sa joue.

- Hm tu sens très bon aujourd'hui ! Et d'après ce que je sais tu veux te faire tout beau...tu as un rancard peut-être ?

Soudain, Sarutobi relâcha toute pression sur Yuya, se postant derrière lui. Tegoshi resta figé, s'attendant à des coups. Taisuke pressa alors son révolver contre le dos de son cadet, le forçant à avancer. Yuya fit quelques pas avant de se retrouver dans le salon mais Sarutobi le fit finalement aller dans sa chambre. Lorsque son agresseur arrêta d'appuyer, Tegoshi se retourna lentement, croisant son regard plein de désir.

- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ?

Le sourire de Taisuke s'étira alors que le bout de son révolver glissa le long de la joue de Yuya pour finir juste au-dessus du col de son peignoir. Par réflexe, Tegoshi pencha la tête de l'autre côté, frissonnant sous le contact de l'acier glaçé.

- Ce que je veux ? Mais te détruire voyons ! Je t'ai déjà marqué à vie...maintenant je vais en sorte que tu n'es plus jamais envie que quelqu'un t'approche...

- Hé ?

- Tu ne vas plus aimer que la solitude après cette nuit !

Avant que Yuya n'est put émettre le moindre mot, Taisuke le frappa violemment avec son arme sur le coin de sa bouche. S'effondrant au sol, Tegoshi sentit sa lèvre se fendre et du sang lui couler sur le menton. Alors qu'il allait relever la tête, Sarutobi le frappa au ventre, l'empêchant de reprendre sa respiration. Pendant plusieurs minutes, Taisuke s'acharna sur lui, le frappant un peu partout. Lorsqu'il s'arrêta enfin, Yuya avait du mal à respirer et son corps entier le faisait horriblement souffrir. Soudain, Sarutobi glissa ses doigts dans ses cheveux, le forçant à relever la tête en arrière. Bloquant sa trachée, Tegoshi ouvrit en grand bouche, cherchant de l'air. Du sang coulait toujours sur son menton alors qu'une de ses joues était tiraillée. Leurs regards se croisèrent alors que Taisuke semblait l'admirer en train de souffrir. Yuya n'aimait pas cette lueur sadique qu'il lisait dans les yeux de son ennemi, cette lueur machiavélique qui semblait réclamer beaucoup plus que du sang. Sarutobi se pinça légèrement les lèvres, écoutant la respiration sifflante et rauque de Tegoshi avec un sourire. Soudain, il appliqua violemment sa bouche contre celle de son cadet, le prenant à pleine bouche. Yuya écarquilla les yeux avant d'essayer de se dégager, réprimant un sanglot. C'était un baiser bestial, brutaux. Taisuke ressemblait presque à un animal sauvage en pleine crise de démence. Tegoshi eut beau se débattre dans tous les sens, la langue de son agresseur attrapa la sienne, jouant avec. Fermant les yeux, il sentit des larmes couler sur ses joues alors qu'il frappait avec ses mains sur le torse de son tortionnaire. Ce dernier se dégagea soudainement, le frappant une dernière fois à la tête avec son révolver. Du sang gicla légèrement alors que Yuya s'écroulait une énième fois, ne bougeant plus, les lèvres rosies. Ses larmes coulaient presque automatiquement, ses lèvres tremblaient alors qu'il était terrifié. Taisuke passa son pouce sur ses propres lèvres avant de les lécher, savourant leur saveur. Finalement, il s'approcha de nouveau de Tegoshi, se penchant au dessus de lui et collant ses lèvres dans son cou. Ses mains commencèrent à défaire le peignoir du cadet. Ce dernier se réveilla, se mettant à hurler.

- NON PAS CA !

- Je ne suis peut-être pas ton très chère Masuda mais tu as une dette à payer avec moi !

- NON !

Lorsque Yuya sentit un courant d'air lui parcourir le corps, il frappa de toute ses forces dans l'entre-jambe de Taisuke qui se mit à grogner. Aussitôt, il envoya son poing dans le visage de Tegoshi qui bascula sur le côté. Sarutobi en profita pour ouvrir complètement le seul habit de Yuya et le dégager sur les côtés. Hurlant de nouveau, Tegoshi essaya de cacher son corps, sa nudité à son agresseur mais ce dernier se contenta de rire avant d'attraper violemment son menton avec sa main.

- Je peux être gentil comme je peux être méchant avec toi, à toi de décider !

- ALLEZ VOUS FAIRE FOUTRE !

- Comme tu voudra !

Soudain, Sarutobi se releva, agrippant au passage les bras de Yuya, le mettant sur ses pieds également. Il projeta Tegoshi sur son propre lit et le cadet y atterrit sur le ventre, en larmes. Lorsque Yuya tourna la tête, il vit que Taisuke était en train de dépatter son pantalon. Terrorisé, Tegoshi voulut aussitôt se relever mais déjà Sarutobi s'était avachi sur lui, l'empêchant de bouger. Les lèvres de l'ainé parcourir l'oreille du cadet, avec sensualité.

- Tu vas voir tu vas aimer...

- LACHEZ-MOI ! JE VOUS EN PRIE !

Ne l'écoutant déjà plus, Taisuke releva sans ménagement le peignoir, mettant son corps à nu. Yuya battait des jambes, des bras, tout ce qui pouvait lui servir pour se dégager lorsque soudain un déchirement lui traversa le corps. Sentant le corps de Sarutobi à l'intérieur du sien, il poussa un hurlement de douleur, étouffé par la main de Taisuke sur sa bouche. Le bras encore libre de ce dernier encercla le bassin de Tegoshi, le maintenant contre le sien. Sarutobi se colla au maximum contre Yuya, ses lèvres lui mordant le cou avec une passion inouïe.

- Laisses-toi faire et j'en finirai plus vite avec toi...

Mais déjà Tegoshi se débattait dans tous les sens. Taisuke afficha un immense sourire avant de reculer et de se jeter en Yuya avec violence. Ce dernier éclata en sanglot, hurlant de tout son cœur alors que les doigts de Sarutobi se raffermissait sur son visage, le griffant presque de plaisir. Il avait à peine finit de hurler que déjà Taisuke entamait de puissant mouvements de bassin, secouant le corps de Tegoshi comme s'il ne s'agissait que d'un objet pouvant satisfaire tous ses désirs. Yuya avait beau crier, hurler, pleurer, supplier, sa voix ne s'entendait presque pas à travers la main de son agresseur. Chaque son qu'il pouvait émettre était couvert par les grincements de son lit et par les gémissement de plaisir de Taisuke. Ce dernier était beaucoup plus violent, beaucoup trop méchant avec Yuya, si bien que son corps se mit à saigner, se répandant lentement le long de ses cuisses. Tegoshi ferma les yeux, essayant de s'accrocher à n'importe quoi pour essayer d'atténuer la douleur mais tout ce qu'il avait sous la main était les draps de son lit. Il eut beau les serrer de toutes ses forces, la douleur était toujours aussi forte, lui irradiant le corps comme des flammes l'auraient brûlé jusqu'à la chaire. Ses hurlements ne cessaient pas même s'il ne servaient à rien. De toute façon, Taisuke était là pour le faire souffrir. Au delà du plaisir que lui procurait le corps de Tegoshi, au delà de tout ce qu'il pouvait ressentir c'était surtout la douleur qu'il cherchait à donner à Yuya. C'est ainsi qu'il relâcha sa bouche et son bassin pour agripper ses hanches, les bougeant d'avant en arrière rapidement et cruellement. Cette fois les hurlements de Tegoshi résonnèrent dans toute la pièce alors qu'il enfouit son visage tout en serrant de toutes ses forces les draps. Bientôt il fut forçé de mordre le linge pour essayer de ne pas donner cette satisfaction à son tortionnaire mais ce dernier n'eut qu'à accélérer la cadence pour que ça ne lui soit d'aucune utilité. Yuya n'arrivait plus à respirer, n'arrivait plus à hurler. Peu à peu ses forces le quittaient en même temps que son cœur s'engourdissait. Si la douleur ne le quittait pas, tout autre sentiment le faisait. Le sentiment d'excitation qu'il avait ressentit à l'approche de son rendez-vous avec Massu, le sentiment de bonheur qu'il avait ressentit en sentant son meilleur ami revenir vers lui. A présent tout volait en éclat. Il n'y avait plus que le sang qui coulait le long de ses cuisses, que les gémissements de plaisir de Taisuke qui mordait de plus en plus fort la peau de Yuya, que son bassin qui bougeait avec rapidité destinée à le faire souffrir le plus possible sous l'emprise de Sarutobi, que ses larmes qui mouillées le drap qu'il serrait si fort comme si s'était son dernier lien avec le monde des vivants. Soudain, Taisuke se jeta encore plus sauvagement en son cadet, se répandant en lui. Il finit par s'écrouler sur son dos. Cette fois, Yuya ne hurla pas. Il se contenta de faire papillonner une fois ses paupières, alors que ses larmes coulaient toutes seules. Il n'avait plus assez de force pour ça, il n'avait plus assez de force pour lutter tout comme il n'avait plus assez de force pour vivre. Les lèvres de Taisuke le mordirent jusqu'au sang à la base du cou sous le plaisir que lui prodiguait le jeune garçon avant de finalement murmurer.

- Shizuna...

Sur le coup, Tegoshi manqua d'éclater de rire, fondant en larmes. Alors que Sarutobi ne bougeait plus, bien ancré en lui et ses mains lui griffant jusqu'au sang les hanches, Yuya entrouvrit les lèvres.

- Vous me faites pitié...

- Quoi ?

- Vous pouvez me violez...autant de fois que vous le voudrez...elle ne reviendra pas...ni elle...ni votre enfant...

Taisuke se figea pendant quelques minutes avant que son visage ne se crispe de rage. Aussitôt, il attaqua le corps de Yuya avec encore plus de brutalité que jusqu'à maintenant. Tegoshi ferma les yeux, serrant les dents. Mais ce ne fut pas suffisant et il poussa un cri bref alors que la pièce tourna légèrement autour de lui. Sarutobi ne s'accorda pas un sourire victorieux et se contenta de se relever. Yuya l'entendit repatter son pantalon avant de le sentir s'approchait de nouveau. Taisuke l'attrapa alors à la taille et le souleva légèrement, le mettant à l'autre bout du lit, vers la tête de lit. Tegoshi ne chercha pas à se débattre, à moitié inconscient. Il ne bougea pas non plus lorsque Sarutobi lui attacha un poignet à un coin du lit et le deuxième à l'autre bout ni quand il fit pareil avec ses pieds. Quelque part, il avait tout perdu à cause de Yuya, ne ? Alors autant qu'il accomplisse sa vengeance jusqu'au bout et après ça serait enfin finit...il pourrait mourir en paix et aller en enfer. Mais Taisuke ne l'approcha pas, se contentant d'aller à la porte de l'appartement. Lorsqu'il revint dans la chambre de Tegoshi, il était accompagné par quatre hommes, tous plus repoussant les uns que les autres. Les yeux de Yuya s'écarquillèrent alors que Taisuke se penchait vers son oreille.

- Le premier adore faire en sorte que sa victime soit le plus excité possible avant de la toucher, le deuxième adore la faire saigner, le troisième adore la battre et le quatrième adore la faire hurler de plaisir...bien sûr avant de te laisser tranquil je reprendrai mon tour...

Tegoshi le fixa un long moment, le regard vide alors que des larmes coulaient sur son visage. Sarutobi lui adressa un immense sourire malgré ses yeux d'un noirs intense.

- Toi et moi allons nous amuser cette nuit !

Terminant sa phrase il prit une chaise qu'il mit juste à côté du lit de Yuya, près de son visage et s'asseya dedans sous les yeux écarquillés de Tegoshi. Leurs regards se croisèrent alors que le premier sbire commençait à caresser le corps de Yuya. Aussitôt, ce dernier baissa la tête, fondant en larmes en sentant un plaisir dont il ne voulait surtout pas l'envahir. Le sourire de Taisuke s'étira un peu plus alors qu'il ne perdait pas une miette du spectacle.

La pression sur son corps fut relâchée, Yuya put enfin arrêter d'hurler, reposant sa tête entre les draps. Son corps entier était en sueur et complètement excité. Ses poignets étaient en sang à force d'avoir tiré dessus pour pouvoir dégager ses mains. La marque des cordes s'était incrustée dans sa chair. Son visage était en feu dut à la chaleur de son corps. Il n'avait plus aucune force, plus aucune parcelle d'air. Sa bouche était grande ouverte, cherchant avec avidité le moindre souffle. Sa respiration était sifflante, saccadée comme s'il avait été en train de faire une crise d'asthme. Ses cuisses étaient recouverte de son sang alors que ses doigts étaient repliés, griffant jusqu'au sang ses paumes. Ses joues étaient inondées de larmes alors que ses yeux ne cessaient d'avoir cette lueur coupable...celle d'avoir été forçé de demander un plaisir qu'il n'aurait voulu partager qu'avec qu'une seule personne. Ses paupières papillonnaient sans cesse, car le sommeil l'appelait mais on l'empêchait à chaque fois d'y succomber. Le rire de Taisuke résonnait dans sa tête comme un son horrible, une véritable torture. Alors qu'on l'avait enfin laissé tranquil après des heures sans le moindre répit, Yuya aperçut du coin de l'œil Sarutobi se relever de sa chaise et avancer vers lui. La seule forme de son pantalon et son immense sourire le firent fondre en larmes, sachant déjà ce qui l'attendait. Taisuke grimpa sur le lit, dépattant son pantalon. Soudain, il se laissa tomber, sans ménagement sur le corps de son cadet, prenant aussitôt possession de lui. Tegoshi poussa un hurlement alors que Sarutobi commençait déjà ses mouvements cruels et sauvages. Si chacun de ses sbires avaient cherchés à provoquer un désir chez Yuya, Taisuke lui au contraire cherchait la douleur chez Tegoshi...et comme les autres il y arrivait très bien. Il voulait que Yuya le supplit d'arrêter, le supplit de le laisser tranquil, qu'il s'excuse, qu'il pleure, qu'il hurle de douleur. Et Tegoshi ne tarda pas à faire chacune des choses que voulait Sarutobi. Les mains de Taisuke étaient de nouveau sur les hanches de son cadet, les comprimant cette fois avec rage et les maintenant en place alors que son bassin les bousculaient avec une haine non dissimulée. Apparemment, Sarutobi n'avait aucunement oublié la remarque que Yuya lui avait fait après leur première fois et il était bien décidé à le lui faire payer. Le sang recommença à couler sur les cuisses du jeune garçon, brûlant sa peau comme les flammes de l'enfer. Cette fois Taisuke ne poussait pas des gémissements mais des grognements de plaisir. Lorsqu'il que son corps se détendit il ne s'arrêta pas, continuant alors que Tegoshi hurlait et le suppliait toujours. Toute la rage qu'il contenait en lui s'échappait par ses gestes, sa cadence, tout était destiné à faire souffrir un maximum le corps et le cœur de Yuya. Taisuke resta beaucoup plus longtemps que les autres à l'intérieur du corps de Tegoshi, après tout c'était une affaire personnelle entre eux deux. Lorsqu'il en eut finalement finit avec sa victime, il l'a détacha...Mais Yuya ne bougea pas, trop exténué. Il n'avait plus la force de faire quoi que ce soit, seuls ses yeux pleuraient encore mais il ne les sentaient même pas. S'approchant une dernière fois de lui, Sarutobi se pencha au dessus de sa tête, passant ses lèvres sur la joue mouillée du jeune garçon.

- Ne crois pas que j'en ai finis avec toi ! Je reviendrais...encore et encore et encore...

Alors que Tegoshi fermait les yeux, voulant plus que tout mourir, Taisuke lui fit son plus grand sourire avant de reculer. Lorsqu'il atteignit la porte de la chambre, il s'arrêta.

- Ah au faite ! Dis à Masuda que je suis vraiment désolé de t'avoir prit ta première fois avant lui...quel dommage !

Masuda regarda sa montre pour la énième fois depuis le début de la soirée : minuit ! Arf l'heure du crime comme on disait. Sauf que lui il n'attendait pas la mort mais Yuya et que ce dernier était vraiment en retard ! C'était bien sa veine ça ! Il s'était enfin décidé à lui avouer qu'il l'aimait, il avait enfin réussit à l'inviter à dîner en tête à tête autrement que comme de simples amis et voilà que Tegoshi ne venait pas. S'il lui mettait la main dessus, il lui ferait sans aucun doute passait un sale quart d'heure ! Regardant une fois de plus sa montre, il soupira avant d'enfouir sa tête dans ses coussins, s'allongeant sur son canapé. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il n'avait jamais de chance dans sa vie amoureuse ? A l'école maternel, il avait eu le béguin pour une fille...elle lui avait balançée une tare aux myrtilles à la tête ! Massu détestait les myrtilles ! Lorsqu'il l'avait à Yuya, ce dernier avait une crise de fou rire pendant une bonne demi-heure alors que son pauvre ainé lui avait lançé un regard noir. Dans des moments pareils, on soutient, on ne rit pas ! En plus pour une fois il s'était bien habillé...vêtu d'un costard bleu marine il ressemblait presque à un garçon se préparant à aller à une cérémonie. Il savait qu'il était justement trop bien habillé pour une simple soirée mais il pensait qu'il aurait put emmener Yuya dans un restaurant...pourquoi pas ? Il s'était même entrainait à faire un discours ! D'ailleurs il n'était pas vraiment au point...d'ailleurs il avait préparé en réalité une tonne de discours différent mais c'était beaucoup plus difficile qu'il ne l'imaginait de dire "Je t'aime" à la personne qu'on aime ! C'est fou ça ! Autant il aurait voulu simplement sauter sur Yuya en riant et lui dire ces deux mots autant il cherchait toujours le plus compliqué dans sa tête ! Soudain, on sonna enfin à sa porte. Masuda qui avait tant attendu ce moment se figea, les joues subitement en feu. Et s'il ne réussissait pas ? Et si Yuya le repoussait après l'avoir traité de tous les noms ? Et si Tegoshi en venait à être dégoûté par son meilleur ami ? Et s'il quittait le groupe à cause de lui ? Il finirait sa vie dans un quartier mal famé de Tokyo avec une bouteille d'alcool à la main ! Ah pourquoi il devait tout de suite imaginer le pire ? Se relevant lentement, il finit tout de même par aller ouvrir. Pour éviter de trop réfléchir il décida de se plaindre...pas la meilleur tactique pour commencer la soirée !

- NON MAIS QU'EST-CE QUE TU FOUTAIS ? TU SAIS QUELLE HEURE IL...

Mais soudain il se figea, les yeux écarquillés, les lèvres entrouvertes. Devant lui se tenait bel et bien Yuya mais il n'avait rien à voir avec celui qu'il s'imaginait recevoir. Vêtu d'un caleçon large et d'une chemise non boutonnée qu'il avait apparemment eu du mal à mettre, son corps était en sang de partout. Il était aussi recouvert de bleus...Ses poignets portaient des marques rougeoyantes comme s'il avait été ligoté et qu'il avait essayé de se défaire de ses liens. Ses paumes étaient en sang à cause de griffures. Son torse était recouvert de suçon et d'autres marques rouges tout comme son cou...mais ce qui le choqua le plus fut son visage et surtout ses yeux. Sa lèvres était en sang ainsi que sa tempe. Plusieurs coupures lui entaillaient le visage à divers endroits. Quand à ses yeux, ils étaient vides...il n'y avait plus aucune trace de vie, juste le néant. Pourtant des larmes s'en échappaient encore, coulant à flot sur son visage déjà rougie. Une immense fatigue émanait de lui, comme s'il n'avait pas dormit depuis des jours et des jours. Les propres yeux de Masuda brillèrent alors que son cœur s'arrêtait tout bonnement de battre, sa main encore en suspend sur la poignée. Soudain, Yuya s'écroula, incapable de tenir debout. Il atterrit dans les bras de Takahisa qui les referma sur lui avant de tomber à genoux, agrippant de toutes ses forces le corps de Tegoshi. Masuda voulut passer sa main dans les cheveux de Yuya mais se figea en aperçevant le sang répandu sur les cuisses de son meilleur ami. Sa voix qui s'éleva fut rauque, terrifié.

- Non...non...pas ça...pas ça...

En entendant sa voix, Tegoshi ne put s'empêcher d'éclater en sanglot, gémissant. Takahisa ferma les yeux, sentant son cœur se briser en mil morceaux. Qu'est-ce qui s'était passé ? Non...il le devinait mais ne pouvait le croire. Ses mains s'accrochèrent avec désespoir dans le dos de Yuya qui n'avait même pas la force de le serrer lui aussi. Alors que des larmes commençaient à couler sur le visage de Masuda, il se mit à hurler.

- NON !

A suivre...


	8. Chapter 8

Lorsque Yamapi débarqua dans l'appartement de Masuda, il manqua de défoncer la porte d'entrée, se la prenant déjà de plein fouet. Pourtant il n'y fit même pas attention, trop bouleversé. Entrant en trombe, il chercha des yeux ses cadets. Il ne trouva que Takahisa, recroquevillé contre un mur. Il avait les deux jambes repliées contre son torse, ses deux bras les maintenant contre lui. Sa tête était droite, ses yeux hagards fixés sur un point imaginaire. Ses lèvres étaient entrouvertes alors qu'il avait l'allure de quelqu'un dépourvu d'âme. Yamashita se précipita sur lui, les yeux écarquillés.

- Massu ! MASSU !

L'attrapant par les épaules, Tomohisa dut le secouer pendant plusieurs minutes pour parvenir à faire sortir Takahisa du gouffre dans lequel il avait sombré. Revenant peu à peu dans le monde des vivants, Masuda s'effondra soudain en larmes, gémissant. Son corps commença à basculer d'avant en arrière, inlassablement. Pour le réconforter, Yamashita le serra contre lui, caressant son dos avec ses mains. Sa voix s'éleva tout près de ses oreilles, effrayé.

- Massu...?

- Il...il a...il a recommencé...

- Hé ? Qui ?

- Ce monstre...

- Sarutobi ?

- ...

- Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait ?

Masuda ne répondit pas, fermant les yeux pour gémir de nouveau. Tomohisa s'écarta légèrement, posant ses mains sur les joues de son cadet pour le forcer à le regarder.

- Regardes-moi Massu ! Ça va aller je suis là, ne ? Dis moi ce qui s'est passé ?

Les yeux de Masuda laissèrent couler quelques larmes avant que ses lèvres ne se mettent à trembler. Yamashita posa son front contre le sien, se voulant rassurant.

- Massu je t'en prie...

- Je l'ai abandonné...

- Hé ?

- Je l'ai trahis...

- Massu arrêtes de dire ça !

- C'est la vérité...je l'ai laissé le détruire...

- Massu regardes-moi et dis moi ce que s'est passé...

- Il l'a...il l'a...

Mais Takahisa ne put continuer, s'effondrant en larmes. Tomohisa commença à s'inquiéter.

- Massu...

- Il l'a touché...

- Hé ? Comment ça ? Avec un couteau ?

- Non...

- Massu expliques-moi je ne comprend rien !

- IL L'A TOUCHE !

Se mit soudain à hurler le jeune chanteur, faisant sursauter son leader qui écarquilla les yeux. Takahisa se remit à fondre en larmes, mettant sa tête dans ses bras et se balançant d'avant en arrière. Yamashita rouvrit la bouche.

- Comment ça ?

- Il...il a...il a abusé de lui...

Tomohisa n'émit plus aucun mot, le corps entièrement crispé. Ses yeux commencèrent à lui brûler avant qu'il ne sente des larmes couler sur ses joues. Peu à peu il se mit à trembler. Fermant les yeux il coinça son poing serré contre sa bouche pour s'empêcher de hurler. Un silence pesant naquit dans l'appartement, pressant, lourd. Soudain, Yamashita cligna des yeux, cherchant apparemment quelqu'un. Inquiet, il se tourna vers Massu qui était toujours caché dans ses bras.

- Massu...où est-il ?

Aussitôt, son cadet se mit à gémir.

- Je l'ai abandonné...

- Massu...

- Je n'arrive plus à l'approcher...

Pour le faire taire, Yamapi l'attrapa par les coudes, lui faisant relever la tête. Leurs regards se croisèrent. Celui de Tomohisa était brûlant alors que celui de son cadet était terrifié.

- Masuda où est Tegoshi ?

Takahisa se mit à trembler, une lueur coupable dans les yeux. Yamashita sentit son cœur s'affoler.

- MASUDA !

- Il est...dans la salle de bain...

- Depuis quand ?

- ...

- DEPUIS QUAND ?

- Plusieurs heures...

- Tu...tu l'as laissé tout seul ?

- J'y arrive plus...

- A quoi ?

- ...

- A QUOI ?

- A L'APPROCHER ! J'ARRIVES PLUS A LE REGARDER EN FACE !

- Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas appelé plus tôt au lieu de le laisser tout seul ?

Masuda ne répondit pas, fondant en larmes. Yamashita sentit une colère sourde naitre avant de sentir qu'il ne s'en prendrait pas à la bonne personne. Prenant une grande inspiration il se releva, ne jetant plus un seul regard sur Massu qui avait remit sa tête dans ses bras, se basculant d'avant en arrière. Sortant son portable, Tomohisa l'ouvrit avant de chercher un numéro. Il attendit patiemment que son correspondant réponde.

- Moshi moshi ?

- Ryo c'est moi !

- Ah qu'est-ce qui se passe ? T'as vu l'heure qu'il est ?

- Je sais il n'est que six heures du matin mais là j'ai vraiment besoin de toi et ça n'a rien à voir avec nos histoires...

- Tegoshi ?

- Oui.

- J'arrive tout de suite...

- D'accord merci ! On n'est chez Masuda, tu peux passer chez Tego d'abord pour voir ce qu'il en est et récupérer Maya ?

- Bien sûr j'arrive aussi vite que possible.

- Ah dernière chose !

- Hm ?

- N'appels pas Koyama ou Shige.

- Hé ? Pourquoi ?

- C'est...plus grave que d'habitude et ça m'étonnerai que Tegoshi veuille voir tout le groupe.

- Ok à tout de suite !

Yamapi raccrocha, posant ses yeux sur Masuda qui pleurait toujours.

- Je supposes que tu ne veux pas venir avec moi ?

Takahisa ne répondit pas, se tournant vers le mur comme pour s'y accrocher. Yamashita sentit quelques larmes couler sur sa joue avant qu'il ne se dirige vers la salle de bain. Une fois devant la porte il s'arrêta, la main sur la poignet. Son cœur s'était soudain accéléré, rendant sa respiration saccadée. Finalement il ouvrit lentement la porte, regardant avec une certaine peur à l'intérieur. Mais il n'aperçut pas Yuya. Fronçant les sourcils, Tomohisa s'avança de plusieurs pas avant de se figer, son cœur s'était lui-même arrêté de battre. Tegoshi était là, recroquevillé entre le lavabo et la baignoire. Il était agenouillé, les bras pendant sur le sol, la tempe posée contre le pied épais du lavabo. Sa chemise entrouverte était tombée sur une de ses épaules mais il semblait l'ignorer. Son corps était recouvert de bleus mais aussi de marques rouges, de griffures, suçons. Les lèvres de Yamashita s'entrouvrirent alors qu'il prenait conscience d'une chose : jamais une seule personne n'aurait pu faire ça...S'approchant avec une lenteur presque insoutenable, Tomohisa posa son regard sur le visage de Yuya qui avait les yeux baissés. Il y avait du sang séché sur son menton, sa lèvre et sa tempe. Sa joue était violacée. Soudain, Tegoshi leva les yeux lui et le leader s'arrêta, le souffle coupé. A présent il comprenait pourquoi Masuda n'avait pas pu s'occuper de lui...Les yeux de Yuya étaient vides de toute vie. Il n'y avait que le néant et rien d'autre. A le voir ainsi, personne n'aurait put dire que quelques jours encore auparavant, il faisait ses plus beaux sourires à ses camarades. Aujourd'hui il n'y avait plus aucune trace de joie dans ses traits qui n'étaient plus que ternes, fatigués. Agenouillé à quelques mètres de Tegoshi, Yamashita ne put s'avancer, fermant les yeux. Des larmes coulèrent sur ses joues. Son cœur semblait s'être brisé, se rependant en mil morceaux sur le sol. Lorsque ses yeux se rouvrirent, ils tombèrent sur la main de Yuya, tenant une lame de rasoir entre ses doigts. Tomohisa sentit son cœur s'affoler, signe qu'il était encore vivant malgré la douleur qu'il ressentait. Finalement il réussit à s'approcher de Tegoshi, les mains levées devant lui comme pour lui montrer qu'il ne lui ferait rien. Mais Yuya se contenter d'avoir les yeux posés sur lui sans aucune lueur de vie. Pendant une seconde, le leader se demanda si son cadet avait remarqué sa présence ou même s'il l'avait reconnu...Arrivant enfin tout près du jeune garçon, Yamashita mit toutes les forces qu'il avait dans un sourire se voulant rassurant et protecteur. Les paupières de Yuya clignèrent alors que son leader ouvrait la bouche.

- Hey salut toi ! Tu...tu veux bien que je prenne ce que tu as dans la main, ne ?

N'attendant pas la réponse de Tegoshi qui de toute façon ne viendrait jamais, Tomohisa attrapa lentement la lame entre les doigts de Yuya pour finalement la balancer à l'autre bout de la pièce. Soupirant de soulagement, Yamashita offrit un deuxième sourire à Tegoshi. Soudain, une unique larme coula sur la joue du plus jeune, bouleversant l'ainé. Leurs regards se croisèrent mais Tomohisa eut l'impression de regarder un mur vide. Sentant ses yeux lui piquer il fit un autre sourire avant de s'agiter.

- Tego...que dirais-tu de prendre un bain, ne ?

- Massu...

La voix extrêmement faible de Tegoshi le fit écarquiller les yeux. Ce n'était presque qu'un murmure, un souffle. Yamashita se força à lui sourire encore une fois, refusant de briser le contact avec son cadet.

- Il était fatigué...il se repose...

- Tu mens...

- Tegoshi...

- Il va partir...

- Non je te jures qu'il va rester !

- Il est déjà partit...

- Tegoshi...

Yamashita faisait de son mieux pour le rassurer mais il savait au fond de lui que Yuya avait en partit raison, et le jeune garçon le savait aussi. Tomohisa fut presque choqué de voir que Yuya avait beau parlé, il n'y avait rien de vivant qui émanait de lui. Ses lèvres bougeaient sans joie, sans rien, dans le vide. Soudain, Tegoshi rouvrit la bouche, réduisant le cœur de Tomohisa en cendre.

- Il m'a tout prit...

- Tego...

- Mon âme...Massu...tout...

- C'est faux on va lui reprendre tu verras...

- ...

- Je t'en prie crois-moi ! Tu verras il n'a prit que ton corps, ton âme elle est toujours là...

Pour appuyer ses dires, Yamapi posa sa main sur le cœur de Yuya, le faisant se raidir. Leurs regards restèrent plantés l'un dans l'autre alors que Yamashita continuait.

- Tu vois...il bat encore, je le sens ! Tant qu'il battra, il perdra ! Il n'a touché que ton corps, pas ton cœur ni ton âme, tout est encore là...

- C'est faux...

Une larme s'échappa des yeux de Yuya et Tomohisa ferma les siens.

- Je...je ne ressens plus rien...

Yamashita rouvrit les yeux, croisant ceux larmoyant de Tegoshi qui répéta.

- Je ne ressens plus rien...

- Tego...

- Et je dégoûte Massu...

- Non...

- Il n'ose même plus me regarder...

- Tegoshi...

- Tu aurais du me laisser mourir ce jour là...

Tomohisa comprit qu'il parlait du jour où Yuya avait voulu sauter dans le vide et serra les dents. Il changea de sujet, essayant d'occuper l'esprit de Tegoshi pour qu'il arrête de penser à ça.

- Tu vas prendre un bon bain chaud, ne ? Et après tu iras te coucher...

- Ça enlèvera leurs traces ?

- Hé ?

- Je ne serai plus sale après ?

- Tegoshi tu n'es pas sale !

- ...

- Tegoshi ?

- ...

- Il n'y avait pas que Sarutobi n'est-ce pas ?

- Non...

Yamashita ferma les yeux, se retenant de toutes ses forces de frapper dans quelque chose.

- Combien ?

- Qu'est-ce que ça peut faire ?

Tomohisa sentit ses larmes s'écouler sur ses joues alors qu'il baissait la tête. Relevant les yeux, il observa Yuya qui avait également baissé les siens, fixant un point imaginaire. Soudain, Yamapi tapa dans ses mains, le faisant sursauter. Lorsque Tegoshi releva la tête vers son leader, ce dernier était en larmes mais un sourire étirait ses lèvres.

- Allez au bain !

- Je ne veux pas que tu me touches...

- Je ne te toucherai pas !

- Promis ?

- Promis !

Tegoshi était allongé dans le lit de la chambre d'ami de Massu, bien serré dans un peignoir noir. Ses paupières étaient atrocement lourdes pourtant il continuait de lutter contre le sommeil. Yamashita venait de lui donner un verre d'eau et Yuya comprit trop tard qu'il s'était avoir. S'endormant progressivement, Yamapi lui murmura à l'oreille.

- C'était un léger somnifère, tu vas dormir avec ça ! Il faut que tu te reposes !

Alors que Tomohisa se relevait, la main de Tegoshi s'accrocha à son pantalon, tirant dessus faiblement. Le leader se tourna vers son cadet qui avait levé les yeux vers lui.

- Ne me quittes pas...

- Je reste à côté de toi, ne t'inquiètes pas !

A peine quelques secondes plus tard, Yuya avait sombré dans un sommeil plus que mérité. Yamashita alla à l'autre bout de la chambre pour revenir avec une serviette. Il commençait alors à sécher les cheveux encore mouillés de Tegoshi quand quelqu'un s'agenouilla à ses côtés, contre le lit. Yamapi n'eut pas à tourner la tête pour savoir qui c'était.

- Ryo !

- Comment va t-il ?

- Il s'est endormit...je lui avais glissé un somnifère dans son verre !

- ok.

- Tu as été là-bas ?

- Oui.

- Comment c'était ?

Nishikido ne répondit pas tout de suite, passant d'abord le bout de ses doigts sur la joue de Yuya lentement. Sa voix s'éleva à nouveau, dans un souffle.

- C'était horrible !

- Maya ?

- Elle était cachée dans les toilettes. Je ne sais pas comment elle est arrivée là mais elle a faillit me mordre quand elle m'a vu avant de me reconnaitre...je crois ! Elle est à côté, avec Massu. Je crois qu'elle essaye de le réconforter, c'est très étrange ! J'ai ramené quelques affaires de Tegoshi vu que je pense qu'il ne retournera pas chez lui avant un bon moment.

- Tu...tu as été dans sa chambre ?

Ryo fit une nouvelle pause, s'arrêtant de caresser la joue de Yuya pour la réchauffer. Il tourna lentement ses yeux vers son camarade, à ses côtés. Ils étaient brûlant de rage.

- Je pense qu'il devrait déménager et racheter un autre lit...Ses draps étaient tachés de sang...il y avait aussi des cordes. Alors bien sûr on pourrait tout enlever et nettoyer mais le mieux serait de lui trouver un autre appartement !

Yamashita ne répondit pas mais tous les deux savaient qu'il pensait la même chose. Soudain, le leader ouvrit la bouche, parlant d'un ton ferme et menaçant.

- On doit le retrouver et le tuer !

- Je suis d'accord !

Un silence s'installa dans la pièce alors que chacun couvait des yeux le benjamin du groupe. Au bout d'un moment, Ryo rouvrit la bouche.

- Je suis désolé...

- Hé ?

- Pour ne pas te donner ma réponse maintenant...

- Je t'ai déjà dis que j'attendrai ! De toute façon en ce moment aucun de nous n'est vraiment au top de sa forme alors je ne vais pas te forcer à te décider maintenant !

- Merci...

- Mais ma porte est toujours ouverte !

Nishikido se tourna vers lui, fixant les yeux brûlant de Yamashita. Finalement l'ainé se releva doucement, posant sa main sur l'épaule de son leader avant de sortir.

- Je vais voir comment va Massu !

- Je reste avec Tego !

Tandis que Ryo partait, Tomohisa se tourna vers Yuya, une flamme blessée dansant dans ses yeux.

Masuda était allongé dans son canapé, Maya contre son buste. Il commençait à faire nuit dehors...Yuya avait dormit toute la journée. Ryo et Tomohisa étaient sortit acheter à manger puisque aucun n'avait la force de cuisiner. Massu n'avait pas bougé de là de la journée, droit comme un piquet. Ses yeux étaient gonflés à force d'avoir pleuré, à force de s'être torturé le cœur de culpabilité. Plusieurs fois, il avait essayé de se lever pour aller voir Yuya, pour aller s'excuser...mais à chaque fois il n'avait pas réussit. Quel genre d'ami était capable d'une telle chose ? Abandonner celui à qui on tenait le plus dans un tel moment ? Masuda était un monstre et il n'avait aucune excuse, il le savait très bien. Pourtant il n'arrivait toujours pas à aller voir Tegoshi. Ses sentiments étaient trop fort pour qu'il supporte de le voir dans cet état là en sachant qu'il était en partit responsable. Alors qu'il était dans ses pensées, son téléphone se mit à sonner. Ses paupières papillonnèrent alors qu'il se levait pour aller décrocher. Sa voix était morne, sans émotion.

- Moshi moshi ?

- Alors comment va mon petit Yuya chéri ?

Le corps de Masuda se figea en même temps qu'il reconnaissait cette voix. Ses yeux lui piquèrent en même temps qu'une rage inconditionnelle l'envahissait.

- Sarutobi !

- Quel effet ça fait de ne pas pouvoir approcher celui qu'on aime en secret ?

- Hé ?

- Quoi que tu fasses, tu empires toujours les choses avec lui...tu l'abandonnes à chaque fois que je m'approche. Enfaite tu me le jettes en pâture comme si tu adorais ce que je lui faisais...

- LA FERME !

- Regardes-toi ! Tu ne fais que le faire souffrir un peu plus ! Il a besoin de toi et toi tu t'éloignes...tu es inutile...non, pire, tu participe à sa descente en enfer ! Tu la cautionnes en même temps que tu l'aides ! A chaque fois il se tourne vers toi pour se relever et tu fais en sorte qu'il s'écroule un peu plus bas...Comment peux-tu supporter ça ?

- TAISEZ-VOUS !

A présent, Masuda était de nouveau en larmes, hurlant de toutes ses forces alors que ses jambes se mettaient à trembler. Sarutobi ricana.

- Tu es si faible...sûrement le plus faible du groupe. Yuya ne devrait pas avoir besoin de toi ! Comment peut-il espérer compter sur toi alors que tu n'es même pas capable de lui avouer tes véritables sentiments ? Tu es inutile...un déchet...tu ne sers strictement à rien à part le faire souffrir, le détruire...

Soudain, il fut coupé lorsque Takahisa balança l'appareil téléphonique à l'autre bout de la pièce. Hurlant de rage il s'écroula par terre, sanglotant. Un autre hurlement transperça alors le silence, faisant sursauter Masuda. Yuya devait avoir fait un cauchemar. Ses hurlements ne s'arrêtaient pas alors que Takahisa avait les yeux écarquillés. Il devait sûrement être en train de se remémorer ce qui c'était passé...Yamashita ou même Ryo se seraient empressés d'aller lui occuper l'esprit, de le serrer contre eux...mais Masuda resta paralysé, meurtri par les paroles de Sarutobi. Les cris de Tegoshi étaient déchirants, lui brisant le cœur chaque fois un peu plus. Ses sanglots étaient bouleversant et aurait fait craqué n'importe qui. Mais Takahisa resta là, ses larmes coulant à flot sur son visage sans un bruit. La bouche ouverte, tétanisé. Soudain, Yuya sembla se calmer avant de commencer à appeler quelqu'un dans des plaintes suppliantes.

- MASSU...MASSU...MASSU...

Masuda ferma les yeux, gémissant. Tegoshi savait très bien qu'il était là, juste de l'autre côté de la porte tout comme il savait que son meilleur ne venait quand même pas le voir. Alors que les sanglots de Yuya doublaient et que sa voix se brisait un peu plus à chaque plainte, Takahisa se recroquevilla par terre. Cachant sa tête avec ses mains, il se mit à trembler avant de fondre en larmes. Son meilleur ami, l'homme qu'il aimait avait besoin de lui...mais il était incapable de l'approcher. Il ne pouvait que le laisser souffrir, le laisser l'appeler en pleurant, le laisser être terrorisé...tout seul.

Le lendemain matin lorsque Yamashita ouvrit les yeux, il était étendu sur le canapé. Lorsqu'il était rentré avec Ryo la veille au soir, personne n'était encore debout. Tegoshi ne faisait plus aucun bruit et Massu semblait s'être enfermé dans sa chambre. Nishikido avait alors décidé d'aller dormir dans un fauteuil confortable tandis que Yamashita héritait du canapé. Maya s'était quand à elle trouvée une place de choix sur les genoux et ventre de Ryo, s'y installant en boule. Tomohisa avait longtemps observé son ami ainsi que la chienne, formant un duo plus qu'attendrissant avant d'être happé par le sommeil. A présent, ses idées plus claires et lorsqu'il se redressa lentement, le spectacle de Ryo avec l'animal l'accueillit encore une fois. S'accordant un léger sourire, Tomohisa attrapa sa couverture pour la poser délicatement sur Nishikido jusqu'à ses épaules. Il la retroussa également sur le côté pour faire ressortir la tête de Maya. Soupirant, il se dirigea alors vers la cuisine pour se servir une bonne tasse de café, la journée risquait d'être longue. Lorsqu'il revint, son corps entier se figea alors que sa tasse lui échappait des mains pour s'éclater au sol dans un bruit aigu. Massu était devant lui, une valise à la main. Si Yamapi ne l'avait pas vu, il serait sûrement parti sans rien dire à personne. Takahisa sursauta, se tournant vers Yamashita qui sentit une rage l'envahir. Leurs regard se croisèrent, celui de Masuda contenant une lueur de culpabilité. Tomohisa commença à faire un pas vers lui, essayant de rester calme.

- Qu'est-ce que tu es en train de faire là ?

Takahisa sentit ses rouges devenir écarlate mais ne se démonta pas.

- Vous pouvez rester ici, moi je vais à l'hôtel...

- Hé ?

- Ça sera mieux pour tout le monde !

- Pour toi tu veux dire !

- ...

- Tu ne vas pas partir alors que Tego à besoin de toi !

Soudain, Masuda éclata de rire. Un rire jaune, désespéré. Lorsqu'il regarda de nouveau son leader, ses yeux étaient pourtant remplis de larmes.

- Mais tu ne comprends pas que j'empire les choses ? Je ne suis plus capable de rien avec lui ! Je ne le fais que souffrir davantage !

- Mais ça va changer ! Il suffit que tu te battes encore un peu et tout redeviendra comme avant tu verras...

- Rien ne sera plus jamais comme avant Yamapi ! Sarutobi a été bien trop loin pour qu'on s'en remette totalement un jour !

- Alors on doit se serrer encore plus les coudes, ne jamais s'abandonner les uns et les autres et surtout par Tego !

- J'AI DEJA ABANDONNE TEGOSHI DEPUIS LONGTEMPS MAINTENANT !

Hurla tout à coup Massu, le regard brûlant de souffrance. Yamashita le fixa, se pinçant les lèvres tout en tremblant.

- Massu ne fais pas ça ! Tu vas le regretter !

- Je regrettes déjà chaque acte que j'ai fais ces derniers jours !

- ALORS N'EN RAJOUTE PAS ! SI TU PARS AUJOURD'HUI TEGOSHI NE TE LE PARDONNERAS JAMAIS !

- Je lui ai déjà fais mes adieux hier soir...

- Hé ?

Tomohisa se figea, semblant supplier Massu de lui dire que ce qu'il disait était faux. Takahisa se contenta de sourire d'un air las.

- Il m'a appelé en pleurant, en hurlant, terrorisé par un cauchemar...et tu sais comment j'ai réagis ?

Yamapi ne répondit pas, les larmes aux yeux. Masuda enchaine, éclatant d'un rire écœuré, détachant chacun de ses mots

- Je n'ai rien fait...absolument rien ! Je l'ai écouté pleurer pendant un long moment sans rien faire comme si ça ne me faisait rien de l'entendre souffrir.

- MAIS JE SAIS QUE CA TE FAIS QUELQUE CHOSE !

- ...

- Massu ne laisse pas ton amour pour lui t'en éloigner ! C'est un comble ça quand même ! Tu l'aimes alors protèges-le !

- JE NE PEUX PAS !

- POURQUOI ?

- PARCE QUE M'APPROCHER DE LUI ME DONNE ENVIE DE L'EMBRASSER, DE LE TOUCHER !

- Et alors où est le mal ?

- Je ne peux pas...je ne peux pas l'embrasser...je ne peux pas le toucher...c'est mon meilleur ami...c'est un homme !

- Mais on s'en fou Massu !

- Pas lui...

- Arrêtes de décider pour lui et va lui dire ! Il n'y a toi qui puisse le sauver !

- Arrêtes de dire ça ! Tu crois toujours mieux savoir que tout le monde mais à ce que je saches Ryo t'as renvoyé sur les roses et à refusé de sortir avec toi !

Tomohisa se crispa, une lueur de panique dans les yeux alors qu'il les posait sur son ainé qui s'était réveillé mais qui s'était contenté d'observer la scène depuis le début. Nishikido ne se tourna pas vers lui mais braqua un regard noir sur Masuda. Yamapi enchaina.

- Ça n'a rien à voir, ne même pas tout ! Ce n'est pas moi qui croit tout savoir là c'est toi qui es si persuadé que Tegoshi ne t'aime pas !

- De toute façon ça n'a plus aucune importante puisque je m'en vais...

- Massu ?

Tout le monde sursauta en entendant cette petite voix si fragile. Masuda écarquilla les yeux alors que Yamapi tournait les talons. Yuya dans l'entrebâillement de la porte de sa chambre, toujours dans son peignoir blanc. Ses yeux n'étaient plus aussi vides qu'avant...il y avait une lueur de terreur à présent. Son regard passa de la valise que tenait Massu à son visage avant qu'il n'ouvre à nouveau la bouche.

- Tu t'en vas ?

Yamapi se pinça les lèvres alors que Takahisa se crispait. Les lèvres de Yuya étaient entrouvertes alors que son ami prit la parole, sans le regarder et se concentrant sur le bout de ses pieds.

- Oui, je suis désolé.

- Pourquoi ?

- Je...je...

- Tu ne reviendras pas...

Sentant la voix de Tegoshi commencer à trembler, Yamashita s'approcha de lui, souriant du mieux qu'il pouvait.

- Mais si ne t'inquiètes pas il va juste faire un petit tour pour réfléchir !

- C'EST FAUX !

Hurla soudain Yuya, sans quitter des yeux Masuda qui ferma les siens. Des larmes commencèrent à couler sur les joues du benjamin alors qu'il semblait suffoquer. Tomohisa voulut l'attraper par les épaules mais Tegoshi se dégagea brutalement, continuant d'hurler.

- JE SUIS DESOLE ! DESOLE D'AVOIR COUCHE AVEC EUX ! DESOLE DE TE FAIRE SOUFFRIR ! DESOLE DE TE DECEVOIR ! JE SUIS DESOLE ! JE TE JURES QUE JE NE VOULAIS PAS...JE NE VOULAIS PAS...

A présent, Yuya était en larmes. Pourtant Massu ne levait toujours pas la tête vers lui, tremblant légèrement. Tomohisa semblait avoir le cœur déchiré alors que Ryo fixait Yuya d'un regard brûlant de larmes. Yamashita s'adressa alors à Masuda, la voix déstabilisé par la colère.

- Massu...dis lui que ce n'est pas de sa faute bordel !

Takahisa leva lentement ses yeux vers Tegoshi, le fixant un moment. Des larmes coulèrent sur son visage mais il ne dit aucun mot. Tegoshi fondit soudain en larmes, hurlant de toutes ses forces.

- JE SUIS DESOLE ! JE SUIS DESOLE ! JE SUIS DESOLE D'ETRE UN MONSTRE ! JE SUIS DESOLE D'ETRE SALE !

- LA FERME !

Cette fois c'était Ryo qui avait hurlé, fou de rage d'entendre les mots de Yuya. Ce dernier ne sursauta pas, se contentant de fermer les yeux. Nishikido continua

- Je t'interdis de dire un autre mot dans ce genre là ! Tu n'es en rien responsable de ce que ce gars t'as fait ! C'est lui le responsable ! C'est lui l'ordure ! C'est lui le monstre ET C'EST LUI QUI EST SALE TU M'ENTENDS ?

Tegoshi se mit à trembler. Yamashita l'attrapa alors par les épaules pour le serrer contre lui. L'étreinte ne dura qu'une seconde avant que Yuya ne se défasse de son emprise, frissonnant.

- Ne me touches pas...

Tomohisa comprit alors que la seule personne qui pourrait encore un jour toucher Tegoshi était Massu et personne d'autre. Le cœur meurtrit il se tourna vers ce dernier qui fixait Yuya.

- Massu ne fais pas ça ! Je t'en prie !

Masuda ne répondit pas, semblant coupé du monde extérieur. Soudain, il reprit la poignée de sa valise, tournant les talons. Tegoshi devenu alors complètement fou. Attrapant la lampe qui était à côté de lui il la balança de toutes ses forces dans la direction de Takahisa. Elle s'écrasa en miette à ses pieds, le faisant se figer. A peine avait-elle terminée sa course que Yuya attrapait déjà un deuxième objet, le balançant également vers Massu. A chaque fois il hurla de désespoir, à chaque fois il pleurait. Yamashita n'eut pas la force de l'arrêter tout comme Ryo. Bientôt, Tegoshi mit à sac toute la pièce, balançant magasines, oreillers, lampes, télécommande sur Massu. Tout ce qui pouvait tenir entre ses mains. A chaque fois c'était la même phrase qui revenait sans cesse.

- JE SUIS DESOLE...JE SUIS DESOLE...

Soudain il s'arrêta, arrivé au milieu du salon. Son visage était inondé de larmes, son cœur déchiré...Mais il n'y avait plus rien à balancer. Finalement il s'écroula par terre en même temps que des mots si précieux sortaient de sa bouche.

- JE T'AIME !

Masuda se figea, les yeux écarquillés alors que Yamashita et Ryo observaient soudain la scène avec une lueur d'espoir. Mais la phrase de Takahisa suffit à faire retomber tout espoir.

- Je ne peux plus être ton ami...

- TU NE COMPRENDS RIEN !

- ...

- JE NE T'AIME PAS EN TANT QU'AMI !

Agenouillé par terre, Yuya avait ses deux paumes posées sur le sol, tapant toutes les deux secondes dessus. Il avait la tête baissée alors qu'il continuait d'hurler.

- JE T'AIME AU POINT D'EN MOURIR ! JE T'AIME A TE REGARDER SOURIRE PENDANT TOUTE MA VIE ! JE T'AIME AU POINT DE FAIRE TOUT CE QUE TU POURRAIS ME DEMANDER, MEME SI C'ETAIT SAUTER PAR LA FENETRE ! JE T'AIME DE TOUT MON COEUR ! JE NE T'AIME PAS EN TANT QUE MEILLEUR AMI JE T'AIME EN TANT QU'HOMME !

Masuda se tourna avec une lenteur insoutenable vers lui, sa main toujours posée sur la poignée de sa valise alors que Yuya continuait.

- JE NE VEUX PAS QUE TU T'EN AILLES ! JE SUIS AMOUREUX DE TOI !

Tegoshi s'arrêta soudain, n'aillant plus aucune force. Il sembla chanceler pendant quelques secondes avant de lever lentement son visage couvert de larmes vers celui de Takahisa qui semblait également pleurer. Leurs regards se croisèrent, aussi détruit l'un que l'autre. Ne le supportant pas, Yuya baissa la tête, serrant ses poings. Cette fois il ne put que murmurer, la voix cassée.

- Je t'aime...je t'aime... je t'aime...

Le cœur en suspend, Yamashita et Ryo fixèrent Masuda fermer les yeux et trembler longuement. Finalement il lâcha enfin sa valise avant de s'approcher doucement de Tegoshi, se laissant tomber à ses côtés. Yuya ne leva pas sa tête vers lui, continuant de pleurer. Il murmura une dernière fois, dans un souffle.

- Je t'aime...

Masuda passa le bout de ses doigts sous le menton de Yuya, lui faisant relever la tête. Leurs regards se croisèrent de nouveau. Takahisa était en larmes, ses lèvres étaient entrouvertes. Tegoshi pinça les siennes, désespéré. Soudain, Masuda s'approcha lentement, pressant ses lèvres contre les siennes, déposant un baiser doux. Les yeux de Yuya s'écarquillèrent. Doucement, Takahisa entoura la taille de Tegoshi avec un de ses bras alors que sa main encore libre caressait la tempe du jeune garçon. S'écartant légèrement, Masuda plongea son regard larmoyant dans celui tétanisé de Yuya. Ils s'observèrent un long moment avant que Takahisa ne fonde en larmes.

- Je suis désolé...

Tegoshi se retrouva blottit de tout son être dans ses bras, le visage niché dans son cou alors que Masuda répétait à son tour et sans cesse.

- Je suis désolé...je suis désolé...

A suivre...


	9. Chapter 9

Yuya s'était endormi, complètement épuisé par ses émotions. Normalement il n'aurait pas du se laisser aller mais il était dans les bras de celui qu'il aimait le plus alors le sommeil l'avait emporté. La tête enfouie dans le cou de Masuda, ses lèvres contre sa peau si brûlante. Ses bras puissants et immense autour de son dos, le maintenant blottit contre lui dans un espace lui étant uniquement réservé. Malgré tout ce que Takahisa avait fait ou justement n'avait pas fait ces derniers temps, Tegoshi se sentit pour la première fois depuis longtemps en sécurité, dans ses bras. Il s'y sentit à l'abri des autres, du monde entier. Peu à peu, alors que Massu n'avait de cesse de répéter toujours ses excuses, les paupières de Yuya étaient devenues lourdes alors que son esprit se fermait petit à petit. Bientôt il avait commençé à somnoler avant de complètement s'endormir, en quelque sorte bercé par l'étreinte de Massu. Ce dernier se balançait d'avant en arrière, s'excusant encore. Bientôt la voix de Takahisa lui avait semblait éloignée pour finalement disparaitre complètement...pourtant ses derniers mots restèrent gravés dans le cœur de Yuya...

- Je suis désolé...je suis désolé...je t'aime aussi...plus que tout...

L'esquisse d'un sourire naquit quelques secondes sur ses lèvres avant de disparaitre, emporté par les songes tourmentés du jeune chanteur. Masuda mit un certain temps à s'apercevoir qu'il ne parlait plus qu'à un Yuya endormit. Ce fut lorsqu'il voulut de nouveau plonger son regard dans le sien et qu'il tomba à la place sur ses paupières fermées. S'accordant un pâle sourire à travers ses larmes, Masuda le reprit dans ses bras, le serrant de toutes ses forces. La tête enfouie dans le cou de son cadet, il ferma les yeux, profitant au maximum de son odeur. Soudain, il sentit quelqu'un s'agenouiller à ses côtés. Takahisa releva légèrement la tête. C'était Ryo. Ce dernier avait un regard brûlant et finit par passer ses doigts sur les mèches de Yuya, lui dégageant le front. Un sourire s'étira sur son visage, se voulant rassurant.

- Il devrait retourner dans son lit, ne ?

Incapable de parler, Masuda ne put qu'hocher positivement de la tête. Le corps tétanisé, il leva de nouveau vers Yamapi en rougissant. Ce dernier esquissa un deuxième sourire avant de s'approcher un peu plus, attrapant doucement les épaules de Yuya. Le faisant basculer en arrière, Tomohisa le réceptionna avec ses bras avant de le soulever sous les yeux attentifs de Takahisa. Il n'y avait plus que Ryo et Masuda dans la pièce...ainsi que Maya. Après plusieurs minutes d'un silence pesant, Takahisa ouvrit la bouche, les larmes aux yeux.

- Je suis désolé.

- La ferme !

Le ton de Nishikido était doux, ce qui laissait présager qu'il ne lui en voulait pas vraiment. Masuda leva les yeux vers lui mais Ryo semblait observer un point imaginaire. Takahisa prit de nouveau la parole.

- Désolé d'avoir critiqué votre histoire...je sais que ce n'est pas facile...

Ryo esquissa un léger sourire.

- Tegoshi ?

- Oui il m'a tout raconté.

- Tss incapable de tenir sa langue celui-là ! Qu'est-ce qu'il t'as dis au juste ?

- Heu que cette fille était...

- Était quoi ?

- Une vraie garce...

Les joues de Masuda devinrent écarlates alors que Nishikido éclatait de rire alors que ses yeux s'assombrissaient. Finalement il reprit son sérieux, un sourire nostalgique sur le visage.

- On me le répète souvent...

- Il m'a dit aussi que c'est à cause d'elle que tu hésites pour aller vers Yamapi...

- Mais c'est qu'il est très intelligent ce petit ! Plus qu'il n'y parait !

- ...

- Quoi d'autre ?

- ...

- MASSU !

- Que tu étais amoureux de Yamapi même si tu cherchais à dire le contraire...

Ryo posa enfin son regard sur Masuda qui sentit son cœur s'accélérer. Il détestait quand Nishikido faisait son regard brûlant et menaçant, ça le mettait toujours mal à l'aise. Soudain, Ryo se releva alors que Yamapi revenait dans la pièce.

- Tu ferais mieux de t'occuper de ton histoire plutôt que de la notre si tu veux mon avis !

Tomohisa jeta un regard interrogateur à ses camarades mais Ryo se contenta de faire signe qu'il partait alors que Masuda baissant la tête, honteux. Yamashita s'avança alors vers lui pour l'attraper par les épaules et le relever.

- Ça ne sert à rien de rester à te morfondre ici !

- J'ai vraiment été un idiot !

- Ça tu peux le dire...

- Je n'ai jamais rien vu !

- ...

- Alors que tu n'as pas arrêté d'essayer de me le faire comprendre !

- Un véritable idiot !

Renchérit Yamapi alors que des larmes commençaient à perler au coin des yeux de Takahisa. les lèvres de ce dernier tremblèrent alors qu'il levait un regard larmoyant vers celui de son ainé.

- Tu crois qu'il me pardonneras un jour ?

Yamashita et Masuda s'observèrent un moment, chacun semblant réfléchir à la question. Finalement un léger sourire s'étira sur le visage de Tomohisa.

- Il ne reste pas fâché très longtemps d'habitude...

- Mais nous ne somme pas d'habitude n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui...

- Tu...

- Je crois qu'il lui faudra un peu de temps mais qu'il reviendra forcément vers toi ! Après tout c'est lui et personne d'autre qui a ravagé ton appartement en apprenant que tu comptais partir...

Masuda eut un rire bref malgré les larmes qui coulèrent lentement sur ses joues.

- C'est vrai, il a vraiment tout démoli !

- Tu l'as mérité !

- Je sais. Ça tombe bien j'ai toujours voulu que Tego fasse ma décoration !

Yamapi lui offrit un sourire amusé avant de lui ébouriffer les cheveux, sentant que Masuda allait craquer. Il ne se trompait pas d'ailleurs et moins d'une minute plus tard, Takahisa se jetait dans ses bras, sanglotant.

- Je ne veux pas qu'il me déteste !

Tomohisa le serra de toutes ses forces contre lui, posant ses lèvres dans ses cheveux en souriant.

- Sais-tu le nombre de fois où il m'a hurlé à travers ses larmes la même chose en parlant de toi ?

- Mais aujourd'hui plus rien n'est comme avant, Sarutobi a tout détruit sur son passage...

- Tu n'a pas le droit d'abandonner à cause de ce monstre !

- Il l'a touché ! Comment veux-tu que Tegoshi fasse de nouveau confiance à quelqu'un après ça ? A chaque fois que je l'approcherai, à chaque fois que je le toucherai ou que je l'embrasserai, il pensera à cette nuit là...

- Il faut que tu lui fasses confiance ! Tu ne te rends pas compte de tout l'amour qu'il a pour toi !

- Mais il n'a plus confiance et tu le sais très bien ! Je n'ai pas arrêté de l'abandonner...à chaque fois !

- Massu...

- Rien ne sera plus jamais comme avant...

Yamashita se dégagea et attrapa fermement les épaules de Masuda, une lueur de détermination dans ses yeux.

- Non c'est vrai tout a changé et c'est à présent à nous de faire en sorte qu'on survive à cette épreuve en étant encore plus fort qu'avant et encore plus soudés, ne ?

Takahisa le fixa, ses larmes coulant toujours sur ses joues. Il aurait voulu y croire, de toutes ses forces...Finalement il baissa la tête, sentant ses lèvres trembler. Yamashita fit un léger sourire, patient.

- On fera à notre rythme ! Tegoshi ne pourra pas se relever maintenant alors on va l'y aider ! On va le soutenir et toi tu vas lui montrer tout ton amour, ne ?

- Et si ça ne suffit pas ?

- Hé ?

- Si...si je ne l'aime pas suffisamment pour le faire sourire de nouveau ? S'il ne m'aime pas assez pour me pardonner ?

- Est-ce que tu serais près à tout pour lui.

Takahisa releva doucement la tête vers Tomohisa, plongeant son regard noir dans le sien. Déterminé, il hocha positivement de la tête, serrant les dents. Yamashita se mit à sourire, lui ébouriffant les cheveux.

- Alors tout ira bien du moment qu'aucun d'entre vous ne perd des yeux ses sentiments !

- Tu en est sûr ?

- Je suis le leader non ? J'ai toujours raison !

Masuda eut un rire bref à travers ses larmes, le faisant gémir plus qu'autre chose. Yamapi prit la parole.

- Tu as dormi cette nuit ?

- Pas vraiment...

- Que dirais-tu d'aller tenir chaud à Tegoshi ?

- HEEEEE ?

- Pour ne pas qu'il se sente seule, baka !

- Ah ! Heu...pourquoi pas !

Aussitôt, Tomohisa le poussa dans le dos pour le forcer à aller vers la chambre d'ami. Masuda s'arrêta devant la porte, jetant un dernier coup d'œil à son leader. Ce dernier lui fit des signes de victoires avec ses deux mains, l'encourageant de toutes ses forces. Takahisa fit un grand sourire victorieux avant de finalement entrer dans la chambre. Refermant la porte derrière lui, il s'y adossa. Il faisait nuit noir ici pourtant il distinguait la silhouette de Tegoshi enfouit sous les draps. S'approchant avec une lenteur extrême, Masuda atteignit enfin le rebord du lit, s'y asseyant avec timidité. Qu'est-ce qu'il devait faire maintenant ? Attendre qu'il se réveille ? Sûrement mais ça prendrait peut-être plusieurs heures...Qu'importe ! Il resterait là, jusqu'à ce que Yuya ouvre les yeux ! Il ne voulait plus jamais que Tegoshi ait l'impression d'être seul. Il n'avait plus jamais le droit de l'abandonner ! Peu à peu ses pensées commencèrent à partir dans un monde lointain qui le maintint éveillé pendant des heures, sans même qu'il ne s'en rende compte. Les yeux fixés, sur la bosse que formait le corps de Yuya dans le lit, il repassa les évènements de ces deux derniers mois dans sa tête mais également ses dernières années. Toutes les fois où il s'était demandé si un jour Tegoshi pourrait éprouver les mêmes sentiments que lui à son égare. Toutes les fois où il l'avait repoussé, pensant que la situation ne lui permettrait pas de pouvoir résister à son amour pour lui. Toutes les fois où Massu s'était entrainé devant son miroir à expérimenter toutes les déclarations possibles, aussi loufoques les unes que les autres. Toutes ses fois où il avait laissé filer sa chance, sans se douter une seule seconde que Tegoshi pouvait éprouver la même chose de son côté. Ils avaient passés des années à se côtoyer, à s'aimer sans même se le dire. Ils avaient passés des années à souffrir de leur amour chacun dans leur coin alors qu'ils auraient put se l'avouer et faire naitre une si belle histoire. Takahisa s'en voulait autant qu'il en voulait à Yuya, malgré lui. Un seul mot, une seule phrase et tout aurait put changer, pour toujours. Masuda se sentait trahit, comme si on lui avait volé une partie de sa vie que aujourd'hui il n'aurait peut-être plus jamais l'opportunité de retrouver. Car même si leur amour avait été dévoilé, ils n'étaient plus les mêmes...Tegoshi n'était en aucun cas le Tegoshi d'il y a deux mois, souriant et rieur tout comme Massu n'était plus le gentil meilleur ami qu'il était. Yuya était devenu une coquille vide alors que Takahisa était devenu la pire des ordures, l'abandonnant à la moindre occasion. Bien sûr, Masuda ne voulait pas recommencer et il savait qu'il n'aurait plus le courage de s'enfuir...mais pour Tegoshi c'était plus compliqué. Il était brisé de l'intérieur, par un mal qui le rongeait chaque jour un peu plus. Takahisa l'avait laissé sombrer pendant plusieurs jours et même s'il reprenait ses esprits à présent, il n'était pas sûr que ça suffise. Il était peut-être trop tard...il avait peut-être déjà perdu Yuya, à jamais. Et s'il ne souriait plus jamais ? S'il ne riait plus jamais ? Masuda savait qu'il ne le supporterai pas. Alors que son cœur s'accélérait, il se jura mentalement de faire en sorte que celui qu'il aime retrouve la joie de vivre qu'il l'animait tant avant que Sarutobi fasse son apparition. Takahisa avait déjà fait bien trop d'erreur, il n'avait pas le droit de se laisser aller. Revenant progressivement à la réalité il se retrouva soudain dans la chambre d'ami alors que le soleil l'illuminait. Ses paupières papillonnèrent alors qu'il revenait enfin à lui. Depuis quand réfléchissait-il ? Se pinçant légèrement les lèvres il baissa la tête vers Yuya. Aussitôt son corps entier se figea. Tegoshi était tourné vers lui, ses grands yeux noirs posés sur lui, l'observant. Ses mains étaient repliées et jointes sous sa joue, tenant sa tête en hauteur. Depuis quand le regardait-il ? Honteux, Masuda se sentit rougir avant de chercher n'importe quelle aide autour de lui. Évidemment il était seul. Se tournant de nouveau vers Yuya, il plongea son regard incertain dans celui de Tegoshi. Les lèvres de Massu s'entrouvrirent lorsqu'il remarqua que les yeux du cadet semblaient lui hurler des mots, des paroles mais sans jamais arriver à les faire sortir par la bouche du jeune garçon. Les yeux de Masuda se plissèrent alors qu'il s'allongeait lentement dans le lit, juste à côté de Yuya. Il bougeait presque inconsciemment. Leurs regards ne se quittaient plus, semblant communiquer à leur place. Tegoshi était sur le côté, Takahisa était sur le dos, ses deux mains entortillées l'une dans l'autre posées sur son ventre. Sa respiration était calme, celle de Yuya également. Aucun bruit ne venait briser le silence qui régnait tel un maitre puissant dans la pièce. Soudain, un léger sourire s'étira sur le visage de Masuda. Même si le silence était rassurant, il ne devait pas laisser Tegoshi sombrer dans un mutisme irréversible.

- Hey ! Salut toi !

Yuya ne lui répondit pas, le fixant toujours. Il y avait cette lueur brisée dans ses yeux comme si une bougie s'allumait pour à chaque fois s'éteindre de nouveau. Tegoshi avait hurlé, quelques heures plus tôt. Il s'était énervé et avait prouvé qu'il pouvait encore ressentir des émotions, qu'il était encore là malgré tout. Mais à présent, il ne bougeait plus du tout, semblant figé dans sa souffrance. Pourtant Takahisa la voyait. Cette lueur de bataille acharnée au fond de ses yeux, de son cœur. Celle qui lui certifiait que Yuya se battait...contre lui-même. Massu voyait à travers elle que Tegoshi essayait de revenir vers lui, de toutes ses forces. A chaque fois que la flamme s'allumait, Yuya gagnait. Puis les souvenirs refaisaient surface et elle s'éteignait. Tegoshi perdait...Il semblait vouloir parler, hurler mais il n'y arrivait pas. Il semblait avoir mit ses dernières forces dans sa bataille pour empêcher Massu de partir. Ce dernier sentit des larmes lui piquer les yeux. Ne perdant pas son sourire il rouvrit la bouche, ne quittant pas des yeux son voisin.

- Tu te souviens de l'histoire de la tarte au myrtilles ? Tu en riais comme un fou à l'époque ! Tu en pleurais tellement tu riais ! Ça te dirais que je te la racontes encore une fois ?

Takahisa laissa passer une minute, sachant pourtant qu'il n'aurait pas de réponse avant de prendre la parole. Il mit tout son cœur dans son récit, souriant toujours un peu plus gaiement à Yuya.

- Elle s'appelait Aya. Pour tout avouer, c'était une véritable peste ! A seulement quatre ans elle avait déjà embrassé la plupart des garçons de l'école à part moi ! Franchement ! Je n'avais rien de moins que les autres après tout ! J'étais tout aussi choupi ! Tous les enfants sont mignons, ne ? Moi y comprit ! Je trouvais ça tellement injuste qu'elle embrasse tout le monde à part moi alors j'ai appliqué les grands moyens ! J'étais un passionné des myrtilles, j'adorais ça ! J'en mettait dans tous les plats qui me passaient sous la main. Personne ne comprenait pourquoi et mes parents trouvaient souvent ça dégoûtant mais moi j'adorais tellement ça. Alors ce jour là j'ai demandé à ma mère de m'aider à faire une belle tarte aux myrtilles. La plus belle qu'on est jamais vu ! Effectivement c'était la plus belle. Lorsque je suis arrivé à l'école j'étais super heureux. Je me voyais déjà repartir avec mon bisous sur la joue...car à l'époque c'était un bisous sur la joue bien sûr ! Imagines la tête que j'ai fais quand au lieu de la goûter elle me la balançée en pleine tête ! Elle m'a sortit de but en blanc qu'elle préférait les mauvais garçons. Franchement ! A son âge ? Ah je déteste les myrtilles !

A présent, Masuda agitait ses mains dans tous les sens, comme pour donner plus de vie à son récit. Mais Yuya n'avait toujours pas fait un seul sourire. Ses yeux ne s'étaient pas adoucis. A cet instant précis, Takahisa paniqua, se demandant s'il était assez fort pour faire vivre Tegoshi à nouveau. La voix de Yamapi résonna à ses oreilles, prononçant les mots que Masuda savait qu'il dirait s'il lui en parlait "Tu l'as déjà sauvé une fois, pourquoi pas deux ?". C'est vrai, Takahisa avait sauvé la vie de Yuya lorsqu'il s'était fait tiré dessus mais ça n'avait rien à voir. C'était une blessure physique, c'était une simple balle. Massu n'avait eu qu'à penser la plaie...là c'était psychologique. Tegoshi était brisé, son âme n'était plus que souffrance. Et ça Takahisa était incapable de le penser...Il ne pouvait pas prendre sa main, la poser sur le cœur de Yuya et espérait arrêter l'hémorragie. Le sang avait été remplacé par les larmes. La balle avait été remplacée par un viol. La plaie avait été remplacée par un gouffre. Un gouffre dans lequel tombait inexorablement Tegoshi. Sentant de nouveaux ses larmes l'assaillirent, Masuda ferma les yeux, ne supportant plus de le voir comme ça. Lorsqu'il les rouvrit, Yuya était relevé, marchant déjà vers la porte. Fronçant les sourcils, Takahisa se releva aussi.

- Hé tu vas où ?

Tegoshi ne lui répondit pas mais alla droit vers la cuisine, se servant à manger. Masuda était resté dans la salle à manger, l'observant grâce à sa cuisine américaine, comme dans l'appartement de Yuya. Jetant des coup d'œil autour de lui, Takahisa trouva Yamapi allongé et endormi sur le canapé alors que Ryo était de retour dans son fauteuil. Il devait finalement l'adorer ce siège ! Soudain, des couinements se firent entendre. Maya apparut, sortant de sous le canapé pour se précipiter vers son maitre en sautillant. Tegoshi posa ses yeux sur la petite boule de poile et s'agenouilla. La chienne ne se fit pas prier pour lui sauter dans les bras. Masuda observa la scène avec attention. Yuya ne souriait pas mais ses gestes étaient doux, affectueux. Il déposa même des petits baisers sur le museau de l'animal qui sembla caresser ses joues avec ses pattes, frottant ses coussinets contre la peau de son maitre. Ça ne dura que quelques minutes mais Takahisa se sentit étrangement bien pendant ce petit instant où Tegoshi lui-même sembla être reposé. Soudain, les gestes du cadet devinrent saccadées. Commençant à trembler, il reposa doucement maya au sol avant de marcher d'un pas rapide vers la salle de bain. Masuda allait lui attraper le bras lorsqu'il passa à côté de lui mais Yuya le repoussa violemment. Massu eut tout juste le temps d'apercevoir ses yeux terrorisés. Paniquant, il voulut suivre son camarade mais Tegoshi s'enferma dans la pièce. Takahisa commença alors à frapper, parlant d'une voix effrayée.

- Tegoshi ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Ouvres-moi ! Je t'en prie !

Mais sa seule réponse fut d'entendre l'eau de la douche se mettre à couler. Avant que Massu n'est put frapper de nouveau, il entendit un grognement derrière lui et observa Yamapi se réveiller doucement. Sa voix endormit et rauque résonna dans la pièce.

- Quelle heure il est ?

- Hum...onze heures !

- Ah c'est bientôt l'heure de manger, ne ?

- Oui sûrement.

- Tu as l'air soucieux !

- Tego s'est enfermé dans la salle de bain...

- Il faut bien qu'il se lave !

- Mais il n'était pas obligé de fermer à clé.

Soupirant, Yamashita se releva doucement, s'approchant de son cadet.

- Masuda, tu ne crois pas que tu peux lui laisser un petit peu d'intimité ? Imagines sa peur s'il savait que n'importe qui pouvait venir lui rendre visite sous la douche !

- Mais il n'y a que nous ici ! Ce n'est pas rationnelle !

- La peur n'est pas rationnelle ! Et puis c'est toi-même qui voulait partir ce matin encore ! Alors ne devient pas quelqu'un qui le harcèle du jour au lendemain, il ne va plus rien comprendre...

- Il n'avait pas l'air bien !

- Hé ? Qu'est-ce qu'il avait ?

Cette fois, Tomohisa commençait à devenir lui aussi quelque peu soucieux. Masuda se pinça les lèvres en haussant les épaules.

- Je ne sais pas trop ! Il était calme puis d'un coup il s'est mit à paniquer et à s'enfuir vers la salle de bain !

Yamapi l'observa un moment, le regard brûlant avant de commencer à frapper doucement sur la porte.

- Tegoshi ? Tegoshi si tu vas bien peux-tu frapper n'importe où deux fois ?

Les deux hommes attendirent un long moment sans que rien ne parvienne à leurs oreilles. A présent, Yamapi aussi semblait paniqué mais il essaya quand même de garder un semblant de contrôle de lui-même.

- Faut pas s'inquiéter ! Il ne doit juste pas entendre ce qu'on dit ! TEGOSHI SI TU NE REPONDS PAS MAINTENANT ON VA ENTRER !

- Hééééé ? Je croyais qu'il devait avoir peur d'être rejoints justement et que c'était pour ça qu'il avait fermé à clé ?

- Ah mais faut pas m'écouter je dis n'importe quoi par moment ! TEGOSHI REPONDS MERDE !

- Yamapi tu es terrorisé là !

- Non tu crois ?

Lui renvoya le leader d'une voix cynique. Masuda écarquilla alors les yeux, pensant à quelque chose.

- Tu crois qu'il va encore vouloir se tuer ?

Apparemment, Yamapi n'avait pas du tout penser à ça. Se tournant vivement vers son cadet, Tomohisa fit de grands yeux avant de finalement s'énerver pour de bon.

- Bon ça m'énerve tout ça on rentre ! Passes-moi le double de la clé !

Masuda se gratta l'arrière de la tête, cherchant à tout pris le tiroir où il l'avait posé. Finalement ça finit par lui revenir et il se précipita. Quelques minutes plus tard, Mass était de retour avec la clé, triomphant. Yamapi la lui arracha presque des mains avant de l'engloutir dans la serrure. Elle rencontra alors sa jumelle et Tomohisa poussa un grand coup. Un bruit cinglant résonna, signe que l'autre clé avait du tomber de la serrure. Cette fois, Yamapi put ouvrir la porte. Bizarrement, il resta sur le seuil, soudain tout rouge. Se tournant vers Masuda, il le fixa d'un regard transperçant.

- Je crois que tu devrais y aller ! Après tout je ne suis que le leader...

- Je...je ne suis pas vraiment sûr de pouvoir...

- Tu ne veux plus l'abandonner, ne ? C'est le moment de faire tes preuves Massu !

Sur ses mots, Yamapi poussa Masuda par les épaules pour le forcer à entrer à l'intérieur. Une fois que cela fut fait, le leader referma la porte à la volée. Takahisa déglutit avec difficulté. La douche était à l'autre bout de la petite pièce. La porte teintée qui permettait d'y entrer était fermée. Masuda pouvait voir des nuages de vapeurs sortirent de la petite cabine, cachant presque la visibilité dans toute la pièce. Toussant quelque peu, Takahisa s'avança lentement, parlant d'une voix la plus posée et rassurante possible.

- TEGOSHI ?

Il n'obtient aucune réponse. Même s'il s'y attendait, il sentit tout de même son cœur s'accélérer. Se retrouvant devant la cabine de la douche, il frappa plusieurs fois avant de finalement l'ouvrir. Au début Masuda avait une main sur ses yeux, ne voulait pas voir Tegoshi dénudé mais comme son ami ne protestait toujours pas, Takahisa enleva un doigts puis finalement tous. Yuya était recroquevillé dans un coin de la douche, la pomme dans la main. Il l'a passé et repassé sur son épaule avec une force volontairement violente. Masuda se figea soudain, remarquant que le corps entier de Yuya était rougeâtre. Sûrement à cause de la chaleur de l'eau mais aussi à cause de la pression qu'exerçait Tegoshi dessus. Le cœur de Massu s'arrêta tout bonnement de battre lorsqu'il entendit les sanglots de celui qu'il aimait. Si bas qu'ils semblaient imperceptible, pourtant ils étaient bien là. Aussi réels que la douleur. Les vapeurs atteignaient en plein visage Masuda qui toussa encore mais il ne se laissa pas arrêter par ça. Enlevant ses chaussettes, il entra lentement dans la cabine. Aussitôt Tegoshi sursauta, terrorisé. Sa voix faible et aigüe résonna dans la pièce.

- NE M'APPROCHES PAS !

Takahisa se figea, les mains relevées devant lui pour montrer à Yuya qu'il ne bougeait plus. Les yeux de Tegoshi ne se levèrent pas vers lui et tant mieux car les siens étaient à présent larmoyant.

- D'accord, d'accord je restes là...tu vois je n'avances plus !

Se baissant avec une lenteur extrême, Masuda s'agenouilla dans la cabine, posant ses genoux dans le bac remplie d'eau. Mais il s'en fichait complètement tout comme de l'eau qui l'éclaboussait à travers la pomme de douche que Yuya tenait fermement. Plissant les yeux, Takahisa essaya de comprendre ce qui se passait ici. Tegoshi semblait essayer de se rincer à tout prix, de presser au maximum sa peau comme pour la laver. Mais de quoi ? Perdu et paniqué, Masuda ouvrit la bouche.

- Te...Tegoshi...tu peux m'expliquer ?

- Ça...ça ne part pas !

- Hé ?

- Je pensais qu'à force de me laver ça partirait mais ça ne part pas !

A mesure qu'il parlait, les sanglots de Yuya devenait de plus en plus sonore, comme s'il craquait. Takahisa serra les dents, sentant ses propres larmes commençaient à couler sur ses joues.

- De quoi tu parles ?

- CA NE PART PAS !

- D'accord, d'accord !

S'exclama aussitôt Masuda, voyant que Tegoshi commençait à devenir fou. Prenant son temps, il s'approcha tout doucement du corps de Yuya, le frôlant presque. Ce dernier l'observa la tête baissée, ses yeux noirs brûlant braqués sur les mains de Masuda que ce dernier tenaient devant lui comme il l'aurait fait avec un drapeau blanc comme signe de paix. Finalement, Takahisa arriva tout près de Tegoshi et ce dernier leva enfin sa tête vers lui. Aussitôt, Masuda écarquilla les yeux, les lèvres entrouvertes. Yuya semblait désespéré et terrorisé, dégoûté et paniqué. Ses larmes coulaient à flot sur ses joues, rosies par la chaleur. Ses lèvres étaient entrouvertes, pinçées jusqu'au sang et tremblaient. Ses yeux étaient plissés. Takahisa voulut se jeter sur lui pour le prendre dans ses bras, le serrer le plus fort possible dans ses bras. Mais il se doutait que Tegoshi ne le laisserait pas s'approcher. Soudain, la voix de Yuya s'éleva à nouveau, toute fluette et très basse.

- Pourquoi tu es encore là ?

- Je ne pars plus...

- Menteur...

- C'est vrai je te le jures.

- Tu me l'a sortit plein de fois celle-là ! Et à chaque fois je me réveillé tout seul ou avec Yamapi !

Masuda ferma les yeux, sentant son cœur se déchirer. Il les rouvrit, ne quittant pas ceux blessés de Yuya.

- Je sais, je suis désolé...mais je vais vraiment rester !

- Menteur !

- Je ne te quitterai plus tu verras !

Tegoshi le fixa un long moment avant de sourire. Un sourire tremblant qui brisa complètement le cœur de Masuda. C'était un sourire cruel, destiné à se moquer de lui.

- Je ne te crois plus !

Takahisa ferma une fois de plus les yeux, baissant la tête. Ses larmes redoublèrent. La voix cruel de de Yuya s'éleva une autre fois.

- Sors d'ici !

- ...

- SORS D'ICI ! TU NE VOIS PAS QUE JE SUIS NU ?

Masuda se mit à rougir alors que Tegoshi s'énervait. Soudain, le cadet dirigea sa pomme de douche vers Takahisa qui ne bougea pas d'un pouce. Il se retrouva trempé en quelques secondes des pieds à la tête. L'eau était bouillante mais cette douleur fut largement moins importante que celle de son cœur. Massu garda la tête baissée alors que Yuya rouvrait la bouche.

- Quoi ? Tu veux me toucher aussi c'est ça ? Eh ben te gène pas vas y ! Je suis déjà déshabillé de toute façon t'auras moins de chose à faire ! Je ne me débattrai même pas ! Alors qu'est-ce que t'attends ? Viens me vio...

Mais il fut coupé par la main cinglante de Masuda qui le gifla avec rage. Le visage de Yuya bascula sur le côté et il resta ainsi, la tête baissée et penchée. Sa respiration était rauque, saccadée. Les yeux de Takahisa étaient quand à eux noir de colère. Il sifflait de rage. Soudain, Tegoshi se remit à hurler même si sa voix était à présent cassée par ses larmes.

- VAS T-EN !

- Non !

Surprit et perdu, Yuya tourna de nouveau sa tête vers lui. La colère de Massu s'était transformée en détermination.

- Je t'ai déjà abandonné bien trop souvent ! Je n'ai plus le droit de recommencer ! Je ne partirai plus, même si tu ne veux plus de moi, même si tu me cries dessus...je ne partirai plus.

- Tu mens !

- Non...

Tegoshi se pinça les lèvres, gémissant à travers ses sanglots. Takahisa s'avança un peu plus, voulant le prendre dans ses bras. Aussitôt, Yuya fit de grands yeux terrorisé, l'éloignant avec ses bras.

- NE ME TOUCHES PAS !

- ...

- NE ME TOUCHES PAS !

- Pourquoi ?

- JE SUIS SALE !

Masuda écarquilla les yeux, ne comprenant rien. Tegoshi éclata en larmes, serrant un peu plus avec ses bras ses jambes genoux contre son torse et posa sa tête dessus.

- Je suis sale...je suis sale...

- Je ne comprend rien !

- Je sens leurs mains à chaque fois sur ma peau ! Je les sens tout le temps ! Tout le temps...sans cesse...

Yuya semblait suffoquer, étouffer à travers ses larmes. Takahisa le fixa un long moment, les joues également mouillées. Soudain, il se releva, sortit de la douche quelques minutes pour y revenir avec un peignoir. Attrapant Tegoshi par les épaules, il le souleva. Tegoshi parut terrorisé mais Masuda ne baissa pas une seule fois les yeux vers son corps. Il se contenta de le fixer dans les yeux, capturant le regard de Yuya également. Sans perdre de temps, il enveloppa Tegoshi dans le peignoir et le referma. Il aura put le laisser comme ça mais au lieu de ça il l'attrapa par la main, enlaçant ses doigts avec les siens avant de l'entrainer fermement vers la sortie. Yuya commença à paniquer.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Mais Masuda ne répondit pas. Sans dire un seul mot, il passa dans la salle à manger avec Tegoshi qui se mit à rougir devant le regard interrogateur de Yamapi qui les suivit des yeux. Lorsque Massu arriva à la porte de sa chambre il poussa Yuya à l'intérieur et se tourna vers Yamashita.

- Ne viens pas avant que je te dises que c'est bon, d'accord ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu as derrière la tête encore ?

- Fais-moi confiance...

Tomohisa sembla hésiter quelques minutes, jaugeant Masuda de la tête au pieds avant de soupirer.

- Fais attention quand même !

- Promis !

Aussitôt, Masuda entra dans sa chambre et referma sa porte derrière lui à clé. Tegoshi sembla devenir fou, tremblant.

- LAISSES-MOI SORTIR !

- Non !

- POURQUOI ?

- Tu penses que tu es sale, ne ?

Yuya ne répondit pas, cherchant une porte de sortie autour de lui. Masuda continua.

- Si je suis ta logique, je ne devrais pas te toucher, ne ?

Aussitôt, Tegoshi vira ses yeux noirs de terreur sur son ami. Takahisa plissa les siens.

- Ne ?

- Tu ne dois pas me toucher !

La voix de Yuya était soudainement calme, comme s'il était dans un état de choc.

- Pourquoi ?

- ...

- Parce que si je te touches, je deviendrai aussi sale ?

Massu fit un pas vers Tegoshi qui en fit un arrière. L'ainé prit de nouveau la parole alors que le cadet avait les yeux écarquillés et les lèvres entrouvertes.

- Tu as peur que je te fasses la même chose qu'eux ?

Demanda soudain Masuda, les yeux noirs et brûlant comme jamais. Son regard était imposant, personne n'aurait put y échapper. Yuya ne fit pas exception. Cette fois ses larmes s'échappèrent et coulèrent librement sur ses joues. Le cœur de Tegoshi s'affola, rendant sa respiration sifflante et saccadée.

- Alors c'est ça ? Tu ne fais tellement peu confiance que tu crois que je ne pourrais pas résister à mes envies ? REPONDS !

Tegoshi sursauta, éclatant en sanglot. Soudain, Takahisa sembla perde la tête et s'approcha de Yuya, attrapant son bras. Le forçant à se diriger vers son lit, il le balança sans ménagement le dos contre les couvertures. Tegoshi se figea, le corps crispé comme jamais. Il avait les lèvres écartées, comme s'il était devant un spectacle de pur terreur. Ses yeux étaient écarquillés, larmoyant. Masuda grimpa alors sur le lit, se mettant à califourchon sur la taille de Yuya. Ce dernier éclata en sanglot mais ne se débattit pourtant pas. Le regard de Takahisa était brûlant alors qu'il fixait le visage de Tegoshi. Se penchant légèrement, l'ainé pressa doucement ses lèvres contre la tempe de son cadet. Malgré lui, Yuya ferma les yeux, frissonnant. Les lèvres de Masuda étaient douces, chaleureuses. Descendant vers son oreille, elles s'arrêtèrent.

- Je ne te ferai plus jamais de mal alors laisses-moi enlever leurs traces...je n'irai pas plus loin...

Takahisa resta dans la même position pendant un moment, attendant comme un refus de la part de Tegoshi mais ce dernier restait figé, tétanisé. Après de longues minutes, Masuda murmura de nouveau.

- Puisque tu ne me repousses pas je vais te prouver que tu n'es pas sale...

A suivre...


	10. Chapter 10

Masuda n'était pas un modèle "'d'homme fort". Il ne fallait pas se voiler la face, la plupart des fans pensaient qu'il n'était qu'un nounours tout juste bon à faire des sourires à en tomber à la renverse. Kawaii des pieds à la tête, il arborait des joues de celles que les grands-mère adorent tirer lorsqu'elles viennent dire bonjour, celles qu'on adore tripoter et pincer lorsqu'elles se remplissent. Ce qui se passait quand il souriait, quand il mangeait ou quand il buvait. Oui, Takahisa Masuda n'était pas l'homme le plus masculin du monde et il ne cherchait pas à s'en vanter. Il n'était pas très viril mais ne s'en plaignait pas. Il ne devait pas l'impression d'être capable de réagir face à une situation sérieuse, complexe, à part s'il s'agissait de devoir sourire ou paraitre aussi enfantin que possible. Cependant tout ça n'était qu'une image ! Beaucoup disaient aussi que derrière les caméras, Masuda était le plus calme du groupe...ce n'était pas du tout faux. En concert il se donnait à fond, était très professionnel alors que de retour dans les coulisses il ne bougeait presque plus. Bien sûr il avait ses périodes d'excitation comme tout le monde où il devait faire n'importe quoi n'importe comment mais en général il était calme et avait toujours faim ! Toute fois il était loin, très loin d'être aussi inutile qu'on pouvait le pensait. Masuda ? Non viril ? Tout dépendait de son bon vouloir. Mais il n'était pas le gentil garçon souriant comme tout le monde pensait, ou tout du moins il ne l'était pas tout le temps. Il avait du caractère. Un caractère bien trempé même ! Le nounours pouvait se révéler extrêmement têtu et entreprenant. Il pouvait très bien devenir la pire des ordures, le plus borné de tous, ne lâchant rien. Il pouvait se révéler courageux comme trouillard...C'est vrai, Masuda n'était un modèle d'homme viril mais il pouvait le devenir quand il le voulait et quand la personne en face de lui le méritait. Il se trouvait qu'à cet instant précis, Yuya le méritait plus que tout. D'ailleurs il l'avait toujours méritait, c'était au contraire Takahisa qui ne le méritait pas. Si à l'extérieur, Massu paraissait contrôler la situation, en réalité il était terrorisé et perdu. Comment Yuya pouvait-il croire qu'il était sale ? Alors qu'il était un des êtres les plus purs que Takahisa n'est jamais rencontré. Tout en lui donnait envie de le protéger, de le prendre dans ses bras. Tout semblait demander aux gens de ne pas le brusquer par peur de le casser. Massu savait que Tegoshi était beaucoup plus résistant qu'il n'y paraissait...tout du moins physiquement. Mais psychologiquement il était comme de la porcelaine...Une fois qu'on l'a cassait on pouvait toujours la réparer mais il y aurai à jamais des fissures épaisses et horriblement longues. C'était comme plongé son cœur dans un étau à chaque fois qu'il croisait le regard de Yuya. Voir autant de peine, autant de souffrance contenues dans un seul petit être qui n'avait rien demandé. Tout ce qu'il voulait c'était lui redonner une once de joie vivre, juste de quoi esquisser un sourire...même pour une fraction de seconde. Il voulait lui redonner son éclat qui le faisait tant briller autrefois. Il voulait revoir cette lueur si pétillante et si vivante dans ses yeux. Il voulait revoir ce regard taquin qu'il avait si souvent posé sur lui et qui avait si souvent donné du fil à retordre à son cœur. Il voulait qu'on lui rende le Yuya Tegoshi qu'il connaissait et qu'il avait apprit à aimer...celui qu'on lui avait enlevé sans raison valable, juste à cause de l'esprit d'un fou. Il le voulait et il ferait tout pour le retrouver. Qu'importe ce que Massu devrait payer, qu'importe ce que son cœur devrait endurer. Il n'avait plus dit un mot, se contentant de presser de nouveau ses lèvres contre la tempe de Tegoshi, le souffle court. Il savait que son cœur battait la chamade parce qu'il était terrorisé à l'idée de toucher celui qu'il l'avait tant fait rêver. Il était terrorisé à l'idée de laisser paraitre un trop plein d'amour à quelqu'un qui venait de découvrir l'horreur d'un tel sentiment. Mais il n'avait plus le choix, c'était soit ça, soit le laisser sombrer et le laisser périr. Il ne pouvait pas. Ses coudes étaient repliés de chaque côté du visage de Yuya alors qu'il essayait toujours de reprendre le contrôle de sa respiration. Si Tegoshi l'avait voulu, il aurait très bien put sentir les tremblements réguliers du corps de son ainé pressé contre lui mais il était bien trop occupé à pleurer pour s'en apercevoir. Ses sanglots étaient déchirant, poignant. Ce fut sûrement ça qui poussa Masuda à allait jusqu'au bout. L'envie que ce son s'arrête à tout prix. Lentement, son visage se recroquevilla contre son cou et ce fut le bout de son nez qui caressa la tempe de Yuya. Ses doigts jusqu'à lors crispé dans les draps les lâchèrent pour s'approcher presque timidement des joues de son cadet. Il les effleura avec une crainte de les casser. Qu'elles disparaissent avec leur propriétaire à la seconde où Massu poserait sa peau dessus. Mais Tegoshi ne s'évapora pas. Takahisa ne put retenir un soupir de soulagement et il laissa encore passer quelques minutes, le temps que son cœur arrête de tambouriner dans sa poitrine. Doucement, ses doigts frôlèrent de nouveau les joues de Yuya, plusieurs fois avant qu'il ne puisse réellement les poser dessus pour l'y ai laisser. Son corps tremblait et ses doigts appliquèrent de légères pressions sur la peau de son cadet qui ferma les yeux de toutes ses forces. En plus d'entendre son propre cœur battre la chamade, Massu pouvait entendre celui de son ami, battre sous sa peau dans une vitesse effrénée. Il savait que s'il faisait un seul pas de travers, ce serait toute la confiance de Tegoshi qu'il perdrait, ou tout du moins le peu qu'il en restait encore et il ne pouvait pas ce le permettre. Relevant légèrement son visage, il pressa ses lèvres contre ses pommettes avec toute la douceur du monde. Il pouvait sentir la peau de Yuya se hérissait sous la sienne. Une de ses mains glissa dans ses cheveux, les retraçant. Son autre main s'égara vers le dos de son cadet, se glissant dans le creux de son dos. Tegoshi sembla se raidir mais Masuda ne descendit pas plus bas. Soudain, la voix de Takahisa s'éleva dans un murmure.

- De quelle couleur est le ciel ?

- He ?

Perdu, les paupières de Yuya papillonnèrent alors qu'il fronçait les sourcils. Les lèvres de Masuda picotèrent sa peau jusqu'à son menton, l'embrassant avec délice. Se baissant légèrement, Takahisa finit par nicher sa tête dans le cou de son cadet. Il pressa alors ses lèvres contre la fine courbe qui entamait le début des épaules de Tegoshi. Ses mains attrapèrent le col fermait du peignoir de Yuya pour le déserrer quelque peu. Soulevant légèrement son buste, Masuda libéra les épaules de Tegoshi ainsi que le début de son torse. Aussitôt ce dernier murmura, terrifié.

- Massu...

A travers sa voix, le plus vieux pouvait sentir les larmes qui la faisait trembler. Ses yeux se fermèrent avec force alors qu'il mêlait le bout de langue à ses lèvres, arrivant sur la clavicule de Yuya.

- De quelle couleur est le ciel ? Réponds...

Déboussolé, Tegoshi finit par tourner les yeux vers la fenêtre d'où il pouvait voir les nuages voguant à leur guise. Il répondit dans un souffle tandis que Masuda arrivait à sa poitrine, laissant des centaines de baisers sur sa peau, la pinçant toujours avec passion et amour.

- B...bleu...

- Bleu foncé ou bleu claire ?

Ne comprenant plus ce qui se passait, Yuya laissa échapper un sanglot en fronçant les sourcils. Soudain il dut fermé les yeux alors que Takahisa baissait encore un peu plus son peignoir, l'arrêtant à sa taille. Les doigts du plus vieux frôlèrent son buste avec une telle douceur qu'il frissonna de tout son être. Serrant les dents il répondit, la voix quelque peu rauque.

- B...bleu claire...

- De quelle couleur sont mes vêtements ?

- Massu...

Cette fois, Yuya était en larmes, désespéré. Masuda se figea, les lèvres dans le creux de son thorax. Il y déposa son front avant de se pincer les lèvres. Tegoshi crut alors qu'il allait enfin s'arrêter. Soudain, Takahisa se redressa, se débarrassant de son t-shirt sous les yeux écarquillés de Yuya. Ce dernier plaça aussitôt ses bras en croix sur son torse lorsque Masuda se rallongea sur lui. Leurs visages se retrouvèrent à quelques millimètres de l'un de l'autre alors que Tegoshi suppliait.

- S'il te plait...arrêtes...

- Je saurais m'arrêter, je te le promet !

Complétant ses mots, Takahisa laissa des baisers sur sa joue et son menton, forçant Yuya à relever la tête. Il ferma une nouvelle fois les yeux avec force tandis que Masuda lui caressait le visage avec une main tandis que l'autre traçait des cercles autour de son nombril. Malgré lui, il serra les dents, s'empêchant de gémir. Délicatement, Takahisa attrapa les poignets du plus jeunes pour les placer de chaque côté de son visage. Remontant vers son visage il plongea son regard brûlant dans celui larmoyant et terrorisé de Yuya. Ils s'observèrent un long moment avant que Masuda ne s'abaisse, pressant lentement ses lèvres contre celle de son cadet. C'était un baiser si tendre, si doux que Tegoshi ne chercha pas à le repousser. Se redressant Takahisa s'écarta avant de goûter une nouvelle fois aux lèvres de Yuya, cette fois avec un peu plus de passion. Ses mains s'agrippèrent un peu plus aux poignets de Tegoshi alors qu'il forçait doucement le passage de ses lèvres. Les yeux de Tegoshi restèrent fermées avec encore plus de force mais il consentit à se laisser prendre à pleine bouche. Il pensa que Masuda n'allait pas se faire attendre pourtant ce dernier pressa sa langue contre la sienne avec une lenteur presque insupportable. Tournant légèrement la tête sur le côté, Takahisa mit alors tout son amour dans le baiser, réussissant à rendre Yuya tout fébrile. Si Masuda était doux et lent, Tegoshi pouvait sentir tout le désir qu'il contenait en lui à travers ses gestes. Il pouvait sentir ce besoin de se presser contre son cadet qu'il pourtant réfrénait au fond de lui, ne montrant que la partie douce de son amour. Yuya lui en fut reconnaissait pour ça. Après tout, l'amour était une chose incontrôlable et il était dur d'y résister. Cependant ses remerciements restèrent en suspend lorsque Takahisa s'égara de nouveau dans son cou, laissant des marques rougeâtres sur sa peau. Plusieurs fois il le pinça allant parfois jusqu'à le mordre, plusieurs fois Tegoshi dut se pincer les lèvres pour se retenir de gémir. Yuya aurait presque put se détendre si Masuda n'avait pas resserré sa prise sur ses poignets alors qu'il avançait à présent sur le ventre plat et fin de Tegoshi. Ses lèvres semblaient vouloir happer toute la peau de Yuya, la savourer pour ne plus jamais la laisser s'échapper. Rouvrant les yeux, Tegoshi les leva vers le plafond, y cherchant une quelconque aide. Mais les lèvres de Takahisa étaient si chaudes, ses gestes si doux qu'il se laissait peu à peu entrainer dans un tourbillon de sensations qu'il ne connaissait pas. Est-ce que c'était mal ? Il n'en savait absolument rien...Soudain, le visage de Masuda arriva dans son champ de vision. Leurs regards s'accrochèrent alors que Takahisa retraçait les lignes du visage de Tegoshi, les passant en revue avec amour et tendresse. Ses joues, ses pommettes, son menton, sa ligne de grain de beauté, ses tempes, son front, le petit bout de son nez, ses lèvres...Le souffle de Yuya s'accélérait peu à peu, devenant aussi rapide que celui de son ami. Il se surprit à penser qu'il aurait voulu que les lèvres de Masuda ne le quitte jamais, qu'il reste à jamais contre lui. Mais ce dernier se redressa lentement, murmurant des paroles qui le firent se crisper aussitôt.

- Retournes-toi...

Les larmes revinrent avec force dans les yeux de Tegoshi alors qu'il commençait à trembler.

- N...non...

- Tegoshi...je m'arrêterai à temps...

- NON !

- Fais-moi confiance...

A travers son regard, Yuya avait l'impression de voir le cœur de Masuda, le lisant comme un livre ouvert. Il y avait un tel débordement d'amour, de tendresse qui ne demandait qu'à être partagé et prouvé. Entrouvrant les lèvres, il leva lentement sa main, passant le dos de ses doigts contre la joue de Takahisa. Ce dernier ferma les yeux en se pinçant les lèvres alors que Tegoshi sentait ses joues prendre une teinte rosie. Il n'aurait jamais imaginé, même dans ses rêves les plus fou, avoir un tel effet sur son ainé. Il ne pensait pas un jour voir un tel amour dans ses yeux, sentir un tel désir dans son toucher. Lentement, Yuya se retourna sur le ventre alors que son ainé s'était redressé pour lui laisser la place. Ce fut en tremblant que Tegoshi s'allongea de nouveau, le visage dans ses mains, en larmes. Il voulait avoir confiance en Massu. Il aurait tout donné pour être sûr que son meilleur ami ne dépasserait pas la limite. Pourtant il ne pouvait s'empêcher de douter, à chaque seconde, à chaque caresse. Soudain, il sentit les mains de Masuda attraper les siennes pour les dégager. Très peu de temps après, Yuya comprit qu'enfaite, son ainé cherché à dénuder ses bras. Se mordant les lèvres, il trembla alors que son ainé mettait à nu son dos entier, arrêtant le peignoir à la limite du début de ses hanches. Une brise sembla se lever dans la pièce mais ça c'était sûrement l'esprit de Tegoshi. Cependant il fut réchauffé par le buste brûlant de Masuda qui s'allongea de nouveau sur lui. Les yeux de Yuya s'écarquillèrent alors qu'il pouvait sentir le désir entier de Takahisa contre son postérieur. S'ils n'avaient pas eu leur vêtements...Cette pensée le terrifia. Il s'attendait à ce que Masuda commence sans tarder pourtant ce dernier se contenta de rester contre lui pendant un long moment, les lèvres dans ses cheveux, semblant en humer l'odeur. Peu à peu, Tegoshi sembla reprendre une respiration normal, sembla se calmer. Ses muscles semblaient se détendre alors que Takahisa ne bougeait plus. Pourtant son corps entier se crispa de nouveau lorsque les lèvres de son ainé glissèrent vers sa nuque. Elles semblaient chercher un trésor enfouit depuis si longtemps qu'elles avaient du mal à le trouver, pourtant elles ne désespéraient pas. Déposant des dizaines de baisers sur la base de la nuque de son cadet, Masuda relâcha ses mains pour faire divaguer les siennes le long de ses flans. Ses doigts suivaient les lignes de son cœur comme un homme perdu cherchait une lumière pour lui montrer le chemin pour s'en sortir. Sa peau frôlait celle de Yuya, la caressait du bout de des doigts comme une matière précieuse qu'il aurait eu peur de détruire s'il s'attardait trop dessus. Son corps écrasait peut-être un peu trop son bassin, mais son buste se contentait de se frotter avec délicatesse sur le dos de son cadet. Leurs corps s'épousaient parfaitement, ils semblaient avoir été dessinés l'un pour l'autre, fusionnant l'un avec l'autre dans une parfaite osmose. Pourtant, malgré tout ce que faisait Massu, Tegoshi n'arrivait pas à se laisser aller, n'arrivait pas à oublier d'autres corps qui s'étaient ainsi pressés contre le sien. Il se sentait si minable...la personne qu'il aimait était en train d'essayer de le faire ressentir quelque chose et tout ce qu'il pouvait faire était gémir et pleurer. Il ne servait à rien, il était inutile. Ses pensées le firent éclater en sanglot, alors que les lèvres de Masuda ainsi que le bout de sa langue retraçaient sa colonne vertébrale, le faisant frissonner. Son corps réagissait mais son cœur saignait. Masuda ne pouvait peut-être pas le sentir mais Yuya oui. Il sentait le désir de son ainé grandir à chaque étape qu'il franchissait, à chaque caresse de plus, à chaque baiser ses plus...Et la limite fut traversée lorsque les mains de Takahisa glissèrent presque par instinct sur les hanches du plus jeune. Aussitôt ce dernier se mit à crier à travers ses larmes.

- NON !

Masuda parut sursauter, mais reprit finalement ses esprits. Se pinçant les lèvres, il ferma les yeux. Son amour s'était transformé en poison qu'il avait longuement distillé avant de perdre la tête, emporté par la chaleur de leurs deux corps. Reprenant sa respiration, il se releva alors que Yuya se rhabillait aussitôt. Ce dernier semblait être terrorisé et Takahisa sentit des larmes lui piquer les yeux. Le plus jeune n'osait plus lever son regard vers son ainé pourtant lorsqu'il passa à côté de lui, Masuda lui attrapa fermement le bras. Le regard brûlant du plus vieux se posa sur Tegoshi mais ce dernier garda la tête baissé, rouge pivoine et essayant de stopper ses sanglots. Une lueur de détermination sembla briller dans les yeux de Takahisa.

- Est-ce que tu te sens toujours sale ?

Les yeux de Yuya se fermèrent avec force sans qu'il ne donne aucune réponse. Son voisin continua, haussant légèrement la voix.

- Est-ce que tu crois que j'aurai franchis le pas alors que je savais ce que tu venais de subir ?

Toujours aucune réponse à part des gémissements plaintifs de la part de Tegoshi qui baissa un peu plus la tête. Semblant s'énerver, Masuda s'approcha de lui et attrapa son autre bras, juste au dessus de son coude. Le secouant légèrement, il enchaina.

- Réponds-moi !

- JE NE SAIS PAS...

- ...

- Je ne sais plus...

Yuya sembla craquer alors qu'il paraissait sur le point de s'écrouler. Takahisa l'observa un moment alors qu'une unique larme coulait sur son visage, seule preuve de sa propre souffrance. Il ne pouvait pas avoir encore échoué...il ne pouvait plus échouer. Relâchant un des bras de Tegoshi, il sortit de la pièce, le trainant derrière lui. Ils repassèrent devant Yamapi qui écarquillés les yeux en voyant dans quel état ils étaient. Mais aussi en voyant que Masuda était torse nu.

- Qu'est-ce que vous...

- Plus tard !

Le ton ferme et sans réplique de Masuda fit froncer les sourcils de Tomohisa qui comprit parfaitement le message. "Tu te tais et tu me laisses faire !". Faisant de grands yeux il leva les mains comme pour se rendre.

- Ok pas de problème c'est toujours un plaisir de vous voir aussi heureux et de moins en moins habillés !

Lui jetant un regard noir, Takahisa se dirigea alors vers la salle de bain, sous les yeux incrédule de Yuya qui commença à résister.

- Non...

- Toi aussi tu te tais et tu rentre !

Avant même que Tegoshi ait put de nouveau émettre le moindre mot, Masuda l'avait poussé sans ménagement dans la petite pièce. S'apprêtant à le suivre, il posa une dernière fois ses yeux sur Yamapi. Leur échange fut bref pourtant l'air sérieux de Tomohisa ne trompait pas ni cette flamme dans son regard. Tout semblait dire "Bon courage". Une fois dans la salle de bain, Takahisa referma la porte à clé derrière lui. Aussitôt, Yuya regarda autour de lui, cherchant un moyen de sortir. Ses lèvres étaient pinçées et tremblantes. Lorsque ses yeux revinrent vers Masuda, il sursauta, le trouvant à quelques centimètres de lui. Ce dernier avait une flamme dans le regard...Une flamme que Tegoshi ne lui avait jamais vu. Un braiser que semblait alimenter chacun de ses regards sur lui, chacune de ses larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues. A chaque fois que Yuya faisait quelque chose, même quelque chose d'imperceptible pour n'importe qui d'autre, la flamme que contenait les yeux de Massu semblait brûler un peu plus. Elle semblait virevolter pour gagner en chaleur, en force. Les lèvres de Tegoshi s'entrouvrirent alors qu'il se sentait transporter par une telle force. Mais il se reprit bien vite en voyant Takahisa enlever son pantalon pour se retrouver en caleçon.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Sa voix était fluette, cassée et saccadée. Masuda ne releva les yeux vers lui qu'une fois qu'il eu finit ce qu'il faisait et il était alors trop tard. S'avançant vers Yuya, il l'attrapa de nouveau avant de poser ses mains sur le col de son peignoir. Le regard noir de Tegoshi se planta dans le sien.

- Je ne veux plus que TU ME TOUCHES ! TU M'ENTENDS ?

- Et moi je veux retrouver le Tegoshi que j'ai appris à aimer...tu l'entends ça ?

Les lèvres de Yuya s'entrouvrirent alors qu'il ne trouvait plus rien à dire. Son cœur avait soudainement raté quelques battements et il ne fit plus pas un geste lorsque Masuda tira d'un coup sec sur son habit, le détachant sur toute sa longueur. Le corps de Tegoshi trembla et il ferma les yeux alors que Takahisa l'entrainait vers la douche. Finalement, Yuya se retrouva une nouvelle fois nu. Pourtant il ne pleura pas. Il ne pleura pas non plus lorsque Masuda entra lui aussi dans le bac de douche, forçant Tegoshi à se coller contre la paroi glacée. Il ne pleura pas lorsque Takahisa se pressa contre lui et que un de ses bras se fraya un chemin contre son buste pour enlacer ses doigts. Il ne pleura pas non plus lorsque Masuda ouvrit le robinet et que l'eau chaude commença à se déverser sur eux. Et finalement il ne pleura pas lorsque Takahisa passa son autre bas autour de son buste pour enlacer les doigts de son autre mains. A présent, Yuya était écrasé contre le mur, compressé étroitement par Masuda. Ce dernier avait son buste collé à son dos et le visage niché dans son cou. Ses lèvres frôlaient sa peau mais c'était surtout son souffle chaud qui la brûlait irrévocablement. L'eau s'écoulait sur son visage, ses cheveux, son corps, le trempant des pieds à la tête. La chaleur se transformait en vapeur autour de lui, faisant rougir ses joues ainsi que sa peau. Il ne bougeait pas, incapable de faire le moindre mouvement. De toute façon il n'en avait pas la moindre envie. L'étreinte de Masuda était le plus beau cadeau qu'on ai put un jour lui faire. Il avait l'impression de retrouver le Massu gentil et affectueux qu'il avait toujours connu. Celui qui le serrait toujours avec douceur et délicatesse. Celui qui avait toujours eu la respiration légèrement plus rapide lorsqu'il s'approchait trop près de lui. Yuya n'avait jamais comprit pourquoi, à présent il savait. Car c'était avant tout de l'amour qu'il y avait dans l'étreinte de Takahisa. Un amour que Tegoshi n'avait jamais perçu à travers son amitié. Un amour qui lui sautait à présent aux yeux. Un amour qu'il n'arrivait pas à apprécier...trop loin de son propre cœur pour s'approcher de celui d'un autre. Il ne savait pas depuis combien de temps Massu et lui étaient là, serrés l'un contre l'autre alors que l'eau chaude s'écoulait sur eux. Quelques secondes...quelques minutes...Mais ça lui parut une éternité...une douce et délicate éternité. Soudain la voix de son ainé s'éleva, calme et se voulant aimante, dans le creux de son oreille.

- La première fois que je t'ai vu, je me suis dis : "Ça sera mon meilleur ami. Celui que je ne laisserais jamais tomber et qui fera pareil en retour. Celui avec lequel je partagerai tout". Tu étais là depuis si peu de temps qu'on sentait une certaine tension entre toi et les autres alors je t'ai approché, sans savoir que tu changerais ma vie. Comment aurais-je put le savoir ? Tu n'étais qu'un garçon parmi tant d'autre...je ne te connaissais même pas...

Masuda marqua une pause, écoutant le souffle court de Yuya. Il pouvait presque sentir son cœur s'accélérer sous sa peau brûlante alors que le sien tambourinait également dans sa poitrine. Finalement, il continua, sentant que les battements de Tegoshi battaient en rythme avec ses mots, l'écoutant attentivement.

- Je ne sais pas...quand j'ai arrêté de te voir comme un ami. On passait nos journées ensembles. Quand les autres membres de NewS repartaient chez eux, nous on restait. Je crois que c'est surtout quand tu m'as proposé de faire le groupe Tegomass que j'ai compris. C'est surtout quand on a passé nos journées sans personne à part nous pour réfléchir...Mon cœur battait déjà pour toi bien avant ça mais c'est à partir de ce moment que j'ai compris.

Les lèvres de Takahisa s'étirèrent en un sourire alors qu'il soufflait, presque dans un aveu.

- Tu as changé ma vie. Je ne me levais plus que pour te voir...te voir sourire devant n'importe quoi, te voir rire devant la moindre bêtise. Subir tes mauvaises idées de blagues débiles ! A chaque fois que tu parlais, que tu me regardais, mon cœur battait toujours plus vite, il battait pour toi et toi seul. Ça en devenait presque insupportable. Je ne comprenais pas ce qui m'arrivait. J'ai commençé à douter de notre amitié, j'ai été voir des filles...j'ai cherché à comprendre. Mais quoi que je fasse je revenais toujours vers toi, je ne pouvais jamais réussir à m'écarter. Comment j'aurai pu m'éloigner loin de toi ? Ton sourire était devenue ma raison de vivre, ton rire était devenu la plus belle mélodie que je pouvais écouter. Je rêvais de toi la nuit et lorsque j'ouvrais les yeux tu était là, sautillant comme un bien heureux devant moi. Tu étais devenu une drogue à laquelle j'étais dépendant, sans même que les premiers symptômes n'apparaissent pour me mettre en garde. Je pouvais être le plus heureux des hommes lorsque j'avais le droit à un sourire ou à un regard pour l'instant d'après être le plus malheureux lorsque tu regardais quelqu'un d'autre. J'en devenais fou...car je ne contrôlais plus rien. J'avais envie de rire avec toi mais aussi de te garder pour moi tout seul. J'avais envie de tuer tout ceux qui s'approchaient trop près de toi. C'est égoïste, ne ? Surtout que j'en voulais mettre aux autres NewS...J'ai mis un long moment à comprendre ce que je ressentais et à le maitriser quelque peu. Mais ça ne m'empêche pas aujourd'hui encore de grogner à chaque fois qu'une fan s'approche trop près de toi ou que j'apprends qu'on ne partagera pas la même chambre dans l'hôtel où nous sommes. J'ai mis du temps mais j'ai compris...j'ai compris que je t'aimais comme un fou. Que mon cœur était éperdument amoureux de toi et qu'il ne battait que pour toi. Maintenant je veux retrouver celui que j'ai toujours aimé. Celui qui aurait put embellir le monde rien qu'avec un sourire ou un regard complice. Je veux le retrouver...j'ai besoin de lui...

Masuda s'arrêta, la voix brisée par ses larmes alors qu'il pleurait silencieusement dans le cou de Yuya, les faisant trembler sous l'effet de ses sanglots à lui. C'était la première fois qu'il craquait aujourd'hui et Yuya ne put qu'en être bouleversé. Le cœur du plus jeune était brisé depuis les premiers mots prononcés par Takahisa. Brisé parce qu'il aurait tellement voulu lui offrir un sourire, il aurait tellement voulu essayer de rire...mais il n'y arrivait pas. Ses lèvres refusaient de faire autre chose que de trembler ou de se pincer, baignant dans les larmes qui coulaient le long de son visage. Soudain, il resserra ses doigts sur ceux que de Masuda alors qu'il murmurait à bout de souffle.

- Massu...

- Hm ?

- Ne me quittes plus jamais...

Un léger sourire s'afficha sur les lèvres du plus vieux alors qu'il se presser un peu plus contre le corps nu de Yuya. Ses lèvres frôlèrent l'arrête de sa mâchoire pour se poser sur sa joue alors qu'il fermait les yeux.

- Promis.

- Je...je t'aime...

Le corps de Masuda se figea entièrement alors que ses lèvres s'entrouvraient légèrement. Son cœur résonnait à tout rompe dans ses oreilles tandis que son sang semblait bouillonner dans ses veines. Se blottissant de toute son âme contre ce petit être qu'il avait dans ses bras et contre lui, il souffla.

- Je t'aime aussi...plus que tout...

Miraculeusement, le regard de Yuya sembla s'adoucir et s'apaiser avant qu'il ne ferme les yeux, cherchant à savourer ce moment de paix.

- Moshi moshi ?

- Koyama ? C'est Massu...

- Ah salut ! Comment ça va ?

- Bien et toi ?

- Ben on s'en sort !

- Si je t'appel c'est que j'ai besoin de ton aide enfaite...

- Racontes-moi tout !

- Tu es au courant pour Tegoshi ? Je suppose que Yamapi a dut te raconter...

- Tu veux parler de ce que je suis censé savoir ou ce que je ne suis pas censé savoir mais que je sais ?

- Pour les deux...

- Oui. Comment il va ?

- Pas très bien...Dis tu pourrais me rendre un service avec Shige ?

- Oui bien sûr lequel ?

- Pourrais-tu faire une petite enquête sur l'accident de Shizuna Fukiwa ?

- Heu...c'est pas la femme...

- Si, justement.

- Massu...

- S'il te plait...pour Tegoshi...

- Bon ok et tu veux qu'on cherche quoi exactement ?

- Hum tout ce que tu trouveras d'intéressant...cherche s'il n'y a pas des témoins...

- Mais la police n'a pas déjà fait son enquête ?

- On ne sait jamais, ne ?

- Ok, on te tient au courant ! Toi, occupes-toi de Tego !

- Comptes sur moi...

Ça faisait un peu plus d'une semaine que Tegoshi avait été touché...un peu plus d'une semaine que Sarutobi n'avait plus donné signe de vie. Pourtant, aucun des NewS n'avait renoncé à lui. Chacun avait sa propre idée de la façon dont il le tuerait s'il le croisait...Sarutobi semblait peut-être les avoir oubliés, mais pas eux. Enfin, tous ou presque...Masuda lui ne quittait plus Yuya des yeux, même lorsque ce dernier allait au toilette, il restait derrière la porte. Étrangement, Tegoshi ne se plaignait pas. Peut-être y trouvait-il lui aussi son compte, toujours est-il qu'il ne repoussait pas son ami. Car ils étaient encore que des amis...aucun baiser n'avait été échangé depuis la fameuse tentative de Massu dans la chambre d'ami. Pourtant, le regard que posait Takahisa sur son cadet était loin d'être celui qu'on posait sur un simple ami...Depuis ce jour là, Masuda s'était efforcé de se conduire en jeune homme responsable, refusant à présent de quitter Yuya. Il s'efforçait aussi de sourire le plus souvent possible malgré la peine qu'il ressentait en voyant la personne qu'il aimait le plus souffrir à longueur de journée. C'était en quelque sorte un moyen de demander pardon à Tegoshi pour toutes les fois où il l'avait laissé tomber et le message passait très bien. Yuya croisait son regard à chaque fois qu'il en avait l'occasion, semblant essayer de lui parler normalement, de lui sourire...mais jamais ses lèvres ne s'étiraient sur son visage. Pourtant, plus les jours passaient et plus Tegoshi parlait. Il semblait s'ouvrir sur le monde comme une fleur qui éclot. Encore fallait-il que personne ne vienne la piétiner une nouvelle fois...

- Tego, je peux entrer ?

- Hm si tu veux...

Yuya avait élu domicile chez son ainé et il ne semblait pas avoir le droit de partir, ce qui arrangeait tout le monde ! Ouvrant doucement la porte, Masuda fourra tout d'abord sa tête dans la chambre d'ami avant de rentrer complètement une fois sûr qu'il ne dérangeait pas. Tegoshi était allongé sur son lit, comme toujours, bien caché sous les couettes. Takahisa se pinça les lèvres avant d'aller ouvrir en grand les volets. Aussitôt une plainte s'éleva derrière lui lorsque les rayons du soleil irradièrent les couvertures.

- MASSU !

Ce dernier se contenta de sourire même si son expression était sombre.

- C'est pas bon de rester tout le temps dans le noir comme tu le fais !

- Sauf que là il est huit heures du matin !

- Et alors il faut bien se lever un jour ou un autre !

- Ouai ben je choisis un autre !

- Yuya !

C'était devenue une habitude. Masuda employait le prénom de son cadet lorsqu'il cherchait à le réprimander de façon plus sérieuse ou s'il cherchait à capter son attention. Et à chaque fois...

- Takahisa ! Ouai super on connait nos prénoms respectifs !

Yuya le renvoyait sur les roses ! Il ne semblait pas accepter que son ainé l'appel ainsi...pour une raison qu'il ignorait. Peut-être par simple caprice mais Tegoshi ne supportait apparemment plus qu'on prononce son prénom. Et ça valait pour tout le monde, même sa mère qui s'était remonter les bretelles au téléphone. Masuda en venait à s'en demander s'il arriverait un jour à comprendre le jeune homme car pour l'instant ce n'était pas vraiment ça. Pourtant il ne comptait pas abandonner le moins du monde. Soufflant d'exaspération, il ramassa les nombreux vêtements qu'avait laissé tomber sans soucis de rangement son jeune ami avant de les balancer dans la corbeille qui faisait office de linge salle à laver. Il y en avait partout, Masuda en retrouva même sous le lit de Yuya.

- Allez Tego lèves-toi ! Et va mettre ton linge dans la machine pendant que t'y es !

- ...pas envie...

Les mots sortirent de sous les couvertures comme des grognements tirés à un ours. Se figeant, Takahisa resta un long moment dans la même position, sans plus faire quoi que ce soit. Il se contenta de fixer le lit et la forme ronde qui y restait. Soudain, il lâcha tout, un sourire malicieux s'étirant légèrement sur son visage. Il laissa passer quelques minutes avant de crier tout en s'élançant pour finalement sauter sur le lit.

- BANZAIIIII !

Il atterrit en plein sur Yuya qui poussa un hurlement suraigu comme si on l'avait écrasé...ce qui était le cas. Aussitôt, le cadet commença à gesticuler alors que ses cris se transformaient en grognement de rage. Sauf que Masuda s'allongea de tout son long sur lui tout en s'avachissant au passage de tel sorte que Tegoshi ne puisse plus bouger. Ce dernier avait juste le bout du nez qui dépassait des couvertures. S'accordant un immense sourire, Takahisa approcha son visage de celui du plus jeunes avant de poser son front contre l'oreiller, se mettant à l'aise alors que Yuya essayait de se dégager comme un petit diable. La voix de Masuda s'éleva alors avec une pointe de malice parfaitement palpable.

- Eh ben qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Pourquoi tu grognes ?

- T'es vraiment un gamin quand tu t'y mets !

Masuda retint un éclat de rire de moquerie alors qu'il faisait des grands yeux. Et c'était Yuya Tegoshi qui venait se plaindre de gamineries ? Eh ben on aura tout vu ! Il se pinça les lèvres alors que le sang montait à sa tête mise à l'envers. Soudain, Tegoshi releva les yeux vers lui, à moitié emmitouflé dans les couvertures et le souffle de Takahisa se figea quelques secondes. Yuya avait les lèvres entrouvertes et cette lueur de pure souffrance dans les yeux, la même que lorsqu'il avait frappé à sa porte cette nuit là. Terrorisé à l'idée de lui faire revivre une quelconque sensation qu'il aurait put ressentir ce soir là, Masuda se dégagea aussitôt sur le côté. Grognant toujours, Tegoshi battit des jambes et des bras jusqu'à ce que les couvertures soient totalement au bout du lit, en bouchon. Il lança alors un regard noir sur son voisin qui était figé.

- Et si je m'étais asphyxié ? T'aurai eu l'air fin là !

Mais Masuda ne chercha même pas à se défendre et hocha positivement de la tête avec empressement, une moue de chien battu sur le visage. Les yeux de Yuya se plissèrent avec suspicion alors qu'il semblait essayer de sonder Takahisa, cherchant la raison de sa soumission. Les jours de Tegoshi étaient toutes rouges, signe qu'il avait du vraiment manquer d'air pendant quelques secondes. Masuda se sentit encore plus mal. Yuya sembla s'impatientait.

- Qu'est-ce que t'as ?

- R...rien...

- Massu !

- Ah d'accord c'est bon !

Mais il ne continua pas et Tegoshi passa sa langue contre le creux de sa joue, faisant comprendre qu'il attendait toujours. Il était sur le ventre, les coudes repliés alors que Takahisa était allongé sur le dos, à ses côtés. Ce dernier leva les yeux vers le plafond, semblant s'y noyer. Ses joues étaient devenus subitement écarlates.

- Je...j'ai eu peur de te faire revivre certaines sensations...

- He ?

- T'as été...attaché...alors...je t'écrasais à moitié...donc...enfin tu vois...

- C'est bon je me lève tu peux arrêter !

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait, Yuya s'était relevé, ne voulant pas entendre un mot de plus. Pourtant Masuda avait bien eu le temps d'apercevoir cette lueur de fuite dans les yeux de son cadet, cette mine sombre qui semblait hurler qu'il n'oublierait jamais. Ses propres yeux brillèrent quelques secondes alors qu'il serrait les dents.

- Tego...je suis désolé...

- C'est bon c'est rien !

- Je ne voulais pas parler de ça...

- Massu arrêtes tu t'enfonces là !

Soudain, Takahisa n'eut plus personne à qui parler puisque Yuya était sortit de la pièce. Gémissant, Masuda se frappa plusieurs fois le front avec son poing serré tout en murmurant.

- Baka...baka...baka...

Il resta encore un long moment dans la chambre avant de finalement se lever à son tour. Lorsqu'il arriva dans le salon, il fut surprit de voir que Ryo avait enfilé sa veste et que Yuya était en train de faire la même chose. Le cadet semblait fuir son regard mais Masuda s'exclama aussitôt.

- Tu ne sors pas sans moi !

Prit sur le fait, Tegoshi siffla de protestation avant d'attraper le bras de Ryo pour faire agiter sa main en l'air sous l'œil plus que noir de ce dernier.

- Tu vois ça ? Ça s'appel du Ryo Nishikido ! Donc je peux très bien sortir ! Il ne va rien m'arriver !

- C'est pas ce que j'ai dis ! Tu cherches juste une excuse pour pas être seul avec moi !

- On revient dans quelques minutes, range ma chambre si tu t'ennuies !

- YUYA !

C'était apparemment le mot de trop car Tegoshi lui jeta un regard menaçant avant de sortir en claquant la porte derrière lui. Au bord des larmes, Masuda posa ses mains ses tempes tout en grognant. Finalement il ne put que taper du pied dans le mur avant de sautiller, sentant la douleur lui irradier le corps. Il allait se mettre à hurler quand une mains rassurante se posa avec lourdeur sur son épaule. Relevant les yeux, il croisa le regard brûlant de Nishikido. Ce dernier lui fit un léger sourire avant de tapoter son épaule.

- Laisses-lui un peu de temps...

- Je ne comprends plus rien ! Un jour tout va à peu près bien et un autre comme aujourd'hui tout va mal !

- Qu'est-ce que je viens de dire ?

- Je sais...mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi il n'aime plus son prénom...je ne comprends pas pourquoi il ne range pas sa chambre...je ne comprend rien !

Ryo sembla réfléchir un long moment avant de murmurer, sérieux.

- Je ne sais pas pour la chambre mais moi si la personne dont j'avais le plus peur n'arrêtait pas de m'appeler par mon prénom, le murmurait à longueur de journée, le susurrait à mon oreille alors qu'elle était en train de me faire du mal...je le détesterai aussi, pas toi ?

Laissant un Masuda perdu et blessé, Nishikido tapota une dernière fois son épaule avant de sortir, parlant une dernière fois.

- Je m'occupes de lui, essayes de te reposer en attendant !

Mais ça, Takahisa en était bien incapable. Tant que Yuya ne serait pas à côté de lui ou dans la même pièce que lui, Masuda ne pourrait pas se détendre.

- Bon écoutes moi je suis pas Massu version mère poule alors soit tu restes sages soit je t'attaches à un poteau et je me tires, ok ?

Les yeux écarquillés comme des ballons, Yuya hocha positivement de la tête alors qu'il était devenu blanc comme un linge. Ryo donna un coup de menton ferme en serrant les dents avant de faire le salue militaire.

- Allez hop en avant mon fils !

- Oui papa !

- Et dis rien à ta mère elle me tuerait !

- Yamapi ne te ferai jamais de mal, baka !

Voyant Nishikido se tourner vers lui avec un regard noir, Tegoshi commença à s'élancer dehors avec empressement.

- Heu maman je veux dire...enfin entre les papa et les maman c'est normal de pas vouloir se faire du mal, ne ? D'ACCORD RYO ME FRAPPES PAS !

Alors que Ryo éclatait de rire dans son coin, Yuya mettait pour la première fois depuis une semaine le nez dehors et sans même qu'il n'y prête attention. Aujourd'hui c'était jour de marché donc la destination fut très vite décidé. Il y avait beaucoup de monde mais Tegoshi se sentait plus en sécurité avant autant de personnes autour de lui. Surtout que Ryo lui avait fermement attrapé le poignet pour ne pas le perdre. La journée s'annonçait quand soudain l'air enjoué de Yuya disparut à la seconde même où il croisa un regard. Un regard parmi tant d'autres autour de lui. Un regard qui disparut avant même que Tegoshi ne se soit figé. Un regard qu'il n'oublierai jamais. Plusieurs personnes le bousculèrent mais il ne bougea pas. Voyant que ça ne servait à rien de le tirer vers lui, Ryo s'approcha alors, l'air anxieux.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Les lèvres entrouvertes, le visage blanc, Yuya fixait un point invisible avec des yeux terrifiés et larmoyant. Son ainé sentit son cœur s'affoler.

- Oh Tegoshi dis-moi ce qui se passe !

- Il...

- Quoi ?

- Il est à là...

- Qui ?

- Sarutobi, il est là !

Les larmes coulèrent alors sur les joues de Tegoshi tandis que Ryo regardait autour d'eux.

- Où ça ?

Mais Yuya ne le voyait plus. Il avait disparu. Écarquillant les yeux, Tegoshi regarda absolument partout, le cœur aux aguets. Mais il ne le voyait plus. Paniquant, il sentit son souffle s'accélérer alors qu'il commençait à sangloter.

- Il est là...il est là...

Ryo se pinça les lèvres avec force avant de grogner de rage. Essayant de reprendre son calme, il se tourna vers Yuya.

- D'accord écoutes-moi ça va...

Soudain, un sifflement fendit l'air et le visage de Tegoshi fut éclaboussé par un liquide chaud. Sous le choc il ferma les yeux. Lorsqu'il les rouvrit...Nishikido n'était plus là. Alors que son cœur s'était arrêté, les lèvres de Yuya tremblèrent et ses yeux se baissèrent. Une sorte de son sortit de sa bouche. Un son qui se voulait être un cri...mais qui ne ressembla à rien. Réessayant, Tegoshi parvint à pousser un gémissement, une plainte. Il recommença plusieurs fois avant qu'un mot arrive à s'extirper de ses lèvres tandis que les larmes se bousculaient sur son visage.

- RYOOOO !

A suivre...


	11. Chapter 11

Depuis quand le nouveau surnom de Ryo était-il devenu papa ? Depuis qu'ils se connaissaient ? Non, certainement pas. Au début de leur relation, Nishikido et Tegoshi se détestaient, ou tout du moins ne se supportaient pas. Ryo avec ses manières brusques et glaciales alors que celles de Yuya étaient timides et incertaines. Ça avait été le choc des caractères, le choc des générations peut-être. Tegoshi était dans le métier depuis à peine un an et il faisait déjà parti d'un groupe alors que Nishikido avait travaillé dur pendant des années...Il y avait sûrement eu une part de jalousie dans leurs relations. Pourtant, Yuya avait avoué plusieurs fois être un des plus grands admirateurs de Ryo, l'observant dans l'ombre quand ce dernier ne le voyait pas. Au fil des années le caractère de Tegoshi s'était affirmé, aussi sadique que manipulateur. Toujours à l'affut de la moindre blague ou bêtise à faire pour la plus grande joie de son ainé. Nishikido avait bel et bien comprit que Yuya l'idolâtrait mais il n'avait fait aucun commentaire. Ils étaient devenu proches, une certaine amitié s'était développée. Surtout un jeu, où aucun ne comptait perdre avant l'autre. Ça avait commençé dans les photos. La distance de sécurité entre eux avait diminuée et ils avaient joués à toujours la réduire un peu plus. Bien sûr ils avaient toujours gardés un minimum de retenue. Cette année pendant la tournée Party Diamond, ils avaient été encore plus loin en allant jusqu'à s'embrasser et se caresser sur scène...Le publique s'était totalement déchainé et Massu avait fait la tête pendant plusieurs jours, allant jusqu'à jeter Yuya en dehors de la chambre qu'ils partageaient. Incapable d'aller ailleurs que près de son ami, il avait finalement campé devant la porte, dans le couloir. Takahisa lui s'était endormi de l'autre côté, les fesses sur le sol et la tête contre la table de chevet. Comment Tegoshi aurait-il put avouer qu'il avait fait ça dans l'espoir d'avoir une réaction de jalousie de la part de Masuda ? Comment aurait-il put exprimer qu'il avait été aux anges lorsqu'il l'avait finalement eu, sa réaction ? Comment aurait-il put dire à quel point il était heureux de dormir par terre, justement parce que Takahisa s'était énervé après ça ? Yuya n'avait pas pu...tout du moins pas avec des mots. Il s'était contenté de s'endormir avec un sourire plus que sincère sur le visage. Ryo était alors passé devant lui et avait également sourit, sachant très bien pourquoi son cadet était heureux malgré le fait qu'il avait été viré de sa chambre à une heure du matin ! Mais ce n'était pas là que Nishikido était devenu "papa"...non c'était bien avant. Yamashita était devenu "maman" avant même de devenir Yamapi. Il faut dire qu'il était beaucoup plus qu'un leader ou un ainé envers Yuya. Il était une vraie mère poule, du genre qui s'inquiète même quand le poussin sourit et rit, au comble du bonheur. Non, Tomohisa trouvait toujours une raison de s'inquiétait.

Est-ce que Tego a prit son écharpe ? Il fait froid dehors ! Est-ce que Tego a prit sa bouteille d'eau ? Il fait chaud aujourd'hui ! Où est Tego ? Ah il pourrait se perdre faut pas qu'il reste tout seul ! Ah il sourit trop trop aujourd'hui, ça cache quelque chose ! Ah vous avez vu ? Il vient de trembler ! Faite qu'il ne soit pas malade...

A chaque fois, Yuya éclatait de rire et le mot "maman" était devenu presque sans qu'ils ne s'en rendent compte. Mais le mot "papa"... ? Ah si maintenant, Tegoshi s'en rappelait. C'était lorsqu'il avait comprit le sens réel des sentiments qu'éprouvait Yamapi pour Ryo. Il avait mit du temps à comprendre mais finalement c'était si évident. Un tel amour ne pouvait pas être manqué. Désireux de l'aider, Yuya s'était alors mit en tête d'appeler Nishikido "papa". Ce dernier n'avait rien comprit car ses inquiétudes et sa protection envers le plus jeune étaient quand même beaucoup plus réservées que le leader. Ryo n'était pas du genre à s'inquiéter pour rien, simplement il grognait jusqu'à ce que Tegoshi soit là et en bonne forme. Yamapi n'avait pas mit très longtemps pour comprendre l'idée de son cadet qui consistait à les rapprocher en tant que "parents". Sur le coup il n'avait pas très apprécié, pensant que Nishikido ne jouerait sûrement pas le jeu. Pourtant il n'avait pas fallu longtemps avant que Ryo se presse contre Tomohisa en soufflant des mots doux à ses oreilles. Yuya avait été le seul à remarquer les tremblements de Yamapi dans ses moments là tout comme il avait été le seul à voir la différence entre leur jeu et celui de Ryo et Tegoshi. Nishikido pouvait dire ce qu'il voulait, ses sentiments pour son leader étaient beaucoup plus développés que pour une simple amitié. Autre le fait de rapprocher le leader et l'ainé du groupe, ça les avait aussi rapprochés avec Yuya. Un lien unique s'était installé, un lien qu'avait plus qu'énervai Massu, grognant à tout bout de champ que c'était malsain ! Tegoshi se retenait alors de lui dire "C'est ta réaction qui est malsaine !" Yuya n'avait jamais réussit à faire de lui et Massu un couple. Il avait pourtant essayé plusieurs fois mais rien n'avait marché. Il avait donc laissé tomber et s'était tourné vers l'autre couple qui ne demandait qu'à être créé. Yamapi et Ryo. Seul hic, Ryo aimait les femmes et sortait même avec une certaine Yukiko. Une vraie peste qui s'était révélée être la plus garce des garces, n'en voulant qu'à son argent. La plupart des gens croyaient que Nishikido était un sans cœur, un homme fort et cynique. Elle avait sûrement pensée que sa trahison ne laisserait aucune marque. Elle s'était trompée. Ryo était un vrai Saint Bernard ! C'était la crème des crème, une fois qu'on le connaissait et la traitrise de sa petite amie l'avait brisée. Il avait mit du temps pour reprendre confiance aux gens qui l'entouraient. Personne n'avait comprit pourquoi car personne n'était au courant à part Yamapi et Yuya. Il faut dire que Ryo n'était pas du genre à s'étendre sur sa vie privée, encore moins sur ses problèmes. Tomohisa ne l'avait pas quitté d'une semelle, veillant toujours sur lui tandis que Tegoshi faisait de son mieux pour le faire rire. Petit à petit, leur Ryo était revenu tel qu'il le connaissait et ils s'étaient beaucoup rapprochés. Et Massu avait encore piqué une crise que Yuya n'avait encore pas comprise ! Aujourd'hui, il comprenait la raison des crises incessantes de Takahisa, il comprenait sa jalousie qu'il n'avait jamais bien décryptée. Ce qu'il ne comprenait pas c'était les sentiments de Nishikido. Ce dernier n'avait pas dit non à Yamapi lorsque ce dernier lui avait avoué qu'il l'aimait, mais il n'avait pas dit oui non plus. Yamapi avait alors dit à Yuya qu'il lui fallait du temps, juste du temps...mais ces derniers mois, le temps était devenu quelque chose qui semblait leur filer entre les doigts. Et si le temps de Ryo s'arrêtait soudainement ? Il s'était entendu crier son nom mais n'avait pas le souvenir de l'avoir hurler. Tout ce qu'il se rappelait c'était tout ce rouge sang. Cette tâche sombre qui s'étendait sur le sol, le tâchant, mais aussi et surtout sur le corps de Nishikido étendu sur le sol, inerte. S'il n'y avait pas eu tout ce rouge, on aurait put croire qu'il dormait. Un repos bien mérité d'ailleurs. Son visage paraissait angélique lorsqu'il était ainsi et la voix de Yuya criant son nom brisa une fois de plus le silence oppressant qui s'était installé. Ses yeux détaillèrent alors la forme étendu sur le sol. Ils s'attardèrent sur sa tempe. Où le rouge semblait beaucoup plus noir. Où des petits morceaux d'on ne sait quoi semblaient arrondir quelque chose de creux. Le corps de Ryo semblait complètement inerte, sans vie. Tegoshi voulut se jeter sur lui pour vérifier sa respiration mais son corps refusait de lui obéir. Tous ces muscles étaient crispés, son corps figé. Il voulut hurler une troisième fois mais sa voix avait cassée, ne faisant ressortir que des sons informes et rauques. Il sentait quelque chose sur son visage, le picotant de plus en plus. Soudain, la sensation devint insupportable alors que le bruit des gouttes glissant sur son col lui irradiait les oreilles. Ses mains se posèrent sur ses joues et se mirent à le griffer, essayant d'enlever ce masque sur son visage. Ce masque qui l'empêchait de respirer, de réfléchir. L'odeur du sang lui piqua les narines, mais il ne sut pas si c'était celui de Ryo ou le sien qui perlait à cause de ses griffures. Soudain, le silence qui semblait s'être posé autour de lui de lui et des cris jaillirent alors de toute part. Tegoshi dut baisser la tête, terrifié. Il n'était pas sorti depuis le viol et à présent il se retrouvait en enfer ! Les gens commençaient à affluer autour d'eux, à le bousculer. Grognant de rage, il se jeta alors sur Nishikido, cherchant à le cacher et à la protéger de tous ces vautours. Des mains se posèrent sur ses épaules, les pressant, les tapant. On lui posaient mil et une questions qu'il n'écoutait même pas. Des larmes avaient commençaient à se bousculer sur ses joues griffées jusqu'à la chair alors qu'on l'interrogeait. L'espace entre eux et lui devenait de plus en plus étroit quand quelqu'un tomba sur lui, l'écrasant avec lourdeur. Il poussa un crie, terrorisé alors qu'il se réceptionnait sur le torse de Ryo. Son corps entier se figea tandis que des mains baladeuses lui parcouraient les poches. Il sentit à moitié quelque chose se glisser dans celle de sa veste alors que des bras s'appuyaient sur ses omoplates pour se relever. Puis plus rien. Plus rien à part son souffle suffoquant, plus rien à part son cœur tambourinant dans sa poitrine et à ses oreilles. Plus rien à part ses sanglots, le prénom de Ryo murmurait dans un souffle suppliant et plaintif. Soudain, un grognement dépassa sa propre voix et les yeux de Tegoshi s'écarquillèrent. Il n'entendait même plus les cris autour de lui, juste les gémissements de douleur du corps qu'il sur lequel il était avachi. Yuya leva la tête vers celle de Nishikido. Il vu alors ses sourcils se froncer alors qu'il se mordait les lèvres pour s'empêcher de gémir. Tegoshi fit des yeux ronds. Ryo était encore en vie...Les lèvres de l'ainé se mirent à bouger, murmurant quelques mots à l'adresse de Yuya.

- Tu...tu m'écrases !

La voix de Nishikido fut comme un électrochoc dans l'esprit de Tegoshi qui se releva aussitôt, la bouche grande ouverte. Ses mains restèrent cependant accrochées à la veste de Ryo qui comme par magie, se redressa également. Son corps semblait endoloris et il grogna un peu plus à chaque mouvement. Les lèvres de Yuya se mirent à trembler alors qu'il fondait en larmes, ne comprenant plus rien. Nishikido leva lentement une main vers sa tempe avant de frotter l'impact en sursautant sous la douleur. Des petits morceaux rouges tombèrent sur le sol. Les prenant dans sa main, Ryo les approcha de son nez pour les renifler avant de les tendre à Yuya en sifflant de rage.

- C'est de la peinture !

- H...he ?

- Du paintball ! Le con !

Jurant par tous les mots qu'il connaissait, Nishikido regarda autour de lui, prêt à taper sur n'importe qui. Tegoshi, lui, le fixait, totalement interloqué. Ses yeux étaient terrifiés, ses lèvres tremblantes. Son cœur semblait s'être brisé à force de ressentir tellement de peur pour finalement ne plus rien ressentir du tout. Soudain, son corps trembla et il commença à gémir. Baissant la tête, il s'agita d'avant en arrière, se couvrant la tête avec ses mains plein de son sang à lui pour essayer de couvrir ses plaintes. Ses yeux refusaient de se fermer, complètement écarquillés. Son corps semblait coincé, l'empêchant de se libérer correctement. Ses gémissements augmentèrent, alors qu'il cherchait par tous les moyens à faire échapper ce qu'il ressentait. Ryo abandonna sa vengeance personnelle pour se tourner vers lui. Son regard était brûlant et il l'observa quelques secondes avant de le prendre dans ses bras. Aussitôt, Tegoshi se mit à hurler, terrorisé. Nishikido passa alors sa main dans son dos, le caressant délicatement alors que son autre main passait dans ses cheveux, lui bloquant également son visage dans son cou. Le souffle de Ryo brûla presque la peau de l'oreille de Yuya alors qu'il murmurait.

- Énerves-toi

La voix baignée de larmes de Tegoshi lui répondit, le souffle court.

- He ?

- Énerves-toi bon sang !

- Je ne comprends pas...

Soudain à bout de nerf, Nishikido s'écarta avant de saisir son cadet par les épaules, le secouant violemment.

- NE T'ENFERME PAS ! JE VEUX QUE TU T'ENERVES MAINTENANT !

- Tu me fais peur...

Yuya était à présent en sanglots et apeuré. Fou de rage, Ryo le gifla soudain, choquant Tegoshi dont les yeux s'écarquillèrent.

- Arrêtes de effondrer ! C'est ça qu'il cherche en s'en prenant à nous ! Énerves-toi ! Hurle, tape...n'importe quoi mais FAIS QUELQUE CHOSE !

Ils s'affrontèrent du regard un long moment avant que Yuya n'essaye de gifler Nishikido. Mais ce fut plus une caresse qu'autre chose. Pourtant son ainé le félicita.

- C'est ça vas y ! Frappes-moi !

- Mais t'es blessée...

- C'EST DE LA PEINTURE !

Tegoshi ferma les yeux, ne supportant plus tous ses cris. Autour d'eux la foule ne comprenait plus rien. Finalement, il re gifla la joue de Ryo, cette fois un peu plus férocement. Ce dernier l'encouragea une fois de plus.

- Très bien ! Maintenant met-y toute ta haine !

- Mais...

- MAINTENANT !

Comme il l'avait déjà pensé, Masuda ne se calma pas une seule seconde. Comment aurait-il put le faire alors que celui qu'il aimait été dehors, sans sécurité. Bien sûr, il était avec Ryo et ça aurait du le rassurer. Après tout, ils étaient plus que des amis maintenant, ils étaient une sorte de famille. Mais Takahisa devait être un peu égoïste sur les bords car il voulait que ce soit lui qui le protège et lui seul ! En même temps l'amour ne se posait pas de question, il agissait c'est tout. Dans le cas de Massu, il avait bien trop perdu de temps sans agir que maintenant il ne voulait plus perdre une seule minute. Et là Yuya était dehors et les minutes défilaient alors qu'ils n'étaient pas ensembles. C'était insupportable ! Soudain, la porte d'entré s'ouvrit de nouveau et Masuda reprit aussitôt son plus beau sourire. Mais il le perdit à la seconde où il vit l'état de ces deux amis. Ryo était taché de sang...non à bien y regarder c'était de la peinture apparemment qui ressemblait trait pour trait à du sang. Il en avait absolument partout sur lui mais surtout sur sa tempe droite où l'impact avait apparemment eu lieu. Il semblait encore quelque peu sonné mais tenait le coup. Son visage était violacé à divers envers et il semblait avoir été mit à tabac. Yuya quand à lui, avait le visage entièrement éclaboussé de peinture mais ses joues semblaient griffées sur toutes leurs largeurs jusqu'au sang qui avait perlé. Il n'y avait aucune marque de blessure sur lui. Masuda resta un long moment, figé sur place. Ses yeux étaient écarquillés, sa bouche grande ouverte alors qu'un sourire fière naissait sur le visage de Ryo. Ce dernier s'approcha de lui et lui tapota affectueusement l'épaule en lançant d'un ton calme.

- Tu vois qu'il nous est rien arrivé !

Soudain, Masuda explosa, se tournant vers son ainé.

- HE ? NON MAIS VOUS AVEZ VU LA TETE QUE VOUS AVEZ ?

Le sourire de Nishikido s'étira alors qu'il allait presque nonchalamment se servir un verre d'eau. Apparemment il n'était pas d'humeur à s'expliquer et Masuda se tourna alors vers Yuya. Ce dernier était rouge écarlate, la tête baissée. Takahisa s'approcha de lui avec lenteur et lui fit relever délicatement la tête. Leurs regards se croisèrent, l'un honteux et l'autre brûlant.

- Tego ?

- Hm ?

- Toi tu es assez adorable pour me dire ce qui s'est passé, ne ?

- OH LA TENTATIVE DE CORRUPTION !

Cria Ryo depuis la cuisine et Masuda poussa un grognement en tournant légèrement la tête. Puis il reporta son attention sur Tegoshi qui n'avait sourcillé.

- Tego ?

- Si tu me demandais de but en blanc au lieu de tourner autour du pot !

Les yeux de Takahisa s'écarquillèrent alors que Nishikido éclatait de rire.

- C'EST QU'IL PREND DU CARACTERE CE PETIT ! AH TOUT COMME SON PAPA !

- Nishikido la ferme !

- OU EST LA BIERE ?

Ne prêtant plus attention à l'ainé, Masuda planta son regard noir dans celui de Yuya.

- D'accord ! Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé.

- On était au marché quand je l'ai vu...

- Qui ?

- Sarutobi...

Takahisa se figea aussitôt, complètement interdit. Tegoshi le fixait sans expression particulière, inerte. Même son expression honteuse semblait avoir disparu et Masuda l'attrapa par le bras pour le faire s'assoir sur le canapé.

- Je vais bien arrêtes !

Se dégageant brusquement, Yuya resta finalement debout sous l'œil peiné de Takahisa qui ouvrit tout de même la bouche.

- Et...et ensuite ?

- Tu m'as coupé l'envie de parler !

Masuda ferma les yeux doucement, essayant de rester de marbre aux attaques de Tegoshi. Pourtant son cœur ne cessait de hurler dans sa poitrine, toujours plus fort. Il pouvait comprendre que Yuya n'ai pas envie d'en dire plus mais alors qui ? Soudain, la voix de Ryo résonna dans ses oreilles.

- Il m'a tiré dessus !

Dit-il le plus simplement du monde. Aussitôt, Masuda sursauta en écarquillant les yeux.

- HE ?

Se tournant vers Nishikido, il remarqua alors que ce dernier tenait un torchon avec semble t-il de la glace dedans. Il tenait le tout compressé contre sa tempe alors que son œil le plus proche était à moitié fermé. Masuda distingua alors une énorme tâche violette qui dépassait vers sa joue et son front. Une expression horrifié s'afficha sur son visage tandis que Ryo se laissait tomber dans le canapé comme un vieux débris.

- T...tiré dessus ?

- Ouai du verbe tirer abruti !

- Oui bon t'es pas obligé de m'insulter alors que je suis mort d'inquiétude !

Nishikido siffla d'exaspération avant de se relever tout en grognant. Une fois devant Takahisa, il éloigna le torchon de sa tête et présenta sa tempe au plus jeune.

- Tiens monsieur le docteur !

Se retenant de s'énerver une fois de plus, Masuda s'approcha doucement, semblant beaucoup moins sûr de savoir. Mais l'expression fière de Ryo le poussa à s'avancer. Effectivement il y avait bien un impact de balle...une minuscule bille. Sauf qu'il n'y avait pas de trou, juste un énorme bleu violacé qui s'étendait sur près de la moitié du visage de Nishikido. On ne distinguait l'impact que par une légère intaille dans la peau, à peine quelques millimètres. Juste de quoi faire apparaitre quelques gouttes de sang.

- Ça fait un mal de chien !

Pesta Ryo en se rassoyant dans le canapé, à bout de nerf. Takahisa l'avait suivit des yeux sans dire un moment. L'espace d'une seconde, l'image de Nishikido blessé avec une vraie balle traversa son esprit. Son cœur battait la chamade alors que le souffle lui manquait. Il tourna la tête vers Yuya qui fixait Ryo, semblant penser à la même chose. Ce fut la voix de l'ainé qui les sortit tous les deux de leur réflexions.

- Encore un de ses avertissements à la con !

- Normalement...ça aurait du être moi qui serait sortit avec Tego...

- Peut-être que tu aurais eu le droit à une vraie balle !

Les yeux de Masuda s'écarquillèrent alors que le corps de Yuya se tétanisait. Ryo continua, sans regarder ni l'un, ni l'autre.

- Il sait très bien que nous sommes proches mais que vous êtes amoureux ! Il y a une grande différence entre amitié et amour ! Et cette différence aurait put se caractériser par une balle réelle aujourd'hui !

- Tu cherches à nous effrayer ou quoi ?

S'exclama Massu, les larmes aux yeux. Nishikido leva la tête vers lui, le regard brûlant.

- Non, juste pour que tu comprennes pourquoi Tegoshi préfère sortir dehors avec un autre que toi !

Takahisa ne trouva rien à dire de plus, bouleversé par ses mots. Il se dirigea vers Yuya pour demander une explication mais ce dernier s'était dirigé vers le canapé, s'y écrasant comme son ami. Masuda observa un long moment le visage de Tegoshi volontairement tourné de l'autre côté avant de finalement demander la suite des évènements à Ryo.

- Et après ?

- Ça a été la cohue ! Une vraie bassecour !

- Mais comment il a fait pour...

- Du paintball ! Une simple balle de peinture ! C'est pas pour rien que c'est interdit de tirer au dessus des épaules ! Ça aurait touché mon œil, il aurait éclaté !

- RYO !

- Quoi tu préfère que je te dises que tout va bien ? Que Sarutobi n'existe pas ? Ben désolé mais ce n'est pas le cas !

Masuda ferma les yeux, cherchant à rester calme.

- Et pourquoi t'as d'autres bleus sur le visage ?

Soudain, Yuya s'agita dans le canapé, rouge pivoine. Ryo retrouva son immense sourire, fière de lui.

- Je me suis battu !

Takahisa le regarda comme s'il n'y avait plus aucun espoir d'en faire un jour un adulte responsable avant de répondre, cyniquement.

- Avec qui, une fille ?

Soudain, un fou rire eut raison de Nishikido alors que Tegoshi fusillait d'un regard noir Masuda. Ce dernier se pinça ses lèvres, aillant semble t-il raté un épisode. La larme à l'œil, Ryo fit de son mieux pour retrouver son sérieux alors qu'il demandait.

- Pourquoi tu crois que c'est une fille ?

- Ben on dirait plus des griffures que des coups ! Tu t'es battu soit avec une fille, soit avec un chat !

Apparemment, Yuya lui aurait bien sauté dessus pour lui arracher les yeux mais il se contenta de maugréer dans sa barbe, la tête baissée et les poings serrés. Takahisa fronça les sourcils.

- Tego ça va ?

- OUI TRES BIEN !

Masuda sursauta en écarquillant les yeux alors que Ryo avait de nouveau capitulé devant un deuxième fou rire. Complètement avachi, il se permit même d'écraser en même temps Yuya qui leva des yeux fulminant de rage vers lui. Nishikido se contenta de lui envoyer son plus beau sourire. N'y comprenant strictement rien, Takahisa sentit quand même une pointe de jalousie lui tirailler le cœur et il grogna, impatient.

- Bon et après ?

Ryo sembla comprendre le message caché des mots de son ami et s'écarta exagérément de Tegoshi, allant à l'autre bout du canapé.

- On a pensé que rester dehors n'était pas très sage et on est rentré...

- ET QUELQU'UN PEUT M'EXPLIQUER POURQUOI TEGOSHI A LES JOUES EN SANG ?

Nishikido leva un regard outré vers son cadet alors que Yuya maugréait un peu plus. La voix de Ryo fut légèrement fluette, se voulant plaintive et blessée.

- Oh alors tu ne t'inquiètes que pour lui ? Moi je me suis prit une balle mais tout le monde s'en fiche ! Si ça continue je vais partir me consoler dans les bras de...

- Yamapi tiens ! Tout le monde sera content !

Aussitôt, le regard de Nishikido devint perçant et il transperça Masuda. Ce dernier sembla avoir du mal à déglutir. Finalement il ne put que fuir sous l'œil noir de Ryo. Takahisa se dirigea alors vers la cuisine en changeant de sujet.

- Bon et cette fille elle s'appelait comment ?

Yuya allait apparemment se mettre à hurler de rage quand la main de Ryo s'abattit avec force sur sa bouche, le clouant contre le dossier du canapé. Le plus jeune essaya aussitôt de se débattre dans tous les sens avec frénésie. Un sourire taquin s'étira sur le visage de Nishikido alors qu'il prenait place avec prélassement contre le même dossier.

- Oh je sais plus trop...

- Mais pourquoi tu t'es battu ? Ça n'a pas de sens !

- Chaque bataille à son propre sens, sa propre valeur...ses propres adversaires...

Répliqua farouchement Ryo, se sentant d'une humeur philosophique. Pour seule réponse, Yuya lui envoya un coup de pied avec un regard noir entre les jambes et soudain, Nishikido fut d'humeur beaucoup moins joyeuse. Serrant les dents pour s'empêcher de gémir, il se tourna lentement vers son cadet, le corps crispé. Sa voix s'éleva dans un souffle rageur alors qu'il encerclait le corps semblant possédé de Tegoshi qui se débattait dans tous les sens.

- Mais si tu veux tout savoir, c'était avec une chienne ! Un chitsu ! Tu sais ces chiens là avec le poil un peu galeux ! Pas très fine et pas très belle non plus !

Yuya sembla geindre dans sa main et le sourire de Ryo s'étira de nouveau sur son visage alors qu'il fermait les yeux en ouvrant la bouche, le temps que la douleur passe.

- Au début je me suis dis que ça fera juste quelques marques mais elle s'est vraiment bien battu la chienne !

- RYO ARRETES DE DIRE DES CONNERIES !

Nishikido sembla déçu de ne pas pouvoir continuer sa blague et fit une moue de chien martyrisé.

- ET LACHES TEGOSHI TU L'EMPECHES DE RESPIRER !

Sursautant, Ryo comprit que Masuda était à présent juste derrière lui. Aussitôt, il relâcha Tegoshi qui se releva avec rage avant d'envoyer une gifle monumentale dans la figure de Nishikido sous les yeux ahuris de Takahisa. Alors que Yuya partait dans la salle de bain en sifflant de rage, les poings serrés, Ryo éclatait de rire en se massant la joue. Massu regarda ses deux amis l'un après l'autre avec des yeux ronds comme des ballons pour finalement faire le lien.

- Tego...c'était la chienne ?

- Yuyette !

S'exclama aussitôt Ryo, complètement plié en deux. Les sourcils de Masuda se froncèrent.

- C'est le stress qui t'es monté à la tête ou quoi ?

- Je dois avoir un morceau de balle dans le cerveau...

- Ouai ça doit être ça !

Répliqua Takahisa en jetant une nouvelle poche de glace contre le torse de Nishikido qui avait du mal à reprendre son sérieux. Finalement, Masuda s'éloigna pour aller voir ce que faisait Yuya. Ce dernier essayait semble t-il de soigner ses griffures à l'aide d'un désinfectant. Le voyant sursauter et faire tomber les coton tiges qu'il tenait en grognant d'exaspération, Massu s'approcha gentiment de lui. Ils se retrouvèrent tous les deux agenouillés et leurs mains se frôlèrent, voulant toutes deux prendre ce qui était tombé. Les lèvres entrouvertes, Tegoshi jeta un regard furtif à Takahisa qui ne le quittait quand à lui pas des yeux. La voix de Massu s'éleva dans un murmure protecteur.

- Laisse-moi faire !

Détournant les yeux, Yuya se releva et Masuda en profita pour tout ramasser avant de se redresser également. Se voulant optimiste, Takahisa s'accorda un sourire tout en frôlant les joues de Tegoshi du bout des doigts.

- Il va falloir laver tout ça...

- Plus tard !

Le ton froid de Yuya le fit serrer les dents. Son sourire se fana quelque peu avant de s'étirer un peu plus. Tegoshi regarda fermement devant lui alors que Masuda le fixait.

- P...pourquoi tu as frappé Ryo ?

- C'est lui qui me l'a demandé !

- Ah très bien...

Yuya ne rajouta rien, Massu ne sut pas quoi dire de plus. Ce fut pourtant le cadet qui brisa le silence...

- Où est Yamapi ?

- Heu il a dit qu'il avait quelque chose à faire...Il revient demain je crois...

- Ok !

Tegoshi fit quelques pas vers la douche alors que Takahisa faisait des yeux ronds.

- Tegoshi où tu vas ?

- Me doucher ça se voit pas ?

- Mais...

- Plus tard !

- D'accord...

Masuda resta plusieurs minutes encore dans la pièce, rougissant à mesure que Yuya se déshabillait, se fichant pas mal de sa présence apparemment. Aucun des mots ne voulait prononcer le moindre mot, soit parce qu'il n'en voyait pas l'utilité, soit parce qu'il était trop gêné pour le faire. Finalement, Masuda sortit de la pièce lorsque Tegoshi se préparait à enlever son boxer, lui tournant le dos. Ce fut les larmes aux yeux que Takahisa alla se cloitrer dans sa chambre. Il ne vit donc pas les propres larmes couler sur les joues satinées de Yuya alors que son corps était prit de tremblement.

Il faisait à présent nuit noire dans l'appartement tout comme dehors. Comme l'avait dit Masuda, Yamapi n'était pas revenu, personne ne savait où il était. Chacun s'était endormit au fil des heures, sans espérer son retour...tout du moins, Takahisa et Tegoshi. Ryo, pour sa part, s'était endormi les yeux rivés sur la porte d'entré alors qu'il était allongé sur le canapé, une couverture bien chaude sur le corps. Aucun bruit ne venait briser le silence jusqu'à ce que la porte de la chambre de Masuda se mette à grincer faiblement. S'ouvrant légèrement, une silhouette s'y faufila doucement de la refermer derrière elle. Un rayon de lune vint l'effleurer et révéler ses grains de beauté disposés en lignes avant que Yuya ne retourne dans le noir. Marchant à pas de loup, il rejoignit rapidement le lit et s'agenouilla contre le rebord. Les coudes posées sur les couvertures il pose son menton sur ses mains jointes tandis que ses yeux se posaient sur les mèches brunes de Massu. Ce dernier était dos à lui, endormit. Tegoshi le contempla un long moment, ne sachant pas par où commencer. Pourquoi il était là d'ailleurs ? Parce qu'il avait une nouvelle fois fait un cauchemar ? Oui sûrement...Parce que la solitude de sa chambre le terrifiait ? Sans aucun doute...Parce que la présence apaisante de Massu lui manquait ? Il ne pouvait pas l'avouer...Ses yeux commencèrent à briller dans l'obscurité alors qu'il soufflait, à peine plus haut qu'un murmure.

- Je suis désolé...

Le corps de Takahisa sembla frissonner. Réagissait-il à la froideur de la nuit ou aux mots de son ami ? Tegoshi ne put en être certain et il ne voulait pas l'être. Yuya sentit quelque chose lui brûler les joues et comprit que c'était des larmes. Reniflant le plus bas possible, il s'essuya rapidement avec ses mains, en gardant finalement une sur ses yeux. Sa voix s'éleva de nouveau, dans un souffle presque inaudible.

- Je suis vraiment désolé...d'être aussi méchant avec toi...

Un froissement de draps lui fit comprendre que Masuda se retournait vers lui mais il n'y prêta pas attention.

- Je...il faut que tu t'éloignes...car il ne s'arrêtera pas...et plus tu seras proche de moi plus il s'en prendra à toi...de toute façon...je n'ai plus rien à t'offrir...

Un sanglot secoua les épaules de Yuya et il fondit en larmes, ses lèvres se pinçant tout en tremblant alors qu'il gardait sa main devant les yeux.

- Il m'a tout prit...je n'ai plus rien...mon corps est sale...et mon cœur est immonde...j'aurai voulu te l'ouvrir, rien qu'à toi...que tu sois le seul à le faire battre...pour toujours...mais il est horrible à présent...tout ce qu'il mérite...tout ce que je mérite...c'est la mort...

Le corps de Tegoshi trembla un peu plus et il s'arrêta, incapable de continuer. Soudain, sa main fut enlacée par une autre ainsi que ses doigts. Un front se pressa contre le sien alors que des reniflements se mêlaient également aux siens. Ses yeux croisèrent alors ceux de Masuda, en larmes. Les lèvres de de Yuya s'entrouvrirent alors que Takahisa lui adressait un léger sourire avant d'ouvrir la bouche.

- Je ne te laisserais jamais m'éloigner de toi ! Pour la simple et bonne raison que tout me ramènerait aussitôt vers toi ! Je ne peux vivre sans toi et je ne veux même pas essayer ! J'ai fais mon choix il y a longtemps...et il s'est porté sur toi ! Pour le meilleur et pour le pire si on peut dire...

Un léger rire le secoua alors qu'il embrassait délicatement le front de Tegoshi. Ce dernier était toujours en larmes et il ferma les yeux, serrant ses paupières de toutes ses forces, comme pour lui résister. Le souffle de Masuda était brûlant de passion, brûlant d'amour qui semblait le consumer de l'intérieur. Soudain, son souffle se mêla au sien et les lèvres de son ainé vinrent caresser les siennes, les léchant langoureusement.

- Je rêve de toi toutes les nuits...

Ses lèvres s'étaient écartées pour reprendre possession de celles du plus jeunes, les savourant avec désir.

- Tu me hantes à chaque seconde...

Encore un baiser.

- Chaque minute de la journée...

De nouveau un baiser ainsi que des caresses sur ses joues, dans ses cheveux. Yuya avait chaud, très chaud sans qu'il ne comprenne pourquoi. Le souffle de Masuda résonna une dernière fois à ses oreilles.

- Tout à l'heure...lorsque le soleil se lèvera, tu redeviendras comme tu étais hier, aussi froid. Avant ça, s'il te plait...laisses-moi t'aimer !

Cette fois les lèvres de Takahisa ne s'avancèrent pas vers les siennes alors qu'ils étaient pourtant si proches. Leurs souffles aussi sifflant l'un que l'autre se mêlaient dans une parfaite union. Leurs regards semblaient fusionner l'un avec l'autre. Les yeux de Yuya étaient écarquillés, semblant hésiter alors que ceux de Masuda étaient brûlant d'un amour éternel. Des milliers de choses se bousculaient dans l'esprit de Tegoshi, lui hurlant de partir. La douleur de son corps d'abord...mais aussi celle de son cœur, qui s'embrasait pour son ainé alors qu'il mourait sous les attaques de Sarutobi. Soudain, tout s'évapora et il se jeta presque Masuda, passant ses bras autour de son cou pour l'attirer un peu plus contre lui. Leurs lèvres se pressèrent pour que leurs bouches finissent par s'unir l'une à l'autre, farouchement. Leurs langues se mirent à danser l'un avec l'autre. Une danse que Yuya essayait de suivre alors que Takahisa s'était complètement laissé submerger par l'amour. Sous le coup de ses envies, Tegoshi s'était redressé, forçant Masuda à lever la tête. Ce dernier l'enlaça dans le dos avant de le doucement basculer sous lui et sur le lit. Aussitôt ses mains s'égarèrent sur les joues incroyablement douces de Yuya alors que ce dernier rendait le baiser encore plus passionné que jamais. Takahisa pouvait y ressentir tout le désir qu'avait son cadet et son corps en était complètement bouleversé. Leurs respirations étaient devenues saccadées, sifflantes. Elles seules rythmaient le silence presque complice qui régnait dans la pièce. La chaleur grimpait à toute allure dans leurs deux corps, les poussant à se coller l'un contre l'autre toujours plus lascivement. Masuda quitta alors ses lèvres pour laisser trainer les siennes sur l'arrête du menton de Yuya qui releva la tête, la bouche grande ouverte. Un grognement de plaisir lui échappa lorsque Takahisa mordilla la peau de son cou. Le plus jeune le sentit sourire sur sa carotide avant de descendre sur sa clavicule, la parcourant avec sa langue et toute la douceur du monde. Leurs pyjama n'étaient que de simples boxer, la passion ardente de leurs corps pouvaient donc clairement s'exprimer lorsqu'ils se frottaient l'un à l'autre avec un désir toujours plus grand. Les mains de Yuya s'étaient glissées dans le dos de Masuda, le griffant de part et d'autres, bien décidé à y marquer son territoire. A chaque fois, Massu grognait de plaisir pour descendre toujours plus bas. Ce fut alors que les premiers flashs commencèrent à submerger le plus jeune. D'abord lorsque Takahisa mordilla une zone de son torse qu'un autre avait déjà touché...puis lorsque son bassin se frotta au sien avec la même attente que celui d'un autre...Entre temps, Tegoshi avait continué à le griffer, mais toujours plus fort, jusqu'à lui faire mal. Pour finalement éclater en sanglot, ne bougeant plus du tout alors que leurs deux corps étaient compressés l'un contre autre. Masuda se figea, ses lèvres contre l'aine de Yuya. Baissant légèrement la tête, il déposa son front sur sa peau, reprenant sa respiration alors que Tegoshi se mettait à gémir.

- Je suis désolé...

- Chut...

- Je suis désolé...tellement désolé...j'ai tout gâché !

- Chut...arrêtes !

Pour le faire taire pour de bon, Masuda se redressa et l'embrassa avec tout son amour et sa tendresse. Mais Yuya craqua encore plus, se cachant le visage dans ses mains. Son corps commença à trembler et chacun des contacts que Takahisa avait avec lui, le faisait sombrer un peu plus. Les larmes aux yeux et les lèvres serrées, Massu l'embrassa une dernière fois sur le front en murmurant.

- Je vais regarder la télé !

Les sanglots de Tegoshi furent sa seule réponse. Le cœur meurtrie, Masuda se leva du mieux qu'il put alors que son corps était encore tout chamboulé. Il sortit rapidement de la pièce, ne supportant plus d'entendre les sanglots de celui qu'il aimait. Lorsqu'il se retrouva dans le salon, il décida de s'occuper...Rangeant quelques affaires, il tomba alors sur la veste de Yuya. La soulevant, quelque chose en tomba. Les yeux de Masuda se froncèrent alors qu'il attrapait la cassette tombée sur le sol. La retournant dans ses mains, il ne vit aucun titre. Finalement il s'approcha du magnétoscope et l'enfourna dedans. Des grésillements furent sa seule compagnie pendant un moment que des images n'apparaissent devant les yeux horrifiés de Takahisa. Aussitôt des cris résonnèrent dans tout l'appartement. Des cris de douleurs, des cris déchirant de souffrance, des sanglots à s'en fendre le crâne contre les murs...mais aussi d'autres cris...cette fois d'une autre voix et de plaisir. Ils étaient moins fort que les précédents mais tout autant destructeurs aux yeux de Masuda, peut-être même plus. Les cris d'un homme qui lui avait prit la seule chose qu'il aimait. Les cris de Sarutobi alors qu'il était en train de profiter du corps de Tegoshi. Soudain, un son étouffé sorti Takahisa de sa vision d'horreur et il tourna lentement sa tête vers l'arrière. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent alors qu'il tombait sur Yuya, le regard hypnotisé par les images qui défilaient devant lui et le son qui résonnait encore autour d'eux. Le cœur de Masuda se déchira complètement en voyant les larmes naitre progressivement dans les yeux de Tegoshi qu'elles venaient sûrement tout juste de quitter. Il y avait une telle horreur dans son regard, une telle monstruosité, que Masuda fut complètement paralysé et incapable de faire quoi que ce soit. Il ne put rien faire que voir le visage de Yuya se décomposer devant lui et son âme se répandre en morceaux sur le sol. Mais soudain des mots le ramenèrent à la réalité...ceux d'un Tegoshi du passé...

- MASSUUUU...

C'était comme un appel au secours, hurlé par Yuya alors qu'il savait que Masuda n'était pourtant pas présent à ce moment là. Comme un appel du passé. Déchirant. Takahisa comprit alors l'horreur de ce qu'il était en train de vivre. Le Tegoshi du passé l'appelait à l'aide alors qu'il n'était pas là et celui qu'il avait devant lui était incapable de l'appeler, prisonnié de ses souvenirs. Se relevant avec rage, Masuda couru vers Yuya avant de le plaquer contre lui presque violemment. Son buste cacha la télé aux yeux de Tegoshi et pour s'en assurer, le plus vieux y posa également sa main. Mais il restait encore le son...et il avait oublié la télécommande près de la télé. Il se mit alors à crier, serrant presque à l'étouffer Yuya alors qu'il essayait de couvrir les bruits de la télé.

- RYOOOO...RYOOOO

Vite, il devait venir et vite...Il sentit sa main se retrouver mouillée par les larmes de son cadet mais ne la retira pas, bien au contraire. Il cria une nouvelle fois, perçant sûrement les tympans de Tegoshi qui s'effondra soudain dans ses bras.

- RYOOOO !

A suivre...


	12. Chapter 12

- NON MAIS QU'EST-CE QUI VOUS A PRIT ?

Hurla pour la énième fois Yamapi tout en faisant les cent pas devant le canapé. A mesure qu'il criait ses bras se levaient, poing serrés pour se rabattre avec fureur contre ses hanches, les frappant presque sur leur passage.

- VOUS AURIEZ DU M'APPELER DES QUE CA A RECOMMENCE !

"Mais on l'a fait..."

Masuda ne le quittait pas des yeux, se répétant toujours la même phrase depuis le début son ainé. Il aurait voulu lui hurler ce qu'il pensait haut et fort mais à quoi bon ? Dans l'état où était Tomohisa, aucun des mots qu'aurait put dire un de ses amis ne l'aurait calmé. Yamashita était comme devenu fou, complètement encerclé par sa colère et sa peur qui donnaient un mélange des plus explosifs.

- VOUS ETES COMPLETEMENT INCONSCIENT OU QUOI ?

-...

- ET SI L'UN DE VOUS S'ETAIT FAIT TUE ?

-...

- COMMENT POUVEZ-VOUS ETRES AUSSI STUPIDES ?

Bien sûr, Yuya, Ryo ou Massu aurait put se rebiffer. Mais quelque part, si Yamapi leur criait autant dessus c'était avant tout parce qu'il s'en voulait contre lui-même. Il s'en voulait d'être sorti juste une journée et demi et d'être revenu pour apprendre qu'en son absence Sarutobi avait fait d'une pierre deux coups. Il était le leader, le pilier du groupe. Si lui échouait ou faiblissait, qui pourrait encore tenir debout ? Et il avait fait une erreur, une erreur monumentale...qui avait manqué de coûté la vie à Ryo. Les trois jeunes garçons assis sur le canapé cherchaient la réponse à leur principal question : Yamashita était en train de s'énerver pour quoi exactement ? Le fait que Sarutobi est refait son apparition ? Ou le fait qu'il s'en soit prit à Ryo ? La réponse était dur à trouver puisque Tomohisa ne regardait aucun de ses trois amis. Tout ce qu'il semblait voir était sa colère, qu'il hurlait à chaque seconde de chaque minute depuis bientôt plusieurs heures. En réalité, il répétait la même chose depuis bien longtemps mais aucun n'avait le courage de le lui faire remarquer. Après tout, si ça pouvait le soulager...Il y en avait un autre que ça aurait pu soulager, s'il avait put réussir à sortir un seul petit mot. Masuda leva lentement des yeux graves vers son voisin, Yuya, qui était sagement assit entre ses deux ainés. La tête baissé, il avait les mains jointes et n'avait pas prononcé un seul mot depuis que la cassette avait été mise en route. Ni quand Massu avait appelé Ryo en hurlant, ni quand c'est Yamapi qui était arrivé, complètement perdu. Ni quand c'est ce dernier qui s'était précipité pour éteindre la télé. Ni quand Tomohisa avait commençé à hurler, réclamant de savoir ce qui s'était passé en son absence...Depuis, Yuya était là, du moins physiquement. Pourtant les rares fois où Masuda avait croisé son regard, il n'y avait vu que du vide, un néant exorbitant. Il aurait voulu le prendre dans ses bras, le secouer violemment et lui hurler de dire quelque chose, de réagir. Mais il n'osait pas car il savait que s'il faisait la moindre erreur avec ce petit corps, cet esprit fragile, il le briserait...Il fut sortit de ses pensées par la voix criarde de Yamapi.

- POURQUOI VOUS NE M'AVEZ PAS APPELE NON DE DIEU ?

- On l'a fait...

Les deux plus jeunes assis sur le canapé écarquillèrent les yeux en se tournant vers Ryo. Chacun avait en tête la réaction plus que horrible de Tomohisa lorsque Nishikido était arrivé, la moitié du visage violacé. Chacun avait aperçu cette lueur de déchirement dans les yeux du leader, cette lueur de culpabilité. Et depuis ce n'était que cris...A présent, Ryo avait les yeux levés vers son cadet, d'un noir de jais. Il semblait déterminé à aller jusqu'au bout de ses idées et c'est sûrement ce qui énerva le plus Yamapi.

- Quoi ?

- Quoi quoi ?

- ARRETES DE FAIRE CA ?

Les sourcils de Nishikido se froncèrent alors qu'il passait le bout de sa langue contre le creux de sa joue.

- Faire quoi ?

- TU LE SAIS TRES BIEN ! ON DIRAIT QUE TU TE FICHES DU DANGER ! VOUS AURIEZ PU VOUS FAIRE TUER EN SORTANT D'ICI ?

- Et alors qu'est-ce que tu voulais qu'on fasse ? Qu'on attende le grand manitou Yamashita ? Qu'on ne sorte plus d'ici sans une escorte ?

-...

- On ne peut pas rester toute notre vie cloîtrer ici ! Il faut qu'on sorte, qu'on lui montre qu'il ne nous a pas encore eu...

Terrorisant tout le monde, Yamapi éclata soudain de rire, les yeux exorbités alors qu'il levait ses mains vers le ciel. Il hurla plus fort que jamais, faisant se ratatiner Yuya et Takahisa dans leur coin tandis que Ryo le défiait des yeux.

- MAIS VAS Y ! TE GENE PAS ! VAS LUI DIRE QU'IL N'A BLESSE AUCUN DE NOUS ! T'AS QU'A LUI DIRE QUE TEGOSHI VA TRES BIEN APRES TOUT ! QU'AUCUNE DE SES ACTIONS N'A EU DE CONSEQUENCE SUR LUI ! QU'IL SOURIT ET RIT AUTANT QU'AVANT ! QU'IL PEUT REVENIR LE VIOLER SANS PROBLEME, APRES TOUT TEGOSHI N'EN A RIEN A FAIRE !

Soudain inquiet, Takahisa tourna les yeux une deuxième fois vers son voisin qui semblait s'être raidit dans son coin, les mains devenues blanches à force d'être serrées aussi fort. Glissant son regard vers son visage, les lèvres de Masuda s'entrouvrirent en constatant que celles de Yuya étaient pinçées et que ses yeux étaient fermés avec force. Autour d'eux les cris continuaient pourtant le son semblait beaucoup plus lointain que précédemment aux oreilles de Takahisa. Lui, tout ce qu'il voyait, c'était celui qu'il aimait qui semblait apparemment souffrir. Son cœur rata un battement lorsque plusieurs gouttes de sang perlèrent sur la lèvre inférieur de Tegoshi. Tout se passa très vite. Fou d'amour, Masuda se jeta presque sur lui pour lui attraper la mâchoire d'une main et tourner son visage vers lui. Sous la surprise, les yeux de Yuya se rouvrirent et leurs regards s'accrochèrent pour ne plus se quitter. Celui de Tegoshi était perdu, larmoyant et ses lèvres s'entrouvrirent. Avec une tendresse infinie, Takahisa passa son pouce sur sa lèvre inférieur, essuyant les quelques gouttes de sang qui y perler. Sursautant, Yuya voulut instinctivement reculer mais Masuda le tenait fermement. Son regard se durcit quelque peu et il ne relâcha pas sa prise sur le visage du plus jeune. Ce dernier commença à trembler lorsque Takahisa s'approcha...pour déposer un baiser sur son front. Lorsqu'il eu finit, il laissa tranquil son cadet qui semblait sur le point de s'effondrer. Il leva un regard dur vers Yamashita qui les avait observé en silence ainsi que Ryo. Tomohisa semblait soudain gêné et Masuda serra les dents.

- Eh ben qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Tu viens de te souvenir qu'on était présent ?

Yamashita ferma les yeux, se pinçant les lèvres alors que Takahisa enchainait.

- Quoi ? Tu viens de te rappeler qu'il y a des mots à ne pas prononcer ?

-...

- MAIS REPONDS ! C'EST BIEN TOI QUI NOUS CRIS DESSUS DEPUIS TOUT A L'HEURE NON ? ALORS CONTINUES ! ON LE MERITE, ne ?

-...

- TOUT LE MONDE SAIT QU'ON A CHERCHE CE QUI NOUS ARRIVE ! ON NE DEMANDE QUE CA, SOUFFRIR ENCORE ET ENCORE !

A bout de nerf, Masuda se releva d'un geste rapide sous l'œil surprit de tout le monde. Se retournant, il tendit une main à Yuya qui releva doucement les yeux vers ses doigts tendus. Le regard de Takahisa se fit implorant lorsqu'au bout de plusieurs minutes, Tegoshi n'avait toujours pas fait un geste.

- Tego...s'il te plait...

Avec une lenteur insoutenable et plusieurs tentatives inachevées, Yuya leva finalement une de ses mains pour frôler celle de son ainé. Ce dernier s'autorisa son plus beau sourire tout en enlaçant ses doigts avec ceux de son cadet. Aussitôt, la force déployée par Masuda suffit à propulser Tegoshi sur ses jambes. Takahisa commença dès lors à les entrainer vers sa chambre. Il ne s'arrêta qu'une seule fois, juste à côté de Yamapi. Sa voix s'éleva dans un murmure ferme et dur.

- Nous n'y sommes pour rien si Sarutobi s'en est prit à celui que tu aimes ! Penses un peu à ce que nous ressentons...ce que je ressens...à chaque fois qu'il s'en prend à Tegoshi...Nous devons rester unis et ne pas penser chacun de notre côté. C'est bien ce que tu nous a fait comprendre plusieurs fois, ne ? Tes pensées ne s'appliquent-elles qu'à nous ? Elles ne touchent pas notre leader ? Le pilier ne doit pas s'effondrer...sinon toute la fondation s'écroule...

Laissant Yamapi en proie avec lui-même alors que Ryo le fixait toujours d'un regard noir, Masuda partit sans aucun autre mot. Les yeux de Tomohisa croisèrent rapidement ceux de Yuya avant que ce dernier ne les baisse, écarlate. Le cœur de Yamashita sembla alors se briser tandis que Tegoshi suivait Takahisa. Lorsque les deux plus jeunes s'enfermèrent dans la chambre, Yamapi se prit la tête dans ses mains, fermant les yeux. Il souffla bruyamment et Ryo se crut bon de renchérir.

- Ouai en effet ! T'as vraiment merdé sur ce coup !

La porte était à peine fermée que déjà Masuda relâchait la main de Yuya, effrayé à l'idée que ce dernier ne supporte pas le contact. Tandis que Takahisa partait chercher quelque chose dans son placard, Tegoshi resta à côté de l'entrée, ne sachant pas quoi faire. Lorsque l'ainé revint alors vers lui, les yeux de Yuya se plissèrent en aperçevant ce qu'il tenait dans les mains. Masuda lui envoya un léger sourire gêné avant de s'assoir sur son lit et de faire signe à Tegoshi de le rejoindre. Ce dernier fronça les sourcils avant d'accéder à sa demande, se postant tout près de lui. Ses yeux se posèrent aussitôt sur ce qu'il tenait pour remonter vers son visage, semblant l'interroger des yeux. Takahisa lui adressa son plus beau sourire en fronçant son nez.

- Pas de réponses s'il n'y a pas de questions !

-...

- S'il n'y a pas de questions formulées avec des mots !

Aussitôt, Yuya poussa un léger grognement en le quittant des yeux, ronchonnant. Lorsqu'il se tourna de nouveau vers lui, le sourire de Masuda s'était étiré. Tegoshi poussa un soupire avant d'entrouvrir légèrement les lèvres, pointant du doigt ce que tenait son ami.

- Je peux savoir pourquoi tu tiens une peluche dans tes mains ?

- Pour te la donner...

Répondit Masuda le plus naturellement du monde. Sans qu'il ne comprenne pourquoi, Yuya se retrouva avec un lapin en peluche dans les mains. Apparemment, il avait du en voir des vertes et des pas murs et être lavé des centaines et des centaines de fois. Ses oreilles pendaient mollement sur ses joues alors que la moitié de ses moustaches avaient été arrachées. Pourtant il avait les yeux les plus attendrissant du monde et sa texture était presque aussi douce que les cheveux de Masuda. Tegoshi ne savait pas trop s'il avait été blanc ou rose car sa couleur était plus délavée qu'autre chose. Curieux, il releva les yeux vers Takahisa qui souriait d'un air nostalgique. Ce dernier plongea son regard dans le sien, attendant une autre question. Yuya n'était pas vraiment d'humeur à jouer et se pinça les lèvres, à bout de nerf. Plusieurs minutes passèrent et ne supportant pas d'avoir de réponses, Tegoshi capitula enfin, d'une voix presque agressive.

- Tu me prends pour un gamin de 5 ans ou quoi ?

- C'était ma peluche avant...

- Comment ça avant ?

- Maintenant c'est la tienne...

Ahuris, Yuya fit des grands yeux avant de s'exclamer.

- Mais j'en veux pas de ta peluche !

Feintant d'être blessé, Masuda lui lança un regard de chien battu. Aussitôt, Tegoshi fixa son regard ailleurs, fulminant. Le couvant des yeux, Takahisa ouvrit de nouveau la bouche, un léger sourire sur le visage.

- Lorsque j'avais 3 ou 4 ans, j'ai eu un accident...oh rien de bien grave mais j'ai du aller à l'hôpital et on ne peut pas dire que j'étais très courageux. Je pleurnichais partout et je refusais que quiconque me touche. Le médecin est alors sorti pour m'acheter ce lapin en peluche. Quand il est revenu, j'ai piaillé comme une poule pour qu'il me le donne et il m'a fait des points de sutures sur le front sans même que je ne le remarque !

- Une poule ? Vraiment ?

- Tegoshi ! Enfin bref, tu sais ce qu'il m'a dit après ?

-...

- "Ce lapin est magique, il a le pouvoir de soulager le cœur des gens. Si un jour tu souffres ou que tu as mal, prends-le dans tes bras et il pansera tes plaies..."

Masuda le regardait avec une telle innocence dans les yeux que Yuya fut complètement incapable de le renvoyer sur les roses avec des mots blessants. Il ne put que rester là, inerte, les lèvres entrouvertes. Le regard et le cœur complètement dépendant du sourire éblouissant de Takahisa. Soudain, le sourire de son ainé s'étira et il éclata de rire, amusé.

- Ça y est tu as le même air !

Perdu, Yuya fronça les sourcils.

- He ? Que qui ?

- Cet air si perdu lorsqu'on se trouve devant la chose qu'on aime le plus et celle qu'on trouve la plus belle...Je l'ai si souvent eu alors que tu riais et souriais devant moi...

Masuda avait quelque peu reprit son sérieux et ils s'observèrent un long moment, Tegoshi toujours aussi remué. Finalement le plus jeune détourna les yeux.

- Tu t'y crois trop mon lapin !

Takahisa eut un léger rire avant de coller ses lèvres contre son oreille, murmurant. Ses bras enlaçèrent Yuya qui sursauta mais son étreinte fut plus que rassurante et douce.

- Si je te donne cette peluche aujourd'hui, c'est parce qu'elle m'a aidée à des moments où je n'aurai pas du avoir besoin d'un tel truc à mon âge ! Maintenant tu en a beaucoup plus besoin que moi donc je veux qu'elle prenne soin de toi comme elle l'a fait avec moi !

Tegoshi s'était laissé aller à tripoter le bout des oreilles de la peluche quand il plongea des yeux inquiet dans ceux de son ainé.

- Mais qui va s'occuper de toi alors ?

Masuda eut un air quelque peu triste en fixant le lapin et haussa les épaules. Aussitôt, Yuya s'exclama avec un air dur et déterminé.

- Moi !

- He ?

- Moi je m'occuperais de toi !

- Mais tu ne peux même pas t'occuper de toi pour l'instant...

Répondit Takahisa en éclatant de rire. Il s'arrêta aussitôt qu'il aperçut cette lueur désespérée au fond des yeux de Tegoshi, envoyée par son cœur comme un message d'alerte. Masuda prit une profonde inspiration avant de sourire tendrement tout en passant sa main dans cheveux de Yuya, les ébouriffant quelque peu.

- D'accord...je compte sur toi pour t'occuper de moi ! T'as intérêt à ne pas me laisser mourir de faim.

- Haii !

L'espace d'une seconde, Masuda crut que Tegoshi allait enfin esquisser un sourire. D'ailleurs, l'espace d'une seconde, Yuya le crut aussi. Il se sentait tellement bien là, avec la peluche dans les mains et le corps de Takahisa contre le sien. Pourtant il ne se passa rien sur son visage, juste dans son cœur. Son impassibilité lui donna envie de pleurer, de crier, de s'énerver mais le sourire de Masuda s'étira et il le sentit déposer ses lèvres sur le coin des siennes avant de murmurer.

- Tout ce que je veux c'est que tu restes près de moi...

Yuya ferma doucement les yeux, posant sa tempe contre le front de Takahisa. Finalement ses bras se ressérèrent autour de la peluche, presque jusqu'à l'étouffer. Le rire de Massu résonna faiblement à ses oreilles, pour ne pas lui percer les tympans.

- Je croyais que tu étais trop grand pour avoir une peluche ?

Un grognement de Yuya fut sa seule réponse et il se mit à rire encore plus. Au bout de quelques minutes il se redressa, posant son dos contre le mur, ses fesses sur la tête du lit. Tegoshi le regarda un long moment avant de venir à quatre pattes vers lui, tenant toujours le lapin entre ses doigts. Masuda lui envoya un coup d'œil taquin, observant le déhanchement de son corps, avant d'ouvrir grands les bras. Yuya lui tira la langue tout en posant son propre dos mais contre le ventre de Takahisa. Ce dernier l'encercla alors avec ses bras et le serra doucement, glissant ses lèvres dans les cheveux soyeux et doux de Tegoshi. Presque instinctivement, ses yeux se fermèrent alors qu'il en humait l'odeur envoûtant.

- Tu sens si bon...

Yuya se demanda s'il était le seul à noter cet once de désir qui perlait dans la voix de son ainé et ses yeux s'adoucirent alors qu'il serrait le lapin en peluche contre lui.

- J'ai utiliser ton shampoing baka !

- Je sais...

Tegoshi comprit qu'il souriait alors que son souffle dans ses cheveux le chatouillait. Cette conversation avait un air de déjà vu, mais dans le sens inverse qu'aujourd'hui. Yuya aurait tellement voulu revenir à cet instant et il n'était pas le seul...Soudain, Masuda murmura à son oreille, semblant hésiter à poser la question qu'il voulait.

- T...Tego...

- Hm ?

- Je...je peux te demander quelque chose ?

- Ça dépend quoi...

Takahisa marqua une pose, profitant juste de l'étreinte qu'il avait sur le corps de celui qu'il aimait, de l'odeur de ses cheveux, de sa peau. Il aurait préférait ne pas vouloir savoir mais pourtant ça le perturbait depuis plusieurs heures.

- Dans la vidéo...

Aussitôt, Masuda sentit Yuya se crisper au maximum dans ses bras et il ferma les yeux, se pinçant les lèvres. Il détestait lui rappeler ça mais il voulait comprendre.

- Pourquoi...pourquoi tu m'as appelé ?

-...

- Je veux dire...enfin...je n'étais pas là et tu le savais...alors pourquoi ?

Tegoshi ne disait plus un mot, n'avait plus aucune réaction pourtant Masuda aurait put jurer qu'il sentait que son souffle s'était accéléré suite à sa question. Le cœur en suspend, il raffermit sa prise sur Yuya tout en posant ses lèvres contre son oreille.

- Je suis désolé de te parler de ça...tu n'es pas obligé de répondre...

- Je ne voulais pas que tu partes...

Takahisa fut coupé dans son élan par le souffle rapide et faible de Tegoshi. Fronçant les sourcils, l'ainé posa ses yeux sur les mains de Yuya qui étaient en train de trifouiller les oreilles de la peluche. Un silence pesant s'était installé, seulement brisé par la respiration rauque de Tegoshi. Après un long moment, le plus jeune sembla enfin avoir le courage d'ouvrir de nouveau la bouche.

- Plus...plus il me touchait...et plus tu semblais partir...ton image disparaissait...je me retrouvais tout seul...alors...

- Tu m'as appelé...

Yuya acquiesça, les larmes aux yeux. Masuda glissa ses lèvres sur sa peau, la caressant avec toute la tendresse du monde. Lentement, il commença à bercer Tegoshi, le faisant tomber dans un état réconfortant mais qui le faisait peu à peu sangloter.

- Et après ?

- Tu...tu n'as pas répondu...

- Est-ce que j'ai disparu ?

Tegoshi acquiesça de nouveau, cette fois des larmes coulant sur ses joues satinées. Takahisa le serra à l'en perdre la tête et accéléra légèrement le tempo des basculements. Ses propres yeux commençaient à briller lorsqu'il murmura d'une voix ferme et déterminée.

- Je répondrais...

- He ?

- La prochaine fois que tu m'appeleras...je répondrais, je te le promets...

- Mais si tu n'es pas là ?

- Qu'importe, je le saurais...

- Moi aussi...

- He ?

- Si tu m'appel, je répondrais...

- Tego...

- Moi aussi je répondrais un point c'est tout !

S'accordant un pâle sourire, Masuda posant son front contre les cheveux chatouillant de son cadet. Fermant les yeux, il ne dit plus un mot, simplement bercé par leurs respirations unis.

Apparemment épuisé, Takahisa s'était endormit très vite. Lentement, pour ne pas le réveiller, Yuya se défit de son emprise avant de l'allonger lentement sur son lit. Il l'observa un long moment, agenouillé à ses côtés. Finalement, il déposa un baiser sur son front avant de sortir de la chambre, la peluche dans les bras. Ses yeux tombèrent alors que Yamapi, assit sur le canapé, cherchant apparemment une chaine potable à regarder. Sentant son cœur s'accélérer, Tegoshi voulut revenir sur ses pas avant que son leader ne remarque sa présence mais c'était trop tard.

- Salut toi...

Lui aillant tourné le dos, Yuya se retourna lentement vers lui. Yamashita était accoudé au dossier du canapé, le regardant. Il paraissait aussi gêné que lui. Pourtant le plus vieux tapa légèrement à côté de lui, faisant signe à Tegoshi de le rejoindre. Ce dernier approcha doucement avant de s'assoir à ses côtés, les jambes repliées sur le canapé. Leurs regards se croisèrent, hésitant. Soudain, Tomohisa aperçut le lapin dans les bras de Yuya alors que ce dernier apercevait Maya dans les bras de son leader. Le plus vieux esquissa un léger sourire alors que les yeux de Tegoshi pétillèrent. Maya sembla renifler plusieurs fois la peluche avant de s'en approcher, la caressant avec sa patte. Finalement elle fourra complètement sa tête sous l'une de ses oreilles et s'y lova. Yuya posa alors sa main sur son petit front et commença à lui brosser le poil dans un certain sens, en paix. Yamashita qui l'observait depuis le début, ouvrit la bouche.

- Tu as décidé de ressortir un vieux doudou ?

- Non, c'est celui de Massu, il dit qu'il panse les plaies.

Le ton de Tegoshi était tel qu'on sentait qu'il n'y croyait pas vraiment. Tomohisa fronça les sourcils avant d'hocher la tête, songeur.

- Hm, j'en suis persuadé aussi !

Surprit, Yuya releva les yeux vers lui.

- He ?

- Quoi ? Tu n'y crois pas toi ?

- Ben...ce n'est qu'une peluche...

- Que tu tiens fermement contre ton cœur depuis que tu es arrivé.

Ajouta Yamapi avec un sourire tendre. Tegoshi le fixa un moment avant de sembler s'intéresser plus à Maya, endormit contre lui. Le sourire de son leader s'étira.

- Et puis ce n'est pas n'importe quelle peluche...c'est celle de Massu. Celle qu'il t'a donné. Ça change tout, ne ?

Penchant la tête sur le côté Yamashita observa Yuya baisser un peu plus la tête avant de rire.

- D'accord ça va ! Ce n'est qu'une peluche ! T'es content là ?

Tegoshi ne répondit pas mais releva les yeux vers lui, une lueur maligne dans le regard. Tomohisa crut bon de rajouter.

- N'empêche que tu l'as tiens serrée contre toi depuis tout à l'heure ! On dirait que tu crois que je vais te l'arracher !

- YAMAPI !

- Ben quoi ? C'est vrai !

Yuya émit un grognement d'exaspération et reporta son attention sur Maya alors que Yamashita se pinçait soudain les lèvres, beaucoup plus sérieux. Il commença à se gratter l'arrière de la tête, regarder sur le côté.

- Au faite je suis désolé pour tout à l'heure...

Doucement, Tegoshi releva les yeux vers lui, le voyant en pleine fuite volontaire de son regard. Yuya se redressa, plissant les yeux.

- Yamapi, serais-tu gêné ?

- HE ? Tss, jamais de la vie ! Je suis le leader moi !

- Mais il t'arrive de réagir n'importe comment parfois !

Si Tegoshi l'avait giflé, Yamashita aurait sûrement eu la même expression qu'en cet instant et les yeux de Yuya pétillèrent. Tomohisa finit par prendre un air menaçant, s'approchant dangereusement.

- Fais gaffe Tegoshi ! Je sais que tu es très chatouilleux !

- Tu oserais prendre le risque de faire du mal à ces deux adorables petites choses ?

Demanda Yuya tout en surélevant la tête du lapin en peluche et celle de Maya, complètement somnolente. Collant son menton à elles, il ferma les yeux et ses lèvres s'étirèrent au maximum. Yamashita se figea alors. Bien sûr, ça n'avait rien d'un sourire...et pourtant...Le cœur bouleversé il ne put rien répliquer à ça et se contenta de le fixer, le temps que Tegoshi revienne à sa position initial pour froncer les sourcils. Finalement le plus jeune agita sa main devant les yeux du plus vieux.

- Yamapi ça va ?

Revenant brutalement à la réalité, il dut se défaire de l'image de Yuya en train de lui sourire pour vraiment revenir parmi eux et ferma les yeux, souriant tendrement.

- Oui ça va, je repensais juste à quelque chose...

- A quoi ?

-...

- Yamapi dis !

- Un animal tout mignon en train de sourire...

- He ? Maya ?

- Non...

- Alors qui ?

- Vas te coucher sinon tu seras fatigué demain matin !

- YAMAPI !

Et c'est sous les protestations du plus jeune que Yamashita parti de la pièce, les yeux brillants dans l'obscurité alors que Yuya demandait finalement la réponse à Maya, totalement endormie.

Effectivement, le lendemain Yuya était épuisé. Pourtant, Yamashita ne lui fit aucune remarque, sûrement à cause du regard noir qu'il lui lança comme avertissement... Il était à peine onze heure lorsque le portable de Masuda se mit à sonner. Aussitôt il devint blanc comme un linge et raccroche précipitamment. Tout le monde se tourna vers lui alors qu'un sourire naissait progressivement sur son visage.

- C'était Shige...il dit qu'avec Koyama ils ont trouvés un nouveau témoignage.

Écarquillant les yeux, Yuya se précipita vers lui, le cœur tambourinant dans sa poitrine.

- He ?

- Ils ne sont pas sûr, ils disent qu'on doit rester calme...Ils veulent un coup de main pour retrouver ce gars et interroger d'autres voisins.

- Je suis partant !

- Idem !

- Moi aussi !

- Non Tegoshi, toi tu restes là !

- HE ?

Tegoshi commença à regarder ses trois ainés se préparer avec des yeux exorbités, fou de rage.

- MAIS VOUS POUVEZ PAS ME LAISSER DERRIERE ! CA ME CONCERNE TOUT DE MEME ! MASSU !

Takahisa ferma les yeux, sachant que des trois il était le plus faible face aux demandes de Yuya et ce dernier le savait aussi. Respirant profondément, il s'approcha de Tegoshi et le prit par les épaules tout comme son cadet, plongeant un regard déterminé dans celui énervé du plus jeune. Yuya s'accrocha désespérément à sa veste comme pour le retenir alors qu'il ouvrait la bouche.

- Écoutes, tu dois rester ici pour ta propre sécurité...et il faut bien que quelqu'un reste près du téléphone...

- MAIS...

- Et si j'appelais ?

Le coupa Masuda, les yeux brûlant. Yuya fronça les sourcils.

- He ?

- Tu m'as dis que si je t'appelais, tu répondrais, tu te souviens ?

- Oui mais...

- Tegoshi !

Tegoshi semblait plus terrifié que énervé à présent mais il ne voulait plus relâcher la veste de Masuda. Des larmes commençaient à perler dans ses yeux et Takahisa s'approcha de lui avant de le prendre dans ses bras, collant ses lèvres avec douceur contre sa tempe.

- Je t'appelerais...

- Promis ?

- Promis.

Sentant le cœur de son cadet s'affoler, Masuda resta contre lui un long moment, ses mains frottant son dos avec une chaleur. Finalement il embrassa furtivement sa tempe et commença à s'écarter quand soudain, Yuya l'attrapa par le col. Surprit, Takahisa se retrouva coincé alors que Tegoshi s'approchait de lui, frôlant ses lèvres des siennes. Le monde sembla se figer autour d'eux tandis que chacun pensait que le plus jeune allait se contenter de ça. Pourtant, lorsque les mains de Yuya lâchèrent le col de Masuda, ce fut pour glisser le long de son cou et grimper sur les bords de son menton. Ses lèvres se mirent à caresser les siennes avec un peu moins de timidité pour finalement en dessiner le contour avec le bout de sa langue. Ses yeux s'étaient fermés donc il ne pouvait pas voir la flamme d'amour fou qui s'enflammait dans le regard de Takahisa. Des voix résonnèrent à leurs oreilles.

- Oua c'est qu'il se débrouille pas mal ce petit ! J'aimerai bien l'embrasser aussi !

- Ryo tu te tais et tu fermes les yeux !

Comme Nishikido ne faisait absolument rien pour se cacher du spectacle des deux amoureux, Yamapi se chargea de plaquer violemment une de ses mains sur ses yeux, le faisant protester. Lui-même ferma les siens alors que Masuda sentait la chose la plus belle sur ses lèvres. Un sourire. Discret, presque imperceptible. Il aurait put s'envoler sans se faire voir pourtant Takahisa ne vu et ne sentit que lui. Les yeux de Yuya se rouvrirent lentement et ils s'observèrent amoureusement du regard. Celui de Tegoshi brillait de mil feux alors que celui de Masuda hurlait tout l'amour qu'il possédait pour son cadet. Lentement, Yuya entrouvrit les lèvres et Takahisa ne se fit pas prier pour s'y aventurer, fou de passion. Les bras de Tegoshi s'enroulèrent autour de son cou et il se mit sur la pointe des pieds. Leurs souffles rauques et rapides se joignirent dans une danse sensuelle et passionnée alors que leurs langues se pressaient l'une contre l'autre. Ils durent plusieurs fois se quitter pour reprendre leurs respirations. A chaque fois, Yuya émit un grognement de frustration, aussitôt amortit par un sourire amusé de Masuda. Avant de toujours se rejeter l'un sur l'autre, toujours plus près, toujours plus intensément. Finalement, ils restèrent un long moment l'un contre l'autre. Ce fut Takahisa qui se dégagea lentement, posant son front contre celui du plus jeune alors qu'il essayait de retrouver son souffle. Il offrit son plus beau sourire à Tegoshi qui en esquissa un plus réservé mais tout aussi beau. Aussitôt, Masuda sembla fondre en larmes alors qu'il encadrait le visage de Yuya avec ses mains, baisant son nez, ses pommettes, ses lèvres, son front. Tegoshi le laissa faire avant de se presser contre lui lorsqu'il s'arrêta, le souffle court. Se prenant dans les bras l'un et l'autre, Takahisa murmura à l'oreille de son cadet.

- Merci...

- Dis merci à Booba ! Il panse mes plaies avec amour !

- Booba ?

- Ton lapin !

- Tu donnes toujours des noms sans me prévenir avant !

S'exclama Masuda, éclatant de rire. Doucement, il s'écarta de Tegoshi, non sans caresser longuement ses joues au passage.

- BON ON Y VA LA ?

Un sourire fut arraché à Yuya alors qu'il manquait de rire et Takahisa reprit aussitôt possession de ses lèvres. Lorsqu'il le lâcha, il fit également un pas en arrière en soufflant.

- Si je ne pars pas maintenant, je ne partirai jamais...

- Alors ne pars jamais !

- Je t'appelerais !

- T'as intérêt sinon je te quittes pour Booba...ou Maya !

Takahisa éclata une fois de plus de rire avant de se faire attraper le bras par Yamapi, plus qu'à bout de nerf.

- Bon allez on s'en va avant que vous n'aillez l'idée de couchez ensemble sur la table du salon !

- YAMAPI !

- Oh ne me fais pas ce regard outré ! T'es un vrai pervers malgré tes airs de gros nounours ?

- GROS ?

- Ah on se casse vite !

Et la porte claqua sur un dernier regard entre Masuda et Yuya, aussi amoureux l'un que l'autre.

Tegoshi était seul depuis plusieurs heures. D'après les dernières nouvelles qu'il avait eu de Yamapi, ils s'étaient répartis chacun une parcelle de la route sur laquelle l'accident avait eu lieu. Il y avait plusieurs habitations que les policiers n'avaient pas jugés bon de vérifier...Puis Ryo avait appelé, réclamant un baiser ! Yuya lui avait raccroché au nez. Maintenant il ne manquait plus Masuda, qu'il attendait avec impatience. Lorsque le téléphone sonna pour la troisième fois, Tegoshi se jeta presque dessus, le renversant. Se raclant la gorge il porta le combiné à ses oreilles en essayant de reprendre son calme.

- Moshi moshi ? Massu ?

- Hum je ne crois pas...

Le corps entier ainsi que le cœur de Yuya se figèrent alors que son regard perdait toute lueur de vie en quelques secondes. Un ricanement s'entendit à l'autre bout du fil.

- Tu reconnais ma voix du premier coup à présent...ça doit être bon signe. Alors dis-moi, as-tu aimé ma petite cassette ? On a passé un très bon moment toi et moi...que dirais-tu de recommencer un jour prochain ?

- Allez vous faire foutre !

Cracha avec véhémence Tegoshi, les larmes aux yeux. Sarutobi se mit à rire encore plus en faisant grincer ses dents.

- Oh que des insultes...c'est Massu qui ne va pas être content...

Les yeux de Yuya s'écarquillèrent alors que son cœur commençait à tambouriner dans sa poitrine, lui hurlant ses battements aux oreilles.

- He ?

- Tu veux lui parler ?

Il entendit un bruit de froissement puis un gémissement de douleur avant qu'une respiration rauque et saccadée ne résonne à l'autre bout du fil. Tegoshi crut qu'il allait s'effondrer avant de murmurer, en larmes et d'une toute petite voix.

- Massu ?

Il y eu une pause déchirante avant que la voix claire de Takahisa ne réponde, semblant difficile à faire sortir de sa bouche.

- Quoi...quoi qu'il te dise...ne le fait pas...

- Massuuuu...

-...

- MASSU !

- Désolé, temps de communication terminé...quel dommage !

Yuya crut qu'il allait s'arracher les cheveux et serra de toutes ses forces le téléphone.

- NE LUI FAITES PAS DE MAL, PITIE !

- Ça ne dépend que de toi...

- He ?

- Si tu fais ce que je te dis, je relâcherais Massu...sans aucune autre blessure que celles qu'il a déjà bien entendu !

Tegoshi ferma ses paupières avec tellement de forces qu'il en vit des étoiles et manqua de s'écrouler. Se forçant à reprendre sa respiration, il murmura.

- Qu'est-ce je dois faire ?

- Tout d'abord raccroches le téléphone...

Alors que ses paupières papillonnaient, Yuya exécuta la demande avant de sentir son portable vibrer. Serrant les dents, il le sortit avant de décrocher.

- Bien maintenant vas dans la cuisine...

Lentement, Tegoshi alla jusque la cuisine.

- Maintenant va vers le four...

Lentement Tegoshi alla vers le four.

- Ouvre le gaz...

Lentement Tegoshi ouvrit le gaz.

- Maintenant...meurs...

Fermant les yeux, Yuya laissa couler plusieurs larmes sur son visage avant de s'assoir avec lenteur contre une des étagères, juste à côté du four. Déglutissant difficilement, il murmura.

- Massu ?

- Je vais le laisser partir, une fois que je serais sûr qu'il n'aura plus aucune chance de venir te sauver...

- Il...il va bien...?

- Tu me connais, je suis un très bon hôte quand je reçois des invités !

Tegoshi se pinça les lèvres férocement, se cachant le visage dans ses mains. Refusant d'en entendre plus, il écarta l'appareil et le posa sur le sol alors qu'il commençait à sentir que sa tête lui tournait. Ses paupières papillonnèrent lorsque sa vision devint floue et ses larmes se bousculèrent lorsqu'il sentit le contrôle de son souffle lui échapper. Un dernier murmure lui échappa alors que ses pensées s'embrouillaient.

- Massu...

A suivre...


	13. Chapter 13

Masuda savait que Shizuna habitait en dehors de Tokyo, dans un petit coin perdu...cependant il ne s'était pas attendu à se retrouver dans un endroit semblant être complètement oublié du monde. Ici la faune et la flore étaient existante dans chaque centimètre du paysage. Les rares maisons qui avaient été construites semblaient même se fondre dans les arbres, donnant des images de cartes postales à tout va. Takahisa regrettait que Yuya ne soit pas avec lui pour découvrir toutes ses couleurs, représentées chacune par une espèce de fleur ou d'herbe dont il ignorait jusqu'à l'existence. Un vrai petit bout de paradis sur terre. La route qui coupait tout ça en deux était une route de campagne, faite de graviers. Tomohisa, qui se vantait d'être un as du volant avait du ralentir le rythme pour ne pas les envoyer dans le décor. Depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés, Ryo n'avait de cesse de se moquer de lui, le rembarrant sur chaque chose ou chaque mot. S'étant arrêtés sur le rebord de la route, dans l'herbe, ils n'avaient plus qu'à attendre que Koyama ou Shige vienne les chercher pour leur répartir leurs tâches, c'était les instructions. Tandis que Yamashita et Ryo étaient à moitié assit le capot de la voiture du plus jeune, discutant avec agitation, Masuda s'était accroupi près de la route. Il semblait essayait de garder ce paysage en mémoire pour pouvoir le faire revivre dans l'esprit de Tegoshi une fois qu'il serait rentré.

- Je n'ai jamais connu une fille qui s'appelait Marissa !

- Mais je te dis que si ! Tu te voile la face mon pauvre vieux ! Elle était blonde ou rousse je sais plus...mais elle a existé !

- Non !

- Si !

- Ah je me souviens quand même mieux que toi de mes ex !

- Ça c'est pas sûr !

Rétorqua Tomohisa avec une once de mystère dans la voix et Ryo fronça les sourcils, le regardant, complètement outré.

- Où tu veux en venir là ?

- Nul part...Je dis juste que je suis pas fou !

- T'as qu'à aussi me dire que tu tiens une liste de toutes les filles que j'ai fréquenté jusqu'à maintenant !

Faisant papillonner ses paupières, Yamashita lui envoya son sourire le plus innocent en gardant ses lèvres scellées, le regard pétillant.

- Qui sait...

- QUOI ?

Cette fois, Ryo hurlait à plein poumon et ses yeux étaient écarquillés comme des ballons. Tomohisa le fixa un moment avant de ne plus pouvoir s'empêcher de rire. Quittant des yeux son voisin, il observa le paysage d'un air détaché alors que Nishikido commençait à s'exciter à côté de lui, lui criant dans les oreilles par la même occasion.

- REPETE CA !

- Qui sait...

- ET TU LE FAIS EN PLUS !

- Tu me l'a demandé...

- Mais t'es complètement fou ma parole ! T'as un pète au casque ! Un boulon qui est partie faire la fête ailleurs !

- Ah tu ne vas pas encore nous ressortir toutes tes expressifs pour dire "taré" ! T'en découvres toujours des plus débiles chaque jour !

- Ben pourquoi pas ? Au pire tu tombera dans les pommes à force d'en avoir marre de m'entendre parler pendant des heures !

- C'est vrai que quand tu t'y mets t'es une vraie pipelette mais je ne m'endormirais jamais si tu parles !

- C'est une sorte de compliment ça ?

- Je dirais plutôt une sorte de déclaration !

- YAMAPI !

S'exclama Ryo, sous le choc. Son leader le regarda avec un haussement de sourcils, semblant surprit.

- Ben quoi ?

Apparemment, il ne voyait pas ce qu'il avait fait de mal et Nishikido grogna avant de se cacher le visage dans ses mains. Finalement il abattit son poing sur la carrosserie de la voiture, sous l'œil soudain attentif de Yamapi.

- Arrêtes !

- Arrêter quoi ?

- De faire ça !

- De faire quoi ?

Pendant une seconde, Ryo crut bien qu'il allait lui arracher la tête ou les deux yeux pour balancer l'un ou l'autre de l'autre côté de la route. Finalement il leva les mains en fermant les yeux, respirant bruyamment. Lorsqu'il les rouvrit, il avait reprit un minimum de contenance.

- Yamashita t'es en train de me draguer là !

Comme s'il voyait enfin où il voulait en venir, Tomohisa poussa un "Oh" l'air de dire "Tu veux parler de ça !". Il sembla réfléchir aux paroles de son ainé un moment avant de hausser les épaules.

- Et alors ?

- AAAAHHHH !

Poussant un cri suraigu, Ryo se redressa sur ses pieds avant de donner un coup dans l'une des roues de la voiture, celle la plus proche lui. Yamapi le regarda faire, un léger sourire taquin sur le visage. Il se permit d'ouvrir la bouche, guettant les réactions de son ainé.

- Un problème ?

- Ouai c'est toi mon problème ! Je commence à en avoir plus qu'assez !

- De quoi ?

- De toutes tes allusions douteuses là ! Ça arrive de plus en plus souvent !

- Je n'y peux rien moi !

- Ben voyons ! Tu sais pas réfréner tes ardeurs ou quoi ?

- Non...

Répondit avec le plus simplement du monde Yamapi. Si pour lui, ça paraissait simple comme dire "Bonjour" à quelqu'un, c'était en revanche beaucoup plus compliqué pour le pauvre Ryo qui semblait se torturer les méninges. A bout de nerf, il se posta devant Yamashita avec une présence volontairement imposante et le braqua d'un regard noir.

- Ben il faut que t'essaye car là ça ne va plus !

- Je ne vois pas où est le problème !

- He ?

- Je ne te fais aucun effet, ne ? C'est bien ce que tu me dis tout le temps...alors pourquoi ça t'énerves autant que je te dragues ?

Surprit par sa question, Ryo commença à s'embrouiller, regardant ailleurs en levant les mains pour s'aider.

- Ben...ben...parce que...parce que voilà...voilà...tu comprends là ?

Yamashita éclata de rire, contemplant son ainé des yeux.

- Non pas le moins du monde !

- EH BEN TANT PIS POUR TOI !

-...

- J'y peux rien si t'es aussi débile !

- Ouai...

Énervé, Ryo allait partir quand Tomohisa ouvrit une dernière fois la bouche.

- Tu m'as juste dis que tu réfléchissais...pour nous deux...mais tu ne m'as pas empêché d'essayer d'influencer ton choix !

Alors que Nishikido semblait perdu dans ses pensées, Yamashita se releva d'un air détaché. Il passa aux côtés de Ryo, sans même le frôler et les mots que lui avait dit l'ainé semblèrent se reformer dans l'esprit des deux jeunes hommes. "J'ai besoin de temps...laisses-moi réfléchir...juste un peu de temps..." Sauf qu'aucun des deux ne savaient combien de temps avait Nishikido. Avec tout ce qui s'était passé dernièrement, il n'avait plus trop la tête à réfléchir sur son avenir avec son leader. Cependant, Yamashita ne comptait pas abandonner pour autant. Tandis que Ryo était parti dans ses pensées les plus secrètes, soupirant par moment, Tomohisa s'approcha de Masuda. Ce dernier était toujours accroupi par terre, regardant d'un air songeur l'infinie du monde devant lui. Se baissant à sa hauteur, Yamashita contempla longuement le paysage qui s'offrait à lui, profitant tout simplement de la brise qui virevoltait dans ses cheveux. Celle qui faisait tremblait sa chemise et qui forçait Takahisa à plisser les yeux. Soudain, le plus jeune brisa le silence, un léger sourire sur son visage, sans pour autant se tourner vers son voisin.

- On dirait que ça progresse entre vous...

- Idem pour vous !

Le sourire de Masuda s'étira alors qu'il repensait avec délice au baiser qu'il avait échangé avec Yuya juste avant de partir. Ça avait été le plus beau et le plus aimant. Le fait que ce soit Tegoshi qui l'est dirigé le rendait encore plus magnifique et Takahisa soupira de bonheur.

- Il revient...enfin.

Fronçant les sourcils, Yamashita tourna un regard interrogateur vers lui.

- Tu en a douté ?

Takahisa laissa passé un long moment avant de répondre, les yeux dans le vide et les cheveux virevoltant au gré du vent. Finalement sa voix s'éleva dans un souffle hésitant et révélateur.

- J'ai...j'ai eu peur...et j'ai encore peur aujourd'hui...que rien ne soit jamais plus comme avant.

- Ça serait certainement le cas...

- Mais...

- Hm ?

Revenant à la réalité, Masuda tourna enfin ses yeux vers son leader tout en offrant un léger sourire.

- Il a sourit ! C'est déjà ça, ne ? Et il m'a embrassé...

Yamapi l'observa quelques minutes avant que ses lèvres ne s'étirent en son plus beau sourire. Il passa sa main dans les cheveux de son cadet, les ébouriffant au passage alors que le sourire de Takahisa se rallongeait. Tomohisa reprit la parole.

- Oui, on retrouve notre Yuya Tegoshi...

- Et très en forme !

Ajouta avec entrain Masuda. Un léger rire secoua Yamashita.

- Pour être en forme, il a sacrément la pêche ! Il t'a littéralement aspiré les lèvres !

- Yamapi !

Protesta avec force Takahisa, peu enclin à laisser quelqu'un faire la moindre remarque sur les ardeurs de l'homme qu'il aimait. Finalement il fit une moue, faisant glisser sa lèvre inférieur sous celle supérieur. Yamashita éclata alors de rire.

- D'accord d'accord ! Tegoshi a l'air d'embrasser comme un dieu, ça te va là ?

- T'en approche pas !

S'esclaffant, Tomohisa ébouriffa une deuxième fois les cheveux de Masuda qui le repoussa avec protestation. Au bout de quelques minutes de combat acharné, Takahisa leva soudain son petit doigt, fixant son leader d'un regard grave. Ce dernier fronça les sourcils.

- En quel honneur ?

Masuda fronça son nez avant de se pincer les lèvres, songeur.

- On n'abandonnera plus jamais ceux qu'on aime...

Yamashita le fixa un long moment, le regard soudain sérieux alors Massu souriait, les cheveux toujours agités par la brise. Ils savaient tous les deux de quoi le plus parlait. Takahisa avait longtemps laissé tomber Yuya ces derniers temps et Tomohisa s'en voulait sûrement encore d'avoir laissé Ryo se faire tirer dessus...Les minutes passèrent alors qu'un sourire entendu naissait sur le visage de Tomohisa. Son petit doigt enlaça alors celui de Massu et il hocha rigoureusement de la tête.

- Promit !

Aussitôt, le sourire de Takahisa s'étira de tout son long et il hocha également la tête.

- C'est quoi toutes ces messes basses là ?

Les deux jeunes garçons tournèrent la tête vers Ryo qui s'était accroupi devant eux, leur cachant le paysage ainsi que la lumière du soleil.

- Ryo tu gènes là !

Protesta avec un grognement le pauvre Masuda alors que Yamashita se mettait à rire. Nishikido le pointa du doigt.

- Lui ça ne le gène pas on dirait !

- C'est parce qu'il préfère te voir toi qu'un champ sauvage...Sauf que moi Tego n'est pas là alors je choisis le champ donc si tu pouvais te pousser...

- Rah c'est bon je me casse ! Ah les jeunes de nos jours ! Faut que tu penses à surveiller ton langage ! Tu n'as plus aucun respect pour tes ainés !

Et tandis que Masuda et Yamashita se regardaient avec complicité et sadisme, c'est un Nishikido énervé qui se releva. Ce fut à ce moment qu'il aperçut la voiture de Koyama arrivait vers eux. Très vite il fut à leur hauteur et se gara tout près avant de descendre, un immense sourire sur le visage.

- Hey !

- Il parait que t'as des infos ?

- Du calme Massu ! Laisses-le au moins respirer il vient juste d'arriver !

Le pauvre Masuda, plus que pressé, s'était presque jeté sur Koyama qui l'accueillit pourtant les bras grands ouverts. Yamashita était quand même venu à sa rescousse, suivit de peu par Ryo. Keiichiro fit un signe de remercie à Tomohisa avant de prendre Takahisa par les épaules.

- Bon je suppose que je ne vais pas te faire languir plus longtemps...

- Non !

- Massu laisse le parler !

- Gomen...

Koyama éclata de rire avant de lui faire un clin d'œil.

- Pas de problème mais à cette allure là, tu sauras tout dans vingt ans !

- Ben alors parles !

Tous levèrent les yeux au ciel à part Masuda qui gigotait dans tous les sens. Finalement Koyama s'écarta avant de sortir une carte. La dépliant, il l'a posa sur le capot de sa voiture avant de pointer un petit point à plusieurs kilomètres de Tokyo.

- Bon on est ici !

Retournant la carte, ce fut cette fois une carte des alentours qui apparut sous leurs yeux. Keiichiro re pointa un point du doigt.

- Donc là...l'accident à eu lieu vers là...à peine à quelques centaines de mètres...

Un silence pesant s'était installé dans le groupe, sans que personne ne veuille le briser. Koyama continua.

- La police a interrogé les voisins dans un rayon de trois kilomètres autour du lieu de l'accident. Cependant ils n'ont pas interrogés les autres qui sont à quatre ou cinq kilomètres alors que c'est justement là que tous les témoignages pleuvent comme des petits pains !

- Koyama !

- Oui oui j'y arrive Massu !

Ce dernier maugréa dans sa barbe avant de se trémousser. Koyama enchaina aussitôt.

- On a donc commencés par interroger ceux qui ne l'avaient pas encore été. Au début ça ne donnait rien, juste des petites vieilles qui tricotaient le jour de l'accident ou qui dormaient. Puis on a commençé à trouver des gens qui avaient l'air un peu plus au courant jusqu'au moment où on en a trouvé un très intéressant. C'est une femme, Yukiko Kanzaki. Elle dit qu'elle connait très bien la région et les gens qui y vivent. Elle nous a apprit qu'une de ses connaissances, un certain Makoto Miura aurait été présent lors de l'accident. Attendez j'ai une photo...

Fouillant dans sa poche, Koyama finit par en sortir une photographie qu'il avait à peine brandit que déjà Masuda l'avait volé à tout le monde. Les yeux du jeune homme fixèrent un long moment le visage de Makoto. La trentaine, il avait un de ces visages typiques de ceux qui habitent à la campagne. Une barbe de plusieurs jours sur le menton, il avait les yeux passionnés d'un gars qui a travaillé toute sa vie avec fierté pour nourrir sa famille. Il inspirait la confiance et Massu sentit son cœur s'accélérer, pressé de savoir ce qu'il avait vu. Il jeta un regard à Koyama qui comprit aussitôt le message.

- C'est un randonneur professionnel ! Un vrai passionné ! Il marche plusieurs heures par jours et très tôt le matin...c'est comme ça qu'il s'est retrouvé près de l'accident. On ne lui a pas encore parlé personnellement cependant on sait déjà ce qu'il a vu...

La tension était à présent palpable et Koyama marqua une pause, hésitant à révéler ce qu'il savait. Takahisa leva des yeux implorant vers lui, semblant désormais redouter le pire. Finalement la sentence tomba.

- D'après lui, ça serait l'autre voiture qui aurait changé de côté de route, non la futur femme de Sarutobi...

Des exclamations s'échappèrent de toute part alors que chacun s'écartait, ayant besoin d'air. Masuda dut s'accroupir, les mains mollement posées sur le sol pour ne pas s'écrouler. Fermant les yeux, il respira profondément plusieurs fois avant de relever les mains, s'en servant pour enfouir son visage. Son corps s'était mit à trembler alors qu'il sentait qu'il perdait le contrôle de son cœur. Il sentait Ryo donner des coups de pied dans toutes les pierres qu'il croisait sur son chemin. Il sentait également Yamapi se tenir à quelques mètres de lui, les yeux figés et écarquillés. Koyama n'avait pas bougé, attendant simplement que ses amis se reprennent et acceptent d'en entendre plus. Il savait que pour l'instant, chacun était obsédé par la même pensée, la même constatation horrible. Yuya avait subit tout ça pour strictement rien...Et c'était encore pire que si Shizuna avait eu son accident à cause de lui. C'était encore plus déchirant de penser qu'un innocent avait payé à la place de quelqu'un d'autre, même si ce dernier était mort pendant l'accident. C'était bouleversant de savoir que Tegoshi serait marqué à vie pour une faute qu'il n'avait pas commise. Et ça tuait par dessus tout Masuda, qui commençait à gémir, incapable de s'arrêter de trembler. Coinçant sa tête dans ses genoux, il commença à basculer d'avant en arrière, finissant par sangloter. Presque aussitôt, deux immenses bras l'entourèrent et il se retrouva blottit contre le torse de son leader. Il pouvait sentir son menton dans ses cheveux mais rien ne l'apaiser.

- Tout ça pour rien...

Souffla t-il, fébrile. Tomohisa ferma les yeux, eux-même brillant. Ryo s'était figé, les mains sur ses hanches, le regard dans le vide ainsi que les lèvres pinçées de rage.

- Tout ça pour rien...

- Massu calmes-toi...

- TOUT CA POUR RIEN !

- Je sais, je sais...calmes-toi...

Mais Masuda ne s'arrêtait plus d'hurler et Yamashita raffermit sa prise sur lui, jusqu'à ce qu'il se détende enfin, épuisé. Combien de temps était passé ? Aucun n'aurait pu le dire mais ça semblait une éternité. Soudain, Tomohisa rouvrit la bouche, mais cette fois à l'intention de Koyama. Takahisa était toujours dans ses bras mais semblait à présent hagard, les yeux lointain.

- Tu as dis au téléphone qu'on devait rester calme...pourquoi ?

- Miura est parti rendre visite à sa sœur qui vient d'accoucher. Il ne rentre que dans quelques jours. Je pense que ça serait mieux d'attendre de lui parler en privé plutôt que de se faire une fausse joie !

- Pourquoi il n'a pas été voir la police ?

Demanda soudain Ryo et chacun put remarquer la note d'amertume dans son ton.

- C'est une petite ville...ce qui s'y passe n'en sort pas. Apparemment, un journaliste l'aurait payé pour qu'il se taise. Yuya Tegoshi comme coupable, c'était un scoop parfait, pas question de le gâcher. Les temps étaient dures et les récoltes mauvaises...

- Et Tego alors ?

Chacun se tut à l'entente de la voix de Masuda qui avait les yeux noirs de haine.

- Ils ont sacrifié Tegoshi juste pour ça ?

- Je suis désolé...

- On va le retrouver et le faire avouer !

- Ouai on va en faire de la chair à pâté !

- Ryo !

- Quoi ?

- Bon malgré ce témoignage précieux, on doit tout de même continuer à interroger les gens, ne ?

Tous approuvèrent et Masuda se releva difficilement. Cependant il refusa d'être accompagné pour ses recherches.

- Si quelqu'un est avec moi, ça fera une personne interrogée en moins...et une personne peut faire la différence...

Les maisons attribuées à Masuda étaient juste à côté d'une ferme abandonnée et le jeune homme passa devant en la regardant d'un air songeur. Finalement il fut déposé par Yamapi juste devant sa première maison et alla sonner sans perdre de temps. S'il s'arrêtait maintenant, il savait qu'il ne parviendrait pas à se relever. Il sortit de la maisonnette à peine dix minutes plus tard, sans aucune information valable. Il ne voulait pas perdre de temps et se dirigea vers la prochaine famille sur sa liste. Mais il avait à peine fait un pas qu'une voiture s'arrêtait à côté de lui. Une vitre se baissa à sa hauteur et Masuda tourna la tête avant d'écarquiller les yeux.

- Montes...

Sarutobi. Il ne l'avait jamais vu face à face puisqu'il avait toujours était inconscient lorsqu'ils s'étaient rencontrés. Aujourd'hui, il était là, devant lui. Et Masuda aurait pu jurer qu'il l'aurait tué dans la seconde si son ainé n'avait pas eu un révolver braqué sur lui. La rage laissa progressivement un petit coin pour la peur et il déglutit difficilement. Son cœur s'était arrêté de battre pour finalement recommencer à tambouriner dans sa poitrine. Un sourire naquit alors sur le visage de Sarutobi et il répéta.

- Montes...s'il te plait...

Serrant les dents, Masuda n'eut d'autre choix que d'obéir docilement et contourna la voiture pour s'assoir côté passager. Le fixant des yeux, Sarutobi ajouta une dernière phrase d'un air ravi avant d'enclencher la deuxième.

- Tu es assis à la place du mort...

Takahisa ne s'attendait pas à revenir devant la ferme abandonnée qu'il avait croisé en venant pourtant c'est exactement l'endroit où l'emmena Sarutobi. Une fois qu'ils furent arrivés, le plus vieux le fit descendre et le força à pénétrer dans l'ancienne demeure. Il était réticent mais un canon bien calé dans le creux de son dos le dissuada de toute tentative de fuite. Finalement ils entrèrent. L'endroit était totalement laissé à l'abandon avec des pelotes de paille étalé un peu partout. Il était à peine entré qu'un premier coup s'abattit sur sa nuque et il s'écroula avec un grognement de douleur. La paille virevoltait autour de lui, lui chatouillant les narines. Alors qu'il essayait de se relever, un deuxième coup lui irradia le ventre. Il s'écroula cette fois complètement dans un gémissement lourd. Un ricanement résonna à ses oreilles alors qu'il sentait Sarutobi tournait lentement en rond autour de lui.

- je supposes que tu m'en veux, ne ?

Un autre coup. Masuda hurla alors qu'il avait cru entendre plusieurs de ses côtes craquer.

- Après tout, j'ai dépucelé ton petit ami chéri...

Malgré la douleur, Takahisa releva la tête, affrontant de toutes ses forces Sarutobi. Il planta un regard noir dans le sien alors qu'il avait la bouche déformée par la rage et la colère. Il s'en fichait de se faire frapper, il s'en fichait de ce que cet ordure pouvait dire sur lui...mais il ne supportait aucunement qu'il fasse allusion à Tegoshi de la sorte. Ça il n'en avait pas le droit.

- Allez au diable !

Pour toute réponse Sarutobi lui fit craquer une autre côte avant de ricaner.

- Tiens c'est étrange j'ai l'impression d'avoir déjà entendu ces mots quelque part...ah oui ça me revient ! Ce sont les mêmes que ceux de Yuya...lorsque je lui ai laissé le choix entre la tendresse et la douleur...

Soudain, Masuda écarquilla les yeux, semblant se rappeler quelque chose. Tegoshi ne supportait plus que son ainé l'appel par son prénom. Takahisa n'avait toujours pas eu d'explication claire sur ses raisons. Aujourd'hui il comprenait enfin...et son cœur lui fit mal au point de hurler. Que ressentait-il alors que son violeur avait répété encore et encore son prénom pendant leurs ébats forcés ? Qu'avait-il ressentit lorsque Masuda l'avait murmuré à son oreille, voulant le réconforter. Enfaite ça avait produit l'effet inverse et Yuya s'était un peu plus renfermé. Aujourd'hui, Takahisa comprenait son erreur. Et tout ce qu'il désirait, c'était une dernière minute avec celui qu'il aimait pour s'excuser d'avoir été aussi idiot. Il n'entendait plus les mots blessant de Sarutobi. Il ne sentait plus ses coups. Tout ce qu'il voyait ou sentait, c'était le sourire de Yuya et l'odeur de sa peau. Tout ce qu'il voulait c'était le prendre une dernière fois dans ses mains. Il ne sut pas exactement combien de temps Sarutobi se déchaina sur lui, semblant chercher de blesser Tegoshi à travers son corps. Tout ce qu'il arriva à enregistrer c'est que lorsque les coups cessèrent, il n'arrivait presque plus à bouger. Son souffle était rauque, saccadée. Tout ce qu'il pouvait faire était de se cacher le visage entre ses mains, le protégeant maladroitement. Il avait aussi commençé à cracher, peut-être du sang, il n'arrivait pas à voir. Tout ce qu'il savait c'était qu'à chaque fois, il avait l'impression que son corps allait exploser. Sa poitrine lui brûlait et il avait extrêmement mal en respirant. Soudain, une voix murmura à son oreille.

- Ça c'était pour avoir sauver Yuya encore et encore...

Malgré la douleur, un léger sourire s'étira sur le visage de Masuda, le faisant par la suite grimacer. Il trouva la force nécessaire pour répondre.

- Et je recommencerai autant de fois qu'il le faudra...même si je dois te tuer pour ça !

- C'est ce qu'on verra. Il se pourrait que tu n'es plus personne à protéger...

Le cœur en suspend, Takahisa fixa des yeux Sarutobi s'éloigner de quelques pas, faisant voler de la poussière autour d'eux. Le plus vieux sortit un téléphone portable et se tourna vers Masuda, un grand sourire sur le visage. Les yeux de Takahisa se plissèrent alors que ses sourcils se fronçaient. Puis il finit par comprendre à mesure que Sarutobi parlait. La vérité s'ancra dans son esprit comme dans son cœur, marqué au fer rouge. Ses poings s'étaient serrés jusqu'à s'en faire pâlir les phalanges alors que son ainé évoquait la nuit qu'il avait passé avec Yuya. Il lui proposait même d'en refaire une. Masuda aurait voulu se relever et lui sauter dessus pour l'étrangler de ses propres mains. Il aurait voulu prendre son arme et lui tirer dessus avec, en plein cœur. Takahisa fut sorti de ses pensées par la présence de Sarutobi tout près de lui et il entendit alors la voix bouleversante de Yuya. Il ferma les yeux avec force, se sentant déjà faiblir. Il aurait voulu lui hurler qu'il allait bien, que Sarutobi se moquait de lui, qu'il ne devait pas s'inquiéter. Mais la douleur était si forte...Finalement il ne put que murmurer douloureusement.

- Quoi...quoi qu'il te dise...ne le fait pas...

Respirant difficilement, il reprit son souffle avant de murmurer.

- Je t'aime...

Mais déjà le téléphone n'était plus devant lui alors que Sarutobi s'était éloigné. Ce fut à cet instant que le monde de Masuda s'écroula. A mesure que Yuya allait vers sa fin, son cœur se déchirait, se répandant ensuite sur le sol grâce à ses larmes. Ses lèvres étaient pinçées, serrées. Il ne voulait pas que ça se termine comme ça, il refusait que ça se termine comme ça...Lorsque Sarutobi raccrocha, il se tourna vers lui avec un sourire.

- Je suis désolé...mais il vaut mieux pour tout le monde que Yuya Tegoshi cesse de respirer.

- CE N'EST PAS LUI QUI EST LA CAUSE DE L'ACCIDENT DE VOTRE FUTUR FEMME !

Hurla soudain Masuda, les joues baignées de larmes. Sarutobi le fixa un long moment alors qu'il était prit d'une quinte de toux.

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

- On a un témoin...c'est le conducteur de l'autre voiture qui a changé de route, pas elle ! Ce qui veut dire qu'elle n'a pas été dérangée par l'appel de Tegoshi, ce qui veut dire que Tegoshi n'a rien à voir dans l'accident...

- C'est faux !

Le coupa catégoriquement Sarutobi. Masuda resta interdit, les lèvres entrouvertes et les yeux écarquillés. Finalement il éclata en sanglot, le cœur meurtrie.

- MAIS VOUS NE COMPRENEZ RIEN OU QUOI ?

-...

- Vous détruisez un innocent ! Tegoshi n'a rien fait...vous vous êtes trompés de victime ! Tout ça c'était pour rien !

- C'est faux !

- SI C'EST VRAI ! ON A UN TEMOIN !

Soudain, Sarutobi explosa de rire, se retrouvant obligé de se baisser pour poser ses mains sur ses genoux pliés. Takahisa commença alors à taper rageusement des poings contre le sol, soulevant un nuage de poussière qui lui brûla les yeux.

- RAPPELEZ-LE ET DITES LUI D'ARRETER ! IL N'A RIEN FAIT ! IL NE MERITE PAS DE MOURIR POUR VOTRE FEMME !

Reprenant son sérieux, Taisuke se redressa lentement, s'avançant vers Masuda. Ce dernier le fixa s'accroupir près de lui, les yeux plein d'espoir. Finalement son ainé se pencha à son oreille.

- Shizuna a toujours admiré ton petit ami. Yuya Tegoshi par si, Yuya Tegoshi par là...Même s'il n'est pas responsable directement de l'accident, il lui a téléphoné...si Shizuna n'avait vu que c'était lui elle n'aurait pas été perturbé et aurait pu éviter la voiture d'en face, ne ?

- Vous êtes complètement fou ! Vous détruisez Tegoshi par pur jalousie...parce que votre femme aimait peut-être plus Tego que vous...

Masuda ne put finir, se prenant le poing serré de Sarutobi en plein visage. S'écroulant, il toussa longuement, la tête dans une motte de paille. Taisuke se releva alors, s'éloignant de quelques pas pour se tourner de nouveau vers lui. Le temps que Takahisa relève les yeux, il avait déjà sorti son révolver, le pointant vers son front. Masuda le fixa, interloqué alors que ses larmes continuaient de couler sur ses joues. Un sourire s'étira sur les lèvres de Taisuke.

- Tu rejoindras peut-être ton Yuya chéri...mais ça sera en enfer...

Takahisa ferma les yeux, les serrant jusqu'à en avoir le tournis. Mais rien n'arriva. Aucun coup de feu...Seulement un bruit résonnant suivant d'un sourd et des froissements dans le sol. Tremblant il finit par rouvrir les yeux avant de les écarquiller. Ryo était devant lui, une fourche à la main. Apparemment il s'en était servie pour assommer par derrière Taisuke. Sa silhouette paraissait impressionnante vu de haut mais ce ne fut rien comparée à celle de Yamapi quand ce dernier arriva juste derrière. Il se précipita aussitôt vers Masuda alors que Nishikido déversait sa rage contre le corps inerte de Sarutobi.

- TOI JE VAIS TE PLUMER ET JE JOUE PAS AU PAINTBALL MOI !

Mais Takahisa ne fit même pas attention à lui et se tourna plutôt vers Tomohisa, complètement désespéré.

- Il faut qu'une ambulance aille chez moi...

- Calmes-toi ! Déjà on va s'occu...

- TOUT DE SUITE ! SARUTOBI A FORCE TEGOSHI A OUVRIR LE GAZ ET A RESTE A COTE !

Yamashita et lui se fixèrent quelques secondes, le temps que le visage de Yamapi se décompose, désemparé. Takahisa pouvait voir l'horreur se peindre dans ses yeux, dans son cœur. Comme Tomohisa semblait sombrer sans faire le moindre mouvement, comme si tout était perdu, Masuda hurla de nouveau.

- MAINTENANT ! SINON CA VA EXPLOSER !

Revenant enfin à lui tout en sursautant, Yamashita se redressa rapidement, fouillant avec frénésie ses poches pour trouver son portable. Lorsqu'il l'eut enfin entre les mains, il lui échappa à cause des tremblements qui le parsemaient. Grognant de rage et de frustration, il finit par enfin appeler les urgences...Pendant ce temps Ryo s'approcha de Massu. Ce dernier leva des yeux horrifiés vers lui.

- On doit y aller maintenant !

- T'inquiètes pas, on part dans la seconde ! Juste le temps que j'attache l'autre ordure à un des piliers de cette ferme le temps que la police arrive !

Masuda avait mal, horriblement mal. S'il aurait put, il l'aurait hurlé sans jamais s'arrêter. Seulement il n'avait pas le temps de s'apitoyer sur son sort. Lorsque la voiture de Yamashita arriva devant son immeuble, Takahisa s'attendait déjà à voir un véritable brasier...peut-être même les ravages d'une explosion. Il s'attendait déjà à ce qu'on lui apprenne qu'ils étaient arrivés trop tard et que c'était finit. Et les larmes coulaient déjà alors que son cœur périssait à la seconde où Tomohisa coupa le moteur. Masuda refusait de lever les yeux, serrant les dents ainsi que les poings. Soudain, des mots résonnèrent dans ses oreilles.

- Ils ont réussit ! Massu ils ont réussit !

Puis des bruits de portière, une poigne ferme qui l'attrape et le porte presque jusqu'à une ambulance. Et alors qu'il se sent chanceler, il pose les yeux sous la silhouette allongé dans l'ambulance. Là, son cœur recommence à vivre en même temps que ses larmes redoublent d'ampleur. Il voudrait hurler, mais plus pour la même raison. Cette fois il voudrait hurler pour se rassurer lui-même. Mais ce n'est qu'un souffle qui s'échappe de sa bouche alors qu'il se jette presque dans l'habitacle.

- Tegoshi...

S'écroulant de douleur sur le mini canapé que contient l'ambulance, Masuda entoure aussitôt celui qu'il aime de ses bras avant d'enfin accepter de comprendre la situation. Yuya était allongé sur une civière, recouvert d'une couverture réchauffante jaune. Un masque à oxygène lui recouvre une bonne moitié du visage alors que son pouls est représenté par les bip d'une machine à côté de Massu. Ce dernier accueil les battements du cœur de Tegoshi comme des notes de la plus merveilleuse des musiques. Celle dont il ne pourrait jamais se lasser. Fermant les yeux il serre les dents pour s'empêcher de gémir et finit par se pencher, déposer un baiser plus que mouillé sur le front de Yuya. Se redressant légèrement, il pose son propre front sur le sien et fixe ses yeux clos, souriant malgré ses larmes.

- Ça va aller maintenant...ça va aller, on l'a attrapé tu m'entends ? C'est finit...

- M. Masuda ?

Takahisa manqua de sursauter et de crier de douleur avant de se tourner vers l'ambulancier qui venait d'arriver. Ce dernier le jaugea du regard, semblant inquiet.

- Nous sommes arrivés à temps pour empêcher l'explosion et pour sauver la vie de M. Tegoshi...Cependant il faudrait qu'on vous examine...

- Pas maintenant !

- Vous n'avez pas l'air bien...

- Je ferai tout ce que vous voudrez une fois arrivé à l'hôpital et certain qu'il est en bonne santé !

Masuda affronta du regard l'ambulancier qui finit par lui sourire tout en désignant Yuya d'un coup de tête.

- Demandez-lui vous même dans ce cas !

Takahisa fronça les sourcils alors que l'homme partait. Tournant de nouveau la tête vers Tegoshi, il poussa un hoquet de surprise en voyant ses yeux à demi-ouvert et posés doucement sur lui. Éclatant en sanglot, Masuda enlaça ses doigts avec les siens, lui offrant son plus beau sourire.

- Hey...salut toi !

Yuya essaya de lui sourire mais n'y parvint pas. Seul ses yeux pétillèrent et Takahisa déposa un deuxième baiser sur son front avant de murmurer contre sa tempe.

- Reposes-toi ! Tout est finit maintenant...

Leurs regards se croisèrent pour ne plus se quitter. Aussi brûlant l'un que l'autre avant que Tegoshi ne remarque l'état de Masuda, semblant paniquer. Ce dernier resserra sa prise sur ses doigts en l'entendant gémir, comme pour parler.

- Chut chut chut ! Je sais que je n'ai pas fière allure mais je vais bien d'accord ? Je vais bien...

Mais Yuya voulait absolument lui dire quelque chose et n'arrêtait pas de désigner son masque à oxygène des yeux. Voyant qu'il commençait à s'agiter plus que de raison, Takahisa se chargea alors d'enlever le masque de quelques centimètres le temps que Tegoshi parle. Se rapprochant de lui, Masuda porta son menton contre sa joue et écouta avec attention le souffle court de Yuya, lointain.

- Je...je t'aime...plus que tout...

Fermant les yeux, Takahisa sentit d'autres larmes couler alors que la voix guttural de Tegoshi parvenait malgré tout jusqu'à son cœur. Se pinçant les lèvres il se redressa légèrement tout en remettant le masque en place. Plongeant ses yeux fou d'amour dans ceux endormis de Yuya, il esquissa un sourire tout en caressant les mèches qui lui tombaient sur le front.

- Je t'aime aussi...

Tegoshi lui offrit un léger sourire avant de fermer progressivement les yeux, s'endormant. Masuda ne le quitta pas du regard, le contemplant comme jamais il ne l'avait fait auparavant. Ses larmes ne voulaient pas s'arrêter malgré le fait qu'il sache que Yuya aille bien. Des larmes de douleur...mais aussi des larmes de joies...Tout était enfin terminé, ils n'avaient plus à avoir peur de se perdre les uns les autres et Tegoshi ne serait plus victime d'un détraqué. Le menton posé sur la poitrine de Yuya qui se soulevait si docilement, le plus vieux commença à somnoler. Cependant, il fut ramené à la réalité par une tape affectueuse sur l'épaule et sursauta, faisant rire Nishikido. Ce dernier brandit alors quelque chose devant lui. Encore un peu dérouté, Masuda dut se frotter les yeux pour retrouver une vue nette et les écarquilla une fois qu'il eut réussit. Devant lui se tenait Maya, les côtes bien calée entre les mains de Ryo. Toute timide, elle avait les oreilles baissées et ne semblait pas comprendre ce qui lui arrivait. Devant l'air surprit et émerveillé de Takahisa, Nishikido ouvrit la bouche pour donner une explication.

- Elle avait été enfermée dans ta chambre, bien à l'abri...on se demande par qui !

Hagard, Masuda posa ses yeux sur le visage endormit de Yuya et son plus beau sourire s'afficha, tendrement. Se tournant de nouveau vers Ryo, ce dernier fourra la chienne dans ses bras avant de désigner Yamashita un peu plus loin qui discutait avec un policier. Takahisa leva la tête et remarqua alors qu'il tenait quelque chose dans ses mains. Le leader croisa son regard et agita un bras, tenant une sorte de peluche au bout.

- Booba !

Fit remarquer Ryo et Masuda éclata alors de rire, submergé par le bonheur de retrouver tout ce qu'il avait cru avoir perdu. Nishikido lui offrit un sourire doux.

- On dirait que tout va enfin pouvoir rentrer dans l'ordre, ne ?

- On dirait...

Murmura Takahisa, épuisé par la douleur et la joie mêlés avec autant de puissance. Ils furent alors rejoint par Tomohisa qui ne semblait plus rire du tout. Ryo le fixa d'un air interrogateur et Masuda fronça les sourcils. Le leader les regarda attentivement chacun leur tour avant d'ouvrir la bouche, une lueur insondable dans les yeux.

- Je viens de parler avec un policier et il semblerait que la ferme où nous avons laissés Sarutobi à prit feu...Une étincelle dans la paille en serait l'origine.

Ses deux amis le regardèrent, complètement ébahis. De longues minutes passèrent avant que Ryo hoche la tête, le regard dur.

- Il a eu ce qu'il méritait !

Masuda, quand à lui, se laissa doucement aller contre le dossier du mini canapé et posa de nouveau ses yeux sur Yuya, pensif.

- Tout est bel et bien finit.

A suivre...


	14. Chapter 14

Deux mois plus tard :

"Renaissance du groupe des jeunes adolescentes !

Après leur retour tant attendu il y a de cela plusieurs semaines, les NewS semblent enfin s'être remit de leur épreuve et semblent s'en sortir encore plus fort et plus soudés qu'avant ! Rappelons qu'un homme s'en était prit à plusieurs reprises au cadet du groupe : Tegoshi Yuya pour un motif plus que douteux. Si l'opinion publique n'avait pas su choisir son camp lors des faits il apparait aujourd'hui très clairement que cet homme était dénué de toute raison. Suite au témoignage précieux d'un anonyme, la police a put enfin lever le voile sur cette affaire et prouver que l'accident était en réalité dut à la conduite en état d'ivresse du deuxième chauffard. Son corps calciné n'avait pas pu être sujet à des prises de sang lors de la première enquête. La police s'est d'ailleurs excusée dans un communiquer officiel, même si quelques ombres pèsent encore sur le déroulement de l'enquête ainsi que les interrogatoires ou interviews... Rappelons également que Tegoshi a dut recevoir plusieurs centaines de lettres rien qu'en quelques heures de fans voulant s'excuser d'avoir doutés de lui. Aujourd'hui, les malheurs semblent derrière lui tout comme pour le groupe NewS qui a fait son come-back tant attendu. Ils organisent d'ailleurs ce soir une sorte de concert devant même l'entrée du bâtiment de la Johnny's...Mais s'en sont-ils vraiment remit pour autant ? Si du côté des membres on assure que tout va pour le mieux, du côté des ambulancier c'est le silence radio, comme s'ils cachaient des secrets. Personne ne sait exactement comment Sarutobi s'en est prit à Tegoshi ainsi qu'à ses collègues. Tout ce que l'on sait, c'est que les NewS sont de retour et plus en forme que jamais."

Voilà ce que l'on pouvait lire sur le journal du jour, posé devant la porte d'un petit appartement. Du moins c'est ce qu'on aurait pu lire si une boule de poile n'avait pas été couchée dessus, s'y prélassant. En deux mois, Maya avait bien grandit...Si elle n'avait pas encore atteint sa taille adulte, elle n'en avait pas moins gagnée en longueur et en largeur. Son corps robuste et fin bougeait avec rapidité sous son pelage brillant et éclatant. Elle était devenu magnifique, forçant d'ailleurs Yuya à s'exclamait dès qu'il la voyait. Le pauvre garçon était devenu complètement gaga de sa chienne et sortait des "Kawaii" à tout va dès qu'elle entrait dans la même pièce que lui. Comme pour se faire désirer, elle levait alors la tête bien haute, fière, et s'avançait sans une hésitation vers Massu, réclamant des caresses. Ce dernier ne pouvait pas plus résister que son cadet tandis que ce dernier grognait par la suite des "traitresse" ou "infidèle" ! Aujourd'hui elle était endormie sur la palier de l'appartement grâce à la porte charretière. C'était normalement réservé aux chats mais ça devenait très utile quand les habitants possédaient une chienne qui adorait aller attendre le facteur et revenait à la maison avec le journal entre ses crocs. Massu et Yuya en avaient donc fait un critère majeur dans leurs recherches...car ces deux là avaient achetés un nouvel appartement qu'ils partageaient, dans le même lit. Se réveillant doucement après un long sommeil profond, Maya s'étira longuement, ouvrant en grand la gueule. Finalement elle agita sa petite tête touffue en ratant de peu de se prendre la porte. Enfin, elle attrapa le journal et pénétra par la petite trappe dans l'appartement encore baigné dans l'obscurité. Avançant d'un pas sûr, ses coussinets ne faisaient pas le moindre bruit sur le carrelage. Elle prit à droite arrivée au salon et entra dans le couloir, s'arrêtant à la première chambre. Elle n'eut qu'à gratter quelques fois pour que la porte s'ouvre de quelques millimètres, non fermée. S'aidant alors de sa tête et poussant avec ses pattes elle finit par l'ouvrir suffisamment pour s'y glisser. Ondulant avec grâce, elle sautilla joyeusement jusqu'au lit où deux formes étaient enveloppées sous les draps. Sautant ni une ni deux sur les linges elle s'arrêta une seconde, contemplant ses deux maitres. Yuya était à gauche, complètement avachi sur le ventre. La tête dans l'oreiller, on ne le voyait presque plus. Surtout qu'il était totalement recouvert par la moitié du corps de Masuda, endormi avec délice sur lui. Une de ses jambes était enroulé autour du bassin de Tegoshi alors que son torse était sur son dos. Son visage était niché dans son cou et son souffle faisait virevolter les mèches de la nuque à Yuya avec rythme. Ses bras l'enlaçaient, le gardant doucement mais fermement contre lui. Sautillant à moitié, Maya se dirigea alors vers son deuxième maitre attitré, Massu ! Déposant le journal derrière elle, elle s'approcha de son visage, montant sur son dos. Vint alors les coups de langues sur son oreille et sa joue. Le pauvre Takahisa ne tarda pas à grogner, murmurant dans sa gorge et d'une voix rauque, sans pour autant bouger.

- Encore quelques minutes...

Mais c'était sans compter sur l'instinct raisonnable de Maya qui continua de plus belle, s'en prenant à présent à son cou. Frissonnant, Masuda commença finalement à bouger, râlant plusieurs fois. Il essaya de chasser la petite chienne avec sa main, gentiment. Mais Maya l'attrapa alors pour jouer avec et la lécher.

- Maya...pitié...il n'est que...très tôt !

La petite boule de poile aboya, s'asseyant sur les couvertures. Cette fois ce fut Yuya qui grogna, cherchant à rentrer un peu plus son visage dans les oreillers. Un léger sourire s'afficha doucement sur les lèvres de Masuda qui resserra ses bras autour du buste de Tegoshi.

- Yuya...ta fille demande à manger...

Le plus jeune râla, la bouche à moitié ouverte en train de manger l'oreiller. Ouvrant difficilement les yeux, il fit papillonner ses paupières longuement avant de finalement les garder fermées. Un sourire malicieux s'afficha sur son visage alors qu'il répondait, la voix rauque.

- Le matin c'est TA fille...

- Hum objection...

- Objection rejetée...

- Je vais devoir employer les grands moyens...

Alors que Tegoshi fronçait les sourcils, Masuda glissa plusieurs baisers à la base de sa nuque, le faisant frissonner. Ses lèvres frôlaient la peau de Yuya avec un goût inachevé, éphémère. Ce dernier se mit très vite à gémir, réclamant plus. Donnant un petit coup d'épaule en arrière, il commença à se redresser, émergeant doucement. Le souffle de Masuda lui effleura alors l'oreille.

- Tu es très sensible le matin !

- Et toi tu fais semblant d'être faignant pour pouvoir en profiter et m'embrasser !

Takahisa plissa les yeux, semblant réfléchir, se passant la langue sur ses lèvres. Finalement son visage s'illumina et ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un immense sourire. Se blottissant un peu plus contre le corps de Yuya, il fit dériver ses lèvres sur le début de l'arrête de la mâchoire du plus jeune. Ses lèvres remplies et onctueuses se pressèrent doucement, capturant chaque parcelle de sa peau, la détaillant avec amour. Son sourire s'étira avec une touche de sadisme quand il sentit le corps entier de Tegoshi se mettre à trembler. Laissant courir un regard brûlant sur le visage encore endormi de Yuya, Masuda laissa glisser une de ses mains sous leurs corps. Doucement, elle s'égara sur le torse nu de Tegoshi pour passer par dessus le boxer de ce dernier. Finalement elle arriva enfin là où son propriétaire voulait qu'elle aille : la cuisse de Yuya. Sous les gémissements naissant du plus jeune, Takahisa vu des gouttes de sueur commençaient à perler sur le front de son cadet, ce qui le fit sourire plus que nécessaire. Il commença alors à malaxer doucement la cuisse de Tegoshi, dans un rythme sans équivoque, lascivement. De temps en temps, par pur hasard ou sadisme machiavélique, le bout de ses doigts effleuraient l'intimité du garçon, à travers son boxer. A chaque fois, Yuya se raidissait totalement, dépendant de ce que pourrait faire Masuda...Mais ce dernier revenait vers sa cuisse, sous les grognements de frustration de son cadet et les sourires plus qu'heureux de Takahisa. Pourtant il y avait une limite, une limite palpable...qui était dans l'esprit de chacun. Ils auraient put ressembler à n'importe quel autre couple sans cette limite. C'était elle qui faisait qu'ils n'avaient jamais dépassés le stade des boxers entre eux, malgré leur amour débordant. Elle qui les faisaient s'arrêter à chaque fois à temps, de peur de tout briser. C'était une limite qui portait un nom : Sarutobi. C'était presque une présence que chacun des deux pouvaient apercevoir s'ils relevaient la tête. Une présence qui avait laissée des marques sur le corps de Yuya, le rendant plus que fragile psychologiquement. Le rendant plus sensible à chaque frôlement de doigts de la part de Massu, à chaque effleurement de lèvres. Mais malgré la souffrance qu'elle avait laissée derrière elle, elle avait aussi permit de rendre chaque moment d'aujourd'hui encore plus beau. Chaque seconde que Tegoshi ou Masuda passait dans les bras de l'un ou l'autre était un cadeau du ciel. L'épreuve qu'ils avaient traversés les avaient rendu beaucoup plus proches et surtout avait fait exploser leur amour. Ça les avaient poussés à se déclarer l'un à l'autre, ce qui n'était pas rien. Aujourd'hui ils étaient ensemble plus que jamais et rien ne pouvait désormais les séparer. Alors que Masuda prodiguait toujours quelques caresses à Yuya, ce dernier laissa échapper un grognement de défaite. Aussitôt, Takahisa éclata de rire, fière de lui. Se mettant sur le côté, il laissa le chemin libre à son cadet qui se releva tout doucement, le corps tendu...Se prenant légèrement les pieds dans les bras, le plus jeune manqua de tomber mais arriva finalement dans la cuisine en un seul morceau. Massu qui était resté allongé, affichait un grand sourire victorieux qui s'étira encore un peu plus lorsqu'il entendit un Yuya grognant aller prendre une douche...bien froide. Un éclat de rire le secoua alors que ses yeux brillaient. Finalement, quelques minutes plus tard, Tegoshi était de retour, en peignoir. Il avait encore les cheveux mouillés qui lui gouttaient sur le visage et les épaules, le rendant terriblement sexy. Revenant vers son ainé, il grimpa sur le lit et se lova contre le torse de Masuda qui fronça les sourcils. Une lueur malicieuse pétilla dans le regard du plus jeune.

- T'es vraiment beau toi !

- Tu crois peut-être que je vais craquer devant ton jolie minois aussi facilement ?

- Parfaitement !

- Hum c'est dangereux comme revanche ! Je pourrais très bien en profiter pour te capturer tout entier...

Alors que Takahisa faisait son regard le plus sadique et mesquin, Yuya se contenta de rire avant de s'approcher, enlaçant le cou de son ainé avec ses bras. Il s'avança vers son visage comme pour l'embrasser, entrouvrant les lèvres. Son sourire s'étira quand Masuda s'avança lui-même. Tegoshi s'écarta alors, fermant avec malice sa bouche en posant des yeux brûlants sur ceux joueur de Takahisa. Yuya fit mine de se pincer les lèvres alors que son regard dérivait sur celles de Masuda, soudain fébrile. Ce dernier ouvrit la bouche, l'air taquin.

- Je te déconseille de jouer à ce petit jeu avec moi...

- Tu ne supportes jamais ça, ne ?

Répliqua simplement Tegoshi en riant. Takahisa fit une moue, un air de chien battu placardé sur le visage.

- C'est que tu n'as absolument aucune conscience de la beauté qui t'anime !

- Peut-être parce que tu n'es pas vraiment objectif !

- Je n'ai pas le droit de dire à tout le monde que je sors avec le plus bel homme de la terre ?

Yuya leva les yeux au ciel en éclatant de rire. Finalement il redressa son corps, posé sur le lit, et se mit à califourchon sur le ventre de Masuda. Ce dernier l'accompagna du regard, posant ensuite ses deux mains sur ses hanches alors que Tegoshi l'enlaçait toujours au niveau du cou. Leurs regards se croisèrent de nouveau tandis que Yuya posait son front contre le sien.

- Dans ce cas, je peux dire que je sors avec le garçon qui a les plus belles joues de la terre ?

- Hum...le plus beau corps tu veux dire !

- Hum c'est vrai que je n'ai pas du tout à me plaindre !

Les deux jeunes hommes acquistèrent, semblant approuver leur conversation avant d'éclater de rire, se serrant un peu plus l'un contre l'autre. Les mains de Masuda remontèrent alors lentement vers le visage de Tegoshi, l'encadrant avec douceur. Le relevant lentement, Takahisa le maintint ainsi avant de s'en approcher. Un sourire de Yuya lui fit office d'accord et ses lèvres effleurèrent les siennes. Son sadisme retrouvé, Masuda laissa une caresse éphémère en suspend avant de se redresser, une lueur de malice dans les yeux. Un seul grognement de Tegoshi lui suffit pour savoir qu'il avait déjà gagné avant même d'avoir commençé. Ce dernier semblait bouder, la lèvre supérieur engloutie sous celle inférieur. Les contemplant des yeux, Masuda ne fut pas long à craquer pour s'y jeter à corps perdu. Souriant avec passion, il captura sa lèvre inférieur légèrement relevée pour la mordiller légèrement tandis que le bout de sa langue en dessinait les contours avec saveur. Cette fois, Tegoshi poussa un long soupir de plaisir, faisant secouer le corps de Takahisa d'un rire joyeux. A présent, Masuda le tenait à la taille, le maintenant contre lui alors que les mains de Yuya s'étaient glissées dans son cou, caressant doucement sa peau. Mais après plusieurs minutes, Tegoshi en voulait plus alors que Takahisa se contentait de simplement l'asticoter...

- Taka...

- Hm ?

Laissa innocemment planer Masuda et son cadet fronça les sourcils, grognant un peu plus.

- Je veux un baiser !

- Et moi donc !

- Ben alors qu'est-ce t'attends !

- Hum...que tu me supplies, totalement en transe !

Avoua Takahisa dans un souffle amoureux. Aussitôt les yeux de Tegoshi s'écarquillèrent et il poussa un petit...

- Heeee ?

Masuda éclata de rire avant de déposer ses lèvres sur son front, puis sur une de ses pommettes, en appréciant la chaleur qu'avait dégagée le corps demandeur de son cadet. Tout pantelant, Yuya y déposa la paume de sa main, rougissant jusqu'aux oreilles. Il fusilla son ainé des yeux qui se contenta de faire étinceler le sien avant d'ouvrir la bouche.

- Quoi ?

- Tes lèvres sont si douces...c'est pas humain d'être aussi parfait !

- Hm j'adore quand tu flattes mon égo...

- Embrasses-moi !

- Tu vois c'est comme l'autre jour quand...

- Taka embrasses-moi !

Le ton plus ferme de Tegoshi coupant la parole à Massu le fit relever les siens vers lui. Yuya paraissait totalement dépendant de ses lèvres, de sa peau, de son amour. Takahisa allait esquisser un sourire quand Yuya reprit la parole, prononçant des mots bouleversant pour tous les deux.

- J'ai envie de toi...

Masuda le fixa, soudainement sérieux, le cœur en suspend sur le bord de ses lèvres.

- He ?

Tegoshi paraissait sûr de lui, plus qu'il ne l'avait jamais été depuis plusieurs mois. Il semblait avoir prit sa décision et était décidé à camper sur sa position, sans revenir en arrière. Ils savaient tous les deux par quoi ils étaient passés, ils savaient aussi tous les deux qu'ils mourraient d'envie l'un de l'autre...Pourtant ils avaient toujours résisté, pour laisser le temps à Yuya remodeler son cœur, de le panser avec soin. Masuda était la plus douce des pommades et ce n'était pas maintenant qu'il voulait tout précipiter...C'est avec une voix légèrement bégayante qu'il murmura, son regard brûlant ne quittant plus celui déterminé de Tegoshi.

- Yuya...tu es sûr ?

Un léger sourire s'afficha sur le visage de Tegoshi, plus doux qu'une caresse. Son regard criait "je t'aime" alors qu'il prenait la parole, le ton percé par l'émotion.

- Je...je ne veux plus que quelqu'un s'immisce entre nous...plus jamais. On a mit des années à s'avouer nos sentiments...on a mit plusieurs semaines avant de redorer mon prénom pour qu'il puisse enfin sortir de ta bouche. A présent c'est le son le plus magnifique que je peux entendre et je pourrais l'écouter à l'infinie, du moment que c'est toi qui le créer. Tout ce que je veux...c'est aujourd'hui devant moi. Je veux passer ma vie avec toi et je veux qu'on laisse le passer là où il est. Je...je ne veux plus avoir de regret. Je veux t'aimer sans réserve et je veux arrêter d'aller prendre des douches froides chaque matin parce que je n'ai pas réussis à assouvir mes pulsions la nuit en dormant dans tes bras !

Yuya avait les dents serrées, le regard ferme. Masuda le fixa un moment avant d'esquisser un immense sourire, taquin.

- Tes pulsions ?

Tegoshi sembla s'emporter alors que le rouge se propageait sur ses joues.

- Ah t'as très bien comprit de quoi je parle Monsieur je caresse les gens dès le réveil !

Aussitôt, Takahisa eut un léger rire avant de rapprocher un peu plus le corps de Yuya contre le sien, remontant ses mains à la base de son cou. Tegoshi fit un léger sourire avant de commencer à s'approcher également mais Masuda prit la parole au même moment, semblant vouloir émettre une dernière fois son avis.

- J'ai envie de toi plus que de n'importe quoi sur terre...cependant...il faut que tu en sois vraiment sûr...

Tegoshi allait s'exclamer avant que Takahisa ne pose son index sur ses lèvres, lui demandant le silence. Ils se fixèrent un long moment avant que Masuda commence à caresser ses joues, passant son pouce sur sa peau comme s'il s'agissait de la plus fragile des matières.

- Je ne veux pas que tu te laisses emporter par le désir pour ensuite regretter d'y avoir cédé...

Le bout de ses doigts dérivèrent vers les lèvres remplies et onctueuses de Yuya, les caressant comme du satin. Ses yeux aussi avaient dérivés dessus et Tegoshi enlaça ses doigts avec les siens, le serrant fermement.

- Je t'aime...et je sais ce que je veux...

- Je veux...je veux...toujours je veux...mais est-ce que tu peux ?

Le regard de Tegoshi sembla se durcir et Masuda s'empressa de continuer, souriant légèrement et se voulant rassurant

- Je ne dis pas que tu n'en est pas capable ! Je sais que tu peux le faire et que tu le feras un jour...mais aujourd'hui...si vite...

- Ça fait deux mois ! Je vais bien maintenant !

- Yuya...

- Dis-le franchement...

Le ton blessé et brusque de Yuya surprit Takahisa qui fronça les sourcils, les yeux interrogateurs.

- Tu n'as pas envie de moi...

Les yeux de Masuda s'écarquillèrent alors qu'il serrait les dents en même temps que ses poings, contre les épaules du plus jeune tout en le secouant légèrement.

- Tu dis n'importe quoi !

- Je comprendrai que tu en ai marre d'attendre...

Les mains de Takahisa revinrent sur le visage de Yuya, le forçant à relever son visage baissé et leurs regards se croisèrent pour ne plus se quitter. Celui de Tegoshi était légèrement brillant alors que celui de Masuda était noir.

- Yuya Tegoshi tu t'arrêtes tout de suite espèce d'idiot !

Yuya fronça les sourcils avant que Takahisa ne l'enlace de tout son cœur, frottant son front contre le sien avec plein de tendresse. Masuda déposa un baiser furtif sur ses lèvres, le faisant soupirer de frustration avant de sourire, semblant le transpercer de son regard brûlant.

- Je ne désire rien d'autre que toi ! Je t'interdis d'en douter...je rêves de te déshabiller à longueur de journée...parfois même pendant des photoshoots ou des émissions et crois-moi, je n'ai jamais ressenti quelque chose d'aussi gênant !

Le sourire de Takahisa s'étira en voyant le rouge monter progressivement aux jours de Tegoshi. Ce dernier ouvrit légèrement les lèvres.

- Tu...en ce moment ?

- En ce moment aussi ! Je m'imagines en train de te déshabiller ! C'est pas très sain, ne ?

Déclara Masuda avait d'éclater de rire. Yuya esquissa un petit sourire avant de murmurer sous l'œil malicieux de Takahisa.

- C'est agréable...

Massu pouffa dans son coin avant de de nouveau effleurer les lèvres de Tegoshi, le faisant cette fois grogner. Finalement le plus jeune s'exclama, perdu.

- Mais pourquoi tu ne me touches presque pas ?

- Si je t'embrassais comme tu le voudrais, tu serais nu depuis bien longtemps Yuya !

- Ben te gêne pas alors !

Takahisa soupira alors que Tegoshi lui faisait des yeux de biche.

- Je ne peux pas...

- Pourquoi ? On en a envie tous les deux ?

- C'est un comble quand même ! C'est toi qui a souffert mais c'est moi qui doit te repousser !

- C'est mal de vouloir reprendre une vie normal ?

- Non...mais tu n'es pas prêt !

- Qu'est-ce tu en sais ?

Masuda le fixa un moment avant de baisser les yeux. Yuya fronça les sourcils avant de passer ses mains sur son visage pour le forcer gentiment à le regarder de nouveau.

- Taka...

Massu ferma les yeux, glissant ses doigts avec ceux de Tegoshi avant de plonger un regard inquiet dans celui de son cadet.

- Tu...tu fais encore des cauchemars.

Yuya fit papillonner ses paupières, ne voyant pas le rapport.

- He ? Et alors ?

- Yuya...tu te réveilles en pleure toutes les nuits et en me prenant à chaque fois pour Sarutobi ! A chaque fois il me faut des minutes entières pour t'apaiser alors que tu convulses presque...

Cette fois c'était Tegoshi qui avait baissé les yeux, les lèvres tremblantes mais Masuda ne le quitta pas du regard.

- A chaque fois, tu mets plusieurs heures avant de pouvoir de nouveau te rendormir.

- Mais...mais ça commence à aller mieux !

- C'est vrai, tu en fais moins qu'au début...mais tu en fais toujours au moins un chaque nuit !

- Je ne peux pas non plus tout oublier d'un coup de baguette magique !

Répliqua un peu trop violemment Yuya, le corps tremblant. Takahisa esquissa un sourire triste.

- Je sais...et faire l'amour ensemble ne fait pas partie du programme pour l'instant...

Tegoshi ferma les yeux, sentant une larme couler le long de sa joue. Soudain, son visage se retrouva niché dans le cou de Masuda par ce dernier et il sentit sa main lui caresser avec amour les cheveux. Sa voix douce et tendre résonna bientôt à ses oreilles.

- Je ne veux pas qu'on précipite les choses juste pour prouver que tu va mieux...sinon tu le regretteras et ça nous détruira...tu comprends ?

Se retenant de toutes ses forces, Yuya laissa finalement échapper un sanglot et hocha de la tête pour approuver. L'étreinte de Masuda se fit plus serrée encore et Tegoshi se sentit bercer par des mouvements subtils de Takahisa. Doucement et après quelques minutes, il s'écarta doucement, pressant d'abord ses lèvres contre l'arrête de la mâchoire à son ainé. Il sentit le souffle du plus vieux s'accélérer légèrement pour finalement devenir irrégulier lorsque les mains de Yuya encadrèrent son visage. Se redressant, Tegoshi pressa alors ses lèvres contre celles de Masuda, les effleurant d'abord comme pour demander l'autorisation.

- Si on ne peut pas...on peut au moins s'embrasser, ne ?

Demanda t-il avec une lueur suppliante dans les yeux. Un sourire s'étira sur le visage de Takahisa qui frotta son nez contre celui de son cadet avant de déposer également un baiser sur ses lèvres.

- Haii !

S'autorisant un sourire, Yuya se permit alors de se presser un peu plus contre le corps de son ainé, ses mains s'accrochant à son cou. Il sentit Masuda sourire avant de sentir ses bras dans son dos, lui attirant la taille. Ses lèvres caressèrent de nouveau celles de Takahisa, jouant avec, cherchant à les approcher pour finalement les fuir dans la précipitation. Cependant, Masuda les captura bien vite avec les siennes et les garda prisonnières, arrachant des gémissements de bien-être à Yuya et faisant sourire toujours un peu plus le plus vieux. Leurs lèvres semblèrent s'attaquer par à coup avant que le plus jeune entrouvre les siennes. Aussitôt, Takahisa s'y engouffra, sa prise se resserrant sur le corps de Tegoshi qui s'était lui-même redressé sous le plaisir. Leurs souffles se mêlaient dans un mélange explosif et passionné, les rendant fébriles et tremblant. Leurs cœurs semblaient sur le point d'exploser, battant en rythme dans une même union effrénée. Les mains de Yuya s'étaient glissées dans les cheveux soyeux de Masuda, s'y accrochant désespérément alors que ce dernier se raccrochait à son peignoir. Ils durent se séparer plusieurs fois pour reprendre leur respiration mais c'était toujours dans un gouffre de douleur, celle d'être éloigné l'un de l'autre. A chaque fois l'un souriait devant les lèvres rougies de l'autre. L'autre souriait devant l'expression de désir que contenait les yeux de l'un. Une attraction semblait prendre de plus en plus de place entre eux, les ravageant de plaisir à mesure que les secondes passaient. Leurs lèvres se compressaient presque avec violence alors que les mains se faisaient quelque peu baladeuses...Masuda ne comprit pas comment, il sut juste que lorsque son bassin se frotta lascivement avec celui de Yuya et que leurs désirs mutuels résonna comme deux plaintes dans la chambre, il comprit qu'ils devaient s'arrêter avant d'aller trop loin. Surtout lorsque Tegoshi se retrouva on ne sait comment dos sur le lit, les genoux pliés de chaque côté du bassin de Takahisa. Les gémissements fusaient de toutes parts, devenant parfois des râles rauques. Luttant de toutes ses forces contre ce que son corps lui hurlait de faire, il se força dans un grognement à se redresser, quittant l'étreinte chaleureuse de Yuya avec peine. Ce dernier l'attrapa alors par le col, cherchant à le recoller contre lui mais Takahisa lui attrapa les poignets, l'empêchant de bouger. Ils se fixèrent longuement, leurs souffles erratiques. Tegoshi semblait perdu, comme s'il n'avait pas bien comprit comment il en était arrivé là. Il avait les joues écarlates et les lèvres rosies. Le voyant ainsi, Masuda ne put que sourire amoureusement avant de poser son front contre le sien.

- Je crois qu'une nouvelle douche froid s'impose !

- On l'a prend ensemble ?

Takahisa le fixa un moment, cherchant à savoir s'il plaisantait ou non alors que Yuya avait éclaté de rire comme un enfant. A présent il cherchait à reprendre son souffle et Masuda le couva des yeux, savourant les secondes qui défilaient avec une lenteur irrésistible. Finalement, Tegoshi le fit revenir sur terre.

- Bon tu vas te laver ou tu veux que je te savonnes ?

- Ne me tentes pas petit voyou !

- Mais loin de moi cette idée...

L'attaquant à l'aide de chatouillis bien placés, Takahisa cloua le clapet du plus jeune et finit par sortir de la chambre sous les éclats de rire de son cadet. Il entendit une dernière fois sa voix avant de fermer la porte de la douche.

- ET DEPECHES-TOI ! MOI AUSSI JE DOIS ME LAVER...ENCORE ! TOUT CA A CAUSE D'UN BAISER DU PLUS BEL HOMME SUR TERRE !

Ce fut avec son plus beau sourire que Masuda s'enferma dans la douche.

- Ah mais c'est où ?

- Yuya, calmes-toi !

- C'est facile à dire ! On doit être devant le bâtiment dans vingt minutes et nous ne sommes ni maquillés, ni habillés et en plus on ne trouve pas le groupe !

- Yamapi ne répond toujours pas et Ryo non plus !

Marmonna Masuda, son portable à l'oreille. Yuya grogna pour la énième fois de la journée tout en ouvrant une énième porte. C'était sa tactique plus que douteuse pour retrouver leurs loges qu'un idiot avait décidé de déménager sans leur dire où. Mais parfois à ouvrir n'importe quelle porte, on peut tomber sur des surprises. Alors que Tegoshi en avait éjecté une de plus à la volée, son corps se figea alors que ses yeux s'écarquillaient. La bouche grand ouverte, il resta cloué de stupeur. Devant lui se tenait Yamashita...nu...et devant Tomohisa...Ryo...nu aussi...deux hommes...nu...en train de...Soudain, Yuya poussa un cri, surpassant les gémissements de plaisir qui s'échappaient de la pièce. Aussitôt, une main se posa sur ses yeux et une autre sur sa bouche alors qu'il entendait la voix de Masuda tout près de ses oreilles.

- G...g...gomen...on a rien vu...rien du tout...on s'en va...

Il fut embarqué avec force en dehors de la salle et plaqué contre un mur par le corps puissant de Takahisa. Ils restèrent un moment là, leurs bustes se soulevant avec frénésie alors qu'ils étaient aussi choqués l'un que l'autre. Soudain, Masuda sembla se rappeler qu'il étouffait à moitié Yuya et le relâcha. Ce dernier était toujours les plus écarquillés, la bouche grande ouverte mais avec à présent le visage écarlate. Takahisa fronça les sourcils, agitant une main devant ses yeux. Tegoshi les releva vers lui, traumatisé. Masuda le fixa un moment avant d'éclater de rire. Finalement il tapota gentiment l'épaule du plus jeune avant de lâcher, fatalement.

- Tu vois ! Ryo a finit par accepter les avances de Yamapi !

A bout de nerf, Yuya se mit à s'exclama, plus fort que nécessaire.

- AH MAIS JE VOYAIS PAS CA COMME CA MOI !

- Yuya arrêtes de crier...ce sont les choses de la vie !

- AH PARCE QUE C'EST NORMAL DE COUCHER ENSEMBLE AU...

Mais il fut coupé par une autre main sur sa bouche et écarquilla un peu plus les yeux. Yamapi était à côté de lui, adossé nonchalamment au mur. Il arborait un air des plus naturels possible alors que Ryo arrivait derrière lui, se recoiffant. Ils étaient rhabillés...c'était déjà ça ! Mais ils étaient en sueur tous les deux et Yuya repoussa son leader avec un air de dégoût en se frottant les lèvres férocement. Si bien qu'en quelques secondes, il avait la peau toute rouge et Masuda lui attrapa les poignets, inquiet. Yamashita, qui souriait comme un bien-heureux se pencha alors vers le visage de Tegoshi, lui ébouriffant d'abord les cheveux.

- Ben qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Tu voulais pas un petit frère ou une petite sœur ?

Apparemment, Yuya allait hurler, le visage rouge de rage et de honte. Tandis que Ryo éclatait de rire, semblant chercher à reprendre son souffle, Masuda plaqua de nouveau sa main sur la bouche de son cadet, le collant dos à lui. Tegoshi faisait toujours face à Yamashita qui lui adressa un sourire.

- On dirait qu'on t'as traumatisé !

Fou de rage, Yuya se défit de l'emprise de Masuda et s'avança d'un pas ferme vers Tomohisa qui se contenta de l'observer tendrement. Arrivé près de lui, Tegoshi leva son index vers son visage.

- Tu devrais avoir honte !

- Yuya ! T'es juste jaloux !

Ce dernier sursauta alors que Masuda venait d'ouvrir la bouche, soupirant.

- He ?

- T'es jaloux parce qu'ils vont plus loin et pas nous !

- QUOI ? C'EST MEME PAS VRAI !

Mais contre toute attendre, Yamapi et Ryo jetèrent des regards noirs à Takahisa, le glaçant sur place.

- Et t'as intérêt !

Déclara le leader.

- Interdiction de toucher à Tegoshi ! Sinon on te tue !

Continua Ryo.

Masuda était complètement scandalisé, rouge de colère. Yamashita et Nishikido se lancèrent un regard complice avant de partir, pliés en deux. Une fois qu'ils furent loin, Yuya s'approcha lentement de Takahisa, un sourire mesquin aux lèvres.

- Ah fais pas la tête ! Ce sont les choses de la vie comme on dit !

- YUYA TU TE TAIS OU JE TE DESHABILLE ICI ET MAINTENANT !

Courant dans le couloir, Yuya accrocha rapidement son émetteur derrière son oreille. Jetant un coup d'œil en arrière, il grogna en s'apercevant que Masuda n'était toujours pas prêt. Finalement il se faufila entre les personnes présentes dans les couloirs et s'engouffra dans le premier ascenseur qu'il vit. Il était encore vide et Tegoshi appuya aussitôt sur le bouton du rez-de-chaussée. Alors que les portes se refermaient, un technicien avec une casquette arriva à la toute dernière seconde et parvint à passer, rejoignant Yuya. Ce dernier lui adressa un signe de tête avant de commencer à lasser ses chaussures. Soudain son portable se mit à vibrer et il décrocha, nerveux alors qu'il essayait à présent de mettre sa ceinture.

- Moshi moshi ?

- Ouai c'est moi, où tu es ?

- Taka grouilles-toi ! Je suis déjà dans l'ascenseur !

- Je suis au rez-de-chaussée !

- HE ?

- Les escaliers c'est plus court Yuya !

- C'est injuste ça ! Ah attends j'arrive pas à mettre ma ceinture...

Alors qu'il s'embrouillait, elle tomba au sol et il jura aussitôt dans sa barbe. Mais avant qu'il est eu le temps de se baisser pour la rattraper, son voisin l'avait fait à sa place. Relevant rapidement les yeux, Tegoshi avait à peine fait un geste que déjà, le technicien lui mettait sa ceinture avec des gestes précis et rapides. Yuya posa son regard sur cet inconnu, le visage masqué par une casquette. Il fit malgré tout son plus beau sourire.

- Merci beaucoup !

L'inconnu acquiesça de la tête alors que la voix de Masuda résonnait aux oreilles de Tegoshi.

- He ?

- Je parlais pas à toi ! Bref, il y a du monde ?

- Ben ça commence déjà à être bondé ! Dépêches-toi !

L'inconnu le tourna face contre la paroi de l'ascenseur et Tegoshi le sentit passer la ceinture dans les boucles du creux de son dos.

- Oui oui mais je ne peux pas aller plus vite qu'un ascenseur je te rappel !

- Rah Yamapi arrive ! Tu as quelque chose à lui dire pour ton énième retard ?

L'inconnu passa ses bras autour de sa taille, nouant la boucle en dessous de son nombril. Le corps de Yuya se figea quelque peu et sa voix dérailla légèrement.

- Dis-lui que c'est un pervers !

Il entendit Masuda éclater de rire à l'autre bout du téléphone et eut lui-même un léger rire avant de se pincer les lèvres.

- Vous m'attendez, ne ?

L'inconnu termina enfin sa manœuvre et commença à laisser trainer ses mains un peu plus bas pour frôler son entre-jambe, faisant sursauter Tegoshi qui fronça les sourcils.

- Ben on va pas commencer sans toi idiot !

- Ano...qu'est-ce que vous faites là ?

-Yuya ?

- Attends deux min Taka !

Offensé, il se tourna vers le technicien et c'est alors que son corps entier se figea. Son cœur lui-même semblait s'être arrêté de battre et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. Sous la casquette d'un technicien trônait des traits qu'il connaissant très bien. Un visage qu'il n'arrêtait pas de voir et de revoir dans ces pires cauchemars, chaque nuit. Une lueur de terreur naquit peu à peu sur le visage de Tegoshi alors qu'un sourire mauvais s'étirait sur celui de Taisuke Sarutobi. Ce dernier le plaqua alors violemment ventre contre la paroi. Yuya laissa échapper un gémissement douleur et son téléphone vibra aussitôt.

- Yuya ça va ? Yuya !

Mais Tegoshi était trop perdu pour répondre, le corps crispé. Il sentit alors les mains de Sarutobi de nouveau s'égarer vers son entre-jambe et essaya de reculer, voulant lui échapper. Aussitôt, le corps de son ainé compressa le sien, le maintenant fermement en place alors que ses mains prenaient définitivement appui sur l'entre-jambe du plus jeune. Yuya sursauta et commença à trembler, terrifié. Il le voyait à son portable, dans sa main à côté de son visage, qui bougeait dans tous les sens, emporté par ses mouvements convulsifs. Un murmura s'échappa alors de ses lèvres, tout bas.

- Sarutobi...

Masuda qui cherchait Yamapi des yeux se figea, fronçant les sourcils.

- He ? Qu'est-ce que tu dis ?

- Taka...

- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

La voix de Yuya semblait désespérée, tremblant due à des larmes naissantes.

- Sarutobi...

- He ?

- SARUTOBI...

- Quoi ? Yuya ? Yuya ? YUYA ?

Mais son cadet avait déjà raccroché. La mine effaré, Masuda referma son téléphone avant de regarder autour de lui.

- Non...non...non...

Les bruits semblaient soudain s'être ralenti. Les visages semblaient soudain s'être trompés de palette et étaient devenu flou, n'ayant plus la moindre importance. Seul la voix terrorisée de Yuya en avait, seul son souffle saccadée en avait. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent peu à peu alors qu'il comprenait la signification des mots de son cadet. Sarutobi...cet homme qui était censé être mort, était ici...et il était avec Tegoshi. Revenant à lui comme si on l'avait giflé, il se jeta presque sur la première cabine d'ascenseur qu'il trouva et commença à la marteler tout en appuyant sur le bouton pour l'appeler. Son souffle était rauque, lui ayant échappé depuis quelques secondes déjà et sa voix ne tarda pas à le faire également.

- YUYA ! YUYA ! MAIS PUTIN TU VAS ARRIVER OUAI ?

Il s'éclata les poignets à force de taper de toutes ses forces contre les portes métalliques, ne les faisant presque pas trembler. Levant les yeux, il comprit avec horreur que l'ascenseur était arrêté, coincé entre le premier étage et le rez-de-chaussée...à quelques mètres de lui...peut-être à quelques centimètres. Ses hurlements redoublèrent alors qu'il était hors de lui, fulminant de rage et de peur. Les gens commençaient à se demander ce qui se passait et à affluer autour de lui. Il les renvoyer sur les roses comme un mal-propre, hurlant toujours qu'il fallait absolument ouvrir cet ascenseur ! Mais personne ne prêtait attention à ce qu'il disait, semblant le prendre pour un fou. Depuis combien de temps hurlait-il de la sorte ? Dix minutes ? Vingt minutes ? Trente ? Le temps semblait s'être figé, ne laissant place qu'à la souffrance, la rage et la peur. Il savait que des centaines de fans étaient agglutinées dehors, attendant l'apparition de NewS mais il s'en fichait éperdument à présent. Tout ce qu'il voulait c'était serrer Yuya dans ses bras. Soudain...la lumière figée depuis un moment s'actionna de nouveau et Masuda la vit remonter lentement...pour s'arrêter à l'étage cinq. N'attendant pas une seconde de plus, il se précipita dans les escaliers, courant comme si sa vie en dépendait. Plusieurs fois il rata les marches qu'il montait quatre à quatre et plusieurs fois il s'écroula dans l'escalier. Mais à chaque fois il se relevait, courant toujours plus vite, grognant toujours plus fort. Arrivé enfin au cinquième étage il bouscula un technicien, apparemment essoufflé. Il ne prit pas la peine de s'excuser et reprit sa course effrénée, ne voyant déjà plus rien autour de lui. Le prénom de Yuya revenait en continue dans sa gorge, résonnant dans le couloir comme une plainte guttural. Soudain, il se figea, arrivé devant l'ascenseur. Le souffle court, le cœur brisé...Tegoshi était là, étendu ventre au sol, les jambes écartées et nu. Il n'avait pas besoin de se demander d'où venait cette odeur proche du fer alors qu'il voyait le sang maculer ses cuisses. Il n'avait pas besoin de demander ce qui s'était passé alors qu'il voyait les vêtements de Yuya, arrachés et jetés dans un coin. Tout ce dont il avait besoin, c'était de hurler...hurler sa douleur, hurler sa peine alors que Tegoshi avait la tempe collée au sol, en sueur et que son souffle était sifflant, saccadé par ses sanglots. Masuda était tétanisé, les muscles raidis, le cœur presque indolore à force de trop souffrir. Soudain, la voix murmurante de Yuya le ramena à lui, comme une décharge électrique. Il sembla marmonner quelque chose mais Massu ne l'entendait pas d'où il était. Fébrile, il se débarrassa avec frénésie de sa large veste, dans des gestes maladroits et brusques. Finalement il s'approcha du corps étendu au sol et s'accroupit à côté, forçant Yuya à se crisper au maximum. La voix tremblante de Takahisa résonna alors dans la cage d'ascenseur.

- Là...là...c'est moi...c'est moi...

Posant la veste sur le dos de Tegoshi, il passa ses bras autour de son buste et le releva lentement, l'enveloppant complètement. A présent, le buste de Yuya était maintenu en l'air par Masuda alors que son bassin restait collé au sol. Takahisa avait le visage niché dans le cou brûlant et collant de Tegoshi. De là, il pouvait ressentir chaque tremblement, chaque convulsion dont été victime son cadet...et c'était en continue. Commençant à frissonner, lui-même il comprit alors que son visage était baigné de larmes qu'il n'avait même pas senti couler. Serrant les dents, il remonta ses lèvres jusqu'à la tempe trempé de Yuya, apercevant ses yeux à demi-fermé, signe qu'il était épuisé ainsi que ses lèvres entrouvertes d'où s'échappait un souffle sifflant, par à coup difficile. Fermant les yeux de toutes ses forces, Masuda resserra jusqu'à l'extrême son étreinte sur le corps de Tegoshi alors que ce dernier continuait de marmonner sans parvenir à se faire entendre. Takahisa éclata soudain en sanglot, gémissant sur le visage de Yuya, le berçant d'avant en arrière.

- Je suis désolé...pardonnes-moi...pardon...

- J'ai...

Masuda se figea, les oreilles aux aguets mais le cœur déjà bien loin. La voix de Tegoshi était si faible qu'il dut s'y reprendre à de nombreuses reprises avant de pouvoir exprimer plusieurs mots cohérents.

- J'ai...tant prié...pour qu'il...me tue...

Takahisa referma les yeux, gémissant un peu plus contre le corps presque sans vie de celui dont il était fou amoureux.

- Tant prié...

- Arrêtes...

L'implora de toutes ses forces Masuda, au bord du gouffre.

- Tant prié..

- S'il te plait...calmes-toi...

- Pour qu'il me tue...

- Pitié...

- Tant prié...

- Yuya...

Takahisa venait d'y sombrer, dans ce fameux gouffre. Celui dans lequel Tegoshi avait sombré depuis déjà une trentaine de minutes.

A suivre...


	15. Chapter 15

_- Je t'ai manqué, ne ?_

Dans l'obscurité soudainement devenue oppressante pour le jeune Tegoshi, une voix lui irradia son esprit endormie et torturé. Tournant son visage de l'autre côté, sa respiration s'accéléra, sifflante. Ses paupières closes ne cessaient de s'agiter, frénétiquement alors que ses cheveux lui collaient à la peau ainsi qu'à ses vêtements. Quelques gouttes de sueur roulaient sur ses tempes, se frayant un chemin jusqu'à ses joues pour s'échouer dans son cou. Ici, son aorte battait avec violence contre sa peau, la tapant en cadence rapide pour s'accorder avec les battements de son cœur, effrénés.

_- Allez avoues-le...tu n'attendais que ça !_

Cette fois, Yuya rejeta sa tête de l'autre côté, incapable de rester calme. Inconsciemment ses mains serraient avec force les draps, faisant blanchir ses phalanges. S'accrochant désespérément à tout ce qui pouvait lui servir, ses jambes quand à elles, battaient les linges avec frénésie, ne trouvant jamais leur position. Son t-shirt lui collait à la peau, semblant même avoir fusionné avec celle de son dos. C'était une petite sensation insupportable qui venait s'ajouter aux centaines d'autres qui enfermaient Tegoshi dans un état de supplice continue.

_- Mais tu vas l'avouer oui ?_

Cette fois la voix qui lui tiraillait l'esprit sembla s'énerver et le cœur de Yuya s'accéléra un peu plus. Son souffle devint rauque. Son visage essaya de disparaitre dans l'oreiller contre lequel elle reposait. Il aurait voulu se cacher et se faire oublier, que tout le monde oublie jusqu'à son existence. Mais c'était trop tard...Il le sentait déjà, le fantôme de cette main qui s'amusait à faire monter en lui un désir dont il ne voulait pas. Cette main qui s'amusait à le caresser lascivement. Ce rire qui répondait à ses sanglots mêlés aux soupirs de plaisir qu'elle lui arrachait. C'était l'enfer sur terre. Son corps le trahissait, lâchement, pour se mettre du côté de Sarutobi alors que son cœur hurlait et pleurait. C'était un supplice affreux auquel il aurait voulu se soustraire plus que tout. Mais son bourreau ne l'aurait jamais laissé partir et même si ça avait été le cas, ça aurait été les cloisons de l'ascenseur qui l'en auraient empêchées.

_- Ton corps aime ça alors pourquoi résister ? Laisses-toi faire et tout ira mieux..._

Cette fois, un gémissement de terreur s'échappa des lèvres serrées à l'extrême de Tegoshi, heurtant le silence déjà brisé par son souffle rauque. Ses mains desserrèrent les draps pour les frotter, cherchant à les aplatir le plus possible. Son visage se tourna une énième fois de l'autre côté, son aorte battant toujours plus violemment. Massu...Il voulait Massu...Il voulait l'étreinte chaleureuse de ses bras. Il voulait son corps réconfortant contre le sien. Il voulait revoir son regard confiant et amoureux sur lui. Il voulait revoir son sourire...son magnifique sourire, si beau que son cœur semblait faire des saut périlleux à chaque fois qu'il l'apercevait. Oui, il voulait Massu, plus que tout. Seulement, son esprit refusait de se réveiller, de revenir à la réalité. Il refusait de le laissait quitter ses souvenirs douloureux et déchirants, qui le faisaient un peu plus sombrer à chaque fois. C'était une prison invisible mais pourtant autant froide et solitaire qu'une vraie dans laquelle il était enfermé, sans aucune clé pour en sortir. Cette fois, il sentit le fantôme de cette fameuse main lui défaire son pantalon. Aussitôt, le corps endormit de Yuya se raidit tout entier avant de se rabattre le plus possible ventre contre les draps, cherchant à empêcher une chose qui était déjà arrivée de se dérouler. Des larmes commencèrent à vouloir se frayer un chemin sur sa peau, cherchant à échapper à ses paupières closes. Il sentait l'air frais lui frôler ses jambes désormais nues et il n'avait pas assez de force pour se rappeler qu'il était à présent bel et bien en pantalon et allongé dans son lit ! Son corps entier se mit à frissonner. Ses larmes eurent raison de lui, roulant sur ses joues. Il avait froid, tellement froid pourtant son corps était bouillant, en sueur. Il voulait Massu...Son nom était partout en lui, il n'arrêtait pas de l'appeler, seconde après seconde alors que son boxer rejoignait son pantalon.

_- Tu es à moi..._

D'autres gémissements s'échappèrent de ses lèvres alors que son corps convulsait presque à présent. Il était terrorisé et seul, affreusement seul. Il aurait voulu hurler, appeler à l'aide mais ses lèvres restaient désespérément closes. Un coup de hanche meurtrier, déchirant...

_- Tu es à moi et ce pour toujours..._VOUS NOUS AVIEZ DIT QU'IL ETAIT MORT !

Ce n'était pas sa voix qui avait hurlait mais une autre, aussi fort qu'il l'aurait voulu. C'était comme une bonne note parmi une partition entièrement ratée et les yeux de Tegoshi s'écarquillèrent. Semblant recevoir une décharge électrique, Yuya sursauta en criant légèrement. En moins de temps qu'il faut pour le dire, il s'était redressé, la bouche grande ouverte, le souffle court. Il ne savait plus où il était, qui il était...ce qui se passait autour de lui. Tout ce qu'il savait c'est que ses vêtements lui collaient à la peau et que la voix de Taisuke résonnait encore dans ses oreilles, l'empreinte de ses mains résonnaient encore sur sa peau.

- VOUS NOUS AVIEZ DIT QUE TOUT ETAIT FINIT !

Sursautant une deuxième fois, Tegoshi chercha la cause de tous ces hurlements mais il était plongé dans le noir complet. Son esprit était si embrouillé...très vite il paniqua. Ses sanglots redoublèrent alors que ses yeux cherchaient à entrevoir la moindre parcelle de luminosité. Il était perdu, tout seul. Ses mains tâtonnèrent les draps autour de lui, cherchant quelqu'un...cherchant le seul qui aurait put le réconforter...Massu. Mais il ne trouva que les linges et le vide à la limite du lit. Peu à peu, les évènements reprisent leur place dans son esprit, l'illuminant en même temps que ses yeux s'habituaient à l'obscurité de la chambre, lui laissant apercevoir les ombres ici et là d'une penderie ou d'une chaise de bureau. Il était chez lui ? Oui, il reconnaissait l'odeur de Takahisa mêlée à la sienne dans les draps ainsi que celle de Maya. Il reconnaissait le cadre posé sur la table de nuit à côté de lui. Celui où était enfermé la photo du duo Tegomass souriant à s'en décrocher la mâchoire, plus heureux et magnifique que jamais. De tels sourires étaient devenu anodins...mais aujourd'hui tout paraissait bien loin. Il reconnaissait les chemises éclatantes de Takahisa posées sur le dossier de la chaise du bureau. Un bouquet de couleurs plus claires les unes que les autres. C'était tout lui ça. Il reconnaissant cette chaleur contre laquelle avait butée sa main il y a à peine quelques secondes. Baissant les yeux, il croisa ceux de Maya, le regardant avec les oreilles baissées. Et pour la première fois, Tegoshi se sentit coupable. Coupable de l'avoir sûrement terrorisée à sursauter comme ça, coupable de l'avoir peut-être remuée dans tous les sens pendant son cauchemar et tout simplement coupable de n'être pas un maitre digne de ce nom. Fermant les yeux, il serra les dents, remarquant au passage que sa respiration s'était apaisée sans qu'il ne le comprenne vraiment.

- ON VOUS FAISEZ CONFIANCE ! MAINTENANT CELUI QUE J'AIME LE PLUS EST DE NOUVEAU DETRUIT VOUS COMPRENEZ CA ?

Maya sembla se ratatiner un peu plus sur elle-même et Yuya trembla légèrement, baissant la tête en gémissant. Il commençait enfin à comprendre. Massu était là, de l'autre côté de cette porte, aussi désespéré que lui. La seule différence entre eux c'était que la voix de Tegoshi était brisée alors que la sienne était sa seule façon de se faire entièrement comprendre. Et apparemment, il s'en servait très bien, déversant sa haine contre ce qui devait être des policiers. Le corps tremblant, Tegoshi se rallongea doucement dans le lit, posant un regard hagard sur le plafond sans vraiment le voir. Cependant, il sentit très bien le corps de Maya se relevait pour se blottir contre sa tempe. Il sentit très bien sa langue passait sur sa joue droite, léchant les larmes qui y perlaient. Sans pouvoir se retenir ou se montrer fort, Yuya esquissa un sourire avant de fondre en larmes. Désespéré, il coinça son poing serré contre sa bouche, essayant de taire ses gémissements alors que sa chienne essayait de le réconforter comme elle pouvait. Son corps était secoué de spasmes douloureux tandis que les cris de Masuda continuaient de briser le silence de temps à autre...

- VOUS ETES CENSES ASSURER NOTRE SECURITE ET AU LIEU DE CA SARUTOBI NOUS A PROUVE UNE FOIS DE PLUS QU'IL EST INVINCIBLE !

Masuda était hors de lui, le visage écarlate de colère. Ses poings étaient serrés alors qu'il pointait fréquemment son doigt sur le policier qui lui faisait face. Par moment, il se demandait s'il n'allait pas finir par se faire arrêter à force de crier ainsi sur quelqu'un des forces de l'ordre. Mais au point où il en était, c'était vraiment le dernier de ses soucis. Ils s'étaient fait avoir...encore une fois...et le prix à payer avait encore été bien plus que supportable ! Pour tout le monde. Et c'était une sensation atroce. Ils s'étaient reconstruit, chacun de leur côté. Yuya et lui étaient devenus un couple presque parfait, amoureux comme jamais. Et voilà que leur pire ennemi revenait d'entre les morts, brisant le bonheur qu'ils avaient mit tant de temps à bâtir. C'était tellement lâche...et frustrant ! Il voulait hurler sa haine à tout le monde. Ses larmes lui brûlaient les yeux depuis déjà un bon moment mais il ne les laisseraient pas couler, pas devant cet agent. Masuda le fixa avec un regard de pure haine une fois de plus. Il devait être nouveau dans les forces de l'ordre. C'était peut-être même sa première enquête. Dans les vingt cinq ans, les cheveux coupés court, il représentait un pauvre jeunot qu'on avait envoyé histoire de subir les foudres du groupe NewS comme premier coup dur. Et Masuda le ressentait comme une trahison du monde entier. Il sentait son cœur se briser alors que l'homme qu'il aimait était dans leur chambre, déchiré une fois de plus par un homme qui était censé être mort. Il se sentait aussi terriblement bête. Bête d'avoir pu croire à une simple histoire de ferme enflammée. Idiot d'avoir voulu tirer un trait sur Sarutobi si vite qu'il en avait oublié de chercher la réelle vérité. Le jeune policier qui lui faisait face ferma les yeux, semblant essayer de garder son calme avant de répéter.

- Pour la énième fois...il n'y avait aucun moyen de savoir s'il y avait un corps dans cette ferme ! Elle était entièrement calcinée !

- ET LES EMPREINTES ADN VOUS CONNAISSEZ ?

- Absolument tout avait brûlé...il n'y avait plus rien à analyser !

- C'est facile de dire ça ! L'excuse parfaite, ne ?

- Ce ne sont que les faits !

- LES FAITS ? YUYA EST DANS CETTE CHAMBRE, TOUCHE UNE DEUXIEME FOIS ! VOUS APPELEZ CA LES FAITS ? J'APPEL CA QUELQUE CHOSE D'IMPARDONNABLE !

- Il fallait nous appeler lorsque Sarutobi s'en est prit à vous la première fois...

Soudain, Massu sentit qu'il perdait totalement les pédales. Son regard devint presque fou alors qu'il s'avançait dangereusement vers son interlocuteur. Pourtant il avait à peine fait un pas que déjà Koyama l'avait attrapé par derrière, le retenant fermement dans la cage de ses bras. Ryo se retrouva comme par magie devant lui, posant une de ses mains sur son torse, le regard dur. Mais Takahisa comprit tout de suite vers qui était réellement tourné cette rage qui semblait enflammer son regard et il se calma quelque peu, sachant parfaitement qu'il n'était pas seul. Yamapi faisait les cents pas depuis la minute où ils étaient tous rentrés à l'appartement. Une main frottant son front, il faisait le tour du salon, sans cesse. Shige lui, était avachi dans un des fauteuils, le visage caché entre ses mains. Ryo semblait tout faire pour se retenir de sauter sur ce policier qui devait avoir autant d'expérience qu'un bébé dans la police et Koyama était resté derrière Massu, sachant sûrement qu'il finirait par craquer d'une minute à l'autre. Nishikido garda ses yeux plissés fermement ancrés dans ceux de Takahisa, semblant chercher à le faire revenir parmi eux.

- Toi tu te calmes et vous...

Le plus vieux se tourna alors vers le policier, le regard cette fois haineux.

- Vous vous prenez pour qui pour nous donner des leçons ? Si on ne vous a pas appelez c'est parce qu'on savait qu'on avait aucune raison de vous faire confiance ! Et est-ce qu'on avait tord ?

- Regardez le résultat !

- Oh toi je sens que tu vas retourner boire le lait maternel !

Et voilà que Ryo s'y mettait aussi, s'avançant dangereusement à son tour du policier qui devait vraiment en avoir marre de ces NewS. Bien sûr, ce fut cette fois Yamapi qui ramena tout le monde à la réalité, sentant que la situation dérapait.

- Tout le monde se calme, s'il vous plait !

S'approchant du petit groupe, il se mit entre Ryo et le policier, fixant ce dernier avec colère.

- Bon ça va ? Vous avez finit votre interrogatoire ? On peut se reposer ?

Le policier secoua la tête en jetant un coup d'œil derrière tous les membres présent du groupe.

- Désolé mais il me reste encore quelqu'un à interroger.

Masuda fronça les sourcils, cherchant de qui il parlait. Il dut réfléchir de nombreuses minutes avant de finalement comprendre, ses yeux s'écarquillant progressivement. Il reprit la parole, la voix partant légèrement dans les aigus.

- Attendez là...vous ne voulez tout de même pas interroger Yuya ?

- Je suis désolé mais il est le plus apte à nous donner des informations.

- Il vient de subir un choc il a besoin de repos !

- Je suis désolé mais...

- IL NE VEUT PAS VOUS VOIR !

- Ça c'est à lui de décider !

Devant l'air rageur de Masuda, le policier jeta un deuxième coup d'œil derrière lui et tout le groupe se retourna, soudain fébrile. Tegoshi était là, devant la porte de sa chambre. Maya entre les bras, il semblait observer leur conversation depuis un bon moment. Takahisa ne mit que quelques secondes à voir les traces de larmes sur ses joues encore rosies. Les traces de fatigue dans ses yeux brillants et les traces de sueur sur tout son corps. Se dégageant de l'étreinte de Koyama et de la main posée sur son torse par Ryo, il s'élança aussitôt vers son cadet. Ralentissant dans les derniers mètres qui les séparaient, il s'arrêta finalement à quelques centimètres, hésitant à s'approcher plus. Leurs regards s'étaient accrochés au début de sa course et ne s'étaient plus quittés depuis, se happant. Les cheveux de Yuya étaient quelque peu ébouriffé, ses yeux étaient gonflés. Non...il ne pouvait vraiment pas subir un interrogatoire ! Mais à peine Massu allait-il ouvrir la bouche que Tegoshi prit la parole.

- Ça va aller !

Takahisa fit de grands yeux, ne semblant pas sûr du tout. Le ton de Yuya était si faible, si loin. Comment allait-il pouvoir répondre à des questions sans doute gênantes ? C'était trop tôt, beaucoup tôt.

- Taka...s'il te plait...

Masuda se rendit compte que ses yeux avaient commencés à se fermer, refusant de voir la lueur suppliante dans ceux de son cadet. Ce dernier l'avait donc ramené vers lui, histoire de le faire flancher. Takahisa passa sa langue sur ses lèvres, cherchant la force de lui résister. Le coin de la bouche de Tegoshi eut un sursaut sur le côté, comme pour faire naitre un sourire et Yuya enchaina.

- Si ça peut aider à l'arrêter alors je veux être interrogé !

Masuda sentit que son cœur se fendait alors qu'il plissait les yeux, suppliant Tegoshi. Mais ce dernier se contenta de le fixer, déterminé. Finalement, Takahisa se mit à ses côtés, baissant la tête. Yuya ne le quitta pas des yeux, l'observant attentivement. Fermant les yeux en prenant une grande respiration, il finit par s'avancer, marchant plus qu'au ralentit. Ses mains s'étaient crispées sur le pelage de Maya et cette dernière avait baissée un peu plus ses oreilles. Il pouvait sentir son cœur s'accélérer, tambourinant dans sa poitrine et lui coupant le souffle. Il pouvait sentir son sang bouillir dans ses veines, lui faisant un mal de chien. Il pouvait sentir tous les regards des personnes présentes dans la pièce braqués sur lui, semblant lui abattre un immense poids sur les épaules. Son visage vira au rouge écarlate. Si seulement au moins Massu pouvait détourner les yeux. Au lieu de ça, il le sentait, semblant brûler son dos d'un regard intense. Comme s'il savait déjà que Yuya allait craquer et qu'il attendait juste le bon moment pour se porter à son secours. Tegoshi était-il si fragile que ça ? Sûrement...et il s'en rendait à présent compte alors que son regard restait fixé sur le carrelage, refusant de se relever pour affronter celui d'un autre. Ses jambes commençaient à trembler alors qu'une pensée affreuse l'avait assaillit...quelles questions cet homme lui poserait-il ? Les pires choses possibles se bousculaient dans l'esprit de Yuya et son pas s'était encore ralenti, comme s'il cherchait à repousser le plus possible le moment où ils se parleraient. Ses lèvres étaient pinçées, tremblotantes. Ses mains commençaient à serrer un peu trop fort le petit corps de Maya qui leva des yeux interrogateurs vers lui. Tegoshi se figea alors, les yeux écarquillés. Il le voyait bien qu'il s'agrippait trop fort à elle et ça le terrorisait. Pourtant, ses mains ne lâchaient pas sa prise et bientôt, Maya poussa un léger couinement. Ce fut le son qui suffit à lui déchirer le cœur et il s'effondra genoux au sol. Lâchant définitivement sa chienne, cette dernière resta malgré tout près de lui, essayant de se re blottir dans ses bras. Mais Yuya n'était plus capable de la regarder en face. Les poings serrés, la tête baissée. Les yeux fermés et les lèvres pinçées. Il avait perdu...

- Je repasserai demain.

Il entendit vaguement les mots du policier, la porte se claquer. Cependant, il sentit parfaitement les bras de Masuda l'assaillirent pour que son torse vienne se compresser contre le sien, nichant son visage dans le creux du coup de son petit ami. Tegoshi ne répondit pas à son étreinte mais ça n'empêcha pas Takahisa de le serrer de toutes ses forces. Ses mains commencèrent à frotter son dos alors que son souffle semblait brûler sa peau.

- Ça va aller...t'inquiètes pas...

Mais Yuya savait bien qu'il lui mentait exprès pour essayait de lui remonter le moral. Il n'était pas idiot. Il savait bien que tous ses efforts avaient de nouveau été réduit à néant. Qu'ils n'avaient plus qu'à tout recommencer...et il n'en avait pas la force nécessaire. Il aurait voulu avoir la force de lui sourire, de le rassurer lui pour une fois, de lui dire que tout allait s'arranger. Mais il n'y croyait pas...et Massu non plus. Tegoshi n'était même pas capable de se laisser interroger par un policier alors comment pouvait-il juste espérer se montrer fort. Il n'était plus capable de rien. Des sanglots lui échappèrent alors que l'étreinte de Takahisa se raffermissaient autour de lui. Sa voix vint lui murmurer à l'oreille, se voulant rassurante.

- Je...je peux comprendre que tu n'y croies plus. Je sais que c'est difficile mais...n'abandonnes pas je t'en prie. Pas maintenant, je t'en prie...

Yuya aurait voulu lui hurler que c'était facile à dire, que ce n'était pas lui qui avait été violé deux fois de suite...mais aucun mot ne sortit de sa bouche. Fermant les yeux, il s'effondra juste un peu plus. Il sentit Masuda trembler contre lui avant de comprendre qu'il était en train de le remettre debout, doucement. Gardant la tête baissée, il refusa de rencontrer son regard lorsque son ainé passa ses doigts sous son menton. Il se contenta de la rentrer un peu plus. Il ne voulait pas l'affronter maintenant, il ne pouvait pas. Savoir que tout le groupe était là...Il pouvait sentir leurs regards désolés, sentir la pitié. Une colère sourde s'insinua en lui tandis que son corps se mettait à trembler violemment.

- ARRETEZ DE ME REGARDER COMME CA !

Il y eut comme une effervescence dans la pièce alors que chacun cherchait frénétiquement quelque chose à faire, ou tout du moins autre chose que de regarder leur cadet. Ce dernier commençait à trembler, à bout de nerf. Masuda le poussa bientôt vers leur chambre, refermant la porte derrière lui, une fois que Maya ait prit l'initiative de les suivre. Se dégageant presque brutalement de son étreinte, Yuya accrocha ses mains à sa chemise, serrant ses doigts de toutes ses forces. Il grimpa sur le lit et s'y allongea, s'emmitouflant sous les couettes. Il ne voulait voir personne, il ne voulait parler à personne et il espérait bien que Takahisa sorte de la chambre aussi vite que possible. Pourtant, le plus vieux était resté à côté de la porte, son regard fixé sur lui, brûlant. Comment pouvait-il partir en le laissant là, tout seul ? Il n'était pas dupe, il savait que même si Tegoshi se mettait à lui hurler qu'il voulait qu'il parte, au fond de lui il savait que c'était faut. C'était justement dans des moments pareils qu'il ne devait surtout pas fuir. Il avait déjà plusieurs fois commit cette erreur et il ne laisserait pas les choses se reproduire encore une fois. Soupirant en baissant la tête, il se baissa pour attraper Maya qu'il déposa sur un des coin du lit. Un sourire naquit sur son visage lorsqu'il la vit se blottir aussitôt conte ce qui devait être le torse de Yuya. Masuda était prêt à parier que Tegoshi lui-même avait frissonner. Personne ne pouvait résister à cette petite bête là ! Se dirigeant vers une des commodes, il tira un tiroir, en sortant un lapin en peluche : Booba. Takahisa resta un long moment, inerte, simplement à observer la peluche qu'il tenait. Rien que le fait de la ressortir était un symbole que tout avait recommencé et quitte à choisir, Massu aurait préféré ne plus jamais avoir à la revoir. Il aurait voulu la cacher dans un coin de l'appartement et oublier jusqu'à son existence et sa signification. Jouant une ou deux minutes avec ses longues oreilles, Takahisa finit par revenir vers le lit, y grimpant également. Il s'allongea aux côtés de Yuya mais dos aux couvertures. Ses lèvres s'entrouvrirent sans parvenir à émettre le moindre mot tandis que Booba était tripoter dans tous les sens sous les gestes nerveux de Masuda. Finalement le plus vieux leva les yeux larmoyant vers le plafond. Ses mains se figèrent, se resserrant jusqu'à l'extrême sur le corps de Booba alors que sa voix brisa finalement le silence, d'un ton rauque et tremblant.

- Yuya...

Il sentit son voisin trembler sous les couvertures et il ferma les yeux, serrant les dents. Non, il était hors de question qu'il recommence à l'appeler Tegoshi, ça aurait été comme redevenir de simples amis.

- Yuya...s'il te plait...ne refais pas ça...

Il n'obtenu aucune réponse et ce fut comme si Tegoshi lui avait répond qu'il comptait bien recommencer. Alors c'était ça ? Il allait de nouveau le repousser à chaque fois que Massu s'approcherait de lui ? Non, il ne pouvait pas faire ça. Takahisa était fou de lui et il le savait, il ne pouvait plus le blesser de la sorte, même si lui-même avait mal. Le problème c'est que c'était beaucoup plus compliqué que ça. Ce n'était pas une simple question de protection ou de rejet. C'était aussi de la souffrance. Une souffrance effroyable que ressentait Tegoshi et Masuda ne parviendrait pas à la faire diminuer si Yuya ne le laissait pas une chance de rentrer dans le cocon dans lequel il s'était enfermé une deuxième fois. Takahisa n'était pas sûr de pouvoir revivre les mêmes moments qu'il y a deux mois, revivre encore d'être rejeter en permanence, les regards durs de Tegoshi...Non, il n'était vraiment pas sûr. Si lui ne l'était pas alors comment devait se sentir le principal concerné dans cette affaire ? Que pouvait-il bien penser à cet instant précis ? Le visage de Masuda se tourna vers la forme qu'il formait sous les couettes. Takahisa n'avait pas besoin de demander quoi que ce soit pour que les derniers mots que Yuya avait prononcé dans l'ascenseur lui reviennent en mémoire, encore et encore. Inlassablement. C'était comme une plainte dans son cerveau, hurlant à chaque seconde. Et ça le terrorisait. Il était terrifié car si Tegoshi ne ressentait réellement plus rien, alors il ne savait absolument pas quoi faire. Booba ne servait qu'en cas de souffrance mais il n'avait rien pour le cas présent. Et Takahisa voulait croire en l'idée immonde qu'enfaite la souffrance de Yuya était telle qu'elle lui paraisse invisible et qu'il en vienne à croire qu'il ne ressentait plus rien. De toutes les solutions envisageables c'était la plus horrible et pourtant c'était la seule à laquelle Masuda voyait une échappatoire. La douleur diminue avec le temps...si on suivait cette logique, Yuya parviendrait forcément à ressentir quelque chose un jour ou un autre. C'était horrible de vouloir une telle chose et Takahisa sentit ses larmes se bousculaient aux portes de ses yeux, ne demandant qu'à se répandre sur ses joues. Serrant les dents, il essaya de calmer les tremblements violent de son corps, sans succès.

- Yuya...

Mais Tegoshi ne semblait décidément pas vouloir lui parler. Masuda ferma les yeux, laissant libre court à ses larmes. Quelques minutes plus tard, rien n'avait changé. Yuya faisait toujours le sourd, tremblant sous ses draps à chaque mot de son ainé. Takahisa était persuadé qu'il pleurait, tout comme il savait que s'il le prenait maintenant dans ses bras, Tegoshi le repousserait. Soudain, des images assaillirent le plus vieux, le prenant par surprise, martelant son cœur avec violence. Rouvrant les yeux, il leva une main comme pour la poser sur le haut du corps de Yuya...mais elle resta en suspend. Il essaya de toutes ses forces, les lèvres serrées, les yeux plissées et larmoyant. Pourtant, son poing se serra sans parvenir à effleurer les draps, sans parvenir à atteindre Tegoshi. Sa voix brisa de nouveau le silence, brisée.

- J'aurai du accepter...

Le silence était devenu pesant, oppressant.

- Hier matin...quand tu m'as demandé de te faire l'amour...

L'espace d'une seconde, Masuda crut entendre un sanglot étouffé alors que les couvertures semblaient trembler. Il continua, fondant en larmes.

- J'aurai du accepter...je suis désolé...

Son souffle était rauque, sa peau brûlante. Ses mains tremblaient frénétiquement sans qu'il ne puisse contrôler quoi que ce soit et ses larmes coulaient en abondance, faisant office de cris. L'eau s'évaporait sous forme de nuage de fumée opaque autour de lui, l'ébouillantant presque. Il avait lu une fois que l'eau chaude augmentait la circulation sanguine...si on la coupait à cet instant, la mort n'en serait que plus rapide. Serrant les dents, Yuya se recroquevilla un peu plus sur lui-même. Finalement ils avaient bien fait de prendre un appartement avec une douche et une baignoire, elle allait servir aujourd'hui, pour une première et dernière fois sûrement. Le front calé entre ses deux genoux, Tegoshi ferma les yeux, serrant la lame qu'il tenait entre les doigts. Ça paraissait si facile...si rapide...que ça aurait presque idiot de ne pas y songer. Essuyant rapidement les larmes qui se mêlaient à l'eau contre ses joues, il renifla, fixant l'éclat de lumière qui émanait de cet outils pouvant donner la mort. Ses lèvres s'entrouvrirent, tremblantes. Tout ce qu'il voulait c'était que ça s'arrête, une bonne fois pour toute et à jamais. Il ne savait pas qui avait eu la mauvaise idée de laisser une lame de rasoir ici et il s'en fichait. Tout ce qu'il savait c'est qu'à présent elle était dans sa main, offrant une large gamme de possibilités. Il était égoïste, ne ? Oui, il l'était et il en était parfaitement conscient. Tout ce qu'il voulait c'était un moment de calme, de sérénité. Et ce n'était pas le cas ici. Ses yeux larmoyant se firent plus dur, déterminé. Il en avait assez, il fallait que ça s'arrête, que ça cesse. Lentement, il approcha la lame de son poignet, redressant la tête pour caler cette fois son menton entre ses genoux. Il voyait ses mains et l'eau couler dans le bac de la baignoire...le rouge ne pouvait que s'accorder avec le blanc...

- On peut savoir ce que tu es en train de faire ?

Tegoshi ne sursauta pas, ne sourcillant même pas. Seuls ses yeux changèrent de position, se levant doucement vers Masuda, debout devant la porte. Son regard était noir, sans la moindre sympathie, signe qu'il n'appréciait guère le fait d'être dérangé. Mais apparemment, Takahisa s'en fichait complètement, les yeux plutôt fixés sur la lame que tenait Yuya. Le plus vieux ne mit que quelques secondes avant de sortir de sa torpeur, se jetant presque sur le plus jeune. Il essaya aussitôt de se saisir de la lame de rasoir, sur laquelle la pression des doigts de Tegoshi se resserra, peu enclin à laisser partir son seul moyen de se sauver. Masuda laissa échapper un grognement tout en essayant de faire ouvrir le poing de Yuya mais c'était presque impossible. Très vite, le sang commença à perler sur la paume de Tegoshi, goutant sur son avant-bras. Leurs regards se croisèrent, l'un désespéré et l'autre en colère. Finalement, Masuda se laissa tomber contre le rebord de la baignoire, les mains enveloppant chaleureusement celle toujours fermée de Yuya.

- Yuya donnes-moi ça...

Leurs regards ne s'étaient toujours pas quittés, semblant essayer de se brûler l'un et l'autre. Tegoshi ne devait pas sentir les larmes qui coulaient sur son visage tandis que Takahisa sentait parfaitement les siennes, lui chatouillant les joues. Pas une seule fois, ses yeux ne se baissèrent vers le corps nu de son petit ami, pas une seule fois il ne quitta ses yeux. Il laissa passer plusieurs minutes, en profitant pour reprendre un maximum de calme avant de rouvrir la bouche, lentement.

- Yuya...ce n'est pas la solution...

- Qu'est-ce que t'en sais toi d'abord ?

Le ton du plus jeune était méchant, acerbe. Masuda manqua de fermer les yeux, le cœur attaqué de plein fouet mais il tint bon, affrontant de tout son être cette flamme meurtrière dans les yeux de celui qu'il aimait. Finalement, il murmura, les sourcils fronçés.

- Tu m'en veux ?

Ce n'était pas vraiment une question, il y avait surtout une part de constatation dans ses mots et Yuya la perçu en priorité, répondant avec véhémence.

- Je t'ai demandé de me touché...

- Tu n'étais pas prêt...

- Je te l'ai demandé !

- Tu n'était pas prêt...

- Je t'ai demandé de me faire l'amour !

- Tu n'était pas prêt...

- SARUTOBI LUI NE S'EN EST GUERE SOUCIE !

- JE NE SUIS PAS SARUTOBI !

- CA NOUS AURAIT TOUS ARRANGE !

Ils s'étaient chacun rapprochés de l'autre, se hurlant presque dans les oreilles. Masuda était en larmes mais il n'était sûrement pas prêt à abandonner alors que Tegoshi était au bord de la crise de nerf, les yeux d'un noir perçant. Soudain, Takahisa se releva, commençant à déboutonner sa chemise dans des gestes nerveux.

- Tu veux que je te fasse l'amour c'est ça ?

Yuya leva des yeux de pure haine vers lui, les lèvres serrées. Masuda haussa les épaules, sa voix s'élevant quelque peu.

- Ben quoi ? C'est bien ça non ? Tu veux que je te touches ? D'accord, très bien, si tu y tiens tant que ça !

Il était déjà torse nu lorsque Tegoshi coupa leur contact visuel, se préparant semble t-il à passer la lame sur une de ses veines. Aussitôt, Takahisa, qui allait dépatter sa braguette, se jeta sur lui, essayant de lui arracher. En moins de temps qu'il faut pour le dire, Masuda se retrouva dans la baignoire, face à Yuya qui se mit à hurler. Ils se livrèrent une lutte acharnée, refusant chacun de laisser l'autre gagner. Le plus vieux pouvait voir le sang couler en abondance de la paume de Tegoshi, toujours refermée sur la lame. Ses grognements redoublèrent et soudain, il emprisonna avec fermeté le bras du plus jeune, le tirant violemment à lui. Yuya se retrouva contre son torse, son visage près de celui de son ainé. Aussitôt, ce dernier captura ses lèvres, le prenant par surprise. Une surprise telle qu'il écarquilla les yeux, sentant la lame lui échapper. Elle tomba alors dans un bruit strident sur le carrelage, résonnant à leurs oreilles. Mais déjà, Tegoshi l'avait oublié, les larmes aux yeux alors que Masuda le serrait contre lui, fermement. Leurs souffles s'étaient déjà joint l'un à l'autre dans une danse effrénée, comme si c'était le dernier moyen qu'avait trouvé Takahisa pour le supplier de rester ici, avec lui. Les mains du plus vieux se posèrent sur son visage, l'encadrant doucement avant de l'écarter, plongeant son regard brûlant dans le sien. Les yeux écarquillés de Yuya rencontrèrent les siens. Ceux de Masuda devinrent suppliant.

- Je t'en prie...ne m'abandonne pas...

Serrant les dents, les lèvres tremblantes, Tegoshi ferma les yeux, commençant à frissonner. Takahisa semblait attendre une réponse, ne bougeant plus d'un poil. Soudain, Yuya rouvrit les yeux, rouge de rage. Sa main se leva pour s'abattre sur la joue de Massu, faisant basculer sa tête sur le côté. L'eau les éclaboussa tous les deux, sans même qu'ils ne s'en rende compte. Takahisa ne chercha pas à se défendre, restant la tête baissée, le cœur en suspend alors que Tegoshi se mettait à hurler, tapant avec ses poings sur son torse.

- JE T'INTERDIS DE RECOMMENCER CA ! PLUS JAMAIS ! T'AS PAS LE DROIT ! JE TE DETESTE ! JE TE DETESTE ! JE TE DETESTE !

Fondant peu à peu en larmes, ses coups devinrent avec le temps moins agressifs pendant que ses larmes elles doublaient. Masuda le laissa entièrement faire, se contentant d'attendre qu'il se calme, qu'il évacue tout ce qu'il ressentait. Il ne le quittait pas des yeux, attendant juste le bon moment pour le rassurer, pour se montrer fort. Et ce moment arriva quand Yuya s'écroula en larmes dans ses bras, s'accrochant désespérément à lui. Il pouvait sentir ses mains presser la peau de son dos avec force, lui laissant sûrement des marques rougeâtres. Il pouvait sentir ses larmes inonder sa poitrine et son corps entier trembler contre le sien. Il laissa pourtant quelques minutes défiler, le temps que Tegoshi abandonne toute tentative de rejet, le temps qu'il comprenne qu'il ne pouvait se passer de lui autant que son ainé ne le pouvait de lui-même. Et ce fut le cas. Il ne fallait pas être un grand devin pour voir qu'il n'y avait plus aucune trace de colère dans les gestes de Yuya, juste de l'amour. Le plus jeune ne s'accrochait plus à son ainé pour le repousser mais plutôt pour ne pas le perdre, l'empêcher de partir. Alors qu'ils savaient bien tous les deux que Massu ne comptait aller nul part.

- Je suis désolé...

Ce n'était pas Takahisa qui venait de murmurer ces mots d'un souffle à peine audible. C'était bel et bien Tegoshi, du fond du creux de l'épaule de Masuda, là où son visage était caché. C'était bien sa peine qui s'était exprimée, brisant le silence. C'était bien ses larmes qui s'était exprimées. Le plus doucement possible, Takahisa referma ses bras autour du corps de celui qu'il aimait, l'enveloppant dans une enveloppe protectrice. Le plus jeune ferma les yeux, semblant humer de toutes ses forces l'odeur de son ainé. Masuda le serra contre lui, nichant son visage dans son cou, laissant un murmure contre ses oreilles.

- Je t'aime...

Les sanglots de Tegoshi ne firent que redoubler pourtant un léger sourire naquit sur le visage de Massu, comme s'ils venaient de gagner une manche de la bataille. Fermant de toutes ses forces ses paupières, Yuya se blottit un peu plus contre son ainé, tremblant comme une feuille.

- Il...il va revenir...il me l'a dit...et cette fois il me tuera.

Une des mains de Takahisa quitta le dos de son petit ami pour se poser sur le dos de sa tête, caressant ses cheveux mouillés, s'y mêlant. Son souffle brûlant se pressa contre la tempe du plus jeune, volontairement ferme.

- Je ne le laisserai pas t'approcher !

- Tu n'arrêtes pas de dire ça...mais il revient toujours !

Murmura Yuya, ses sanglots brisant sa voix en cadence régulière. L'étreinte de Masuda sur son corps sembla se crisper, pourtant lorsqu'il s'écarta doucement de Tegoshi, encadrant son visage avec ses mains pour que leurs regards se rencontrent, le plus jeune ne vit que de l'assurance. L'assurance qu'ils restent tous les deux en vie au bout du chemin, une fois que ça serait finit. Mais Yuya ne pouvait s'empêcher de douter que ça finisse un jour et qu'il s'en sorte tous indemne. Ils avaient déjà tellement perdu. Il sortit de ses pensées alors que les lèvres remplies de Masuda frôlaient le bout de son nez. Ses yeux se fermèrent instinctivement, essayant de profiter de ce contact si simple mais ses larmes suffirent à le faire frissonner. Il allait baisser la tête quand Takahisa passa ses deux pouces sur sa peau, la caressant avec une douceur sans limite. Cette fois, le corps du plus jeune trembla avec force mais pas à cause du froid, au contraire. Ses yeux se rouvrirent, plongeant directement dans ceux brûlant de son ainé. Ils s'observèrent longuement, cherchant la force suffisante pour se redresser. Lentement, Yuya se redressa, attrapant les épaules de Masuda pour s'aider. Sous l'œil attentif de ce dernier, Tegoshi pressa ses lèvres contre les siennes, les frôlant presque. Takahisa le laissa faire, conscient qu'il avait besoin d'avoir une liberté complète. Refermant les yeux, Yuya frissonna, sur le point de se détacher aussitôt. Pourtant il tint bon, ses mains malgré tout crispées sur la peau rougie de son ainé. Doucement, il caressa ses lèvres du bout des siennes, semblant les frotter avant de finalement y passer le bout de sa langue. Masuda allait entrouvrirent les siennes quand quelqu'un tambourina à la porte, les faisant sursauter. Baissant la tête, Yuya fut aussitôt blottit dans les bras de son ainé par ce dernier qui prit la parole.

- QUOI ?

- On a un problème !

Masuda sentit le corps de Tegoshi se raidir.

- Très bien on s'en va !

- He ?

Stupéfait, Tegoshi suivit avec des yeux écarquillés son ainé sortir deux grosses valises, y jetant déjà la plupart de leurs affaires. Yuya était vêtu d'un jogging et d'un gros pull que Masuda lui avait trouvé à la va vite, quand au plus vieux, il avait remit sa chemise. Yamapi qui était dans l'entrebâillement de leur chambre regardait Takahisa comme s'il s'agissait d'un fou.

- Attends vous allez pas partir comme ça ?

- C'est bien toi qui nous a dit que Sarutobi arrivait, ne ?

- Mais c'est sûrement pour nous faire stresser ! Il nous a souvent appelé pour nous faire peur, c'est pas nouveau !

- Sauf qu'il a dit à Yuya que sa prochaine visite signifierait sa mort !

- Et tu crois que c'est en sortant à découvert avec Tego que tu vas le sauver ?

- ON NE PEUT PAS RESTER LA A ATTENDRE !

Masuda avait déjà finit les valises. S'approchant de Tegoshi il passa un blouson autour de ses épaules, rabattant la capuche sur sa tête, lui couvrant presque entièrement le visage. S'écartant légèrement sous l'œil interrogateur de Yuya, il tourna la tête vers Yamapi et Ryo.

- J'ai un plan !

- Alors ?

Yuya garda fixement les yeux dans le rétroviseur, à la recherche de la moindre voiture.

- Alors ? Yuya ?

- ATTENDS !

Protesta Tegoshi, se tordant le cou pour regarder derrière eux. Il faisait nuit noir pourtant les yeux de Yuya transpercèrent l'obscurité tel un félin. Soupirant de soulagement, il reprit une position confortable, tournant la tête vers Massu qui jeta des coup d'œil fréquent vers lui.

- Personne !

S'autorisant enfin un sourire, Takahisa décrispa légèrement ses mains, trémoussant cependant toujours autant. Tegoshi fronça les sourcils, regardant brièvement la route.

- Tu crois que ça a marché ?

- Si on est pas suivie, c'est que oui, je l'espère !

- Tu crois qu'il est assez idiot pour me confondre avec Ryo ?

- Il fait noir ! Vous aviez tous les deux le même blouson, c'était impossible de vous distinguez l'un de l'autre.

Yuya le fixa un moment avant de regarder derrière lui.

- Ils ne risques rien j'espère...

- Yamapi a prit un révolver avec lui !

- Le même que celui qu'il nous a donné ?

- A peu près. Le principal c'est qu'on soit armé et près à se défendre ! Là où on va il ne peut pas nous trouver, personne ne le peut !

- Je ne savais pas que tu possédais une maison à l'extérieur de Tokyo...

- Elle est à mon cousin et abandonnée depuis des lustres. Je l'avais presque oubliée ! Elle n'est présente sur aucune carte et personne ne connait son existence, on y sera à l'abri.

- On verra...

Masuda jeta un regard de travers à son voisin qui semblait concentré sur la route. Sa voix s'éleva, ferme et sans détour.

- C'est déjà tout vu ! Il ne t'approchera pas !

Yuya croisa son regard, quelques secondes à peine, juste le temps qu'il comprenne que Masuda ne renoncera jamais. Ce fut les entrailles légèrement dénouées que Tegoshi posa son front contre la portière, fermant les yeux. A peines quelques minutes plus tard, il somnolait déjà, sous l'œil attendrit de Takahisa. Ils roulèrent plusieurs heures, serpentant entre les building et maisons. Soudain, le portable de Masuda se mit à vibrer et il actionna le kit main libre, prenant garde à ne pas réveiller son voisin, dormant comme un bébé.

- Moshi moshi ?

- On a un problème !

Takahisa fronça les sourcils en entendant la voix terrifiée de Ryo à l'autre bout du fil.

- He ?

- Cette ordure nous a eu !

- Quoi ? Comment ça expliques-moi !

- Lorsqu'on a arrêté la voiture devant la gendarmerie, c'était un pauvre vieux au volant ! Il dit qu'un gars l'a payé pour nous suivre !

Le corps soudain entièrement raidit, Masuda posa ses yeux sur Yuya à ses côtés. Les genoux repliés contre son torse, le visage contre ses genoux, il ressemblait à un ange fragile, ne demandant qu'à être protégé. Il fut sortit de ses pensées par la voix de Ryo, cette fois hurlante.

- OH TU M'ECOUTES OUI ? Faut que vous reveniez !

- C'est trop tard, on est déjà presque arrivé...

- Il est après vous !

Yuya commença à grogner, ouvrant difficilement ses yeux bouffis, les posant avec des points d'interrogations à l'intérieur sur son ainé, l'air stupéfait. Ses paupières papillonnèrent et il ouvrit la bouche.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- IL EST APRES VOUS ! TU M'ENTENDS ?

- Taka ? Qui c'est ?

- IL VOUS TRAQUE !

Masuda croisa le regard de Tegoshi qui sentit son cœur commencer à s'affoler devant l'expression horrifiée qu'il affichait.

A suivre...


	16. Chapter 16

Yuya était perdu, laissé tout seul sur une île déserte sans la moindre information. Pourtant Masuda était prêt de lui, il aurait très bien put se saisir d'une bouteille pour lui envoyer un message mais rien...Pour la bonne et simple raison que Takahisa était aussi dérouté que lui, si ce n'est plus. Il faut dire qu'il avait tout donné pour mettre Tegoshi en sécurité. Il était aller jusqu'à le sortir de leur appartement, le livrant presque au monde obscure de la ville juste parce qu'il était persuadé que son plan marcherait. Oui, il en était convaincu ! Alors pourquoi à peine avait-il mit un pied dehors son corps s'était-il mit à trembler sans pouvoir s'arrêter ? Pourquoi la silhouette de Yuya lui était soudainement apparue filante, semblant chercher à s'éloigner de lui ? Non, il ne le laisserait pas partir, pour rien au monde ! Dès lors, il ne l'avait pas quitté une seule fois des yeux jusqu'à ce qu'ils pénètrent dans l'habitacle de la voiture. Là, Masuda avait presque ordonné à Tegoshi de fermer tous les verrous de chaque porte. Oui, il était hors de question que Sarutobi lui prenne ce qu'il avait de plus chère au monde, hors de question ! Et ils avaient roulés, pendant plusieurs heures, presque cinq. Cinq heures pendant lesquelles le cœur de Masuda n'avait fait que tambouriner dans sa poitrine, ses veines battant frénétiquement contre ses tempes. Cinq heures pendant lesquelles chaque souffle, chaque regard de Yuya lui avaient parut si unique, si fragile. L'être humain était si facile à détruire, à être réduit à néant malgré le fait que ce même être ait illuminé tant de vie de son vivant. Il n'avait qu'à tourner la tête pour apercevoir l'ange de toute son existence et le vénérer...Toute sa vie dépendait de Tegoshi, chacune de ses respirations, chacun de ses sourires. Le cœur de Masuda battait en son nom et seulement le sien. Il avait été créé pour lui et il se devait de le protéger. Ce jour ne cessait de le hanter, comme un souvenir répété en boucle. Celui où tout avait commençé, celui où devant une foule entière de fans, Yuya Tegoshi s'était écroulé, touché par une balle. Leurs vies avaient basculées, changées à jamais. Takahisa s'en souvenait comme si c'était hier. Cette impression effroyable de ne rien contrôler, de sentir qu'on est en train de perdre tout ce qui fait qu'on existe, tout ce qui nous rend vivant. Masuda l'avait ressentit au plus profond de lui-même à mesure que le sang s'était échappé du corps de Tegoshi. C'était comme si tout lui échappait, pas seulement Yuya, mais aussi lui-même, sa vie...Ce jour là, il avait agit avec un automatisme déconcertant, faisant les gestes de premier secours avec précision et fermeté. Pourtant, il n'avait jamais eu aussi peur de toute sa vie. Savoir qu'il était en train de réanimer Yuya ne l'avait pas aidé à se sentir mieux, savoir qu'il faisait des gestes concret ne lui avait absolument rien fait ! Son cœur ne s'était pas calmé pour autant, ses larmes n'avaient pas cessées pour autant. A présent, Masuda s'était jeté dehors, emportant Tegoshi avec lui. Tout simplement parce qu'il avait ressentit le besoin vitale de bouger, de faire quelque chose, quoi que ce soit, peu importait. Il l'avait trainé dehors et l'avait séparé des quatre autres membres du groupe, les seuls qui auraient pu le protéger s'ils s'étaient retrouvés face à Sarutobi. Six personnes ensembles valent bien mieux que deux, ne ? Pourtant, Takahisa lui avait attrapé la main pour le garder pour lui, juste lui. Son égoïste l'avait condamné. Juste parce que Masuda n'avait pas supporté de savoir que cette ordure allait peut-être débarquer chez eux. Juste parce qu'il ne voulait pas qu'il touche leur porte, comme leur intimité. Juste parce qu'il devait bouger, ne pas rester ici, surtout pas. Yuya aurait sûrement bénéficié d'une sécurité beaucoup plus importante si c'était les bras de Ryo ou même ceux de Yamapi qui l'avaient protégés. Au lieu de ça, Takahisa l'avait éloigné de tous, le jetant dans ceux de Sarutobi et cerise sur le gâteau, presque cinq heures de route séparaient le duo Tegomass du reste des NewS. Comment avait-il put être si égoïste ? Penser que son plan serait aussi infaillible ? Ne pas envisager toutes les options et s'enfuir directement sans réfléchir. Il les avait mit en danger, lui-même mais surtout Yuya. Il l'avait presque déjà condamné. Sarutobi était à leur poursuite et il les retrouverait bien avant que quiconque arrive pour les sauver. Et ce fut sa voix. Sa voix angélique, cristalline et pure qui le sortit de sa torpeur. Ce fut sa voix, terrifiée et tremblante lui hurlant dans les oreilles qui atteignit directement son cœur, le brisant comme de la porcelaine.

- TAKAHISA !

Masuda ne répondit pas, les yeux écarquillés, son écouteur toujours au creux de son oreille. Tegoshi recommença, des larmes nouvelles débordant sur ses joues alors que ses lèvres tremblaient.

- TAKA PARLES-MOI TU ME FAIS PEUR ! TAKA !

Soudain, Massu sentit deux petites mains lui saisir son blouson au niveau de son épaule pour le secouer violemment, dans un geste désespéré. Sursautant comme un fou, il donna un brusque coup de volant sur le côté, envoyant Yuya buter contre la portière. Le plus jeune poussa un léger cri avant d'éclater en sanglot, ses mains contre le sommet de sa tête endolorie. La voiture freina brusquement, s'arrêtant en plein milieu de la route. Masuda posa alors enfin ses yeux sur le corps tremblant à ses côtés. Recroquevillé au maximum dans un coin, Tegoshi se cachait le visage entre ses genoux et sa poitrine, convulsant presque entre ses larmes. Ses mains étaient toujours posées sur tête, semblant essayer de la rentrer le plus possible. Il était terrifié, perdu et Takahisa sentit son cœur exploser, se répandant sur le tableau de bord. il était en train de faire n'importe quoi, de tout détruire. Raccrochant rapidement, il arracha presque son oreillette pour la balancer contre le pare-brise, faisant sursauter Tegoshi qui sembla vouloir fusionner avec la portière pour s'y cacher entièrement. Si seulement Masuda avait prit la peine de lui expliquer ce qui se passait, pourquoi ses nerfs lâchaient d'un coup et aussi violemment. Peut-être qu'il aurait comprit et se serait calmé. Ou peut-être qu'au contraire il aurait été terrifié...De toute façon, Takahisa ne semblait pas avoir envie de s'expliquer et ne le fit pas. A la place il ouvrit la boite à gants, sous les yeux horrifiés de Yuya, pour en sortir l'arme que leur avait passé Yamashita. Hors de lui, il l'extirpa violemment avant d'ouvrir sa portière, la poussant d'un coup de pied. Il fallait qu'il sorte, qu'il prenne l'air, qu'il cri. Le plus vieux sentit à peine les mains de Tegoshi se jeter sur son bras, essayant de le retenir. Masuda se contenta de tirer brusquement dessus, faisant aussitôt lâcher son cadet qui s'écroula sur le siège occupé par son petit ami précédemment. En quelques secondes, Takahisa était à plusieurs mètres de la voiture, tourné vers là d'où ils venaient, son arme en l'air. Ses yeux étaient d'un noir rageur, fou. Ses cheveux virevoltaient au grès du vent sans qu'il n'y fasse attention. Ses lèvres étaient crispées, entrouvertes. Très vite, la peur qu'il emmagasinait depuis plusieurs minutes devint beaucoup trop forte pour lui, explosant de partout. Sa bouche s'ouvrit en grand pour laisser échapper un hurlement de colère alors qu'il fermait les yeux. Il ressemblait à un homme à qui la raison avait laissé place à la folie. Sa voix criarde remplissait entièrement le silence à présent brisé qui régnait auparavant dans la nature déserte. Agitant son arme devant lui dans des gestes saccadées et brusques, il continua à hurler, cette fois des mots.

- OU EST-CE QUE TU ES ? HEIN ? OU EST-CE QUE TU ES NON DE DIEU ?

Soudain, le son d'une balle déchira la nuit, sous les sanglots sonores de Tegoshi.

- OU EST-CE QUE TU ES A LA FIN ? ON T'ATTENDS !

Yuya commença à se balancer d'avant en arrière, ses mains couvrant au maximum ses oreilles. Ses gémissements désespérés remplissaient le silence aux rares moments où Masuda ne hurlait pas, déversant sa rancœur.

- VIENS TE BATTRE ON EST PRET ! VIENS TE BATTRE !

Plusieurs fois, le son d'une balle perça la nuit, faisant à chaque fois crier et sursauter Tegoshi, sanglotant. Plusieurs fois, l'arme sembla sur le point d'échapper à la main compulsive de Masuda, incapable de rester calme. C'était comme s'il ne savait plus faire quoi que ce soit à part hurler, encore et encore. Des nuages d'oiseaux dérangés dans leur sommeil partaient parfois en vitesse, couvrant le ciel. Sa rage, sa souffrance, sa peur...Il avait besoin de tout évacuer, il le fallait. C'était à présent une question de vie ou de mort. Le sourire de Yuya hantant ses yeux, son rire chatouillant ses oreilles...soit il tirait en l'air, soit c'est sur sa tempe qu'il poserait le canon ! Il n'avait plus d'alternative, plus de retraite possible ! Il devait tout extérioriser maintenant. C'était maintenant ou jamais ! Masuda ne pouvait plus faire semblant. Il ne pouvait plus revenir vers leur voiture et offrir un sourire confiant à Tegoshi, lui assurant que tout allait bien se passer. Il ne pouvait plus calmer les battements effrénés de son cœur, tambourinant dans sa poitrine. Il ne pouvait plus calmer les cris de Yuya, se répercutant à chacun de ses propres hurlements. Il ne pouvait plus calmer ses sanglots, résonnant derrière lui à chaque fois qu'il reprenait sa respiration. Il n'y arrivait plus, il n'arrivait plus à rien. Levant une énième fois les bras, il sentit soudain ses forces le quitter entièrement. Rabattant ses mains sur sa tête, il s'écroula, à genoux. Ce n'est qu'alors qu'il comprit que cet air frais sur ses joues était du à ses larmes abondantes, bercées par le vent autour de lui. Reniflant, il hurla une dernière fois, ferma les yeux, griffant presque la peau de ses tempes. Finalement ses mains tapèrent sur le sol, le faisant grogner sous la douleur. Baissant la tête, il se mit à gémir. Ses cris s'étaient transformés en plaintes sanglotantes, secouant sa poitrine avec violence. Il avait mal, plus que jamais. Mal d'avoir tout fait travers, mal d'avoir aussi lâchement échoué...Et il avait froid, si froid. Soudain, la chaleur la plus magnifique qui soit l'enveloppa, sans qu'il ne comprenne pourquoi. Commençant dans le creux de son dos, elle se diffusa dans tout son corps, lui réchauffant également le cœur. Il ne comprit qu'à l'instant où la voix tremblante de Yuya résonna autour de lui.

- Je t'en prie...Takaaaa...ne part pas...

Chaque mot de Tegoshi était un supplice aux yeux de Masuda. Chaque mot ou plutôt chaque requête, envoyée comme une bouteille à la mer dans un dernier effort. Il savait que par "ne part pas" Yuya lui demandait surtout de ne pas se laisser submergé par la folie, par la souffrance...de ne pas devenir comme lui. Il le suppliait de ne pas l'abandonner, de ne pas le laisser sur le bord de la route pour suivre un chemin qui le mènerait sûrement à l'enfer. Fermant les yeux en se pinçant férocement les lèvres, Takahisa se força à reprendre son calme. Lentement mais sûrement. Ce fut d'abord dans ses mains tremblantes, ses doigts bientôt enlacés par ceux de Yuya qui rabattit leurs mains jointes contre le buste du plus vieux, le serrant fermement contre celui du plus jeune. L'arme était restée à terre, se voulant loin d'eux. Ce fut ensuite dans son cou, bientôt ressuscité par les lèvres tremblantes de Tegoshi s'y collant, y déposant un baiser sans fin. Les minutes passèrent, sans que l'un ni l'autre ne daigne avoir l'idée de se dégager de leur étreinte. Finalement, la respiration de Masuda reprit un rythme normal, ménageant son cœur. Doucement, il commença à se retourner, sans quitter les bras de Yuya. Seules leurs mains se désenlacèrent. Ils se retrouvèrent alors face à face. Le regard désolé de Takahisa rencontra celui larmoyant de Tegoshi et aussitôt ce dernier se mit à trembler. Masuda rassembla tout son courage, faisant naitre un léger sourire sur ses lèvres. Soudain, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent alors que le même sourire apparaissait sur le visage de Yuya. Tandis que les lèvres du plus vieux s'entrouvraient, les mains du plus jeune se levèrent avec une lenteur extrême, rencontrant les joues de Takahisa, les caressant avec douceur. L'ainé ferma les yeux, profitant de ce contact. Lentement, Tegoshi passa ses pouces sur les joues de son petit ami, les essuyant des larmes qui y perlaient. Finalement, il se redressa, effleurant ses lèvres avec les siennes avant de déposer un baiser sur son front. Il finit par se blottir de nouveau contre son corps, posant sa tempe contre la poitrine de Masuda, sentant son cœur reprendre une course effrénée. Les mains de Takahisa se levèrent au dessus de lui puis s'arrêtèrent une fraction de seconde, semblant hésiter. Mais l'amour l'emporta sur la folie et Masuda serra de toutes ses forces le corps de Yuya contre le sien, le réchauffant en le frottant dans le dos. Tegoshi sembla trembler et aussitôt, Takahisa resserra sa prise.

- Je suis désolé...pardonnes-moi...

Yuya s'écarta légèrement, plongeant un regard brûlant dans celui coupable et honteux de Masuda. Ses mains s'accrochèrent une nouvelle fois à ses joues, pour le forcer à relever la tête et à le regarder.

- Taka ?

Massu ne quitta pas ses yeux, fronçant les sourcils.

- Hm ?

- Tu ne vas pas partir, ne ?

Une lueur de terreur sembla traverser le regard de Tegoshi et Takahisa hocha aussitôt négativement de la tête avec ardeur. Il encadra lui aussi le visage de son petit ami avec les paumes de ses mains, caressant légèrement ses lèvres du bout de son pouce. Ses yeux se firent déterminés, durs.

- Jamais ! Je te le promets...

Quelques larmes glissèrent sur les joues satinées de Yuya alors que ses lèvres se pinçaient. Masuda les essuya doucement avant de demander, inquiet.

- Je...je t'ai fais mal ? Tout à l'heure ?

Ils s'observèrent un moment avant que Tegoshi hoche positivement de la tête, dans une lenteur insupportable. Takahisa ferma les yeux l'espace d'une seconde, le cœur en suspend. Quand il les rouvrit, Yuya était toujours là, attendant patiemment, une lueur blessée dans le regard. Masuda rouvrit la bouche, hésitant.

- O...où ?

Un silence oppressant régna avant que finalement, Tegoshi retire une main du visage de son ainé pour poser son poing serré contre sa poitrine, à l'emplacement de son cœur. Plusieurs fois il tapa dessus, ses yeux devenant larmoyant. Ceux de Takahisa se plissèrent, voguant entre ses de Yuya et sa main, semblant ne pas comprendre dans un premier temps. Les larmes de Tegoshi perlèrent de nouveau sur ses joues. Les lèvres de Masuda se pincèrent alors qu'il baissait la tête, serrant les dents. Finalement, il posa son front contre celui de Yuya, essayant de tout son cœur de sourire.

- Je suis désolé...

Les lèvres de Tegoshi semblèrent tressaillir, comme s'il esquissait un début de sourire. Mais il se contenta de se blottir de tout son cœur dans les bras de Takahisa qui se fit un plaisir de le serrer contre lui. Yuya nicha son visage dans le creux de son épaule, murmurant d'une voix quelque peu éteinte, complètement emmitouflée dans le blouson de Massu.

- Ne recommences plus jamais ça !

- Promis.

Les minutes passèrent, silencieuses, jusqu'à ce que Tegoshi rouvre la bouche, les ramenant à la réalité.

- On devrait filer d'ici avant qu'il arrive !

- Oui...

- T'oublies pas ton nouvel ami !

- He ?

Yuya donna un coup de tête vers l'arme, toujours au sol et un léger rire jaune secoua le corps de Masuda.

- Je le hais déjà !

- T'as intérêt à pas avoir vidé le chargeur !

- J'en ai un autre de rechange.

- He ?

- Yamapi voulait être sûr qu'on soit bien équipé ! D'après lui : "Mieux vaut avoir trop de balles que pas assez !"

- Surtout quand on est avec un Taka qui tire dans le vide !

- Surtout quand on a un Yuya à protéger !

Plusieurs minutes passèrent encore avant qu'ils ne soient capables de se séparer. Une fois relevés, Tegoshi plongea des yeux graves dans ceux amoureux de Takahisa.

- Alors ?

- Hm ?

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

Masuda serra les dents, sentant son corps se raidir.

- La police arrivera dans près de cinq heures !

- Est-ce qu'elle arrivera avant lui ?

Ils s'observèrent un moment, chacun sachant parfaitement de quoi ils parlaient et n'ayant aucunement besoin de le dire clairement. Prenant une grande inspiration, Takahisa entrouvrit les lèvres, serrant les poings.

- Non.

Aussitôt, le corps de Yuya se mit à trembler et Massu se rapprocha de lui, l'attrapant par les épaules pour le pousser à ne pas le quitter des yeux.

- Mais je te jures que je le tuerai avant qu'il ne te touches !

Les yeux de Tegoshi se remplirent très vite de larmes alors que ses lèvres tremblaient. Takahisa le secoua légèrement, le regard dur.

- Je te le promets !

Yuya fut le premier à ouvrir la porte de la petite maisonnette, les yeux émerveillés. Entièrement faites de bois, elle semblait se fondre parfaitement dans la nature. Il ne devait pas y avoir d'autres maisons dans les vingt kilomètres alentours au moins ! Le chemin qui menait à la maison était si envahie par les branches et les feuilles qu'il fallait vraiment savoir que la demeure existait pour l'atteindre. Quelque part c'était rassurant...La maison ne comportait que les pièces les plus principales et ça lui allait très bien ! Posant ses affaires dans l'entrée, il pénétra dans le salon, se défaisant de son blouson qu'il laissa sur une chaise. Il commença à faire le tour des pièces. Massu lui, s'adossa à la porte d'entrée close, fermant les yeux. Il était exténué. Le pauvre n'avait dormit de la nuit et il en ressentait à présent les effets, son corps moue, sans aucune force. Soupirant quelque peu, il fit quelques pas dans le salon, le parcourant des yeux. Un léger sourire s'afficha sur son visage. Il avait passé de bons moments ici, que ce soit avec son cousin seulement ou avec sa famille en entière. C'était devenue leur lieu de prédilection, celui où ils allaient dès qu'il y avait un problème. Et on pouvait dire que là c'était exactement le cas ! Frôlant le dossier du canapé du bout des doigts, Takahisa releva la tête. Il tomba alors sur une photo de lui, sûrement âgé de pas plus que cinq ans. Il avait vraiment une sale tête fallait l'avouer ! Un léger rire le secoua et il ouvrit la bouche.

- Yuya viens voir ça !

Son ami avait beau être dans la cuisine, la pièce voisine, il ne lui répondit pas. Takahisa émit un léger grognement affectueux avant de changer de pièce, agitant la photo à côté de sa tête, un sourire placardé sur son visage.

- Hé regardes la tête que j'ai là dess...

Mais ses mots moururent dans sa gorge, emportés par le spectacle qu'il avait devant les yeux. Les souffles rauques et saccadées de Yuya pouvaient résumer à eux seul la terreur de son propriétaire. Dans un premier temps Masuda l'avait seulement vu lui, les yeux écarquillés et les lèvres entrouvertes. Il n'avait alors pas comprit la raison de ses tremblements violent, la raison de ses larmes, parsemant ses joues de petites perles se reflétant à la lumière du soleil. Puis il l'avait vu...ce bras, autour du cou de Tegoshi. Ce bras sur lequel les deux mains de Yuya s'accrochaient avec désespoir, essayant de le faire lâcher. Les yeux soudain vides de Takahisa remontèrent lentement, tombant sur le visage souriant de Sarutobi. Lui. Encore et toujours lui. Il tenait un révolver, le canon pointé sur la tempe de Tegoshi. Il le tenait d'une main si ferme que les tremblements de Yuya paraissaient exagérés à côté, comme si une seule pièce bougeait dans la construction. Le corps entier de Masuda s'était raidit, ses veines battant contre ses tempes et ses oreilles. Ses poings s'étaient serrés ainsi que ses dents alors que son regard croisa celui de Tegoshi l'espace d'une seconde. La terreur qu'il y lut le bouleversa complètement, lui donnant l'effroyable envie de sortir l'arme qu'il avait dans la poche arrière de son pantalon pour enfin faire comprendre le fin fond de sa pensé à Taisuke. Yuya dut le comprendre, car il hocha négativement de la tête avec brusquerie, ses sanglots redoublant. Les yeux de Masuda se froncèrent, durement. Avait-il le temps de tirer avant que Sarutobi ne fasse la même chose mais sur le plus jeune d'entre eux ? Non, sûrement pas. Massu n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de tenir une arme. Même s'il venait de faire un stage intensif en plein milieu d'une route déserte il n'était franchement pas prêt à viser un seul visage parmi les deux qu'il avait en face de lui...beaucoup trop proche l'un de l'autre. Surtout qu'il s'agissait de la personne qui comptait le plus pour lui, il n'était prêt à le mettre en danger, même pour la vengeance qui lui brûlait le cœur. Sarutobi tenait Yuya devant lui, protégeant son corps derrière le sien, comme bouclier humain. Masuda ne pouvait prendre aucun risque. Finalement, la lueur de capitulation dut s'afficher dans ses yeux car Tegoshi ferma les yeux alors que Taisuke éclatait de rire.

- Bon choix ! Quoi que tu ais eu envie de faire tu ne serais pas arriver à temps pour sauver cette magnifique cervelle...et ça nous désolerez tous beaucoup qu'elle s'étale sur les murs...

Takahisa serra les dents, retenant de toutes ses forces un grognement alors qu'il croisait le regard de Sarutobi, machiavélique et cruel. Apparemment, le plus vieux semblait beaucoup s'amuser de la situation. Masuda eu l'envie furieuse de lui rabattre son clapet une bonne fois pour toute ! Cependant ce fut Taisuke qui ouvrit la bouche en premier, un immense sourire placardé sur le visage.

- Ça faisait longtemps, ne ?

- Pas assez à mon goût !

Sarutobi éclata de rire, tapant sa langue contre ses dents pour créer des petits sons réprobateurs, comme s'il avait réprimer un enfant. Il fit une moue avant de plisser les yeux d'un air joueur.

- Tit tit tit Massu Massu Massu...tu es toujours aussi mal élevé ! Lorsqu'on retrouve un vieil ami, on le prend dans ses bras au lieu de lui envoyer des petites méchancetés !

Ses yeux plissés se posèrent sur le visage de Yuya, frôlant sa tempe de ses lèvres, s'amusant à le faire trembler sous son souffle chaud et repoussant.

- Tu vois, Yuya par exemple, il s'est fait un plaisir de me faire un câlin, ne ?

Les tremblements du pauvre Tegoshi redoublèrent et il serra les dents, fermant les yeux. Ses poings étaient tellement serrés que ses doigts avaient blanchis, crispés contre ses jambes. Masuda ne le quitta pas des yeux, sentant une colère sourde s'insinuait en lui et abattre la peur sur son chemin. Il l'a sentait couler dans ses veines, se diffusant dans son corps tout entier. Une nouvelle force, l'enveloppant complètement, lui donnant presque des ailes. Les larmes coulant sur les joues de Yuya ne faisaient que l'attiser, ses tremblement compulsifs également. Il voulait le sortir de là, il devait le sortir de là ! Pourtant, sauter en hurlant sur Sarutobi ne ferait qu'empirer la situation plus qu'autre chose. Il devait trouver un autre moyen, s'y prendre par un autre chemin, plus subtil...

- Ne réfléchis pas trop Massu...vous allez tous les deux mourir...que vous le vouliez ou non !

Les yeux de Takahisa se figèrent, dans le vide alors que ses pensées éclatèrent sous le ton amusé de Taisuke. Relevant lentement la tête, son regard croisa celui déterminé de Tegoshi qui semblait vouloir quelque chose. Masuda fronça les sourcils, le fixant plusieurs secondes avant de comprendre. Plusieurs fois, les yeux de Yuya se fixèrent sur lui pour voler vers le salon, revenir vers lui puis de nouveau retourner vers le salon. Comme Takahisa n'avait aucune réaction, les mouvements de Tegoshi se faisaient plus suppliant, plus désespérés. Ses lèvres étaient pinçées et crispées alors que ses yeux se voyaient à peine à travers l'humidité qui les remplissait encore et toujours. Soudain, Masuda ouvrit la bouche, le regard dur.

- Je ne partirai pas pour sauver ma peau, désolé !

Lui et Yuya s'observèrent plusieurs minutes, leurs cœurs battant à tout rompe. Il était absolument hors de question pour Takahisa de s'enfuir, profitant du fait que l'arme que tenait Sarutobi était sur la tempe de son cadet et non sur la sienne. Il était absolument hors de question qu'il parte alors que l'homme qu'il aimait le plus était juste devant lui, menacé de mort par un psychopathe totalement dément ! Il était absolument hors de question qu'il abandonne si facilement. Qu'il abandonne à jamais ce sourire qui le faisait tant chavirer, ce rire qui lui réchauffait comme personne le cœur et l'âme. Il ne pouvait pas sciemment partir alors que l'homme à côté de qui il voulait passer sa vie était en danger et avait besoin de lui. Il voulait vivre avec lui, se réveiller et s'endormir dans ses bras...il voulait passer toutes les années qui lui restaient encore à vivre à ses côtés. Il ne voulait pas le quitter, surtout de son plein gré ! Il était hors de question qu'il parte, qu'importe les demandes désespérées de Yuya, qu'importe ses sanglots, il ne le quitterait pas ! Il ne le quitterait plus. Son regard éprit et brûlant sembla parfaitement passer le message, faisant sangloter toujours un peu plus Tegoshi.

- Oui il ne s'enfuira pas ! Il préfère mourir avec toi, ne ?

Sarutobi s'amusait toujours avec eux, leur torturant le cœur à volonté. Yuya serra ses paupières soudainement closes et tourna son visage de l'autre côté, cherchant à échapper aux lèvres baladeuses de Taisuke. Ce dernier arborait son sourire le plus hideux, piquant la peau légèrement halée de Tegoshi avec un délice non dissimulé. Plusieurs fois, il laissa échapper des soupirs de contentement, baiser toujours cette peau qui semblait lui ravir sous les larmes de Yuya et les regards noirs de Masuda.

- J'ai une ou deux question...

Curieux, Sarutobi se désintéressa de Tegoshi pour poser des yeux curieux sur Takahisa qui plissa les siens, se pinçant les lèvres.

- Vous voulez nous tuer tous les deux ? Très bien ! Faites donc ! Mais laissez moi vous posez d'abord mes questions...

Taisuke le fixa un long moment, semblant peser le pour et le contre. Finalement il tapa du pied au sol, faisant sursauter le petit corps qu'il tenait fermement dans ses bras. Un immense sourire joueur apparut sur son visage et il donna un léger coup avec son arme vers Massu, semblant lui donner le feu vert pour commencer. Takahisa prit une grande inspiration, les yeux noirs et calme.

- Pensez-vous que Shizuna soit heureuse ?

Le sourire de Taisuke se crispa légèrement alors que Yuya écarquillait les yeux, fixant Massu comme s'il devenait fou. Un silence pesant s'était installé dans la cuisine, oppressant jusqu'à les faire presque manquer d'air. Une atmosphère pendant laquelle les regards de Sarutobi et Takahisa ne se quittèrent pas, refusant chacun de baisser les yeux devant l'autre. Le sourire du plus vieux s'était transformé en quelque chose d'arrogant, d'agressif alors que Masuda était toujours aussi stoïque, calme. Finalement Sarutobi ouvrit la bouche, ses yeux se plissant aussi finement qu'un serpent.

- Comment ça ?

- Vous dites que vous faites ça pour elle, pour celle qui devait devenir votre futur femme et qui portait votre enfant...

- Et c'est le cas !

Coupa Taisuke, appuyant légèrement sur le révolver, butant fermement contre la tempe de Yuya qui retint un gémissement. Takahisa ne sourcilla même pas, se contentant de continuer, le visage impassible.

- Vous dites que vous vous vengez parce que Yuya est responsable de sa mort...

- Parce que c'est le cas !

- Non...et ça a été prouvé ! C'est le conducteur d'en face qui était saoul. L'appel de Yuya n'a absolument rien à voir avec l'accident !

- S'il ne l'avait pas appelé, elle n'aurait pas été distraite et aurait eu le temps de voir l'autre voiture arriver !

- Qui vous dit qu'elle était distraite à cause de ça ?

Sarutobi fronça les sourcils, penchant légèrement la tête sur le côté.

- He ?

- Elle allait se marier, ne ? Qui vous dit qu'elle n'avait pas la tête ailleurs...en pensant à son futur mari...

Taisuke sembla pousser un grognement avant d'agripper les cheveux de Yuya, le forçant violemment à relever la tête. Le plus jeune se pinça les lèvres, cherchant à étouffer le plus possible son gémissement de douleur. Ses yeux étaient fermés pourtant des larmes s'en écoulaient encore, roulant sur ses joues. Son souffle s'était accéléré, devenant rauque...tout comme celui de Sarutobi qui commença à pester, arquant son arme perpendiculairement à la tempe de Tegoshi.

- Qu'est-ce que tu essayes de faire là ?

Son ton était cinglant, agressif. Masuda se contenta de hausser les épaules, les yeux vides de toute expression.

- Je ne fais qu'émettre des hypothèses, comme vous ! Après tout, vous vous êtes tournez vers Yuya sans même chercher la vérité ! Sans même attendre d'être sûr des circonstances exactes !

- Je les connais les circonstances ! Il l'a appelé au moment précis où elle a eut son accident ! C'est de sa faute !

- Très bien...je me mets à votre place...Yuya est le responsable...et alors ?

- He ?

- Croyez-vous que ce soit une raison suffisante pour lui avoir fait vivre tout ça ?

Une minute de silence laissa place à un duel entre le regard de Masuda et celui de Sarutobi. Takahisa avait réussi à rester calme jusqu'à maintenant, pourtant un coup d'œil furtif de Yuya et il remarqua que ses poings étaient serrés au point de s'en faire blanchir les phalanges. Des sortes de sursauts semblaient les assaillirent en cadence régulière. Puis les paroles reprirent...plus agressif de la part de Takahisa.

- Croyez-vous vraiment que Shizuna aurait souhaité que vous détruisiez la personne qu'elle idolâtrez ?

- ...

- Comment était-elle ?

- He ?

- Je vous demande comment était votre futur femme ? Était-elle gentille ? Généreuse ?

Yuya sentait que Masuda commençait à s'énerver et à devenir moins patient alors que Sarutobi semblait perdre pieds à mesure que les questions défilaient. Il ne devait sûrement pas comprendre pourquoi Takahisa attachait de l'importance à de pareils détails. Lentement, le plus vieux baissa les yeux, les posant sur l'arrête de la mâchoire de Tegoshi, sous l'œil attentif de Masuda. La voix de Taisuke s'éleva alors, faible, lointaine comme si le jeune homme était prisonnié de ses souvenirs et qu'il n'était pas vraiment présent ici, avec eux.

- Elle était parfaite ! La personne la plus merveilleuse au monde...celle qu'on rêverait de garder toujours à ses côtés...

- Son sourire ?

Les yeux de Sarutobi effleurèrent les lèvres de Yuya.

- Le plus merveilleux, il aurait pu faire fondre chaque cœur de pierre à lui tout seul, peu importe le nombre...

- Son rire ?

- Le son le plus inouïe...plus magnifique que n'importe quelle note de musique...

- Elle était gentille ?

- Adorable...elle aurait donné tout ce qu'elle possédait au plus démuni. Parfois sa naïveté lui portait préjudice pourtant elle a toujours continuer à voir le meilleur en chaque être humain, quelques soient ses actions...Elle pardonnait toujours tout...

Un léger sourire s'était installé sur le visage de Sarutobi, peut-être sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte lui-même. Ses yeux n'avaient pas quitté le visage de Tegoshi, le fixant avec une intensité nouvelle. Masuda reprit la parole.

- Je suis désolé mais...Yuya n'est pas Shizuna !

Taisuke releva brusquement les yeux vers Takahisa, noir de rage. Ceux de son interlocuteur semblaient briller d'une lueur étrange, comme s'il se sentait vraiment désolé pour le plus vieux. Tegoshi, quand à lui, était perdu, ne comprenant plus les mots de son petit ami. Il essaya de lui envoyer un regard interrogateur mais Masuda garda le sien fixement sur Sarutobi, guettant chacune de ses réaction avec attention. Ses lèvres s'entrouvrirent de nouveau, lentement alors que Taisuke reposait furtivement ses yeux sur Yuya, les dents serrés.

- Yuya n'est pas Shizuna ! Son sourire n'est pas celui de votre futur femme ! Son rire non plus ! Elle est morte...et aucune autre personne ne pourra la remplacer ! Peut-être que Yuya possède certains de ses traits, de ses réactions mais il ne sera jamais Shizuna ! Vous devez l'accepter !

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes encore comme connerie ?

- Qui cherchez-vous vraiment à punir ? Yuya ? Shizuna ? Vous ?

- LA FERME !

- Peut-être que si vous aviez prit la voiture ce jour là...elle serait toujours en vie, riant à vos côtés, portant votre nom...

- MAIS TU VAS LA FERMER OUAI ?

- La vérité c'est que c'est vous le responsable ! Vous qui l'avez poussé à pendre la voiture ce jour là ! Vous auriez pu l'emmener mais vous aviez peut-être la flemme, ne ?

- TAIS-TOI !

- YUYA BAISSES-TOI !

Sursautant, les yeux écarquillés, Tegoshi ne comprit rien à ce qui se déroula devant ses yeux. Tout ce qu'il sentit c'est que, de rage, Sarutobi le projeta contre le mur. Il y rebondit avec violence, grognant de douleur avant de se mettre à trembler, terrifié. Aussitôt, il obéit à l'ordre de Masuda et se recroquevilla sur le sol. Commença alors un défiler de son strident, provenant des balles qui naissaient des deux côtés. Se couvrant la tête de ses mains, Yuya releva malgré tout les yeux pour apercevoir Takahisa se réfugier derrière un pans de mur avant de tirer une dernière balle. Une masse lourde s'écroula alors aux côtés de Tegoshi, le faisant hurler de terreur. Se recroquevillant un peu plus, il éclata en sanglot, apercevant le sang se répandre sur le sol, provenant de l'épaule droite de Sarutobi. Ce dernier se tenait le creux de son épaule en serrant sa chemise de toute ses forces, grognant de douleur. Son souffle se faisait rauque, bestiale. Il planta un regard fou de rage dans celui écarquillé et terrorisé de Yuya. Son arme était toujours dans sa main droite, mais cette dernière était mollement posée par terre, sans force. Tegoshi le fixa quelques secondes, des larmes coulant sans qu'il ne les sentent sur ses joues satinées. Soudain, la main encore intacte de Sarutobi l'attrapa par le col, le rapprochant de lui. Leurs visages se retrouvèrent à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre. Yuya était à présent prit de convulsion, les lèvres entrouvertes, les yeux toujours écarquillés. Il aurait dut s'écarter, il aurait du le repousser...et il le savait parfaitement. Cet homme avait détruit sa vie, des pires manières qui soient...il l'avait cassé de l'intérieur, autant physiquement que psychologiquement. Pourtant il y avait quelque chose, dans les yeux de Taisuke, quelque chose de bouleversant...qui empêchait Yuya de faire le moindre geste pour le fuir. Pour la toute première fois, et sûrement la dernière, le plus vieux paraissait désarmé, dérouté. Il semblait perdu, ne comprenant plus ce qui se passait. Il semblait...impuissant, peut-être peiné...Non, Yuya se trompait forcément. Peut-être qu'après, il espérait simplement que Sarutobi finisse par s'en vouloir et regretter ses gestes. Oui, c'était sûrement ça, une simple invention de sa part...alors pourquoi...pourquoi des larmes naissaient t-elles dans les yeux de son bourreau ? Ceux de Tegoshi s'écarquillèrent un peu plus, devenant rond comme des gros ballons. Son cœur semblait s'être arrêté de battre, incertain de vouloir continuer. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi Taisuke pleurait ? Il avait eu ce qu'il voulait non ? Il l'avait détruit...il l'avait brisé...alors pourquoi ? Les sourcils de Yuya se froncèrent alors que ses lèvres se mettaient à trembler. Pourquoi ? La même question l'obsédait encore et encore tandis que leurs regards ne se quittaient. Il entendait vaguement Masuda lui hurler de s'écarter, il l'entendait vaguement lui crier qu'il ne devait pas rester ici. Pourquoi ? Tout lui paraissait si loin. Plus rien ne comptait à ses yeux à part ceux de Sarutobi, larmoyant. Oh il luttait ! Il luttait contre ses larmes qui voulaient se frayer un chemin jusqu'à ses joues, éclatant alors aux yeux du monde entier ! Oui, il luttait pour ne pas perdre la face. Une dernière lutte avant le repos du guerrier. Sauf que sa guerre n'avait rien de réel, il se l'était inventé à lui tout seul. Il avait créé un champs de bataille, recruté des soldats et persécuté des victimes, prises peut-être au hasard, ou pas. Et tel un chef de guerre, il ne faillirait pas devant la défaite ! Et Yuya ne pouvait que l'admirer...en quelque sorte. Il ne pouvait que se sentir désolé devant tant de désespérance. Car Taisuke avait beau lutter, ses larmes menaçaient de s'étendre au monde d'une seconde à l'autre. D'ailleurs celles de Tegoshi ne s'étaient plus arrêtées alors que ses lèvres se serrèrent l'une contre l'autre. Pour la première fois, Sarutobi était en position de faiblesse...et Yuya ne se sentait pas le moins du monde soulagé, au contraire. Soudain, il fut propulsé en arrière par la poigne de Masuda sur son col. Remit sur ses pieds sans avoir été prévenu, il vacilla, le cœur submergea de tant d'émotions contradictoires. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il aperçut Takahisa lever son arme vers le torse de Taisuke qu'il se força à reprendre ses esprits, faisant papillonner ses paupières, incrédule.

- T...Taka...qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Masuda était de profil, les lèvres serrées, le regard dur et déterminé. Une flamme de vengeance brillait dans ses yeux. Terrifié à l'idée qu'il puisse faire une bêtise, Yuya se jeta presque sur lui, essayant de le forcer à le regarder. Ses mains s'accrochèrent à sa veste, à son col, pour finalement agripper ses joues. Tremblant, à bout de souffle et de force, il fit doucement baisser sa tête à hauteur de la sienne. Finalement, il fit un pas pour se mettre en face de lui, son épaule rencontrant le bras tendu de Takahisa, celui qui tenait l'arme pointée sur Taisuke. Pourtant, le regard de Massu restait fixé au dessus de la tête de Yuya, semblant vide. Le plus jeune ouvrit alors la bouche, la voix suppliante, brisée.

- Takaaaa...je t'en prie...regardes-moi...

Ses mains se décollaient et se re pressaient aux joues de Takahisa dans des caresses toujours plus désespérées, le suppliant de revenir vers lui. Lentement, les yeux de Masuda s'abaissèrent, croisant enfin ceux de Tegoshi qui esquissa alors un sourire, baignant dans des larmes qui coulaient toujours à flot.

- Taka...baisse cette arme s'il te plait...

Le sourire de Yuya s'évanouit alors qu'il finissait sa phrase, son cœur explosant sous la lueur de souffrance du regard de son petit ami. Il paraissait au bord du gouffre, le cœur en miette. Les yeux de Tegoshi se plissèrent, perdu. Masuda serra les lèvres, soudain tremblantes avant d'agiter légèrement son bras pointant Sarutobi avec son arme.

- Il...il a tout détruit...notre vie...toi...moi...je...je ne peux pas...le laisser s'en tirer...

- Taka...

Une lueur de panique apparut dans le regard de Yuya et il s'accrocha un peu plus à son ainé, passant ses pouces sur les pommettes de Massu, les caressant avec douceur.

- Taka écoutes-moi...si tu fais ça...tu ne te le pardonneras jamais ! Tu y repenseras toute ta vie...ça ne te quittera plus jamais ! Ça sera comme un trou...un trou à l'intérieur de ton cœur, incapable à combler ! Quoi que tu fasses, quoi que tu essayes de faire...tu seras différent...souillé...

Masuda serra les dents, essayant de ne pas prêter attention aux mots de l'homme qu'il aimait. Mais ces yeux étaient si suppliant, sa voix était si imposante. Dans une dernière tentative, il ferma les yeux, cherchant à échapper à Tegoshi. Pourtant son corps entier se mit à trembler presque violemment, faisant convulser l'arme qu'il tenait. Yuya reprit la parole, le souffle saccadée et sifflant, le cœur en suspend.

- Taka...je t'en supplie...si tu fais ça tu vas aller en prison...et tu vas m'abandonner...ne m'as-tu pas promis de ne jamais partir ?

Les joues de Masuda se retrouvèrent baignées de petites perles éclatantes. Tegoshi enchaina aussitôt, la voix encore plus implorante.

- Taka...je t'en prie...ne gâches pas ta vie à cause de lui...

Plusieurs minutes passèrent...où ne régnait que le silence imposant de l'heure du jugement. Doucement, Takahisa rouvrit les yeux, joignant son âme avec celle de Yuya le temps d'un regard, d'un demi-sourire. Finalement sa main s'abaissa et son corps s'affaissa, aussitôt bercé par celui de Tegoshi blottit contre lui. Ils se serraient comme si leurs vies en dépendaient, de toutes leurs forces. Leurs reniflement brisant à eux seuls le silence.

- Je vais appeler Yamapi...pour lui dire qu'on est tiré d'affaire...

La voix de Yuya les ramena à la réalité, doucement. Masuda hocha de la tête et laissa son cadet se défaire de l'étreinte de ses bras qui fit quelques pas avant de sortir son téléphone. Tegoshi essaya de paraitre le plus naturel possible, essayant de reprendre son souffle. S'il voulait paraitre convainquant, mieux valait qu'il ne soit pas en larmes au bout du téléphone, ne ? Sinon il n'imaginait même pas la tête atterrée que pourrait avoir Tomohisa. Se retournant vers Takahisa, il le vit reprendre ses esprits, penché en avant avec les mains sur ses genoux à moitié pliés. Ses yeux bifurquèrent furtivement sur Taisuke et il se figea, le cœur battant à tout rompe. Il n'avait même pas encore composé de numéro que déjà son portable tombait au sol, dans un bruit sourd. Aucune pensée ne traversa son esprit, ce fut un automatisme pur et dur. A la seconde même, son corps réagissa avec une rapidité déconcertante, ses jambes se mettant déjà à courir, sa gorge déjà à crier. Non, il n'eut pas besoin de réfléchir. De se poser trente cinq mil questions sur le pourquoi du comment ! De savoir ce qu'il devait faire ! Tout ce qu'il vit, c'est que Sarutobi avait relevé son arme, dans un dernier effort, pour le pointer vers Massu qui n'avait absolument rien remarqué. Tout ce qu'il vit, c'est cette lueur de pur révulsion dans le regard de Taisuke, pourtant désespéré. Tout ce qu'il vit, c'est l'innocence de Masuda, prit à la déloyale. Et sans réfléchir, sans prendre la peine de peser le pour et le contre il se mit à courir, se jetant entre Sarutobi et Takahisa. Entre la balle et celui qu'il aimait plus que tout. Un seul cri vint déchirer le silence, poussé par Tegoshi lui-même, censé lui donner la force de courir plus vite encore.

- TAKAHISAAAAA

Sa voix mourut à peine comptait-elle laisser la place au silence, brisée par la balle qui l'atteignit en plein cœur. Ses yeux se fermèrent une fraction de seconde, sous le choque. Son corps sursauta, s'écroulant en arrière, aussitôt rattrapé par les bras réconfortant de Takahisa qui l'accompagna jusqu'au sol. Le monde entier s'était figé autour de lui, semblant se dérouler au ralenti. Il voyait au dessus de lui cette lueur d'incompréhension totale dans les yeux écarquillés de Masuda, déjà envahie par des sanglots naissant. Il voyait sa bouche s'ouvrir, ses lèvres s'agiter...pourtant aucun son ne lui parvint. Il voyait ses larmes couler, se déversant également sur ses propres joues...pourtant aucune sensation ne lui parvint. Baissant des yeux hagards, il vit l'unique larme de Sarutobi, se frayer un chemin jusqu'à sa pommette pour rouler sur sa joue, s'échouant sur sa chemise. Finalement, il y en avait une qui avait vaincu le grand Taisuke ! Leurs regards se croisèrent, aussi perdu l'un que l'autre. Eh ben ! Qu'est-ce qu'il lui arrivait tout d'un coup ? Pourquoi était-il aussi perturbé ? Il l'avait eu finalement...Ses yeux remontèrent vers ceux de Masuda et soudain, la vie lui fut un supplice complet. Soudain, tout revint en place. La douleur insupportable de sa poitrine, coupant son souffle et le forçant à la soulever avec violence, cherchant de l'air. Le chatouillement horrible des larmes de Takahisa sur ses joues, se mêlant aux siennes. Le son de ses cris, lui résonnant avec perte et fracas jusqu'à en avoir envie de se frapper la tête contre les murs...Tout était revenu d'un coup et quitte à choisir, Yuya aurait préféré rester dans le flou. La bouche grande ouverte, les yeux soudain écarquillés et larmoyant, il commença à gémir, essayant d'attraper la moindre parcelle d'air. Takahisa paniquait complètement, hurlant son prénom à tout bout de champ. Ses mains lui tenaient fermement le buste contre son corps, le sommet de la tête du plus jeune contre le creux de l'épaule du plus vieux. Leurs regards ancrés l'un dans l'autre. Et Yuya voyait bien qu'il n'y avait pas que son cœur qui avait été touché d'une balle...il voyait bien que celui de Masuda se brisait autant que le sien. La seule différence était que la souffrance de Takahisa se répandait à travers ses larmes alors que celle de Tegoshi se répandait à travers la marre rouge qui envahissait le sol, s'élargissant à grande vitesse. Son corps entier lui brûlait mais rien n'égalait la souffrance de voir tant de peine dans les yeux de Masuda. C'était pire que tout. Et malgré son manque de souffle, malgré les sursauts de son corps toujours serré un peu plus par les bras de son ainé, Yuya releva une de ses mains. Ce fut dans un geste d'une lenteur insupportable, saccadée et tremblant. Mais le résultat fut là ! Les doigts de Tegoshi frôlèrent l'arrête de la mâchoire de Takahisa, s'y égarant. Masuda éclata complètement en sanglots, posant son front contre celui de Yuya. Ses lèvres étaient crispées, entrouvertes alors qu'il serrait les dents, semblant essayer de retenir ses hurlements. Tegoshi aurait tant voulu le réconforter. Lui dire que tout allait bien se passer, qu'il allait s'en sortir...mais il ne pouvait pas...Il sentait la vie s'échapper de son corps, rendant son souffle de plus en plus lointain, sifflant. Il sentait la douleur disparaitre pour laisser place à la fatigue. Une immense lassitude, lui donnant envie de fermer les yeux et de se reposer, enfin...Mais en même temps il ne voulait pas le quitter, lui. Ce petit être qui tremblait, souffrait, pleurait contre lui, le retenant comme il pouvait en l'agitant dans tous les sens, en l'appelant de tout son cœur. Doucement, les mains de Tegoshi s'accrochèrent à la chemise de Masuda, la serrant jusqu'à s'en faire blanchir les phalanges. Il essaya alors de le tirer contre lui, tandis que son visage perdait peu à peu de ses couleurs. Leurs regards ne s'étaient pas quittés, dépendant l'un de l'autre. Et dans un souffle, un seul, Yuya murmura tout ce qu'il avait au fond de lui, tout ce qui faisait de lui ce qu'il était, tout ce pourquoi il vivait jour après jour...

- Je t'aime...

Il vit les yeux de Masuda se plisser alors que ses lèvres tremblaient violemment. Il entendit son cri contre ses oreilles. Il sentit ses bras se resserrer jusqu'à le broyer contre lui. Et il ferma les yeux, sentant ses dernières larmes couler sur ses joues satinées, déjà presque blanche. Il sentit son cœur commencer à défaillir, ratant de plus en plus de battement et créant ceux qui restaient d'un effort de plus en plus faible. Le noir l'envahit, pourtant la présence de Masuda était toujours aussi chaleureuse contre lui, toujours aussi aimante, espérant réussir à le maintenir en vie. Alors que ses doigts lâchaient avec fatalité la chemise de Takahisa, ce dernier lui souffla à l'oreille, d'une voix brisée, cassée.

- Je t'aime plus que tout...

Un sourire s'étira doucement sur les lèvres de Yuya alors que ses mains retombaient mollement sur sa poitrine, heurtant la tâche rouge qui la remplissait. Plusieurs fois, il fut secoué par Masuda, plusieurs fois, la même phrase fut criée à ses oreilles, à son cœur, pour le garder en vie et chaud.

- Je t'en prie ne me quittes pas...NE ME QUITTES PAS...NE ME QUITTES PAS...JE T'EN PRIE...

Mais il n'avait plus aucune force pour répondre, plus aucune force pour sourire. Il se sentait sombrer, toujours un peu plus. La douleur avait entièrement disparue, la peine aussi...la dernière chose qu'il entendit, fut le son d'une balle, une seule, déchirant une dernière fois l'air autour de lui.

Fin.


	17. Epilogue

- Mais pourquoi est-ce qu'on est là ?

- ...

- ...

- ...

- ...

- Non mais franchement ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'on là ?

- Koyama...pourquoi ne pas plutôt regarder le paysage ?

Ça c'était son grand ami de toujours, Shige.

- Ouai la ferme !

Ryo avec son tact légendaire connu pour être paré à toute épreuve.

- Ryo, mon cœur, sois plus gentil quand même !

Faut-il vraiment préciser qui venait de parler ?

- Ah ne m'appel pas comme ça en publique je te l'ai déjà dis !

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que ça me gène baka !

- Pourtant le soir t'adore quand...

- TOMO LA FERME !

- Même envers son petit ami il est méchant ! Quel grossier personnage !

- Shige tu veux mourir jeune ?

- Hum pas spécialement...

- Alors tu la fermes aussi ! D'ailleurs vous la fermez tous et vous réfléchissez !

- A quoi ?

- A ce que tu veux Koyama du moment que c'est en silence !

- Des fois t'es vraiment pas commode !

- Shige !

Cette fois le ton était agressif et chacun essaya de chercher quelque chose à faire...dans sa tête.

- ...

- ...

- ...

- ...

- Mais pourquoi est-ce qu'on est là ?

- KOYAMA !

- Ben quoiiii ? On aurait au moins put rester dans la voiture ! J'aime pas les cimetières ça me donne le cafard !

Le pauvre Keiichiro avait un air tout penaud, les mains fermement enfoncées dans ses poches, son visage rentré au maximum dans son col. Sa lèvre inférieur avait disparue sous celle supérieur et ses yeux n'arrêtaient pas de galoper dans tous les sens, comme s'il avait peur de se retrouver en face d'un fantôme. Shige, fronçant les sourcils, tourna la tête vers lui, le nez enfouit dans son col roulé.

- C'est pas les mariages qui te donnent le cafard ?

La langue contre le creux de sa joue, les yeux plissés et levés vers le ciel, Koyama laissa passer de longues minutes à réfléchir. Finalement, il ferma à moitié l'un de ses yeux avant de se pincer les lèvres en tapant du pieds, énervé.

- Je ne m'en rappel plus !

- Moi je te dis que c'est les mariages !

- Tss l'écoutes pas il dit n'importe quoi !

- Ravie de voir que tu es de mon côté Ryo !

- Mais de rien Shige ! Estimes-toi heureux que je saches ton nom c'est déjà pas mal !

- Alors c'est quoiiii ?

Supplia Keiichiro, ses mains agrippant la manche de Nishikido histoire de le faire flancher. Ce dernier lui lança un regard exaspéré avant de lever les yeux au ciel. Aussitôt, Koyama laissa échapper un petit gémissement comme un enfant qui va bientôt se mettre à pleurer. Yamashita donna alors un coup de coude dans les côtes de Ryo. Leurs regards se croisèrent. C'est avec un grognement excessif que le plus vieux capitula, les yeux plissés et une mine renfrognée sur le visage.

- C'est les mariages !

- HE ?

- Quoi ?

- Mais c'est ce que j'ai dis !

- Et alors ?

- Ben...

Se tournant vers Koyama, Ryo prit son air le plus sérieux, comme s'il s'agissait d'une vérité connue de tous.

- Ne jamais écouter quelque chose qui vient de la bouche d'un Shige ! Par contre moi, tu peux me croire, je suis une source fiable à cent pour cent !

Keiichiro fronça les sourcils, semblant ne vraiment pas voir la différence apparemment flagrante entre son ainé et Shige. Ce dernier semblait atterré alors que Nishikido arborait une expression blasé.

- Décidément, les véritables génies ne sont vraiment reconnu qu'après leur mort !

Tomohisa essaya bien de se retenir mais il ne put le faire très longtemps et bientôt un éclat de rire traversa ses lèvres serrées à l'extrême. Finalement il éclata tout bonnement de rire, se cachant le visage dans ses mains sous le regard perçant et noir de son petit ami. Chacun eut un petit sourire pour lui-même...Au bout de quelques minutes d'intense bataille avec lui-même, Yamashita finit par se redresser, reprenant son sérieux. Posant ses deux mains contre sa poitrine, à l'emplacement de son cœur, il parla avec un ton grave et calme, presque religieux.

- Oui on le sait tous ! Tu es un véritable génie...

Mais les yeux un peu trop pétillant de Yamapi et son sourire en coin devaient le trahir car à peine quelques secondes d'observation intensif de la part de Ryo et le plus vieux se mit à protester férocement.

- AH CA VA ME PRENDS PAS POUR UN ABRUTI !

Tomohisa essaya bien de prendre un air ahuri avec deux grands yeux écarquillés mais il ne réussit qu'à être prit d'un deuxième fou rire, sous les foudres de Nishikido. Finalement le calme ne revint qu'après plusieurs et de longues minutes.

- ...

- ...

- ...

- ...

- Mais pourquoi est-ce qu'on est là ?

- AH JE VAIS LE TUER !

- Ben quoiiii ?

- MAIS TU VAS LA FERMER OUAI !

- Mais c'est important comme question !

- NON !

- SI !

- NON !

Pendant qu'une lutte sans merci se déroulait tout prêt de Tomohisa, il jeta un coup d'œil à Masuda, debout à côté de lui. Ce dernier n'avait pas dit un mot depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés. Il s'était contenté de rester là, à attendre. Ses yeux n'avaient pas quittés l'allée qu'il fixait depuis tout ce temps, légèrement plissés à cause du soleil malgré la brise fraiche qui faisait virevolter ses cheveux. Il semblait lui manquer quelque chose de très important. Yamashita suivit son regard avant de regarder furtivement sa montre.

- Ah il est neuf heures ! La biopsie est à quelle heure ?

Sortant de ses pensées, Masuda mit quelques secondes à revenir parmi la réalité. Il devait être partit plus que loin...Fronçant les sourcils, il se pencha sur la montre de Tomohisa pour vérifier avant de répondre.

- Neuf heures et demi...

- On va être en retard...encore !

Takahisa plongea un regard amusé dans le sien avant de faire un léger sourire.

- Ouai le Dr. Kishima-san se souvient de nous justement à cause de ça ! Il dit qu'on est le couple retardataire de l'année ! Mais au moins il sait nos noms !

- Comme quoi ça a des avantages !

Masuda eut un léger rire avant de faire un pas en avant, donnant un coup de tête vers l'allée qu'il fixait depuis le début.

- Bon ben je reviens tout de suite !

- Mouai on vous connait ! Vous allez encore revenir dans vingt minutes !

Le regard de Takahisa étincela alors qu'il éclatait de rire, tournant le dos au groupe avant d'agiter sa main en l'air comme un signe je m'en foutiste. Les pas de Masuda étaient calmes, posés, alors qu'il jetait des coups d'œil sur les nombreuses tombes qui l'entouraient. Il y avait une ambiance des plus étranges par ici. C'était un peu comme le domaine des personnes disparus...interdit aux humains. Takahisa avait toujours ressentit un certain malaise à chaque fois qu'il pénétrait dans un de ses lieux et d'ailleurs le malaise était toujours là, mais en beaucoup plus faible. Aujourd'hui il se sentait serein, et c'est un regard bienveillant qu'il faisait glisser sur les noms qui ornaient les stelles. Ça faisait un an qu'il n'était plus venu ici, un an qu'il avait évité de venir. Aujourd'hui, il éprouvait un certain regret car il n'avait jamais été autant en paix avec lui-même qu'à cet instant. Il n'aurait pas du vouloir oublier, échapper et fuir. Heureusement, le temps avait fait son œuvre et à présent il était près à revenir dans le coin, qu'importe les démons qu'il pourrait affronter. Pourtant il sentait qu'il n'aurait absolument rien à affronter aujourd'hui...Il n'y avait plus aucune malveillance autour de lui, plus aucun combat à mener. Le calme était finalement revenu et il pouvait vivre, pleinement. Il s'arrêta doucement, ses yeux se posant sur une des pierres. Son sourire s'étira avec douceur alors que ses mèches continuaient de virevolter au gré du vent. La tombe était joliment décorée, des bouquets de fleurs un peu partout, témoignant de l'attention de la famille en deuil. La stelle était arrondie au sommet, sur lequel était posé une unique rose blanche, les pétales ondulant dans la brise fraiche. Masuda resta plusieurs minutes, se recueillant devant le lieu avant de quitter le nom qui y était inscrit des yeux. Faisant encore quelques pas, il s'arrêta à la tombe d'à côté. Cette fois la rose n'était pas encore posée sur le sommet de la stelle. Elle était encore dans les mains de son petit ami, à genoux devant le commencement de la tombe. Le sourire de Masuda devint alors sans fin alors que ses yeux étincelaient. S'approchant définitivement, il s'agenouilla aux côtés de Yuya, collant son genoux contre le sien. Tegoshi tourna la tête vers lui et Takahisa ne se priva pas pour l'admirer. Un œil fermé à cause du soleil alors que ses mèches virevoltaient devant son visage, il lui adressa un sourire auquel Masuda répondit tout de suite. Ce dernier, s'avançant légèrement, se saisit de plusieurs mèches pour les recoiffer derrières les oreilles de Yuya. Une dernière caresse sur la joue du plus jeune et il reprit sa position initiale sous le regard amouraché de Tegoshi. Finalement Takahisa entrouvrit les lèvres, jetant brièvement un coup d'œil à la tombe d'à côté.

- Celle de Shizuna est magnifique...

Ils se regardèrent à nouveau et Yuya hocha positivement de la tête, avec un sourire bienveillant. Masuda émit un léger rire.

- Mais c'est ta rose la plus belle !

Tegoshi leva les yeux au ciel avant de faire tourner celle qu'il avait encore entre ses mains, la regardant d'un air rêveur. Takahisa pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté, fermant lui aussi un œil sous l'éclat du soleil.

- Il ne reste plus que sa rose à lui...

- J'ai beaucoup réfléchis...

Masuda fronça doucement les sourcils alors que Yuya relevait les yeux, les plongeant dans les siens. Takahisa remarqua alors la lueur apaisée dans son regard, puissante. Tegoshi reporta son attention sur la stelle ainsi que le nom qui y était inscrit : Taisuke Sarutobi. Un sourire naquit sur le visage du plus jeune alors qu'il ouvrait la bouche, parlant d'un ton calme et posé.

- Quand j'étais petit...je croyais que les gens étaient soit gentils, soit méchant. Il y avait d'un côté Batman et de l'autre le Joker...c'était pas compliqué !

Masuda accompagna les mots de son voisin avec un sourire amusé malgré la lueur attentive de ses yeux. Yuya continua.

- Mais un jour un mère m'a prit à part. Elle m'a dit que dans la vie tout n'est pas noir ou blanc...que parfois, l'être humain à un bon fond pourtant il fait des choses mauvaises...que parfois, l'être humain fait les mauvais choix et ne s'en rend compte que trop tard ou pas du tout. Elle...elle m'a presque suppliée de ne pas me contenter de l'apparence des gens. De ne pas émettre de jugement face à quelques uns de leurs choix, les seuls auxquels je pourrai assister. D'après elle, personne n'est en droit de juger une autre personne sous prétexte qu'elle a fait du mal une ou plusieurs fois dans sa vie...car personne ne sait ce qui l'a réellement poussée à en arriver là. Sarutobi...a fait beaucoup de mal autour de lui...

Les paupières de Tegoshi papillonnèrent doucement sous le regard brûlant de Takahisa. Yuya pencha légèrement sa tête de l'autre côté, esquissant un sourire.

- Cependant...on a vu que cette partie de lui. On a jamais eu la chance de le voir heureux, aux côtés de sa futur femme. On a jamais eu la chance de le voir enfant, riant dans les bras de sa mère. On a jamais eu la chance de le voir tel qu'il était réellement...c'est peut-être idiot...mais je pense vraiment qu'il n'était pas aussi méchant qu'on le croit...

Leurs regards se croisèrent, aussi intense l'un que l'autre. Plus aucune trace de bonheur n'apparaissait sur le visage du plus vieux, pourtant le plus jeune lui offrit son plus beau sourire.

- C'est vrai il nous a fait du mal, pendant des mois et des mois mais...sa lettre. On l'a tous lu et on ne peut pas prétendre ne pas avoir aperçu la lueur de bonté qui en émanait. Même s'il a fait les choses les plus horribles...il a aussi fait les plus belles...comme offrir sa vie pour quelqu'un. On a eu du mal à le croire pourtant il faut se rendre à l'évidence ! Sarutobi savait très bien où tirer pour que son cerveau soit touché sans que son cœur ne meurt...il avait déjà choisi de mettre fin à ses jours pour offrir sa vie à quelqu'un d'autre...

Masuda ne dit pas un mot, pensif. Leurs regards ne s'étaient pas quittés. Yuya enchaina.

- "J'espère que quelqu'un pourra lui redonner son éclat et sa beauté". Parmi tous les mots de la lettre de Sarutobi, c'est les seuls qui ne sont pas sans émotion, les seuls qui ne sont pas formels. Ils sont loin des "En pleine possession de moi-même, je" blablabla...

Takahisa esquissa un sourire sous les termes de Tegoshi qui pour sa part émit un léger rire.

- Je n'ai pas oublié son regard ce matin là...Il avait vraiment l'air blessé de voir que c'est moi qui avait prit la balle...

- Tu...tu crois qu'il ne voulait pas que tu meurs ? Après tout ce qu'il a fait...

- Je ne sais pas...on ne pourra jamais comprendre comment il réfléchissais...on ne pourra jamais entrer dans sa tête...mais...peut-être !

- C'était un garçon vraiment compliqué !

Yuya éclata de rire, hochant positivement de la tête avant de poser un regard pensif sur la tombe. Masuda le fixa un moment avant d'entrouvrir les lèvres.

- Il ne devait pas s'attendre à ce que ce soit toi qui reçoive son cœur...

Le sourire de Tegoshi devint plus doux, presque nostalgique. Takahisa enchaina.

- Je pense que c'était la meilleure des fins possibles...

Intrigué, Yuya plongea son regard dans celui de Masuda qui esquissa un sourire, haussant les épaules.

- Il voulait que quelqu'un redonne la vie à son cœur et le nettoie de ses pêchers, ne ? Qui mieux que toi pouvait accomplir cette tâche ? Tu étais sa principale victime pourtant...il s'est accroché à toi, désespérément...

Ils s'observèrent un moment avant que Tegoshi éclate de rire.

- On ne le comprendra décidément jamais !

Masuda le suivit dans son rire avant de jeter un coup d'œil à sa montre. Yuya plissa les yeux, amusé.

- Je suis encore en retard pour la biopsie ?

- J'en ai bien peur !

- Ah fais pas cette tête ! Ça va faire un an ! A partir de maintenant ça sera soit semestrielle, soit annuelle !

- Donc on ne sera en retard plus que quelques fois par ans, c'est déjà ça !

Tegoshi émit un rire avant de se relever, doucement. Takahisa fit de même et l'observa d'un air bienveillant s'avancer lentement vers la stelle. Yuya n'arrêtait pas de faire tournoyer la rose entre ses mains, l'observant virevolter au gré du vent. Les yeux de Masuda s'étaient plissés, regardant la scène attentivement. Tegoshi serra légèrement les dents, se pinçant les lèvres. Finalement une de ses mains garda la rose pour s'avancer vers le sommet de la stelle. Une fois arrivée au dessus, Yuya se figea, soudain hésitant. Ses yeux se fermèrent et ses lèvres s'entrouvrirent, pour prendre une grande inspiration. Enfin, sa main se posa délicatement sur la stelle, y restant quelques secondes. Les yeux de Tegoshi se rouvrirent alors que son corps s'était entièrement détendu. Ses paupières papillonnèrent, lentement. Soudain, un souffle fut emporté par le vent, virevoltant au dessus de la tombe, léger et calme.

- Je te pardonnes...

L'air semblait lui-même s'être apaisé, soufflant de moins en moins fort. Le soleil rayonnait de tout son éclat. Relevant sa main, Yuya laissa la rose sur la stelle, entièrement libre. Se retournant, son regard croisa celui de Masuda. Ils s'observèrent un moment avant que leurs plus beaux sourires n'apparaissent sur leurs visages respectifs, semblant être dessiné l'un pour l'autre. Revenant vers Takahisa, ce dernier tendit sa main et Tegoshi enlaça aussitôt ses doigts avec les siens. Leurs pas ne firent plus qu'un et ils marchèrent ainsi pour rejoindre les autres membres du groupe, levant en cadence leurs mains jointes accompagnées de leurs rires. La première chose qu'ils entendirent une fois à proximité de leurs amis fut une phrase...donnant le rythme à une nouvelle bataille bien animée.

- Mais pourquoi est-ce qu'on est là ?

Tout allait bien, le corps de Yuya fusionnait très bien avec ce cœur qu'il avait reçu il y a maintenant un an. Et les problèmes psychologiques qu'avaient dut endurer Tegoshi juste après la transplantation étaient derrière lui à présent ! Il avait accepté le fait d'avoir reçu le cœur de celui qu'il lui avait tiré dessus, le poussant à devoir subir une greffe d'urgence sinon il mourrait. Il avait accepté le fait de vivre en permanence avec une partie de son bourreau qu'il avait prit pour le pire monstre de la terre...Maintenant il allait bien, il était apaisé...et le Dr. Kishima-san était apparemment plus que fière de lui. Même si lui et Masuda étaient comme à chaque fois en retard d'au moins une demi-heure ! A présent, ils étaient rentrés chez eux et Yuya n'avait pas mit très longtemps avant de faire une couse plus que effrénée avec Maya. Devenue aussi magnifique que majestueuse, la belle Maya était aux yeux de ses maitres la plus belle et la plus douce des chiennes...ce qui était un avis purement objectif bien sûr ! Derrière elle savait très bien qu'elle pouvait faire ce qu'elle voulait de ses maitres, les manipulant avec un regard de merlan frit et des petits gémissements plaintifs. Ryo pestait toujours en disant qu'en réalité, c'était elle qui faisait la loi à la maison mais Tegoshi et Masuda n'avaient absolument aucune force de caractère pour lui résister. Et c'est ainsi que plus tard dans la soirée, Yuya s'écroula sur leur lit, complètement épuisé et essoufflé. Takahisa s'allongea à ses côtés, le regard amusé.

- Tu sais le médecin t'as dis que tu devais faire des activités sportives pour entrainer ton cœur mais là...

- C'est une activité sportive comme une autre !

Masuda éclata de rire devant l'air déterminé de Tegoshi.

- Oui on va dire ça comme ça ! Courir après un chien est très stimulant !

- C'est elle qui courrait après moi !

Protesta vivement Yuya, les mains levées en l'air ! Takahisa fronça les sourcils, faisant mine de réfléchir.

- Hum pourtant les rares fois où j'ai réussis à vous apercevoir, tu étais loin derrière !

- C'est parce que j'étais devant et quelle avait un tour de retard c'est tout !

- Mouai...

- Ah aucun commentaire sinon je t'attaches au lit !

Masuda leva les yeux au ciel, avant d'aller se mettre en pyjama, toujours secoué par de léger rires. Quand il revint dans leur lit, Tegoshi était déjà couché. S'accordant un léger sourire, Takahisa se glissa sous les couvertures, se blottissant contre le dos de Yuya. Ce dernier se mit à frissonner sous le regard amusé de Masuda, plus que fière de l'effet qu'il avait sur son cadet. Finalement, Tegoshi se retourna, sans quitter les bras de Takahisa et se colla torse contre torse, le visage contre le creux de son épaule. Penchant la tête, Masuda laissa égarer ses lèvres dans les cheveux de Yuya, humant de tous ses sens leur odeur délicieuse. Il aurait put passer le reste de sa vie ainsi, juste à sentir la présence de Tegoshi contre lui, juste à pouvoir caresser doucement la peau nu de son dos et à le sentir caresser la sienne également. Le plus vieux ferma les yeux, profitant de tout son cœur de cet instant, comme si c'était le dernier. Un sourire bien-heureux s'étira inconsciemment sur son visage. Il aurait presque pu ronronner ! Soudain, un souffle de Yuya le tira de ses pensées.

- Taka ?

- Hm ?

- Si je te demandais de me faire l'amour...tu dirais quoi ?

Le corps de Masuda sembla devenir fébrile alors qu'il sentait sa température intérieur grimpait plus que rapidement. Quittant avec désespoir les cheveux de Tegoshi, il s'écarta légèrement, de sorte que leurs regards se croisent pour s'attraper. Celui de Yuya était aussi brûlant que la braise. Takahisa s'attendait presque à y lire de la peur ou des doutes pourtant il n'y vu que du désir et de l'amour. Peut-être même de l'amusement devant l'air ahuris qu'il devait avoir. Masuda l'observa un long moment avant d'oser ouvrir les lèvres, sachant déjà qu'il avait le pouvoir de refuser...

- Je te dirais oui...

...mais il ne pouvait pas refuser ! Car à présent, il savait que Yuya était prêt. Il l'avait vu se reconstruire, tout doucement à ses côtés. Faisant des pas de plus en plus grands vers le bonheur et Masuda était le mieux placé pour savoir qu'aujourd'hui, Tegoshi était prêt. Alors que leurs regards ne se quittaient plus, aussi brûlant d'amour l'un que l'autre, Takahisa reprit une de ses mains qu'il avait laissé dans le dos de Tegoshi pour la glisser sur la joue du plus jeune. S'y déposant délicatement, Masuda caresser avec la plus grande tendresse, la pommette de Yuya avec son pouce. Se penchant légèrement, il frôla sa peau de ses lèvres, laissant des baisers sur le bout de son nez puis son front avant de murmurer, le souffle court.

- Je te dirais que je t'aime plus que tout et que j'ai envie de toi plus que de n'importe quoi...

- Même du gyoza ?

Un immense sourire naquit sur le visage de Takahisa alors que le regard de Tegoshi brillait d'une lueur amusée. Massu enchaina, laissant ses lèvres progressivement descendre vers la joue de son cadet.

- Je te dirais aussi que je suis terrifié à l'idée de te faire mal...mais que je saurai me montrer plus doux que du satin sur ta peau...

Leurs regards ne se quittèrent pas, leurs sourires semblant se battre pour savoir lequel deviendrait le plus beaux.

- Je te dirais que tu n'oublierais jamais la nuit qu'on passerait ensemble, que je ferai en sorte qu'elle devienne la plus belle de toute ta vie...

Les lèvres de Takahisa pressèrent le coin de sa bouche alors que Yuya se pinçait les lèvres avec sensualité.

- Je te dirais qu'il n'y a pas un seul endroit à travers le monde dans lequel je désirerai être plus que dans tes bras...

Doucement, ses lèvres capturèrent alors celles de Tegoshi, les dégustant d'une passion peu commune. Il pouvait sentir son corps s'éveillait au toucher de Yuya, aux caresses de sa peau...c'était une sensation exquise. Aucun des deux n'avaient fermés les yeux alors que les lèvres de Masuda semblaient danser avec celles du plus jeune, créant un balai fait d'émotions et de désirs mêlés. La lueur taquine qui brillait plus que jamais dans le regard de Tegoshi ne faisait qu'attiser un peu plus le désir de Takahisa, lui faisant tourner la tête dans tous les sens. Et ce fut sous les éclats de rires étouffés de Yuya que les mains de Massu s'égarèrent vers ses hanches, presque tremblantes. Doucement, il le fit basculer dos aux draps alors que le plus vieux se glisser entre ses jambes que Tegoshi replia contre le bassin de son ainé. Leurs lèvres se n'étaient pas quittées. Une demande de Massu et déjà Yuya avait entrouvert ses lèvres, permettant à leur baiser de les transcender toujours un peu plus. Les bras de Tegoshi s'enroulèrent autour de ses épaules, comme pour l'attirer toujours plus vers lui. Un soupire de plaisir s'échappa de la bouche de Takahisa, provoquant un sourire taquin chez Yuya. Doucement, les mains de Tegoshi descendirent sur le dos de son ainé, pressant sa peau avec passion, y laissant parfois des marques rouges. Leur bouches s'accordaient avec une perfection presque inouïe, les faisant se cambrer lorsque le plaisir devenait trop grand. Suivant la courbe de sa colonne vertébrale, faisant trembler de tout son être le pauvre Massu, Tegoshi arriva finalement au creux de ses reins, effectuant des légères pressions avec le bout de ses doigts. Les gémissements de Takahisa devenaient de plus en plus rauques, incontrôlables sous les rires amusés de Yuya. Ce dernier semblait adorer de jouer avec les faiblesses du corps de son futur amant, y cherchant les moins failles. Soudain, le bout des doigts de Tegoshi se glissèrent imperceptiblement sous le tissu du boxer de Masuda, le rendant complètement fébrile. Leur baiser devint presque bestiale, laissant des marques rouges sur leurs lèvres mais aussi sur leurs joues lorsque l'un ou l'autre s'égarait à les parcourir pour finalement revenir à leurs lèvres, dépendant de leur saveur. Les mains de Takahisa restaient agrippées aux hanches de son cadet, faisant blanchir ses phalanges alors que la peau de Yuya rougissait sous sa poigne passionnée. Finalement, Tegoshi glissa un peu plus ses doigts dans le boxer de son ainé, le faisant descendre progressivement. D'un coup de battement de jambes effrénées, Masuda le fit partir définitivement pour se retrouver complètement nu sur son petit ami qui était au bord de la crise de fou rire. Yuya pouvait la sentir, cette sueur qui commençait à perler sur la peau de Takahisa. Il sentait son souffle se perdre complètement dans le sien, devenant sifflant et saccadée. Il perdait complètement pieds sous le toucher et les caresses de Tegoshi, ce qui n'était pas pour lui déplaire. Alors que ses mains avaient échouées sur les cuisses de Masuda, Yuya les fit lentement remonter pour s'agripper dans un geste plus que provocateur au postérieur du plus vieux. Ce dernier griffa presque les hanches du plus jeune alors qu'un cri de plaisir mourrait contre la langue de Tegoshi. Ce dernier éclata de rire, son souffle aussi saccadée que celui de son ainé mais pas pour les mêmes raisons. La poigne de Yuya était aimante, passionnée et ne laissait aucun doute sur ses attentions quand à la suite de la nuit. Takahisa avait complètement perdu le sens des réalités, dépendant de chaque geste de son cadet. Doucement, alors, Tegoshi quitta ses lèvres, plongeant un regard brûlant dans celui fou de désir de Masuda. Yuya se pinça sensuellement les lèvres, se permettant un sourire avant de s'avancer. Lentement, il attrapa l'arrête de la mâchoire de Takahisa, suivant sa courbe avec sa langue. Le plus vieux ferma les yeux, les lèvres entrouvertes d'où commençait à s'échapper le prénom de Yuya dans un souffle erratique. Pressant la peau de son ainé avec toujours plus de fougue, Tegoshi commença à remonter ses mains, pour caresser à présent ses joues avec douceur. Il pouvait sentit l'entre jambe du plus vieux se gonfler avec le temps contre son propre boxer, ce qui avait le don de le rendre plus que fébrile. Baissant la tête, Yuya fit glisser ses lèvres dans le cou de Masuda, pinçant sa peau avec insistance, lui arrachant des grognements de plaisir. Le dévorant presque entièrement, Tegoshi laissa lui-même échapper un soupire, envoûté par l'onctuosité de la peau de son ainé. Ses mains s'égarèrent vers son torse, retraçant les lignes de ses pectoraux parfaitement dessinés. Ses doigts frôlaient presque sa peau pour finir par la presser avec violence...quand soudain il sentit les deux mains de Takahisa se saisir de ses poignets pour les bloquer de chaque côté de sa tête, contre les draps. Le souffle de Yuya s'enrailla alors que Masuda s'écartait de lui assez pour se soustraire à ses lèvres tentatrices. Finalement Takahisa planta un regard de braise dans celui amusé et taquin de Tegoshi. Yuya se pinça sensuellement les lèvres avec une lenteur presque insupportable sous les yeux devenu fou de Masuda. A présent, il était complètement en sueur, ses mèches lui collant sur le front et le début de ses joues. Un immense sourire naquit sur le visage de Yuya, faisant briller de tout son éclat le regard de Takahisa avant qu'un sourire s'affiche également sur le sien. La seule différence était que celui de Masuda était plus...mesquin que celui de Tegoshi et ce dernier comprit que c'était à son tour de devenir fébrile et en sueur sous les lèvres ou le toucher de son futur amant. Et ça commença à la seconde où Takahisa se pencha pour semble t-il lui donner un nouveau baiser. Se préparant déjà à accueillir ses lèvres, Yuya ferma les yeux mais les rouvrit de surprise quand il sentit Masuda se contenter d'attraper sa lèvre inférieur entre ses dents. Leurs regards se croisèrent, brûlant. Takahisa commença à suçoter sa lèvre, la parcourant également du bout de sa langue pour finalement complètement l'engloutir. Les paupières de Tegoshi se fermèrent à moitié alors que son corps se cambra sans qu'il le contrôle. Un soupire s'échappa de sa bouche, faisant sourire Masuda qui mordilla légèrement la lèvre du plus jeune. C'était un monde de sensations et de saveurs qui s'offrait à eux, ne demandant qu'à être fouillé de fond en comble...Finalement, Takahisa accorda à Yuya un deuxième baiser, encore plus fougueux et passionné que le premier. Leurs langues se mêlant avec désir et plaisir, cherchant à découvrir le moindre secret de leurs bouches respectifs. Tegoshi aurait voulu pouvoir de nouveau caresser ce corps parfait qui s'offrait à lui mais Masuda ne semblait pas vouloir relâcher ses poignets. Peut-être avait-il peur de l'effet que lui procurait son cadet...ce qui était terriblement excitant. Soudain, Takahisa délaissa ses lèvres pour s'attaquer lui aussi à son cou. Le goûtant goulument avec délice, sa langue le parcouru de fond en comble, s'y perdant totalement alors que ses dents elles-mêmes y laissaient des traces, sous les gémissements sans équivoque du plus jeune, toujours plus sonores. Lentement, les mains de Masuda acceptèrent de lâcher celles de Tegoshi qui s'accrocha alors à ses épaules, violemment. Un sourire taquin de Takahisa répondit à son excès de plaisir et ses lèvres suivirent la courbe de son cou à son épaule pour s'égarer vers sa clavicule. Doucement, les mains du plus vieux dérivèrent sur son torse, retraçant avec une tendresse inouïe la longue et fine cicatrice qui coupait la poitrine du plus jeune en deux. Chaque petit galbement, chaque petit creux, chaque imperfection du à l'opération chirurgicale était passée au crible par les doigts enivrant de Masuda, semblant les transformer en quelque chose d'unique et de majestueux. La peau de Yuya était bouillante sous ses doigts de plus en plus fébrile et c'est avec un plaisir non dissimulé que Takahisa retraça le chemin de ses doigts mais cette fois à l'aide du bout de sa langue. C'était avant tout un moyen de montrer à son futur amant qu'il aimait son corps autant qu'avant, même plus...Arrivant à son nombril, Masuda le fit entièrement disparaitre entre ses lèvres, semblant le redessiner. Sous un grognement de plaisir, Tegoshi se cambra, arrachant un sourire taquin à Takahisa qui rendit encore plus fou son cadet. Les mains de Massu commencèrent a retracer le galbement des hanches de Yuya, se perdant peu à peu dans le creux de ses reins, faisant frissonner le corps entier du plus jeune. Finalement, ses doigts se glissèrent à leur tour dans le boxer de Tegoshi, forçant ce dernier à s'accrocher plus durement aux épaules de l'ainé, le griffant presque. Avec douceur, Masuda fit glisser le seul habit restant de Yuya jusqu'à ce que ce dernier le fasse s'envoler d'un coup de pieds, sous le rire du plus vieux. Ses mains caressèrent alors avec amour les fesses du plus jeune, appréciant leur galbement parfaitement dosé, provoquant des grognement toujours plus bestiaux chez son cadet. Doucement, Takahisa se rallongea sur le corps de son futur amant, faisant se rencontrer leurs corps à présent découvert. Cette fois un cri s'arracha aux lèvres de Yuya alors que Masuda se pinçait férocement les lèvres, s'accordant un sourire plus que taquin. Massu daigna alors offrir un baiser fulgureux à son cadet, lui faisant perdre la tête. Aussitôt, le plus jeune enlaça le corps de son ainé avec ses bras, le pressant contre le sien. Ils s'harmonisaient dans le plus parfait des échanges, chaque désir répondant à celui de l'autre. Doucement, les mains de Takahisa se glissèrent jusqu'aux cuisses de Tegoshi alors que ce dernier se cambrait, aidant son ainé dans sa manœuvre. Soudain tremblant, Massu quitta les lèvres de son futur amant pour poser son front contre le sien. Leurs regards s'accrochèrent pour ne plus se quitter. Takahisa semblait demander une dernière fois l'accord définitif de prendre possession de ce corps si parfait qu'il avait devant lui. Accord qui lui fut entièrement donné lorsque le sourire le plus magnifique qui soit s'étira sur le visage de Yuya. Lentement, Masuda se colla un peu plus contre le corps de Tegoshi alors que ce dernier l'enlaçait plus fermement, ses lèvres entrouvertes et rosies. Takahisa l'admira un moment...les cheveux déjà trempés, les joues écarlates, les yeux voilés par le plaisir...Il semblait trop parfait pour être vrai et Masuda se jura qu'il en prendrait le plus grand soin. Avec une lenteur presque exagérée, Takahisa prit possession du corps de son petit ami, la douceur la plus immense émanant de tous ces gestes ou mouvement. Ayant déjà peur de lui avoir fait mal, il ferma les yeux en répétant toujours la même phrase.

- Je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime...

Il avait sentit les mains de Tegoshi se resserrer jusqu'à le griffer jusqu'au sang à la hauteur de ses épaules. Il avait sentit son corps se crisper sur le sien. Il avait entendu le gémissement rauque qui lui avait échappé et il était terrifié. Terrifié à l'idée d'avoir fait quelque chose de travers. Pourtant, il sentit soudain les lèvres onctueuses de Yuya se presser avec amour contre les siennes, toujours pinçées. Il sentit ses bras se raffermir autour de son buste, semblant l'inviter à continuer. Tremblant, il ouvrit lentement les yeux pour tomber sur le plus beau spectacle qui lui avait été donné de voir. Tegoshi était à à peine quelques millimètres de lui, son regard plongé aussitôt dans le sien...et il n'y avait aucune douleur, juste du plaisir. Seulement du plaisir et de l'amour, montré également par l'immense sourire que formaient ses lèvres, toujours contre les siennes. Le cœur de Masuda s'affola aussitôt alors qu'il avait bridé son plaisir par peur d'avoir blessé son cadet. Ce dernier s'écarta légèrement avant de glisser une de ses mains sur la joue de Takahisa, la caressant avec une douceur exquise. Les yeux de Tegoshi semblèrent pétiller avant qu'il ne se mette à murmurer d'une voix légère.

- Je n'ai pas mal...

Les paupières de Masuda papillonnèrent lentement avant qu'il prenne réellement conscience des mots de son cadet. Les lèvres entrouvertes et les yeux écarquillés, il esquissa plusieurs fois un sourire avant de reprendre un air sérieux et grave.

- Pas mal ?

- Pas mal !

Le sourire de Tegoshi était plus que vrai, plus que réel et Takahisa sentit son corps s'enflammer quand il accepta enfin la vérité. S'accrochant un peu plus à lui, Yuya reprit son immense sourire et son regard changea quelque peu, semblant demander quelque chose à Massu. Ce dernier commença à rougir quand il comprit qu'il lui demandait clairement de continuer. Fermant les yeux, il se pinça les lèvres avant d'oser montrer son propre plaisir à travers un léger sourire. Mais il dut revoir ses priorités quand Tegoshi donna un petit coup de butoir, semblant en avoir marre d'attendre. Sentant un gémissement de plaisir s'échapper de ses lèvres, Masuda accepta enfin de prendre la situation en main, sous le rire plus que moqueur de Yuya. S'allongea contre son cadet, il relâcha ses cuisses, largement maintenant en place par Tegoshi avant de poser ses coudes de chaque côté du visage du plus jeune. Leurs regards toujours plongées l'un dans l'autre, Masuda se pencha, frôlant les lèvres de Yuya. Très vite, Tegoshi captura les siennes avec fougue pour s'engouffrer de tout son cœur dans sa bouche, mêlant leurs souffles dans une harmonie fougueuse. Il n'avait pas cessé de donner de léger coups de butoirs et il ne se stoppa que lorsque Takahisa recommença enfin à bouger, prenant ses responsabilités. Aussitôt, des gémissements de plaisir furent arrachés à Yuya alors que Masuda commençait à faire rouler son bassin contre celui de Tegoshi, sa langue compressant celle de son cadet avec passion. Ça y est, ils pouvaient enfin se démontrer leur amour de la plus belle façon qui soit, sans aucune barrière. Ils pouvaient le partager, dans une étreinte des plus passionnées alors que leurs bassins se rencontraient avec une frénésie de plus en plus effrénée. Ils pouvaient se hurler leur amour respectif alors que leurs souffles se mêlaient avec ardeur. Les mains de Masuda avaient encadrées le visage de Yuya, caressant inlassablement ses joues avec ses pouces. Tegoshi s'accrochait désespérément à son dos, y laissant l'empreinte de ses doigts avec toujours plus de plaisir. Il n'y avait absolument aucune douleur, aucune peine, juste du bonheur et du désir. Leurs roulement de bassin se faisaient plus ferme, plus affirmés alors qu'ils apprenaient à connaitre le rythme de chacun, voulant le respecter sur le bout des doigts. Leurs corps se mouvaient l'un contre que l'autre, mêlant leurs sueurs ainsi que leurs cœurs. La température chez chacun ne faisait qu'augmenter, transformant leur sang en liquide combustible, prêt à s'enflammer pour finir par exploser. Leurs souffles devenaient plus que irréguliers, se perdant et se cassant dans les aigus. Leurs prénoms étaient murmurés mais immédiatement étouffés par la bouche de l'autre, dégustés comme une saveur irremplaçable et inoubliable. C'était l'apothéose de leur amour, une promesse éternelle qu'ils partageaient et se donner sans concession. Les mains de Yuya avaient glissées pour s'accrocher fermement aux postérieur de Masuda, lui arrachant un cri de plaisir. Ce dernier répondit par des roulement de bassins lascifs et passionnés, arrachant à son tour des cris de bonheur chez Tegoshi, leur faisant perdre à tous les deux la tête. Bientôt, il fut impossible pour les deux jeunes hommes de continuer à s'embrasser alors que leur rythme atteignait une violence presque bestiale. Tournant la tête sur le côté, Yuya ouvrit en grand la bouche, fermant à moitié les yeux, voilé par le plaisir. Masuda, quand à lui, engloutit complètement son visage dans le cou de son cadet, s'y noyant, sa bouche ouverte également. Leurs cris remplirent alors l'air de la chambre, le comblant entièrement sous leurs ébats passionnés et amoureux. Cette fois il n'y avait plus aucune barrière à leurs prénoms qui semblèrent se graver sur chaque centimètre carré de la pièce, fusionnant avec les murs comme les objets diverses. Cette fois, leurs corps s'enflammaient, se heurtant dans une danse effrénée et rapide. Ils laissaient complètement le libre court à leurs envies, leurs désirs, leur amour. Eux seuls tenaient les rênes, faisant bouger leurs propriétaires comme des possédés. Tegoshi fut le premier à atteindre le bonheur ultime, son cri perçant une octave de plus pour se perdre dans la bouche de Masuda, soudainement posée contre la sienne. Ce fut alors l'ainé qui atteignit le paradis, son souffle se coupant contre celui de Yuya. Se blottissant l'un contre l'autre, ils reprirent doucement leur calme, leur respiration...le temps d'une étreinte et d'un baiser. Lorsque Takahisa quitta ses lèvres, ce fut pour poser sa tempe contre la poitrine du plus jeune, son oreille à l'emplacement de son cœur. Il battait avec une vitesse effrénée. Un sourire de bien-être s'étira sur le visage de Masuda alors que les lèvres de Yuya se glissaient dans ses cheveux, y déposant une multitude de baisers. Deux murmurent s'élevèrent alors.

- Je t'aime...

- Je t'aime aussi...

Fin.


End file.
